Complicated
by Tsuki's Angel
Summary: Amu, a Junior, moves in with her Mom's best friends, the Tsukiyomi's, and their 7 boys. They might've been little innocent brats last time she saw them, but that isn't the case anymore. What happens when she falls in love with one of them? AMUTO
1. Moving In

**READ:**

**Hey, everyone. Destiny here. You can just call me that or Tsuki's Angel or whatever you want. Anyways, I know I have three other stories out, but I **_**seriously**_ **wanted to get this idea down and going. I thought it was pretty cute. I remembered reading **_**Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys **_**and immediately thought of this story. Note: This story is not going to be the same as that book. It just has a couple of themes from it. So, yeah, that's all I have to say in this Author's Note, except for that Utau is **_**not**_** Ikuto's sister, or in any way related to him, Amu is an only child, which means no Ami, and there are no Charas. If I do add the Charas, they will be human. This story takes place in America, not Japan. Full-blown AMUTO, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or anything else.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter One~**

**-Moving In-**

* * *

_~Amu~_

I shut the fridge door with my foot, holding the can of pop in one hand and brushing my pink locks out of my eyes with the other. I trudged back downstairs into the basement where I was watching a movie. Right now, I was wearing my pink and red plaid pajama pants and my grey sweatshirt with HARVARD UNIVERSITY written across it in white. My hair was tied up into a messy bun, with some of my hair sticking out. I plopped down onto the leather couch, and slumped down onto the pillow. I was watching _17 Again_. I sighed. Zac Efron was attractive, but too bad he was one of those egotistical freaks who only cared about themselves. I sat up and opened my can of Pepsi and took a sip.

That's when my mom walked down the stairs. My father died when I was only five. He was a wildlife photographer, and he had to go to Africa…and that's the last I heard of him. You get it. Anyways, Mom probably needed to get something and then leave after that, but…she didn't leave. She walked until she was standing in front of the television screen, blocking my view.

"Hey, you're blocking the screen," I complained. I looked up at her face. She looked serious.

"Honey, we need to talk," Mom said, sitting down in the seat next to me. I listened.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. She sighed, obviously not wanting to speak.

"You love me, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I replied, skeptical. Is this what she wanted to ask? Seriously?

"And you know how much I love my job, right?" she pressed. I nodded slowly, fearing that I knew where this conversation was going.

"Mom…what is it? Tell me," I said. There was a short, awkward silence.

"We're moving to Japan," she said. She must've seen the expression on my face. Then she quickly added, "It's only for a couple of years, though! We will be back in America, I promise."

"What?" I asked. My voice sounded far away.

My mother, Midori Hinamori, has a job that requires her to move around a lot, and when I say _a lot_, I mean _a lot_. Like just last year, we had to move from our home in New York to here, in California. At one point in my life, I lived in Switzerland, and at another, _Brazil_. I actually like it here in California! I've been here for three whole years! That's the longest we've stayed in one place! I actually had _friends_ here! Anna, Nina, Yaya, and Miyu! They were all my _best_ friends! To top it all off, I had a _boyfriend._ Tadase would be _crushed _if I left him. I was _not_ going to do this! I haven't even kissed him yet! And _Japan_ on top of that! Even if we had to move, I absolutely do not want to move to _Japan_ for who knows how many years!

"I was thinking you should start packing your bags because we leave this Saturday and I—" she started.

"No," I blurted. My mom stopped talking and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Come again?" she asked. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going, Mom," I said. "I _like_ it here. I have friends, a boyfriend, and I'm in my junior year in high school. Mom, I'm _sixteen_. I don't want to keep making new friends every time you get transferred."

I waited for her to answer to my little speech. She bit her lip, and then smiled. Wait, what? _Smiled_?!

"I knew you were going to rebel against me one of these days," she laughed. "Well, luckily I've gotten an alternative."

"…What is it?" I asked, still trying to cling to a bit of hope.

"Well, I certainly will not leave you all alone, so I called an old friend of mine and she said she will let you stay at her place," she stated, kind of slowly. I wonder who…?

"Who? Which one of your friends?" I asked. She looked hesitant. How bad can it be?

"Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi," she replied. My jaw dropped. She has got to be kidding me. The last time I was there, was ten years ago when I was six. They had six little boys when I went there, and about two years later they had another. That means seven boys.

"B-but they live in Florida!" I said.

"Well, it's either that or you can come and live in Japan with me," she said. I _honestly_ thought about Japan for a second there, but then I let it go, because I do not want to learn another language and I don't want to move out of the country. Then my only other choice was the Tsukiyomi's… I _guess_ it would be okay. I wouldn't have to make any new friends…maybe they would be much more mature and guide me around the school there… maybe…just maybe…I could.

"U-um, I guess moving in with the Tsukiyomi's won't be too bad…" I mumbled after a very long pause. Mom smiled, obviously happy that I didn't insist on her buying me an apartment here. She gave me a hug.

_-Airport: Departure to Florida-_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Amu?" my mother asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes, Mom. I thought this over and I would just be a nuisance to you in Japan, anyways. You are busy all the time and you don't need to waste time taking care of me," I replied.

"I'll _always_ have time to take care of you, Amu," she said.

"I know, but you should use the time to rest," I replied. I felt a sudden twinge of worry. Was I really going to leave my harebrained mother to fend for herself? What if she fell out of the window? Or what if her car exploded on the way to the airport in Chicago? I tried to calm myself down. She was a grown woman. She would be fine.

"_Flight 243 to Florida will be departing shortly. Please aboard the plane now. Thank you."_ the intercom said. I breathed out.

"That's my cue," I said. She sniffed.

"Amu! I'm going to miss you so much!" she wailed, hugging me. Was she really an adult? She seems like a child. She pulled back to show me that she was crying.

"Mom, don't cry," I said. She wiped away the tear that slipped. She nodded. Something possessed me and I ran over to her into a hug. I was going to miss her. I would no longer have anyone to say 'Everything's going to be okay'. She was always my friend when I needed one, and now I won't have her when I needed her the most, but I'm not going to turn back on my decision now.

"Bye, Amu," she said, pulling back, and kissing me on the forehead and cheeks. She pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Bye, Mom," I said.

Then I turned and walked into the tunnel that led to the plane, whatever that was called. I walked into the plane and sat down in my designated seat, which luckily was not next to someone creepy or gross. I was sitting next to a middle-aged woman wearing a business suit. She looked so professional compared to my black shorts, hot pink halter top, and black Converse. On top of that, I had my pink hair, which reached a bit past my shoulder blades, in a high ponytail, and black sunglasses perched on my head.

This was going to be a _long_ ride.

_-Airport: Arrival in Florida-_

I sat down in a nearby seat, drinking the iced tea I bought. I waited to be picked up by Souko. I called her that because she refused it when I called her Mrs. Tsukiyomi. She was kind of strange, but perfectly suited to be my mother's best friend for life. If only _I_ could find a friend like that. I took another sip when I felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice asked. I rolled my eyes—hypothetically, of course.

"I know it's you, Souko," I said. She laughed, and I got up, with her giving me a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe…" I gasped. She let go, and laughed again.

"I missed you, hun. You look so grown-up and cute! I can't wait to make you over! Anyways, how've you been?" she asked.

"Great. I actually got a boyfriend, like you said," I said, giggling a bit myself.

"Really?! Who is he? What's his name?!" she asked. I started laughing.

"I'll tell you on the way to the house," I said, getting my stuff and walking out of the airport.

We got into the black Hummer. I was actually kind of scared. It was really big. At times like these, I wish I had my yellow Lamborghini that I got for my sweet sixteen from my mother. My stuff was in the trunk and we were talking aimlessly while she was driving.

"His name is Tadase Hotori. He's a senior, 17 years old. He's going to turn 18 March 29th," I said.

"Sounds wonderful! My oldest son is about that age. He turns 18 this December, though," Souko said. "He sounds like some guy if he's willing to hold up a long distance relationship."

"Yeah…I'm just lucky, I guess," I replied, blowing a bubble with my gum.

I still couldn't believe Tadase was okay with this. He was the captain of the football team and he was extremely popular. On top of that, he was a wonderful boyfriend. At first, I was afraid he was going to cheat on me while I was gone, but then I felt guilty for even thinking that.

We've been talking for the whole ride. We should be getting to the house soon. That's when I saw her turn on a street.

"We're here," she said. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. It was sunny. I put my huge black sunglasses on over my eyes.

I came into view with a humungous house. It was _huge_. Well, I guess you need a big house when you have nine, well now ten, people living in one house. Not to mention, most of them were teenage boys. Then I heard yelling. I turned to see the Tsukiyomi boys in the front yard, playing football with their father, Aruto. My jaw dropped. They were no longer the sticky, popsicle-loving runts I once knew. No, these boys were touched by the Abercrombie _gods_.

I watched them as they threw around the brown, odd-shaped ball. They were playing shirts and skins. Shirts and seriously fine skins. One of the older ones with shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes got a hold of the ball and ran, laughing along the way, while another chased him. The other one, who was by the way, on the skins, had messy midnight blue hair. He was wearing worn out jeans and looked incredibly _gorgeous_. He had six pack abs that were glistening with sweat, and the perfect face, along with everything else about him. He was just Mr. Perfect, wasn't he? The guy with brown hair made a point apparently, and he thrusts his arms up into the air, whooping in triumph. He patted the other with blue hair on the back. Then he caught sight of me, and pointed over to the Hummer. He turned his head to look at me. I gasped, and looked away, blushing.

"This is it," Souko said, killing the engine. "Um, Amu?"

He smirked at me. My eyes widened and I blushed…again.

"Amu? Amu, are you sick?"

Someone poked my arm.

"Oh! Oh, it's you," I said. Souko looked amused. I felt extremely embarrassed.

"You'll have your own room. I put two locks on it, but they'll find a way to get to you anyways," she said.

"Uh…really?" I asked kind of scared.

"Don't worry. I told them to be on their best behavior or I'll whoop 'em all," she laughed. I giggled along with her. I looked around to see Mr. Perfect walking towards me. My breathing hitched.

"Amu Hinamori, is that you?" asked a deep voice. I turned to see who it was. Aruto Tsukiyomi.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Tsukiyomi. How're you?" I asked.

"I told you to call me Aruto," he said, his tone changing. I sighed. What was wrong with this family?

"Sorry, um…_Aruto_…" I said. It was awkward calling him that. Not so much for Souko, though. I wonder why. Maybe because we're both females? Anyways, Aruto started to laugh.

"I'm doing fine. Nice to see you, Amu," he said. I smiled. He gave me a hug. "Last time I saw you, you were always lugging around that stuffed animal. What was it? A blue cat? And what was its name?"

The boys were snickering. I blushed. This could not be happening to me.

"Um…I don't remember," I said, trying not to staple his mouth shut.

"Of course you do! You wouldn't let go of that thing if your life depended on it! What was it? Inky? Coco?" he said.

"Aruto…" Souko warned.

"I seriously don't remember," I said, keeping on a Cool&Spicy attitude. Everyone was staring.

"Binky? Was it that? Nah I didn't think so, either. Let's see…Boogie? Be—" he said.

"Iku," I blurted.

The laughter was deafening.

"Iku! That's it! Do you still have it?" he asked.

"Why would I?" I lied. Iku was safely at the bottom of my suitcase.

"Okay, that's enough," Souko said. I loved that woman.

I walked on over to the trunk of the Hummer to get my stuff. Aruto stopped me.

"Don't even worry. I'll take care of it," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Boys! Come and introduce yourself!" Souko yelled. The boys groaned and gathered up around me. I immediately felt claustrophobic. They were all really good-looking. I decided to fix my hair. It must be a wreck after that flight. The problem was that whenever I moved, my halter top rode up, so when I stretched up to fix my hair…well, you get it. I took the hair tie out of my hair and held it in my mouth. I fixed my hair, and as I did, several pairs of eyes darted to my bare tummy. A couple of them whistled. I scowled. Perverts. I finished doing my hair, and then fixed my shirt.

"Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet 'cha," I said, placing a hand on my hip and leaning on one foot. I tilted my head to one side and blew a bubble with my gum. It made a loud popping sound. "You?"

A couple of them raised their eyebrows, and others grinned wolfishly.

"Kukai," the one with the brown hair earlier said. I looked at him. He was cute. He must be an athlete. I'm pretty sure he loves a sport…what was it? Soccer? "You're in my grade, I think. Junior?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'P'.

"Daichi," a boy with the same brown hair and green eyes said. He smiled at me. "This idiot here forgot to mention that I was his twin."

"Oh yeah…I remember. You guys were the troublesome twins," I said. Kukai pouted.

"That's not cool," he teased. I rolled my eyes through my sunglasses.

"Whatever," I said.

"Kairi," said a boy with green hair. He looked civilized. He was wearing glasses and I'm guessing he's the one that likes to read and is pretty quiet in the group. He was in college, now, I believe. "The pleasure is mine."

"Hey, Kairi," I replied.

"Nagihiko," said a guy with long purple hair. I kept thinking that he should really get it cut. He seemed very kind and caring. I think he's a sophomore now. "Hey, Amu."

"Hey," I said.

"Kiseki," said another with blonde hair. He reminded me of Tadase. My eyes softened at him. He looked like he should be around in the sixth grade. He looked at me lazily. I didn't say anything to him. He was being stubborn, I guess.

There was one last guy that wasn't introduced. He had midnight blue hair and golden eyes, and looked around to be the age of four. He was so cute, hiding behind Kukai's leg like that.

"Oi! Get off me," Kukai said, trying to shove the little boy off.

"This is Yoru," Nagihiko said, picking up the little kid. I wanted to squeal and hug him. He was so cute. His face was turning a light shade of pink. He hid his face.

"Aw, he's adorable," I said, walking over to Nagihiko. Yoru snuck a peek at me, and then turned his head to face me. He looked at me. "Can I hold him?"

"You can try," Nagihiko said. Nagihiko handed him to me. I held him in my arms. He turned his little face up to mine and touched my cheek. He then gave me a hug.

"Well, it seems Yoru likes you. That's a first. He usually hates being held by anyone but us," a voice said. I turned to look to see who it was. It was Mr. Perfect.

"And you are…?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"_I_ am Ikuto," he said, smirking. My jaw dropped. No way. _This _was _Ikuto_?! This was the teasing, miniature, demon I knew when I was little?! The little fiend who stole my first kiss?! What _happened _to him?! I gave Yoru back to Nagihiko.

"_You're_ Ikuto?" I said.

"Yes. I believe you hit me over the head with a bat before," he said, smirking. I blushed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _I_ believe you hung me from a tree first," I replied, coolly. "I simply did what you deserved."

"Huh. I never thought I deserved that concussion," he said. I shrugged.

"I don't care," I said.

"That's not nice," he said. "Now where's my hug?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You gave Yoru a hug," he said. I laughed.

"Well…_he's_ _cute_," I said. Everyone snickered. I removed the glasses from over my eyes and positioned them on my head.

"Oh really?" he said. I shrugged and nodded. Little did he know that Souko was standing right behind him.

"Ikuto, I hope you know she's taken," Souko said, playing an amused smile on her lips. Ikuto turned around to face his mother and then turned back to me. He smirked.

"Who's the unfortunate fellow?" Ikuto said. Souko smacked the back of his head.

"You, young man, are rude," Souko scolded. Ikuto grumbled.

"Fine. Who is this…lucky gentleman?" Ikuto said, obviously not happy. I started laughing.

"Um, as if I'd tell _you_," I said, walking past him. Souko motioned me to the house. I started to walk with her into the residence, ignoring the stares I was receiving from the seven Tsukiyomi boys and I completely overlooked the gaping mouth of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Souko showed me to my room, which was on the top floor. It was a pretty big room and it also had a balcony. Talk about the welcome wagon. There were also two huge windows on either side of the balcony doors. The windows and the balcony doors had white, flowing curtains and the bed spread on the king-sized bed was snow white. The room was beautiful. It was fit for a princess.

"Is…this my room?" I whispered in awe.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything bigger. Ikuto refused to give up his room—" she said.

"Shh! Don't knock my room!" I said. I walked over to the bed and sat down. The bed sheets smelled like the febreeze stuff you spray. I loved it.

"Your bags are in your closet," she said, leaning on the doorframe. "I'm guessing you love it?"

"Yes! I _love_ it! Thank you, Souko!" I said, running over to give her a hug. She returned it.

"Yes, now I noticed you only had a couple of bags. Do you need to go shopping? I could take you anytime, you know. We could go to the spa and everything," she said.

_Wow,_ I thought. _She's really wants some female alone time. I feel sorry for her being the only woman in the house._

"I'd be _happy_ to go!" I said. Her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Wonderful!" she said. "I'll be downstairs. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

I nodded and she left. I sighed and ran over to the bed, jumping down onto it. It was _so_ comfortable.

"I see you like your new room," said a masculine voice. I got up, swung my legs so that they were dangling off the edge of the bed, and looked towards the door.

Ikuto.

"Yeah. So?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He walked over to me and stood directly in front of me, his legs brushing against my knees.

"You're pretty cute when you blush, y'know that?" he said, leaning his face towards mine. I blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, pushing him away. I puffed my cheeks, and looked away.

"I think you do," he smirked. Then he simply walked away. I put my hand to my cheek. It was hot.

Ugh! Why? Why me? Why did I blush when he did that?! Oh my gosh, what if Tadase saw me do that? He would break up with me for sure! I have to avoid that perverted freak!

Ack. My life has just gotten _so_ much more _complicated_.

* * *

**Done. How'd ya like it? Sorry if it was too long, or too short. Any questions? PM me or ask me in your review!!!**

**Review please! I love reviews!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. First Day Surprises

**Chapter 2. I am way too tired to even care about school. I hate it. I want to sleep in again. =.= I am updating though, because I love all of you guys who even bother to read my very pathetically written stories. I seriously wonder how I can make so many people happy. It's so amazing. I'm happy that I can make you all smile. =) **

**Disclaimer: Apply typical disclaimer here.**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-First Day Surprises-

* * *

**

_~Amu~_

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Souko yelled from the downstairs kitchen. I got up off my bed. I had been listening to my iPod Touch. The song was _In the End_ by Linkin Park. I loved that band. I turned off my iPod and headed downstairs. My room was on the left side at the very end of a super long hallway. I reached the dining room to find a huge table. It had ten seats—one at each end and four on each side. Everyone except Souko was already seated. I took the only open seat left—between Kukai and Daichi…and across from Ikuto.

Souko came into the dining room with her arms full of pop cans. She set them on the table, which by the way already had the food set up on. We were having Italian pasta for dinner. I thought that was fine. Souko was an excellent cook. The only problem was…the table manners. These boys were _savages_. They were already stuffing their faces and I swear they couldn't eat faster. I ate slowly and took dainty little bites and sips of my pop. I didn't want to ruin my first impression at dinner.

"Amu? Don't you like pasta?" Souko asked. All eyes were on me.

"Of course," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"You're eating quite slowly. I thought that you didn't like it," she said. I shook my head.

"No. It's delicious," I said. She beamed. I smiled. I took another bite. Then I realized everyone was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" They all went back to eating except Ikuto and Kukai. They kept staring.

For the rest of dinner, it went like that. It was quite uncomfortable. I was surprised when everyone got up, they had chores to do. I didn't have to do anything. I asked Souko if I could help in any way, she said, 'No, no! It's perfectly taken care of. We have more than enough hands.' She then laughed. I reluctantly agreed, feeling like a moocher.

"Souko?" I asked, leaning on the counter as I watched her load up the dish washer with the dirtied dishes.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Is it always this…_quiet_ around here?" I asked, barely a whisper. She smiled gently.

"Just give the boys another day or two. They'll get used to it. After all, you're here to stay, right?" she said.

"I hope I'm not making anyone feel…uncomfortable," I said.

"No, no! Don't even think about it! I'm sure they'll grow to love you," she replied. I nodded.

After that, Souko reminded me that I had to attend school tomorrow and then we all separated. Souko and Aruto to the living room; six of the boys to the basement o play videogames; and Kairi went to the library to read. I was all alone. I trudged upstairs to my room and lay down on the bed, waiting for sleep to come. It never did. I kept yawning and yawning but I couldn't sleep at all. I shot up out of bed when I heard a knock on the door. I stumbled over to get it. I opened the door to reveal…Ikuto?

"Hey. Were you asleep or something?" he asked, taking in my appearance.

"Huh? Oh…uh, no," I said, yawning. Ikuto stifled a laugh. I glared at him.

"I was just wondering what you were up to. Everyone else had got something to do," he said, shrugging. I tilted my head.

"I was just relaxing," I said, casually. He walked into my room without asking. Who did he think he was? My _mother_?

"So…You have a boyfriend," he said, casually walking over and laying down on my bed. I raised an eyebrow. Why on earth would he even have a second though about my Tadase? He should have a girlfriend of his own, if not, several.

"Oh yeah? What about him?" I asked.

"What's he like?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Give me one reason I should tell you," I challenged.

"If you don't, then I'll just think you made him up," he said. I pouted. He got me.

"Fine," I said, sitting on the end of the bed with my legs crossed. "His name is Tadase Hotori. He's a senior. He's the football team's captain and he's popular and smart."

"How long have you been dating him?" Ikuto asked.

"Um…a year? I'm not really specific," I said.

"A year? Why so long?" he asked, yawning himself. He seemed like he didn't care…but whatever.

"He's my forever," I whispered, putting my chin on my knees as I curled up into a ball. I stared at the snow white sheets. Why haven't I kissed Tadase yet? I _have_ been going out with him for a year, after all. Well, he's always so busy, too. He always has something to do or another. Always the busy bee, but I love him and I will _always_ love him. I looked at Ikuto. He was staring at me with an intense expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He then smirked. I raised an eyebrow. What was he going to say?

"Don't be surprised if he cheats on you," he said all of a sudden. It took a second for me to comprehend.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said.

"Tadase would _never_ cheat on me! I know him! He would never!" I yelled. Why was I so mad? Ikuto got up and shrugged. He started to walk towards the door.

"I guess I should be going. But remember—I warned you," he said. I glared at him furiously.

"OUT!" I yelled. He left.

Why was I so upset? Was it because I wasn't sure if it was true? I felt ashamed for doubting Tadase. He would never cheat on me! I know he won't do anything of the sort. I needed to talk to Yaya at times like this. She always knew what to do in her own, childish way. I hope I made some new friends tomorrow at school.

_-The Next Morning-_

I woke up, groggy and tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep. I groaned and got out of bed and grabbed my towel. I needed a bath. I walked down the hall to the bathroom. I walked in. I realized that it was absolutely huge. I walked to the stand-in shower, and turned the water on hot. I took my shower and quickly got out, grabbing my towel off the stand next to the shower. I wrapped myself up in it and grabbed my pajamas, leaving the bathroom. I walked down to my room at the same time Ikuto and Kukai came out of theirs. They rubbed their eyes sleepily, but seemed to have woken up once they caught sight of me. I blushed. I didn't know they would be up yet.

"Um…nice towel," Kukai said, looking away. Ikuto, on the other hand, smirked and scanned me over.

"Pervert," I said. Ikuto smirked and Kukai blushed.

"Eh? I wasn't looking!" Kukai yelled, turning beet red.

"Aw, but it's your fault for walking out like that," Ikuto said. I hated this guy.

"I didn't know you'd be awake," I argued.

"Well, you thought wrong," he said.

"Hmph," I said, walking straight to my room. I slammed the door shut. I sighed and picked out my clothing. I wore something simple—dark skinny jeans, black converse, and a dark red shirt with _Hollister Co._ sewed onto it in a white fabric. I left my hair down and just put in a skinny black headband with a red bow. I ran downstairs after that and into the kitchen, where everyone was settled already. How did they do it so fast? The kitchen was a clutter of the seven boys at the round table in the kitchen. They were all eating their breakfast—Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, orange juice, chocolate milk, waffles, etcetera, etcetera.

"Took you long enough," Kiseki retorted. I glared at him. He is _so_ not a Tadase. What did I ever do to make him hate me?

"Kiseki! Apologize!" Aruto said, fixing his tie. He was getting ready for work, I believe. Souko was dressed for work, too. She was in her scrubs. She was a nurse, I think.

"Sorry," Kiseki muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I walked over to the island counter and poured myself a mug of coffee. I put some sugar in it and some Coffee Mate. I took a sip and sighed. It was so good.

"Ew. How can you drink coffee?" Daichi said all of a sudden.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked.

"No. It's gross," Daichi said.

"I agree," Kukai piped in.

"I, on the other hand, _love_ coffee," a deep voice said. It was Ikuto. He took my cup of coffee from the other side of the island counter and took a sip.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Ikuto! Manners!" Souko scolded. Ikuto rolled his eyes, not listening. I noticed something—these boys get scolded a ton by their parent. I mean, _'Kiseki! Apologize!' _and _'Ikuto! Manners!'_ obviously meant that these boys had a thing or two to learn.

"It's fine," I grumbled. "I was just about to leave anyways. Hey, Souko?"

"Yes?" she said.

"When is my car going to get here from California?" I asked her. I wanted my yellow Lamborghini oh so badly. I mean, I didn't want to go through the trouble of the awkward drive to school with _Kiseki_.

"It should be here by Saturday," she said. I was a bit relieved—only one more day then. Today was Thursday. After Friday, it should be here.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Well, we should be leaving soon," Aruto said. "Nagi, Kiseki. Get into my car. I'll drop you off today."

Nagi and Kiseki got up from the table and left the house with Aruto. Kairi got up after that and headed out, too. Figures. _He_ has his own car and _he_ can drive himself to whatever college he goes to.

"We should be going soon," Daichi said.

"Yeah," Kukai said. They both headed out the front door.

"If you don't mind, Ikuto, can you take Amu?" Souko asked, putting on her coat and grabbing her keys.

"Sure," Ikuto said. I grew a bit worried. I don't really want to go with Ikuto. What if he takes me to some creepy place? Like a dark alley? I could very much see him doing that. Scary little creep. I should have asked Kairi when I had the chance. He doesn't seem like the type to say no… I looked over at Ikuto and my eyes widened. He was _grinning_. What was the matter with him? Was he really going to take me to _school_?

"It's not like I'm going to maul you or something," he said all of a sudden. I blushed.

"Who said I thought that?" I asked, incredulously. Can he read minds?

"It's written all over your face," he said, grabbing his keys off the holder hung up on the wall. He then grabbed his black leather jacket off of one of the kitchen chairs and motioned for me to follow him. I just noticed what he was wearing. It was quite simple. All he was wearing was a dark navy blue shirt with _Aéropostale _written on it in white, worn out and ripped jeans, and some black Converse. I was going to laugh at how much we matched, but decided against it.

"So…what kind of car do you have?" I asked, following him to the door that led to the garage. It was quite a walk. This house was still _way_ too big for me.

"I don't have a car," he replied, opening the garage door. He smirked and said, "I have a _motorcycle_, though."

My jaw dropped. Right there, in front of my eyes, was a sleek, silver Suzuki HAYABUSA. The _exact _one I wanted for my sweet sixteen, but my mother refused and bought me a yellow Lamborghini, which I loved, by the way, but not as much as a _motorcycle_. They looked so amazing.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What year is the engine?" I asked, running to it and inspecting it. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"It's new. Just got it a few months ago," he said, walking towards me.

"Look! You even have foot pegs! That is so _cool_!" I said, looking at the bike with awe.

"Yeah…I got them put in a few weeks ago," he said.

"Oh wow, check out these shocks! Two in the rear and one in the front?" I asked, looking up at him from my crouched position next to the motorcycle. "Can you show me the specs sometime?" I was eager. Finally something that I was interested in!

"Yes…" he said, trying to hide the obvious shock on his face. I immediately understood. I smirked and got up.

"Didn't think that a girl can know so much about motorcycles, now did you?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Who said I was thinking anything of the sort?" he asked, smirking himself. I stifled a laugh.

"It was written all over your face," I replied, throwing his own words back at him. He stared at me with a blank expression. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable because I didn't know what he was thinking. I tore my gaze away from him and back to the motorcycle.

"Do you want to sit on the seat or stand on the foot pegs?" he asked me, walking over to the motorcycle and putting the keys in. I looked up at him. His blank expression was gone, replaced by a mischievous one. What was he planning?

"I'd rather sit on the seat," I said, carefully.

"Scared?" he asked, mocking me. "And here I thought you were a tough little girl."

"Scared? Me? Puh-lease! I'm not going to hold onto you and scream while you ride, if that's what you think," I replied. He tilted his head.

"The thought never came to mind, _Amu_," he said. I flinched at the way he said my name.

"Kay, whatever. Just get on and I'll get on afterwards," I said. He rolled his eyes, and got on, turning the key in the ignition, making the engine purr. I loved the sound of it.

"Get on. It'll be a tight squeeze, though, since the seat is a bit small," he said. I nodded and carefully got on, throwing one leg over it and straddling it. Ikuto was right. It was a tight squeeze. I was pressed up against his back in any which way possible, it seemed. It almost looked as if we were _glued_ together. How humiliating. He started to pull the bike out of the garage, into the driveway and onto the road.

"Hold on tight, _Amu_," he said, pronouncing my name the same way he did before. Sick freak. I wrapped my arms around his torso nonetheless and he revved the engine.

And we took off. I felt my hair flapping all over the place and the wind that flowed through it. I loved the feel of the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as I let go of Ikuto and threw my hands up into the air, and stretching. He quickly swerved around a corner. I almost fell. I squeaked, grabbing a hold on him again.

"Sorry! Not used to passengers!" he yelled over the loud noise of the engine.

"No problem!" I yelled back.

I felt the cool air flow around me. It felt so nice…so _free_. I wanted to be like that forever.

But, as nice feelings come, they also go. The ride to school wasn't too long. I wish it could have been longer, though. I heard the wonderful purring of the engine stop and the keys coming out of the ignition. Ikuto had parked in the parking lot to the side of the school. I sighed as he got off. I watched him put his keys in his pocket. Then he just stood there.

"Well? Are you getting off or what?" he said, as if I was a moron.

"I was just about to!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes. He grabbed me from my waist and picked me up right off the Suzuki. I gasped as he set me on the ground, not letting go of my hips. I flushed a hundred shades of red.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" I said, jumping back. "I have a boy—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. _Tadase_," he said as if the word was poisonous. "He's not here, though, is he?"

My eyes widened. Seriously. Second time—WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! He can't just go around grabbing people off of motorcycles and saying that it's okay as long as the person's boyfriend was there! What? Did he think I was one of those cheap chicks who go crawling after any boy who has a cute smile? No way! I was _never_ that. I met Tadase because he actually _helped_ me. I'm his _girlfriend_ because I actually _like_ him! The dude needs to get it through his head!

"Just because Tadase isn't here, doesn't mean that it's _okay_!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes, obviously not caring.

"Whatever," he said. "See you later."

And just like that, I was left all alone…again. How was I supposed to find my way around school _now_? He should at least help me! Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped ten feet into the air, and whipped my head around. It was just Kukai.

"Hey, Amu," he said. Daichi was right behind him. "Need some help?

"Yeah we saw Ikuto ditch you so we thought you might need a tour," Daichi said, cheery.

"Nah, this goof just wants an excuse out of class," Kukai said, earning a smack from Daichi. These two managed to get a laugh out of me.

"That would be amazing. I wouldn't want to be walking around the school with a jerk-bag like him, either," I said. Kukai grinned.

"Great! Here, let's get your schedule," he said. Daichi and Kukai each took one of my hands and ran towards the building, dragging me with them. I looked up at the school. It was so freaking big. It looked like something out of a Harvard brochure.

Ack. This was going to take some getting used to.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Four classes later, it was lunch time, thankfully. I had lunch with Kukai and Daichi, again, thankfully. I had two classes with them--Chemistry and Math. I hadn't met anyone in World History or Spanish, yet. Pretty good. I had only Art, Home Economics, and English left. I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed a blue Gatorade bottle. Kukai and Daichi went to go sit next to some jocks and I really didn't want to get associated with them, no matter how badly I wanted some new friends. I don't really like jocks. Tadase was the only exception. I've never really had any 'friends'. I've always moved before I got to know them. That's why those three years in California were so important to me; I made really good friends with Yaya. It was because I got a chance to get to know her. Now, I don't know if I could make new friends again. I sighed and decided some fresh air would do me some good. I found a vacant table underneath a tree and took a seat, laying my head down. I began to think.

I just remembered that my birthday was coming up. It was on September 24th. Right now it was September 9. Only fifteen days till my birthday, huh? I'm going to be seventeen. Wow. I'm old. I laughed to myself, realizing how ridiculous I sound. I probably look like a freak. I will be permanently known as—the lonely new girl with no friends. Pft. Screw them. Let them think what they want. I have been called worse. I just noticed how immensely hot it was outside, even though it was September. I immediately regretted wearing dark jeans. I should have worn a lighter pair or some short, at least. I looked around. Every girl I saw was wearing frilly skirts with their underwear practically flashing. I grimaced. They were all so…_preppy_. Ick.

"You all alone?" said a deep voice. I turned around. Ikuto was in my lunch hour. He sat down on the bench. "How was the first day?"

"Fine," I said, tracing the rim of my Gatorade bottle with my finger.

"What classes do you have left?" he said, taking the bottle from me and taking a swig. I glared at him.

"Why must you always steal my beverages?" I asked, taking my bottle back. He shrugged.

"I was thirsty," he replied, laying his lead down and looking up at me.

"Well, buy your own," I replied, taking a swig myself.

"I don't feel like getting up. She'll find me," he said. _She?_

"Who's she?" I asked, curious. He lifted his head up and leaned his head on his hand that was propped up by his elbow on the table.

"My girlfriend," he replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to stay away from your _girlfriend_?" I asked, skeptical.

"She's way too clingy," he replied, yawning. He was tired.

"What's her name?" I asked. His eyes darted towards me then back into space.

"Rina Hanazuki—head cheerleader," he replied blandly. I raised an eyebrow. He didn't even seem to care.

"Iiiikutooooo!!!" I heard someone squeal. I turned around and saw a beach blonde chick wearing a blue tube top and a short denim skirt running up to my table. She was absolutely beautiful in every way. She had that perfect face and all of the curves in all of the right places. She made me feel like trash, so she must have accomplished being a popular.

"Speak of the devil…" I mumbled only loud enough for, apparently, Ikuto to hear. He smirked.

"Hi, sweetie," Rina said, sitting on Ikuto's lap and giving him a peck on the lips. "Who's this?" She looked at me with a look that said, "What on earth is that _thing_?"

"Amu Hinamori," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Pleased to meet you. I think I'll be going now and let you two…ahem…_mingle_ in peace." I smirked, earning a glare from Ikuto and a raised eyebrow of approval from Rina.

"She's a keeper," I said to Ikuto. He rolled his eyes. I chugged down the rest of my blue Gatorade and tossed it into a trash bin not too far. I made the shot. 5 points. I started walking towards the school again. Maybe I could just walk around. As I walked into a hallway, I walked past a bulletin board. There was a flyer that caught my attention.

_**Dance Team Tryouts!**_

_Come and try out for the Dance Team this year! All students are welcome!_

_Tuesday, September 7  
After School—5:00 PM_

_Wednesday, September 8  
After School—5:00PM_

_Thursday, September 9  
After School—5:00PM_

_Don't be late. __**No exceptions**__. Tryouts will be held at the auditorium. You will need to dance to one song and perform it in front of the officers of the team. Please bring your own __**CD**__. We can play it on speakers. You can also bring an mp3 player or your own CD player. We cannot play songs for you if you do not have the CD or mp3._

_Thank You._

Dance Team? I didn't know this school had one. Dancing is something I can actually enjoy. Maybe I could… Well, my mom would like to hear that I do _something_ after school, so I guess this is actually an okay idea. For mom, of course. I smiled. Maybe I can finally fit in.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Classes were over. I was angry as I could be. Why? I ended up with _Ikuto_ in _two_ of my classes. That's right. He's in my Art class and my Home Economics class. WHY ME?! I decided that dancing would help me blow off some steam. I had no idea what dance routine I was going to do, though. I decided I would just pick a random song from my iPod and play it. Than I would just let the music flow through me. I quickly walked to the auditorium. It was pretty far away. This school was too dang huge. I finally made it, though. As I walked into the auditorium, I saw that there were a bunch of people there already. My heart sank. How was I supposed to perform? As I took a closer look, most of the people that were there, were just there to watch, anyways. I tried to look for the dance team. I noticed they were the group of guys and two girls over by the east auditorium steps. The line started at the west end. I made my way over. There was a scary looking guy with a Mohawk in front of me. I flinched, trying not to look him in the eye.

After a couple _billion_ dance routines, I was only a few people away from being up on the stage. I have to admit, a lot of people were insane. They were like, awesome. I wondered if I could beat them. Finally it was my turn to go up. I was so nervous; I bet everyone could hear my knees clicking together. I looked at the dance team, who were sitting at a table directly in front of the stage.

"Where's your music?" the girl with blonde pigtails asked. She had her arms crossed over her chest. I looked right next to her and noticed…Kukai.

"Whoa! Amu! You're here?! I didn't know you liked to dance!" Kukai said, joyfully. "Utau! This is Amu! She's a family friend and is staying with us." He was talking to the pig-tailed girl now. She raised an eyebrow.

"She can't start without her music, though," she said. She looked at me with a smile. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah," I said. I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded. I tossed her my iPod.

"Which song?" she asked, plugging it into an iPod boom box.

"Um, I don't know. Put it on shuffle," I said. She raised an eyebrow, amused. She shrugged, and did as I told, nonetheless. Murmurs could be heard emitting from the dance team.

The song boomed from the speakers. I groaned as I heard what it was. I _never_ danced to this song before, but loved it anyways. Could I really do this? I took a deep breath, and began to dance.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry I left you guys off on a cliff hanger. I know, I'm so evil, but you know you love me. XD Do you guys love me enough to drop me a review? I love reviews. How bout it? Here's the deal, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! How does that sound?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Say Cheese

**Hey everyone. I am just as excited to type this chapter as you are to read it. So yeah, I'm going to type it now. Yayz.**

**READ THIS:**

**Another thing before I start: **_**iipinkex3**_** actually guessed the song I was going to write in this chapter. I was so surprised. I didn't even give out any clues or anything. Are you psychic or something? XD Good job. However you did it, you managed to surprise me. And for all of you who do not know what the song is, the song is **_**Eat You Up **_**by BoA. I love that song. If you **_**really**_ **want to know how Amu dances, watch the music video to this song. She dances like BoA does. I can't really describe it. It's too amazing.**

**Disclaimer: All ownership of this manga belongs to Peach-Pit. Thank You.**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 3~**

**-Say Cheese-

* * *

**

_~Ikuto~_

I walked into the auditorium. I was on the dance team and was the official Captain but I didn't want to come to the tryouts. Kukai told me to meet him here for some unknown reason. I think it was because I had to help judge. I walked down the center isle and towards the table that the dance team was sitting on. Kukai smiled widely at me.

"Hey, dude," he said. I waved at him in acknowledgement. I did not feel like talking. I wanted to go home and sleep. Rina dragged me everywhere with her. Apparently she was way too paranoid that I would go and find Amu, which I probably would have. "You can just in time. We only have a few more contestants. Then we're done."

"Why did you need me here?" I asked coldly. He shrugged.

"I needed a ride home," he said, simply. I raised an eyebrow. He didn't need me for judging.

"Why? You have a car," I reminded him. He blinked.

"Oh yeah…so I _did_ take it to school," he said. I was skeptical. This guy was an idiot. "Well, whatever! Just stay, okay?"

"Whatever," I grumbled, taking a seat next to him. I might as well watch the dancers show what they've got.

The first couple of dancers I saw were really good. They could easily pass, but I highly doubted it. Kukai and I were _very_ strict when it came to adding people to the dance team. We only had the best of the best. The dance team members were _amazing_ dancers. There was only one dancer left after this dude with a Mohawk. He walked off the stage in silence as the next girl walked up. My eyes widened. It was Amu.

"Where's your music?" Utau asked her. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whoa! Amu! You're here?! I didn't know you liked to dance!" Kukai said, joyfully. "Utau! This is Amu! She's a family friend and is staying with us." Utau raised an eyebrow at this.

"She can't start without her music, though," she said. She looked at her with a smile. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah," she said. She didn't seem nervous at all. Amu tossed Utau her iPod.

"Which song?" Utau asked, plugging it into an iPod boom box.

"Um, I don't know. Put it on shuffle," she said. I raised my eyebrows. How will she know how to dance to what ever song that comes up? This should be interesting. Utau did as she was told.

The song blasted through the speakers. It was a very familiar song that I'm sure everyone here knew. I looked up at Amu. She didn't notice me at all, did she? As soon as the beat dropped, she moved her body with it. Amu was dancing.

_Eat You Up  
(BoA)_

_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain_

_I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum, yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh, oh)  
I think I'm in love_

My jaw dropped. This girl can _dance_. She moved her body in just the right way. It was like the beat was following _her body_ instead of her body following _the beat_. She was amazing and made me think about her even more. Amu moved her hips in just the perfect motion. I swear, if nothing else, Utau and Kukai were staring at her with wide eyes. It was seriously insane. She had easily won a permanent spot on the dance team. I wonder what else she could do.

_If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty I could eat you up alive_

_I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum, yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh, oh)  
I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum, yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh, oh)  
I think I'm in love_

The auditorium had gone wild. Everyone was cheering her on. I could hear the screaming fans. Amu got popular, _quick_. I still couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just too amazing for her own good. I smirked. She was going to get it tomorrow at school. I could hear it now—'OMG! You were _awesome_! I can't believe it! You actually made it! But one question: What's your name?' People were cheering for her even though they had no idea who she was.

_  
Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch  
So much I think I'm in love_

_(oooh whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum, yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh, oh)  
I think I'm in love_

_I wanna take you to my room  
(I'll eat you up)  
Wanna take you to my room  
(I'll eat you up)_

_(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum, yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh, oh)  
I think I'm in love_

Amu was finishing up her song. She moved in ways that made her look irresistible. I wanted to yank her right off that stage. The guys on the dance team were gaping. I scowled. Amu continued to move her hips to the beat and made it look like her body and the music were in sync. It was truly…_alluring_.

_(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)_

Amu finished off the dance with a seriously seductive dance move, which sent the crowd going wild. She had won them over, big time. I now wondered if she really made up that dance right on the spot. I then remembered she put it on shuffle, and there was no way she could've practiced to the song before. When she finished the dance, she exited the stage, and came down to the table where we were sitting.

_~Amu~_

I walked off the stage, proud of myself for pulling off that dance. I had no idea what came over me. I guess it was just the music or something. I walked over to the table where Kukai stood. He was beaming.

"YOU ARE ON THE TEAM!" Kukai yelled, running over to me and giving me a tight hug.

"That was…impressive. Did you really make that up on the spot?" the girl with the pig-tails asked. I nodded, prying Kukai off me. "Oh my goodness. Kukai, get off her!"

Kukai immediately let go of me and then Utau ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the Dance Team. I'm Utau Hoshina. I'm a junior and on the Dance Team," Utau said, holding out her hand for me. I took it and shook her hand. "You are now our eleventh member. Congratulations."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"I'll have Kukai introduce you since, he is, in fact, the co-captain," Utau said, motioning to Kukai. I smiled. "Ikuto's the captain, just so you know." My smile faded a little. Oh great. Another thing with _him_. Good thing he wasn't here to see me dance.

"Okay then! I'll introduce you to the whole team," Kukai said, waving everyone over. They all gathered up around me. Déjà vu. "Okay! Introduce yourselves to our newest member—Amu Hinamori!"

Everyone stared at me. I shuffled my feet, nervous.

"You already know me," said a voice. I turned to see that it was Daichi. He grinned at me. "Welcome to the team, Amu."

"Same for me," said another. I turned to see the only sophomore I know—Nagihiko. "You know me. Welcome." I started to smile.

"Well, you don't know me!" said a girly voice. I looked at the owner of it. It was a girl with pink hair, but it was darker than mine. She looked awfully cheery. "My name is Ran Isadora! I'm a junior! Pleased to meet you!"

"Hi," I replied, giving her a smile of my own. She was sure welcoming.

"Name's Rima Mashiro. I'm a junior," said a petite girl with light brown hair and a small black headband in it. "You were really good out there."

"Oh, oh! My name's Rhythm Aislinn! I'm a senior, though. I'm actually surprised that you made up that dance on the spot! You were awesome!" said a guy with short purplish-bluish hair. He gave me a thumbs up and a grin. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Dia Isadora. I'm a senior, too and Ran's older sister. You were really shining out there, Amu. You did amazing. Welcome to the team. We'll be sure to be best friends and have an awesome time together," said a girl with orange hair. She was smiling at me. Had I really made a friend?

"Thanks. I wasn't too good out there, though," I said, sheepishly.

"Oh puh-lease! You were _radiant_!" she said. I grinned.

"And I'm Nate Hanazuki. I'm a senior, too," said a guy with dirty blonde hair. He had blue eyes and had his hands in his pockets, giving off an aloof look. He gave me a slight smile. "Welcome, Amu."

I stopped in my tracks. Wait—_Hanazuki_? Isn't that _Rina's_ last name?

"Hey, are you Rina's brother?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Sadly, yes. She's in your grade. Junior, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, then! You are officially on the team," Utau said.

"Isn't there anyone else that is going to be on the team?" I asked.

"Nah. We only take one new member each year. Last year, it was Nagi who made the team," Ran said, cheerily.

"Oh," I said. I felt bad for everyone else. They also tried really hard to make it on the team.

"What are you upset for? You made the team, and you shocked everyone in this auditorium. You should be ecstatic," said a voice. I turned to see…IKUTO?! Ohmygod. Did he see me dance? Please, god, no! If he saw me dance…I, I don't know what I'd do!!! Did I make a fool out of myself, or did I look just plain freaky?!

"W-what are you doing here?!" I yelled. He smirked.

"I was watching you," he said. In my mind I was like, 'Nooooooo….'

"Why me?" I murmured to myself, earning a giggle from Dia and Utau.

"You shouldn't be upset, Amu. You did a fantastic job. You seriously can dance," Nate said. I turned my head to him. He was earnest.

"Um…t-thanks," I said, not really sure what to say. I rubbed the back of my head. Suddenly, someone spoke over the microphone to make an announcement. It was Kukai.

"Okay, everyone. Tryouts are now closed. Please give a round of applause for our newest member—Amu Hinamori!" Kukai said. There was a loud applause, and Utau motioned me to the stage. I nervously climbed the stairs and walked across the stage. Kukai smiled at me. The applause held until Kukai spoke into the microphone again.

"Thanks for everyone that came! We had a great time watching all of your performances. Maybe next year, eh? You may now exit the auditorium," he said. After a while, everyone started to get up out of their seats and started to exit the auditorium. They were all talking about the performances. I walked towards the other end of the stage where my backpack was placed. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. I walked towards the end of the stage and jumped off, landing on my feet. I walked over to the table where my iPod was. I took it out of the boom box and put it in my backpack.

"Well, thanks for letting me on the team. I'll go now," I said, as I started to walk towards the auditorium doors.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you going to join us for a celebratory ice cream party?" Nate yelled, smiling. I tilted my head to the side.

"Me? I can go?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Of course. It's celebrating you, after all," he said with a laugh. I couldn't help but grin.

"Okay!" I said, laughing a bit myself.

"Sounds good! The whole dance team can come!" Rhythm said.

"Let's go to Baskin Robins!" Ran cheered.

"Sounds fun," Rima said.

"I'm in," Daichi said.

"Okay, then it's decided! To Baskin Robins!" Utau said, grabbing her backpack and running towards the exit, dragging Kukai who already had his backpack, with her. Ran and Dia grabbed their backpacks and ran after them. Rima picked up her backpack and got dragged by Nagihiko to the exit after them. Daichi ran after them with Rhythm. Nate and Ikuto started to walk, with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. They turned back and each held out a hand.

"You coming?" they both said at the same time, each holding out a hand. They glanced at each other when they did so. I gave them both a gentle smile, and took both their hands with each of my own.

"Let's go," I said. They led me forward and we headed to Baskin Robins.

When we reached the parking lot, I remembered Ikuto's motorcycle.

"I call riding with Ikuto!" I yelled, running to the motorcycle.

"You like motorcycles, huh?" Nate asked. I nodded. He took our backpacks because we couldn't ride a motorcycle with them.

"Well, I'll see you at Baskin Robins," he said, turning to go to his car, which was fortunately parked a few parking spaces away from Ikuto's. Ikuto, by the way, got onto the motorcycle already, putting the key in the ignition. He turned the key, making the engine turn on.

"Get on," Ikuto said. His voice sounded kind of strange. I think it was because of the engine noise. I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head against his back. He even _smelled_ like an Abercrombie and Fitch God. Ikuto revved the engine and we bolted out of the school parking lot.

**XOXOXOXOX**

When we reached Baskin Robins, Ikuto parked and got off. He took the key out of the ignition, this time, not even asking me for help to get off. Not that I mind. I mean, it doesn't really matter. I got off the motorcycle and walked silently behind him. We met up with everyone else at the entrance.

"Hi, hi!" Utau said, running over to me, and linking her arm through mine.

"Hi," I said, unevenly.

"Come on! Let's get some ice cream," she said, dragging me inside, along with Rima. The second I stepped inside, I was overcome by the scent of sugary goodness. It was quite chilly in there, too. She took us to the counter.

"I'll have a vanilla waffle cone," she said to the ice cream person.

"I'll have a mint chocolate chip waffle cone," Rima said. They both looked at me.

"Oh! Um…I'll have a strawberry sugar cone," I stated. Then I turned my attention to Utau. "How are we going to pay? Separate or together?"

"Oh, silly! It's Nate's treat! He's the one who brought us here," she said. I giggled at how easily she decided that Nate was going to be the one to pay.

"Again? But I paid last time, Utau!" Nate complained from behind us.

"Too bad! You're the one who brought it up, remember?" she said. Nate sighed in defeat. He went up to the counter.

"I'll have a rocky road in a bowl, please," he said.

"I'll take a chocolate chip cone!" Ran said.

"Um, I'll have a caramel sundae," Dia said.

"We'll have two cookies and cream blizzards!" Kukai and Daichi said together.

"I'll have a plain vanilla cone," Nagihiko said.

"I'll have a cookie dough waffle cone," Rhythm said.

"And I'll just have a chocolate sugar cone," Ikuto said.

"You _always_ get chocolate ice cream!" Daichi said.

"So? I like it," Ikuto said.

"Don't you ever like anything else?" Kukai asked.

"Not really," he replied. They dropped the subject. We all picked up out orders and headed to the biggest booth. I ended up sitting between Utau and Rima with Ikuto sitting in front of me. I licked my strawberry cone. I smiled. It was pretty good.

"This is to Amu!" Kukai said, getting up, standing on the seat, and putting one leg on the table. He held up the ice cream with one hand and had his other on his hip. "Huzzah!"

"Huzzah, Huzzah!" Ran cheered along with him. I blushed. Everyone was staring at us.

"Get down! You're attracting unnecessary attention," Utau scolded. Kukai immediately sat down. Did Utau intimidate him or something? He seemed like a slave to her. It's quite funny, actually.

"Huzzah," Rima said, plainly. Everyone burst into laughter. Rima can be such a crack-up. I even laughed. I took another lick at my ice cream.

"So, Amu, where did you move from?" Dia asked.

"I moved from California," I replied.

"Really? Why'd you move here, then?" Rhythm asked.

"My mom has a job that requires her to move around a lot. This time, we had to move to Japan, and I really didn't want to go, so my only option was to move in with the Tsukiyomi's," I replied.

"Really? I feel bad for you. You have to be stuck in a house with six guys and Kukai," Utau said. Everyone laughed at her joke, while Kukai complained with an abrupt, "Hey!"

"Yeah, it's fine, though. I have my own room," I said.

"So, did you have any friends back home? Any boyfriends?" Nate asked all of a sudden. I flushed.

"Um, yeah," I replied.

"Friends or boyfriends?" he asked.

"Both," I replied. His expression changed.

"OMG! You have a boyfriend? Who? Who?" Utau asked. Nate interrupted her.

"What were their names?" Nate asked, eating some ice cream.

"Yaya was my bestest friend back home. I mean, sure there was Anna, Nina, and Miyu, but Yaya always understood me the most," I said.

"Who's the boyfriend, then?" he asked, his expression changing again. Everyone was listening, including Ikuto. He had a blank expression.

"Oh. His name is Tadase Hotori. He's a senior," I said, then added, "I'm still going out with him."

"Oh," was his reply. Ikuto and Nate suddenly looked expressionless.

"Whoa! A senior!" Utau squealed. "Did he ask you out first?"

"Y-yeah," I replied.

"That's awesome!" Utau said.

"Oh, hey! We need to talk about the Dance Team's schedule too!" Kukai said all of a sudden, glancing at Ikuto.

"Oh yeah! The dance team meets every Friday after school, unless otherwise told. This year, we are competing in the National Dance Off, so we're going to be practicing a lot. It's going to be awesome! We'll dance to something so awesome, and first place is a trip to Hawaii for a group of friends!" Utau said, excited. "We are totally going to win, though. Right, Ikuto?"

"Hn," was his reply. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sound at least a _bit_ more excited," Kukai chided.

"We haven't even won yet, so chill," Ikuto's blunt reply came.

"I've been to Hawaii before. It's really pretty there," I said. They all stared at me. "My mom's job? We move a lot? Were you guys even listening?"

"Yeah, we were. We were just waiting for you to tell us all about it," Rima said. My mouth formed an 'O'. So I told them.

**XOXOXOXOX**

After the ice cream party, we went home. I rode with Ikuto again. Nate gave Kukai our backpacks so he can head home. I noticed that the sun was already setting, giving the sky beautiful shades of oranges, pinks, and yellows. I hopped onto the motorcycle behind Ikuto and held on tight. We sped out of the parking lot.

I got to know everyone pretty well. I figured out that Nate's father was actually Japanese. I laughed at how ironic that was. I also learned that Utau's mom owns a record company and Rima's mom is a fashion designer. I was surprised when Rhythm told me he was dating Dia. I was all like, 'What?! Why haven't I heard this before?!' I got Ikuto to laugh, which to me was an accomplishment. The dude looks depressed too much. Also, Ran was dating Daichi. It was quite interesting. I figured out that last year, Rima had dressed up Nagihiko in a kimono and made him do some traditional Japanese dances as punishment for spilling her Sprite. I laughed at that. They were all so interesting.

"Ikuto," I said all of a sudden. The wind was whipping through my hair. We were going so fast.

"What?" he asked plainly.

"Why were you so upset today?" I asked him.

"…I wasn't," he finally replied. That was obviously a lie.

"Liar," I accused.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Okay then. Be quiet," he replied. I shut up.

The house came into view. He stopped directly on the road in front of the driveway.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just that…you know what? Never mind."

"It's…okay," I replied. We were quiet for a little while.

"Do you really want to go home?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Why? Where do you want to go?" I said.

"Away from here," he said, throwing the kickstand up and revving the engine, causing us to bolt forward to the road in front of us.

"I-Ikuto! Where are we going?!" I yelled holding on to him tightly.

"The beach," he replied bluntly.

"The _beach_? _Why_?" I asked.

"I want to get away from the house and from _them_," came his reply. The after a while he said, "And I want to show you something."

I kept quiet after that. What could he possibly want to show me at the _beach_? We rode in silence for a while. I stared at the sky's colors until we finally came to a stop. I looked around. We were in an empty parking lot in front of the beach. Ikuto got off and walked towards the beach in front of our parking space, but not before leaving his jacket on the bike. He was only wearing his _A__é__ropostale_ shirt now. I got off the bike and followed him.

We walked on the beach until we were a good distance from the parking lot. Then Ikuto began taking off his shoes and socks. He walked over to the low tide and sat down in front of it with his feet near the water so the tide gently kissed his feet. I looked at his hair which was being blown by the gentle, caressing wind. He looked so beautiful. I wanted to hold him, but I thought against it. Why did I feel that way? I mimicked Ikuto so I was barefooted too. I sat down next to him and did exactly what he did.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked. He pointed to the ocean.

"Look out there," he replied. I looked and my jaw dropped.

I saw the most beautiful sunset in the world. It was intoxicating with the yellow and orange sun just peering above the horizon. The sun reflected into the ocean, creating a gorgeous illusion in the water. The sky all around it was orange and pink and the clouds were the lightest shade of cotton candy. It was just a breath taking sight.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. The wind suddenly blew, making my hair flow with it. The tide rose a bit and more of my feet were getting a bit more wet. I didn't mind. It felt a bit relaxing. I took my phone out of my pocket. I needed a picture of this. I took a picture of the sunset. Ikuto continued to stare. I silently took a picture of him, too, but my stupid phone had to make a flashing noise that time. Ikuto turned his head to face me. He smirked.

"Need a picture of me with you?" he mocked. I flushed.

"N-no! I just wanted to always remember the moment!" I argued. He stared at me for a little bit. It was kind of awkward so I thought up of something.

"Hey, take a picture with me!" I said. He scoffed.

"No," he said. I frowned.

"Why not?" I whined.

"_Tadase_ might get mad," he replied bluntly. I bit my lip.

"He's not here," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. He stared at me skeptically with wide eyes.

"But you said—" he started.

"But nothing! Take a picture with me!" I demanded. He didn't move. I huffed, took his arm, wrenched him towards me, and placed my head on his shoulder. I held the phone in front of us so I could take the picture.

"Say cheese!" I sang. Ikuto didn't smile. He was staring at me with the strangest expression. "I _said_, say _cheese_." He smirked.

"_Cheese_," he said. Then he did something I did not expect. He took his arm away from me and slung it over my shoulder. He then took my phone away from me so that he was taking the picture instead. I flushed. He buried his face in my hair, but not so that you couldn't see his face in the picture. He was still looking up to the camera in a way that would make a girl faint.

"Say cheese," he whispered. I don't know what came over me but I smiled. I really did. The camera snapped a picture of us. Ikuto brought the phone back and looked at the picture. He smirked.

"What? Let me see it!" I whined. He tossed me the phone. I looked at the picture and blushed. We looked like a total couple. Ikuto looked pretty good and I…I had a slight tinge of pink on my cheeks and was smiling perfectly. It was the perfect picture of a happy couple.

"W-we look like a couple," I said, flushing even more, if possible.

"You can delete it, if you want," Ikuto said, shrugging. I looked at him. He was looking at the sunset again. I held the phone to my lips then looked at it. It had two options—_Save_ or _Delete_. I snuck a glance at Ikuto who was staring at the sunset again with that same blank expression. I bit my lip. I pressed a button and then put away the phone. I stared off into the sunset. Suddenly, the wind blew again, causing the tide to rise up again, but this time, a lot, so we got drenched.

"Aw, crap," Ikuto grumbled, getting up and wrenching his shirt. I burst into laughter. Ikuto cursed then retorted, "What's so funny?"

"I didn't know you had such a strong dislike," I said. He whipped his head away from me. I could've sworn his cheeks reddened, even if by the lightest shade of pink. Maybe it was the sunset?

"Whatever," he said. He held a hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up. I wrung the water out of my hair.

"I'm wet," I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"No duh," he said. I took his hand again, pulled him into the water, and splashed him. He looked utterly furious. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh oh," I said, quickly running out of the water and further down the beach.

I looked back and Ikuto was following me. I laughed and ran faster so that I was running on the lowest part of the tide, the part that gently hugged the beach. I looked back again and Ikuto was gaining on me. I had to stop for breath. I leaned my hands on my knees and took deep breaths. Ikuto stood behind me then pushed me. I was falling, but before I did, I quickly turned on my heel and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down with me. I landed on the wet, soggy sand. Ikuto landed on top of me. His hand was pinned under my head and his leg was between mine. His chest was on my chest and his face was only inches away. I flushed scarlet.

"Do you want to get off me, now?" I asked. He smirked.

"I kind of can't. You have my hand pinned under your head," he replied. I flushed ever redder. I wriggled underneath him and lifted my head so that his hand was now unpinned. He got up off me and stood up. Then he helped me up.

"T-thanks," I said, looking down and grabbing my right arm with my left so that I formed a giant number four across my body.

"No problem," he said, and then leaned forward. "But don't ever splash me again." I had to smile at that. Ikuto hates getting wet. I learned something new about him.

"Do we have to leave now?" I asked. He tilted his head while looking at me.

"Not if you don't want to," he replied.

"I want to stay a bit longer," I said, sitting back down on the beach. Ikuto sat beside me. I sat so that my legs were straight in front of me. Ikuto leaned until his head fell into my lap. He had closed his eyes.

"H-hey!" I said. The wind blew his hair.

"I want to stay a bit longer," he quoted. I didn't really know what he _exactly_ meant by that. I just sat there, rigid, waiting for him to get off me. He never did. I poked his head.

"Ikuto," I said. "Ikuto! Are you alive?"

"Hn," he said, still having his eyes closed. I poked his head again. I noticed how soft his hair was.

"Your hair…is so _soft_," I whispered, running my fingers through it. It was so light and…_free_. Suddenly, a random thought came to mind.

"Ikuto?" I said.

"Hm?" he replied, taking a deep breath. He seemed…so relaxed.

"Where are our shoes?" I asked. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh crap," he said, sitting up. "I think the tide got them. Let's go check." He got up, taking me along with him and ran back to the place we were sitting at before. There were two shoes left, one right shoe and a left shoe. They both looked identical, for they were unisex black converse. The only different was that the left shoe was smaller than the right.

"Aw! The tide took my right shoe!" I whined, falling to my knees in front of my shoe.

"And it took my left shoe," Ikuto grumbled. I looked up at him and giggled. He had the most hilarious expression.

"Well, that was inconvenient. You will _always_ need a left shoe," I said, mocking him.

"What about you? You lost your right shoe," he said. I laughed harder. When Ikuto was like this and not so serious, he was so fun to be around. I picked up our shoes and held my left shoe out to him.

"The right one is mine, idiot," he said, rolling his eyes. I puffed my cheeks.

"I know! I'm just giving you _my_ shoe," I replied, huffing. He blinked.

"_Why_?" he asked, skeptical.

"I'll take your right shoe and you take my left, so that we will always have a memory of each other for this really fun day!" I said.

"So, I'm going to keep a shoe…to remember this day?" Ikuto asked slowly, processing the information. I nodded.

"Yes!" I said.

His laughter was deafening. He grabbed his torso and laughed and laughed and laughed. I pouted.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You are seriously the _weirdest_ girl I ever met," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "But whatever."

Ikuto took my left shoe and held it in his hand. He started walking towards the parking lot.

"Is it really that weird?" I said, following him. He chuckled.

"Yes," he replied. He got on the motorcycle and I got on behind him. He put the key in the ignition, turned it, revved the engine, and we bolted out of the parking lot.

**XOXOXOXOX**

When we got home, Ikuto parked his motorcycle in the garage and we walked around to the front of the house. He wrung the door bell and a few seconds later, Daichi answered it. He raised an eyebrow at us, obviously wondering what we've been up to.

"Why are you two wet and covered in _sand_? And…_where's your shoes_?" he asked, skeptical. Ikuto laughed, and walked inside. I followed him.

"It's a _long_ story," I replied, smiling and giggling a bit myself. I looked at Ikuto's right shoe in my hand.

I was glad I would never forget this day. At that moment, I was glad that I had pushed the _Save_ button.

* * *

**Wow. That was a seriously long chapter. I spent all day writing this. I needed it perfect. There was a ton of AMUTO in it! Yay! Tell me how you liked it! Review, review, review! The more I get, the faster I'll update!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Another Side Of Him

**I could not believe that I got over 50 reviews on this story! And to add to that, it only has three chapters! Do you guys really like this story that much? Well, I won't disappoint you! I will make this the best story a Shugo Chara! fan fiction I could possibly write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 4~**

**-Another Side Of Him-**

* * *

_~Amu~_

I trudged up the stairs to go take a shower. The sand was beginning to feel itchy and highly uncomfortable. I grabbed my towel from my room and shuffled into the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the shower. The water was a bit chilly, but I didn't care. It would warm up soon. I stepped into the shower and flinched when the cool water hit my back. A few minutes later, the water got warm and I began to lather, rinse, and repeat. I inhaled the aroma of my Strawberry Bliss shampoo and body wash. It smelled heavenly. Anyways, I finished up and got out of the tub, wrapping my towel around me. I walked to the door, and this time, I looked both ways before entering the hallway, making sure no one was there. I picked up my sandy clothes, and threw them into the hamper on my way out and raced to my room. I opened the door then quickly shut it. I sighed and went to my closet.

I picked out some pink and red plaid pajama shorts and a white camisole to wear to bed. I was tired. I didn't even want dinner. I started to put on my undergarments and then my pants. As I was putting on my camisole, out of the corner of my eye, I caught something. I whipped my head to face my open window. There, in the tree house in the huge oak tree in the backyard, was _Kiseki_ and some other guy I've never seen before with binoculars staring into my room, snickering. Maybe he was his friend…? Anyways, getting to the point, they were _spying_ on my. My face turned tomato red and I screamed at the top of my lungs. How much did they _see_?! They burst out laughing.

I quickly ran to my window and pulled the curtains shut. They were _dead meat_. I quickly put on my white lace camisole and ran downstairs, tying my hair up into a wet, messy bun on the way down. I ran past Ikuto and Kukai, leaving them with bewildered expressions and out the back door into the backyard. They're eyes widened as they saw me, and they quickly ran into the tree house. I smirked. _Bad choice, idiots_. I climbed the tree in a matter of seconds and I threw the wooden door open to the gigantic tree house. They were snickering inside, and then their faces fell when they saw me.

"You little creeps," I hissed at them, walking at a slow pace, with a furious expression on my face. I was surprised I didn't have to bend to fit in the tree house. The ceiling was higher than me.

"What you talkin' 'bout, girly?" Kiseki said, snickering. I twitched. Oh, so now he had an _attitude_, eh?

"I think you know, _girly_," I spat at him. His friend snickered. Kiseki glared at him.

"Shut it," he said.

"Wait till Souko hears about _this_. You will _die_. My, oh, my, I wonder how you'll make it through?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He stopped smiling.

"So? I've had worse. Go ahead, tell the woman, it won't do anything to me," he said, his expression hardening. I stared at him for a little bit. Wait…why did he look all dejected all of a sudden? He was perfectly fine teasing me just a second ago.

"Try me," I said, and then turned out of the tree house and down the tree. I stormed back into the house and ran back upstairs, walking past Souko on the way. She looked at me and her face fell.

"Oh, my, did one of the boys get to you?" she asked, holding a hand up to her mouth. "Amu, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Which one of them did it? Did Kiseki do it? It was Kiseki, wasn't it? Well, don't you worry, I'll take care of him, I'll—"

"It…wasn't Kiseki," I murmured.

I don't know what made me say it. I think it was the way that she just automatically knew it was Kiseki. He must get into trouble a lot. I don't want to know how much he's suffered because of the things he's done. He must've gotten into _a lot_ of trouble because of the way he acted back at the tree house. I…don't want anyone to hate me in this house. I'll be here for a while and its best _not_ to make any enemies here. I really wonder how Kiseki gets treated around here…

"It wasn't Kiseki?" Souko asked. I shook my head.

"Nope," I said. "I just don't feel so well, is all. Sorry if I caused you worry."

"Oh, no worries honey. Just go on and rest, okay?" Souko said, giving me a warm smile. She came up to me and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. She let go and I went upstairs to my room. The second I opened the door, I groaned.

"What are you guys _doing_?" I said, exasperated.

"Amu! We saw you running to Kiseki's tree house and got worried. Did Kiseki bite you?" Kukai asked, running up to inspect me. "Did you get rabies? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Kiseki didn't do anything!" I said. Kukai tilted his head.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, walking over to my bed to the second person. He was lying down on my bed with one arm behind his head and the other shuffling through my iPod. "Ikuto, what are you doing with my iPod?"

"You sure do love Linkin Park…and Avril Lavigne…" he said, looking through my songs. I smacked his tummy. He gave a bit of a start.

"Get off!" I said. He drew out a breath.

"But I was just having some fun. You're the first girl I've met that actually enjoys listening to Linkin Park music," he said, still not getting off.

"Are you a fan?" I asked.

"Yup," he said.

"Okay, then I'll burn a CD for you sometime. NOW GET OFF!" I said, pulling him off the bed. He didn't put any effort into it, so I was basically dragging him off.

"Aw, come on, you're no fun," he said, pouting. I managed to throw him off. Kukai started to express amusement. "Ouch."

"Get. Out." I said, pointing towards the door. He got up, threw my iPod onto my bed, and trudged out, murmuring curse words along the way. I was satisfied. I looked at Kukai. He was still smiling. "What are you smiling about? I meant you too." His face fell and he followed Ikuto out. I sighed, as I closed the door. I was finally alone.

I went to my bed and lied down on it, putting my head where Ikuto's was. It smelled like him. I sighed and picked up my iPod from where Ikuto threw it and shuffled through my songs, plugging it into my iPod boom box and played the song _Why Not (Remix 2005)_ by Hilary Duff. I smiled to myself. I shot up. I felt like singing all of a sudden. I grabbed my hairbrush and started to sing along with the lyrics, but not before starting the song all over again. I turned the volume all the way up. I got up out of my bed and started to dance as I sang.

_~Ikuto~_

I sighed as I left the room. She was so cruel. I smirked as an idea came into my head. She said stay _out_ of her room. That doesn't mean that I couldn't _spy_ on her. I ran downstairs and outside to the tree house. I quickly climbed it and looked out to the house, where I saw Amu in her PJ's, in her room. She was such an idiot. The curtains were open and so was the balcony door. She jumped out of bed and blasted her boom box. I recognized the song as she stood up with a hairbrush and started to dance and sing to the song. I smirked. This was going to be interesting. Kukai suddenly came up with me. I glared at him. He just smirked, like me, and sat down on the ledge, also like me, and watched Amu, as I did. That girl has got some _moves_.

_Why Not (Remix 2005)  
(Hilary Duff)_

_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like I turn you off  
When I know you think I'm sweet_

_It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer 'Sure'_

She started to jump around randomly and moved her hips, singing and whatnot. She took out her hair tie and let her hair fall loosely, cascading down her back in the most alluring manner. She shook her head, making her hair go everywhere.

_So I walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by_

_There may never be a sign  
NO flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right_

_So…_

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not  
(Why not take a crazy chance? Why not take a crazy chance?)_

She jumped onto her bed and started to jump on it laughing and singing. She seemed to be enjoying herself _a lot_. Kukai started snickering, as did I. This girl could be entertaining. Even so, I couldn't help think that she looked so much better when she was smiling.

_You always, dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told_

_You keep waiting where you are  
For what, you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go, baby, go  
So..._

She shook her hip to the right, singing and dancing. Kukai and I started laughing a bit. I could watch this all night.

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not  
(Why not take a crazy chance? Why not take a crazy chance?)_

As she sang the next part, she started to get low to the floor, holding the hairbrush to her lips. I hated to admit it, but even in this state—PJ's, a hairbrush, and wet hair—she looked utterly professional.

_Oh... oh  
I could be the one  
for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes,  
maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know_

She started to twirl in circles. She looked so…_content_. She should seriously consider being a dancer when she gets older. She could earn a ton of cash off those moves.

_You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way  
Why not, (why not?)  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not, (why not?)  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not_

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not  
(Why not take a crazy chance? Why not take a crazy chance?)_

She finished the dance by twirling and falling onto her back on the bed. She laughed and then brushed the pink locks from her face and some hair out of her mouth. She threw her arm back on the bed and laughed a bit more.

"Aw, show's over," Kukai smirked. I rolled my eyes, but he was right. It's not every day you get to see entertainment for free.

_~Amu~_

I got up off my bed and went to go turn my iPod off. That was fun. I should do it again sometime. It's a nice workout and it gives me some dance practice, even though I was just randomly jumping. I smiled to myself. I remember me and Yaya just dancing like crazy to pop songs like these. Just thinking about it made me want to see her. I missed her so much. Maybe I could call her…? I smiled even wider. I think that's what I'm going to do. I picked up my cell and called her. After the first four rings, he voicemail answered.

"_HI! This is Yaya! I'm not here, but that's okay! I don't hate you! I'm probably somewhere else. Please tell Yaya what you wanted to say and I'll call you back, okay? The beep's coming!"_ it said. I giggled. So funny. It beeped.

"Hi, Yaya. It's Amu. I just wanted to call you so we could talk. I miss you. It's kind of weird, living in this house, but I think I'll adjust. Kiseki kind of worries me, though. I wonder if I'll survive. Anyways, call me, okay?" I said, and then turned off my phone. I wonder what Tadase's doing…? I quickly dialed his number and put the ear to my phone.

'_Please pick up,'_ I pleaded to myself. He picked up.

"_Hello?"_ he said.

"Tadase!" I squealed.

"_Oh, hi, Amu," _he replied.

"Tadase, I miss you so much! I—" I started.

"_I'm sorry Amu, but I can't talk right now. I have a thing to get to,"_ he said.

"What kind of thing?" I said, disappointed.

"_Just something important,"_ he said. _"Sorry. I have to go. Bye."_

"Bye. I love—" I started, before I realized he already hung up. Tadase was probably just busy. He _was_ the captain of the football team, after all. I looked at the time. It was only seven.

I went to bed, anyways.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The next morning, my alarm clock went off and I groaned. I didn't want to get up. I was too tired, but I did so anyways. I quickly went to the bathroom, took a shower, and walked back to my room. I picked out some black sweatpants and a white shirt with _LINKIN PARK_ written across it in black. I usually wore this outfit to dance. I had dance practice today, since it was Friday, so it was perfect. I started to look for my Converse, but remembered that I lost it to the sea. I scowled. I picked out some Vans shoes instead. They were those big, loose shoes. I liked them. They felt cozy. I ran down the steps and into the kitchen where, as always, everyone was settled. Souko took one look at me and her eyes widened. Ikuto whistled and Aruto gave him a stern look.

"You look…comfortable," Souko choked out. She didn't like my outfit. Period.

"I am," I said, tying my hair up into a high ponytail.

"What's up with that outfit, girly?" Kiseki said. I glared at him.

"Okay, what do you _possibly_ have against my outfit?" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"It makes you look hot," said a voice. I turned to see that it was Kukai that spoke up. I blushed.

"Kukai…" Aruto warned. Someone tugged at my sweatpants. I looked down. It was Yoru. He held up his arms, motioning me to pick him up. I did so, holding him on my hip. He buried his face in my hair.

"You smell pretty," he said, cutely, hugging my neck and smiling. I giggled. Everyone looked at me, especially Ikuto and Kukai. Kairi sort of just glanced up from his book then back down.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" I cooed, giving him a squeeze. I walked over to the counter to get a mug of coffee. I did so and took a sip.

"I want some!" Yoru said, reaching for the cup. I held it away.

"Oh, not you don't. You'll be bouncing off the walls," I stated. He started tearing up.

"P-Pwease?" he pleaded. My eyes widened. He looked irresistible. I set down the mug and hugged him.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said. He giggled and hugged me.

"Amu's gonna marry me!" he said. I laughed. He held my face and puckered his lips in the cutest manner. I giggled and gave him a quick peck, saying, 'Mmmwah!'

"Yup. Call me Mrs. Tsukiyomi," I said. Souko tinkled with laughter.

"He sure seems to love you," she said. "He shied away from every babysitter we ever called. I guess we found one that he'll like."

"I'm totally okay with that," I said, nuzzling Yoru's nose with my own. He giggled, and I set him down. Kairi got up and got ready to leave.

"Good bye," he said, waving a hand with a book in it to us.

"Bye," I said.

Everyone started to leave. Nagi and Kiseki left with Aruto, Yoru with Souko, Kairi on his own, Kukai and Daichi in their car, and me…with Ikuto. I quickly grabbed a cereal bar off the table to take with me. I would be hungry later on. I grabbed my dark pink and black plaid Jan Sport backpack and headed to the garage. Ikuto did the same with his black backpack. We went into the garage and Ikuto got settled onto the motorcycle, settling his backpack in front of him. I walked over to sit behind him, but he grabbed my arm and suddenly gave me a hug. I blushed.

"Hey! Let go!" I complained, pulling away. He pulled me closer.

"…You do smell pretty," he murmured. He pulled back, not letting go of me, but instead, he wrapped his arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Why'd you have to be married to _Yoru_? Kiss me, too."

I burst into laughter. His expression didn't change. It remained the same. I couldn't stop laughing, though. He seemed so…_serious_. I took his arms from around my neck.

"You could've just asked," I said. It wasn't really a big deal to me. I mean, I've done it before—well, he _forcefully_ did it to me.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I was six years old and Ikuto was seven. I was wearing a simple white dress with spaghetti straps and white sandals. My hair was in pigtails with two big white bows. Ikuto was wearing some blue and green plaid shorts and a white baseball shirt with 'TSUKIYOMI' written across the back in blue. He was also wearing a blue baseball cap backwards. We were playing around in the backyard, and I let him borrow Iku because he said he wanted to play with him and me. I smiled and agreed, but little did I know that he would betray me._

"_Give Iku back, you big dummy!" I wailed. Ikuto had stolen Iku from me. He was climbing the big oak tree. I followed him._

"_You have to catch me," he said, simply. I followed him up the tree, getting a cut on my knee._

"_Stupid, Ikuto! I told you that you could __**play**__with him! Not steal him!" I cried, as I reached the top. He sat there, casually._

"_Come and get it," he said, sticking his tongue out at me. I ran at him, but he just moved aside, totally avoiding me. I got mad, and started to cry._

"_Give…him…back!" I wailed, rubbing my eyes. He stared at me, and then held Iku out. I gasped and reached for it, but he just pulled it away, tricking me._

"_Come here," he said, motioning a finger to me. I moved closer. He grabbed the front of my dress and planted a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes widened, but I didn't pull back. Ikuto smirked and pulled away. He gave Iku to me, and got up._

"_There you go," he said, running out of the tree house. I just sat there, confused. What had just happened? I didn't know, and I stayed up in that tree house all day, wondering. I even fell asleep. It was quite the day._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

There you have it. My sad story. Ikuto was staring at me with wide eyes. He was surprised. I smirked.

"Here," I said, leaning closer. I could hear him stop breathing. I smirked. I stopped a few millimeters away from his face.

"Amu…?" he asked.

"Yes?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow. I smirked and then pulled away, leaving him in the dust. I got on the motorcycle behind him.

"What was that?" he asked an edge to his voice.

"You didn't think I'd really kiss you, did you, Tsukiyomi?" I chided, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever," he said, smirking himself, and then turning out of the garage just to speed away to school.

Once we parked and got off, we went our separate ways. I went to Spanish first. Isn't that wonderful? Having Spanish for first period is a real _blast_. Anyways, after that, I went to Chemistry, Math, and then finally to World History. I had lunch now. Thank goodness. I could finally have some _peace_. I walked over to the same vacant table under the tree and sat down. I had just gotten a clear Gatorade bottle. It was flavored _Ice Punch_. It was insanely good. I took a book out of my backpack. I was currently reading _Jane Eyre._ It was riveting. I flipped to the page I was on and began to read.

I was actually quite into the story. That is, until they showed up.

"Amu! We're here to save you from the lonely state you're in!" Utau yelled, waving to me. She ran over, along with Rima. Utau hugged me from behind. Rima sat down next to me and took my book, looking at the front cover, and then going to read the back for the description.

"You like _Jane Eyre_?" Rima asked.

"Yes," I said. She smiled.

"Me too," she said. I smiled back.

Utau sat on my other side, while someone came up from behind me and put their hands over my eyes.

"Okay, I have no idea who it is," I said automatically.

"Guess," they whispered in my ear. The voice sounded familiar.

"I won't be able to," I pouted. I heard a chuckle and a couple of giggles.

"_Try_," the voice said.

"I don't know—Nate?" I said, just trying to guess a random person. They hands came off my eyes. I turned around and saw Nate.

"Hey, you," he said, grinning. I smiled.

"Hey to you, too," I replied.

"You look…interesting," he said, snickering a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess that's better than _comfortable_," I said, playing with my Gatorade bottle cap.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," I replied.

"Amu, seriously, the dude's right. What _are_ you wearing?" Rima asked, glancing at my outfit.

"I was too lazy. Plus, I'm not very…um…_girly_, if you will," I said. Utau had a gleam in her eyes. I don't know why, but that gleam kind of scared me a bit. It made her look as if she had a devious plot.

"Well, besides that, aren't you getting lunch?" Nate asked, sitting in the seat across from me.

"Nah. It's a bit too early for me to eat. I hate having lunch too early," I explained. He just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I see," he said.

"Amu!" yelled a girly voice. I looked behind me to see Dia and Rhythm. Dia ran over to me and hugged me. She then sat next to Nate. Rhythm gave me a high five and sat on the other side of Nate. "How're you, sweetie?"

"Fine," I replied.

"I was just talking to Rhythm about what song we were going to dance to," she said. "We need to decide, soon. I need to get some of the choreography down."

"I don't really know what song to dance to," I mumbled.

"Well, no worries! We'll decide at practice today, which is why you wore that dance outfit, right?" she said, smiling. I grinned.

"Someone finally sees it!" I exclaimed in relief. I love Dia. She is very understanding.

For the rest of my lunch period, we talked aimlessly about our dance routine. I understand now why only one person gets in per year. They are all so good at dance. All of them have extreme talent. The lunch bell rang a good while later and I had to get up to leave. I had English next. Not so bad. I love to read, after all.

**XOXOXOXOX**

After English, I had Home Economics, and that's where I was headed now. I had homework in English, which I tried not to dread about. Writing a five thousand word essay can't be too tough, right? I removed it from my thoughts. I rushed to Home Ec. and made it just before the bell rang. I took my seat next to Ikuto and waited for class to begin.

"Today we will be making _Coconut Crème Pie_…" started the teacher. I tuned out. I noticed this girl, the girl that sat on the next to me on this three-seated table. She had blonde hair that was in a ponytail with a green headband. She had on a green silk, button up shirt with poofy sleeves, a white frilly skirt, and some green flats. I forgot her name.

"…The directions are lying next to the ingredients. Please pick them up along with the supplies. Your kitchen crew will be the people at your table. You may now begin," the teacher said.

"U-um, excuse me, but do you want me to get the supplies? I wouldn't mind doing it, but I was just wondering if you wanted to or not," said the blonde girl.

"Um, I don't really care," I said. "Sorry, but I forgot your name."

"Oh! It's Su, Su Éclair. Nice to meet you. I already know who you are though. You're Amu Hinamori, right?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too. I'll get the ingredients. How about you go set up the kitchen?" I said. Su smiled and then nodded, skipping to the kitchen. She put on her apron and started to get everything ready,

"I'll help you," Ikuto said from behind. I turned to face him.

"Okay," I sighed. I could care less at this point. I suck at cooking.

We went to the table to get the ingredients. I picked up a sheet of paper.

_Ingredients:_

_3 cups half-and-half  
2 eggs  
3/4 cup white sugar  
1/2 cup all-purpose flour  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
1 cup flaked coconut, toasted  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
1 (9 inch) pie shell, baked  
1 cup frozen whipped topping, thawed_

I took a tray and picked out all of the ingredients, as did Ikuto.

"Do you like Coconut Crème Pie?" I asked randomly.

"If it has chocolate in it, maybe," he replied, smirking.

"Well, there is no chocolate, so sorry," I replied. He chuckled. I gave him a confused look.

"I don't get what's so funny," I said, looking at him, my eyebrows furrowing. He smirked again and held the tray in one hand while poking me in the forehead with his finger of his other hand.

"You are," he said, and then walked to the kitchen. I shrugged it off and gathered the rest of the ingredients and followed him.

"Here you are, Su," I said, setting the ingredients down. She smiled.

"Thank you so much," she said, politely. I grinned.

"No problem," I replied. I looked at the recipe sheet. I read the directions.

_1—In a medium saucepan, combine half-and-half, eggs, sugar, flour and salt. Bring to a boil over low heat, stirring constantly. Remove from heat, and stir in 3/4 cup of the coconut and the vanilla extract. Pour into pie shell and chill 2 to 4 hours, or until firm. _

_2—Top with whipped topping, and with remaining 1/4 cup of coconut. _

_3—Note: To toast coconut, spread it in an ungreased pan and bake in a 350 degree F (175 degrees C) oven for 5 to 7 minutes, or until golden brown, stirring occasionally._

It seemed easy enough. All we had to do is 3 steps. We obviously couldn't wait two hours for the pie to stiffen so we were going to have to speed things up and put it in the freezer. That way, it'll be stiff in about 30-45 minutes. At least, that's what Su said.

While we were making the pie, I kept messing up everywhere. I spilled the milk twice, broke three eggs, and two pie shells. Just as I was walking another pie shell to give to Su, I tripped, and it fell…again. Ikuto stared at me wearily. Su looked at the pie crust.

"It's okay! Just get another one," she said reassuringly for the third time.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ikuto murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at me and I flinched. "Sit down and watch."

"O-okay," I said, sitting down on a nearby stool.

"I-I'll go get another pie crust!" Su said, rushing back to the ingredients table. "Amu, can you crack the eggs into the bowl for me?"

"Sure. I can't promise anything, though," I replied.

"It's okay," she said. She gave me a smile and ran off. I sighed and got up from my stool, walking over to the kitchen counter. I stood in front of the bowl. I could do this. I picked up and egg and tapped it onto the bowl, trying to crack it, but I ended up squashing it.

"Dang," I mumbled. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms came behind me. Ikuto placed his hands on mine and guided me through the process.

"You're such an _idiot_," he said. "You tap it _softly_…like this."

He demonstrated it. He took my hand, leading me to the egg tray. He placed my hand over an egg and I picked it up. I accidentally crushed it. Ikuto started to laugh, and his head fell onto my shoulder from behind.

"H-hey!" I complained.

"My bad," he said, shaking his head. "Let's try again."

He once again placed my hands over the egg tray. I picked up the egg and held it gingerly. Ikuto was now holding my waist with his other hand. I don't know if he was doing it on purpose…or not. He was probably doing it on purpose, that pervert. Anyways, he led my hand to the bowl, and his hand that was on my hip moved to hold my other hand, so that it was holding the bowl. He took my hand, the one that was holding the egg, and gently tapped it onto the bowl, creating a precise crack in the egg. He took my other hand and he used my thumbs to separate the egg shell and the white and yellow goop fell into the bowl. I beamed.

"I did it!" I said, triumphant.

"Sure you did," Ikuto said. "_I_ did all of the work."

He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned his head onto my shoulder. I was about to motion him away, but something was stopping me. I don't know why, but ever since last night, I've been focusing more on the Tsukiyomi boys more than my Tadase. Well, it's not like Tadase is ever free, anyways…but that means I'm a bad girlfriend…I was becoming frustrated.

"U-um," a voice said. I turned to see Su, flushing a bit at what she was seeing. "I have the pie crust."

She held it out and turned her head away, not daring to look at us.

"S-Su! It's not what it looks like! It was all Ikuto! _He's_ the pervert!" I said, frantically.

"I-it's okay!" she said, still not looking and holding out the pie crust.

"What are you thinking? Giving it to Amu?" Ikuto said, letting go of me. He took the pie crust and set it on the table.

"A-Amu, do you want to sit out or help?" Su asked, not looking at me,

"She can sit," Ikuto said, raising his eyebrows at me. "And watch me."

"W-Who would want to watch_ you_?!" I yelled, sitting on the stool nonetheless.

"You can toast the coconut," Su offered.

"Are you insane? We don't want to evacuate the building," Ikuto said. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'm not that bad!" I argued. Ikuto stared at me. I looked away, my cheeks puffed.

"A-Amu…" Su said.

They finished making the pie, eventually, while I just watched. I didn't mind much. It's not like I could do anything. I yawned. I was just too tired. We finished the pie just when the time was up because of my various mistakes. We didn't have time to eat it, so Su just put it in a pie box and gave it to me.

"Here, you can have it. Ikuto said he didn't want it. Think of it as a gift of friendship," Su said, handing me the box. I smiled.

"I accept," I said happily.

Su smiled. I had made another friend.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I had Art next. I sat at a table of four with two chairs on each side. I sat on one end with Nate, while Ikuto sat on the other end with this girl whom I forgot the name to. Was it Mica? It was something along those lines. Today she was wearing a sky blue shirt with a black pinstriped vest that stopped under her chest. Along with that, she wore some black jeans with sky blue ballet flats. She had ocean blue hair and eyes, and on top of that, she wore a blue headband.

Today we were working on a newer project. We were doing sketches on the person sitting in front of us. We had to include intricate details and shade it. It had to be the spitting image. I was stuck with Ikuto and he was stuck with me. We had a few weeks to finish this though, so it was all good. My drawing looked like utter crap, though. Ikuto refused to show me his, so I was refusing to show him mine, too, not that I wanted to show him. He would never let me live it down.

"Hey, when is this thing due again?" asked a feminine voice. I looked up from my sketch pad to see Ms. Ocean Blue Head.

"Um, I'm not really sure about the _exact_ date, but it's due a few weeks from now," I said.

"Thanks," she said. She was about to go down back to her sketch, but stopped to ask me, "What was your name again?"

"Amu Hinamori," I said. She held out a hand.

"Miki Cheré. Pleasure," she said, as I took her hand and shook it.

"Same here," I said. I went back to my drawing. I sighed. I did not want to do this.

"Nice drawing," Nate snickered. My jaw dropped. He was _peeking_!

"Bad Nate! No peeking!" I scolded, lightly slapping his arm.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, holding his hands up.

"I know my attractiveness is hard to draw, but did she make me look _un_attractive?" Ikuto said.

"You're so full of yourself," I said.

"But you did make him look unattractive," Nate said.

"Nate!" I complained.

"Are you two going out or something?" Miki said all of a sudden.

So many things happened all at once—my jaw dropped, again, Nate flushed tomato red, and Ikuto's jaw tightened. Wait…what?

"N-no! It's _nothing_ like that! Nate and I are just friends!" I yelled frantically. Miki smirked, and when she caught sight of Ikuto, she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's right, you already _have_ a boyfriend. What was his name—Tadase?" she asked. I tilted my head.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The whole school knows. I think someone by the name of Ran Isadora told some people and then it just spread," she said. "But don't be upset. At least the rumor's _true_ and didn't get changed or anything."

"Y-yeah," I agreed. I turned my attention to Ikuto. "Hey, can I see the sketch, _now_?"

"Nope," he said, sketching away.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"I know," he smirked.

Sometime later, art was almost over. The bell rang and we had to leave. I picked up my supplies and headed out. There was no way I was sticking around.

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was the end of the day and I was walking to the auditorium. I walked past the same bulletin board. It had a flyer on it that I didn't notice before. It was kind of covered up with other flyers and notices. I plucked it off the board and started to read.

_**Art Club**_

_There will be a callout meeting for Art Club. All students who are interested in joining Art Club can come to the meeting after school on Friday, September 10. There are no late exceptions. The meeting is going to be held in the Art room—Room 101._

_This year, Art Club will be painting a mural in the Cafeteria. You may sign up for this and much more. Once again, anyone interested, come._

_Fee: $15 (For supplies and such)_

_Thank You._

I stared at the piece of paper. I _was_ always interested in art, and I'm not a totally bad artist, if I do say so myself. I'm certainly no Van Gogh, but I can make a Mona Lisa Amu style. I think I'll stop by real quick. I quickly turned on my heel and speed walked to Room 101. I walked down and turned into a couple of hallways, and BAM, I was there. The meeting had just begun. I walked into the room, earning a good amount of stares.

"Please take a seat," the man said. I looked at him. He was fairly young. He had messy, black hair, and he was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing dark washed jeans and some sneakers. I took him as the art teacher.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled.

"That's Mr. Douglas to you," he said.

"Sorry, Mr. Douglas," I said, taking a seat at a vacant art table. I noticed that there were only five people here, besides me. I didn't mind. I actually liked it. It's not too crowded and it's serene.

"Now, let's begin. You are all here to join Art Club. In this little club of ours, we just have fun, understand? This year, we will be painting a mural in the Cafeteria. It'll be a permanent reminder of this year. Be aware, that this is the last mural to be painted at Seiyo High. I would like you to come up with something that the other murals do not have. Anyways, we will be holding fundraisers and such to earn money for new supplies. We will also be charging you a fee of $15. We have this year's President and Vice President of Art Club already picked out. I would like you to meet them. They are in the other art room, which is connected to this one. They should be here soon," he said, and just as he ended, the said two people walked out of the other art room. My eyes widened. IKUTO AND NATE?!

"I would like you to meet the President—Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and the Vice President—Nate Hanazuki," he said. My lips parted a bit. Why did _he_ have to be in this club?

"I see you have already spoken of us, Doug," Ikuto said, bored.

"It seems that I have," he said. He turned his attention to the rest of us. "The meeting is dismissed. Come next Thursday if you decide to join. Also, bring your money."

With that, he left, along with the other five people. I stayed in the art room with _them_.

"Shall we head to dance practice?" Nate said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I replied.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I thought that today dance practice was going to be held in the auditorium, but it turns out that there is a whole private dance room, used only for the Dance Team. It was huge, with mirrors along the walls and bars attached to them. There was a wooden floor and a stereo system. We were currently discussing the song.

"Okay, so we're going to decide on the song later?" I confirmed.

"Yeah," Daichi said. "Right now, we need to find a song that has a good beat, is something that would want to make _anyone_ dance, and has good lyrics."

"Yup," Kukai said. "I couldn't have said it any better."

"You _can't_ say it any better. I'm as good as it gets," Daichi retorted, earning a light slap on the back from Kukai. I rolled my eyes. They were so childish.

"Hey," Utau said, pulling on Kukai's ear. "Focus!"

"Jesus, lady, alright," he said, rubbing his ear after wrenching it away from Utau.

"And Ikuto stop sleeping!" Utau said, kicking him on the floor where he lay. He grabbed her foot before it made impact with him, though.

"Patience, woman," he said, a bit peeved. "Geez."

"Just get up and do some choreographing with Dia," he ordered. Ikuto got up.

"How on _earth_ are we supposed to choreograph when we don't have a song to dance to?" Ikuto said.

"I have _a lot_, dude," I said, holding up my iPod touch. Utau smiled.

"Okay, this is _not_ going to be our official routine, but it's going to be a warm-up routine type thing," Dia confirmed.

"You pegged it," Utau said.

"Nagi, take Amu's iPod and plug it in," Dia said. I tossed Nagi the iPod. He plugged it in and played a random song. It was the song _Low_ by FloRida.

"Okay," Ikuto said. "I want only the _guys_ to dance now."

I sat down on the other end of the dance floor, watching as Ikuto instructed the guys. I watched him with my undivided attention. You know, he was actually kind of cool when he was dancing. I smiled as I watched him. He was so serious, and he knew exactly what to do. He helped Nagi and Kukai with the dance moves they did not get. I thought that was sweet. When Ikuto wasn't so bound up all the time, he was actually a pretty cool guy. There was almost another side to him that no one could see. The other side of Ikuto…he's usually so to himself, but when he's dancing, he looks so…_free_.

Once the song was over, I sighed. It was my turn. Kukai and Ikuto instructed us to stand up. He turned on some random song. It was now the song _Right Round_ by FloRida. Dancing wasn't the problem. It was dancing with _Ikuto_ that was the problem. It's kind of strange. I let him direct me anyways. He showed us exactly how to dance and he knew _just_ the right place to put us. It was simply spectacular.

Maybe Ikuto wasn't so bad, after all…?

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter. Roughly 7,200 words, not including authors note. I owned Amu's essay. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU CAN GIVE YORU A HUG!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Incomplete

**Here is Chapter 5.**

**Enjoy! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 5~**

**-Incomplete-

* * *

**

_~Amu~_

I was currently at home, after an exhausting dance practice. I hadn't eaten lunch that day, so I was hungry and my head hurt. I was getting dizzy, but didn't back down. Anyways, I'm just glad to be home. I was lying down in my bed in the same PJ's as yesterday. My hair was in a high ponytail. I had turned on my iPod and let some comforting music gently lull me.

"Amu!" Souko's voice beckoned. I groaned. I got out of my bed and trudged downstairs.

"Yes?" I yelled on the way to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find Souko making brownies. "Oh! Brownies!"

"You like brownies?" Souko asked. I nodded, forgetting my pain. "Thank goodness. I was trying to go for something everyone would like. Ikuto won't eat any sweets unless they have chocolate in them. He was always the strange one… Anyways, I'm glad. You want to help?"

"Mom, we don't want to burn down the house," said Ikuto's voice from behind. He walked around and took the spatula out of the batter and licked it.

"Ikuto!" Souko scolded, taking the spatula away. "That is disgusting. You're eighteen years old."

"You're never too old to lick the spoon," Ikuto said, leaning on the counter.

"There is a point where you have to cross the line," Souko said, lightly tapping his head. "Amu tonight is family night. We spend it in the basement, and we usually watch a movie and enjoy ourselves. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," I said, brightening up. "I've never really had a family night before."

"Well, you're welcome to join us," Souko said. "You can go ahead and head downstairs if you want. Pick out a movie. It's going to be your choice tonight."

"Okay," I said, turning out of the kitchen. I headed to the basement and went down the stairs. I gaped. Their basement was _huge_. It had a _mini-bar_, for Christ's sake! It also had a pool table, a foosball table, and a home theatre system, complete with a plasma high definition television. Not to mention a dance floor and a stereo system. I was overwhelmed.

"Whoa," I said, taking everything in.

"You like?" Ikuto asked from behind.

"Yes," I replied. I went over to the shelf where they kept the movies. I looked through them. One particularly caught my eye. It said, '_Tsukiyomi's Christmas'_. I smiled and picked it up. Ikuto was playing pool so I decided to see what it was about. I put the DVD into the DVD player, turned on the television, and pressed play. The screen was last left off with a picture of Ikuto wearing a Santa hat. I giggled.

_~Tsukiyomi's Christmas Home Movie~_

_Ikuto was a tiny little thing. He was only five years old, after all. He was sitting next to the Christmas tree with a Santa hat on. He was wearing a pair of dark navy blue PJ's. To put it straight, Ikuto was just plain adorable. He was sitting on the floor, just watching his brothers. Nagihiko had short hair. He was wearing yellow PJ's and was twirling in circles singing Jingle Bells. Daichi and Kukai were chasing the toy train that went around the enormous tree. They were both wearing matching green PJ's. Kairi was sitting on an armchair and was reading a book. He wore red PJ's. Souko was sitting on the couch, smiling at her children. Aruto was the one holding the camera._

"_Ikuto, you can open your presents, now," Souko said to him._

_Obviously everyone else had already opened their presents. Nagihiko got a karaoke box. Daichi and Kukai got toy trains. Kairi got books. Of course, they got much more, but it would be too long of a list to name. Ikuto shook his head._

"_I'm waiting for her," he said._

"_I'm not sure if she's coming, sweetheart," Souko said._

"_Yesh she is. She promised she would show me what she got for Christmas," Ikuto said, dead set. Souko sighed._

"_Well, okay, then," she agreed._

"_Vroom, vroom!" Kukai and Daichi chorused, running around._

"_Jingle Bells~ Jingle Bells~ Jingle all the way~," Nagihiko sang._

_The doorbell suddenly rang. Ikuto immediately noticed this._

"_I'll go and get it," Souko said, getting up._

_She left and moments later, she came back along with Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori. Four-year-old Amu Hinamori was already running towards Ikuto, beaming. She was wearing a velvet red dress lined with white fur, complete with the Santa hat and black boots. She looked adorable._

"_Tsumugu! I didn't know that you would make it!" Aruto said. "Say hi to the camera!"_

"_Hello~," Tsumugu sang, smiling._

"_Midori, it's so nice to see you!" she said. "Ikuto was just waiting for Amu. He said he wouldn't open any of his presents without her."_

_Midori tinkled with laughter._

"_Isn't he the cutest little thing?" Midori said, pinching Ikuto's cheek, making him glare at her. Midori laughed nonetheless._

"_Ikuto!" Amu sang. "Look what I got!"_

_Amu held out a blue stuffed cat. She was smiling, obviously so happy to have gotten the gift._

"_I got more presents, but I wanted to show you this one! His name is Iku! I named him after you, Ikuto!" Amu said. Ikuto stared at her._

"_Come on," he said. "I have to open my presents."_

"_Okay!" Amu said, running to the Christmas tree with Ikuto._

_Ikuto knelt down and picked up one of the many presents that were for him. He ripped the silver wrapping paper off and opened the box. He looked inside and took out his present. In his hands, he held a violin and a sheet music book._

"_It's so pretty!" Amu squealed._

"_Amu, take off your shoes," Tsumugu said, picking up his daughter. Amu squealed and beckoned her father to put her down. He took off her shoes and set her back down._

"_Let's catch up, shall we?" Midori said._

"_Yes. Let's go to the kitchen. Souko just made some hot chocolate," Aruto said._

_The camera clicked off._

_~Amu~_

I sat there, confused. How could I have forgotten that day? That was my most precious memory. I had gotten Iku that day. Ikuto stood behind me, watching my expression change. That was the last Christmas I had with my dad. I don't know how I forgot. I shouldn't have forgotten. I should have remembered. Everything happened that day. The memories flooded me.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Yes. Let's go to the kitchen. Souko just made some hot chocolate," Aruto said._

_I was sitting down next to Ikuto, smiling. He set down his violin and sheet music book._

"_Aren't you going to play me a song?" I asked. There was a moment of silence._

"_I don't know any good ones," Ikuto said at last._

"_You can play Jingle Bells, right?" I asked. Ikuto nodded. He was the five-year-old violin __**prodigy**__. He picked up his violin and set it on his shoulder. He stared a moment at me and then started to play. The soft music of the violin flooded the room. I had closed my eyes and started to dance._

"_Ha-ha! Kukai! Dance with me!" I said, taking his hands, and spinning him around with me._

"_Okay!" Kukai said, laughing. Ikuto stared at us while he was playing, solemnly._

_I danced until Ikuto finished the song._

"_Amu, darling! Do you want some hot chocolate?" my Dad said. I smiled and ran over to him. He picked me up and took me to the kitchen, where he gave me a sippy cup with some hot chocolate in it. I drank contently. Ikuto came and sat down next to me with hot chocolate, like me, except his had a marshmallow in it._

"_Hey! I want a marshmallow!" I said, pouting. Ikuto stared at me stoically._

"_Amu, shush," my Mom sad. I was depressed now. __**Ikuto**__ gets a marshmallow, but not __**me**__._

"_You can have mine," Ikuto said, taking his only marshmallow out of his cup and handing it to me._

"_Really?!" I said, bouncing._

"_Yeah," he said, holding it in front of my mouth. I opened wide and said, 'Ah!' He held it to my lips and I took a big bite out of it. I chewed._

"_You can have the rest," I said, smiling. He should have some too._

"…_Okay," he mumbled, eating the rest._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I remembered the day so clearly. It was important to me because my Dad was there. I missed him so.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ikuto asked from behind. I turned my head around.

"Yeah," I whispered, my bangs shadowing my eyes. I lifted my face to show him that I was okay. "I'm going to bed early."

And so that's exactly what I did.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I woke up the next morning and decided to head on downstairs to get something to eat on account of me skipping dinner last night. I showered and then changed quickly into some ripped jeans, and my plain, white long-sleeved shirt that went off my shoulders, revealing them. Let my hair down, and put nothing in it. I just brushed it and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was downstairs, and as usual, I had no seat because they were all occupied by the…_men_ in the family. I just settled for leaning on the counter.

"Amu, are you feeling okay?" Souko asked me, pouring me some orange juice, and handing me the glass.

"Yes," I said, avoiding eye contact. In truth, I was hungry and missing my dad, but she didn't need to know that. I took the glass of orange juice. I looked around the kitchen. I found Aruto in Ikuto's usual seat.

"That's good," Souko replied. "I was so worried when Ikuto told me you went to bed early."

"Uh-huh," I said. "Hey, where's Ikuto?"

"Oh, he's probably at the studio. He's _always_ there," Kukai piped in.

"_Studio_?" I asked. "What studio?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about it," Kukai said. "Ikuto's art studio is the attic. He's always there on the weekends. Dude doesn't socialize much. I'll be you anything that he's there, right now, probably painting, drawing, or playing his violin."

"Really…" I said, intrigued. Kukai smirked.

"The studio is in the other end of the house," he said. "It's on the very top floor. Just go all the way down the left hallway. Go to the very end. That's where it is."

"I think I'll go give him something to eat," I said, grabbing a napkin and putting some brownies that were laying out on it.

"I'll be surprised if he lets you in," Kiseki murmured. "He _never_ lets _anyone_ in—not even Rina."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," I murmured, low enough so that no one heard me.

I left the kitchen after that, running up all the flights of stairs until I could've swore I developed asthma. Once I was all the way up, I went down the left hallway. I walked past so many doors, and as I did, I couldn't help but wonder what they were all for. I saw that a couple were bathrooms and the three that had their doors open were just bedrooms—guestrooms? Anyways, I walked until I reached a dead end. I huffed. I think Kukai played a fast one on me. I didn't see any door—only a single door on the left hand side of me. I opened it and entered.

"Ikuto?" I asked. No one was there.

I looked around. It was just a room with a window. It was mostly wooden and there was a ray of sunlight coming into the room, making the brown wood look homey. It had a wooden stool that was worn out and some paint-covered sheets. There were empty paint cans scattered in the corner. I saw that there was a ladder in the corner of the room. I walked up to it and climbed. It was pretty tall. Once I reached the top, I looked around and gasped. It was extravagant.

The attic was mostly wood based, like the room below. It smelled of paint and it looked a bit worn out. It looked a bit messy because of all of the canvases and paints. I noticed that the canvases were either blank, or had pictures that weren't even finished yet. The canvases leaned against the walls, some with pictures of flowers, other with pictures of autumn leaves. They were all breathtaking, even though none of them were finished. They all had something missing, as if the artist had stopped right in the middle of creating the painting and just abandoned it. The attic had two windows, both letting the warm sunshine in.

"Whoa," I whispered to myself.

"Hello there," a voice said. It made me jump. I turned around to find Ikuto crouching down next to me.

"H-hi," I said, sitting on the floor with my legs dangling on the ladder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down right across from me, also letting his legs dangle.

"I brought you some brownies," I said, holding out the napkin. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand. I took it and he hoisted me up so easily as if I was weighing ten pounds. I set the brownies on a nearby table.

"You sure do love painting," I said, following him to his blank canvas and sitting on the stool next to his.

"Almost as much as I love playing my violin," he said, picking up a brush and palette. It was quiet for a bit until I decided to break the silence.

"How come none of these paintings are finished?" I blurted without thinking. His eyes widened for a second then returned to their normal state. Something was amiss, though. He seemed…disturbed?

"I…" he started. He let out a breath, setting his brush and palette filled arms rest on his thighs. "I always get inspired randomly, like for the autumn leaves one, and start to paint…but halfway through the painting, I lose my inspiration and then I just…stop."

He looked deeply at the blank canvas for a second. He was concentrating so hard, thinking about something. I couldn't think of anything that he would feel so seriously about. He had a blank expression. He was so…solemn.

"Ikuto?" I asked. He snapped out of his state, and then turned to look at me.

"Hm?" he asked, staring back at his blank canvas and starting to paint. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied. I watched him as he painted.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark, worn jeans. His hair was a little messy and he had a bit of paint on his face, as well as his shirt, his arms, his jeans, and of course, his hands. I sighed. He could be so messy. Silly boys.

"You're all messy with paint," I said. He shrugged, still painting.

"I'm used to it," he replied.

We were quiet for the longest period of time, until we heard footsteps.

"Ikuto, are you up there?" we heard Kukai's voice say.

I don't know why, but I was a bit disappointed that he was disturbing me. Why did he have to come _now_?

"Come on," Ikuto said, taking my hand. He led me to the corner of the room where there was a huge blank canvas leaning on the wall. He walked behind it, and pulled me in with him, hugging me close to him. I took in a sharp breath.

"Ikuto!" Kukai yelled. He was in the studio now, looking around for us. "Aw, he quit painting that one already? He just started last week…oh well."

We heard the footsteps leave. I stared up at Ikuto. His expression was unreadable. He looked upset as he walked back to his stool with his hands in his pocket. I followed him and took my seat in the stool next to him again. He picked up his palette again and continued to paint. I watched him intently, not the canvas, but _him_.

"Y'know, you should paint a picture of _Rina_," I said, suddenly. He dropped his brush.

"And why should I do that?" he said. I smirked.

"Ikuto, listen. I _know_ that on the outside, you seem like you don't love her and all, but I _know_ that on the _inside_ you do. I mean, you wouldn't date her if you didn't love her, right? You're not that kind of person. Even I know that," I said. He stared at me with a stunned expression.

"You're insane," he said, shaking his head, going back to his painting. I bit my lip.

"Say what you want, but you do love her, Ikuto. There would be no reason for you to go out with her if you didn't," I said. He glanced at me then ignored me. I huffed and murmured, "Immature brat."

I got up and decided to leave. I started to go down the ladder. Just as I was half-way down, I heard some noises from the attic. I sneakily climbed up the ladder and spied on him. He put a blank, new canvas on the easel, and with a pencil, he drew a faint outline of a girl. I gave a small smile. I knew he loved her. I stepped back down the ladder and walked back to my room.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I plopped onto my bed, deciding to call Tadase. I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear. He picked up.

"_Hi, Amu. I was thinking of calling you,"_ he said. I smiled.

"I was thinking of calling you, too. That's why I called," I said, laughing. He laughed along with me.

"_Listen, I'm sorry I had to go last time. I had football stuff to do, and all,"_ he said.

"It's okay. I understand," I said.

"_I miss you,"_ he said.

"I miss you too. I wish I could see you," I said quietly.

"_That's just what I wanted to talk to you about. Is it okay if I come over for Christmas? I can come visit you over break. You'll get to see me and Yaya again," _he said. I beamed.

"Really?! I'm more than okay with it! I can't wait to see you guys!" I squealed.

"_That's great. Hey, I've got to go, now. I have practice,"_ he said.

"Mmkay, love you," I said.

"_Bye_," was all he said. He hung up. I jumped out of bed and spun around. I get to be with Tadase for Christmas!

"AMU!" I heard Aruto call. I stopped spinning and tilted my head. What did he need me for? I went downstairs to find out.

"Yes?" I called back, running into him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your car is here," he said, simply, smiling. I beamed. This day just got better! I squealed and ran outside, and sure enough, my yellow Lamborghini was right there in the driveway. I ran over to it.

"She's here!" I said, hugging the car. Aruto tossed me the keys and I caught them.

I stepped back and opened the car door, which, mind you, opens _vertically_ not _horizontally_. Aruto whistled.

"That's some car you got there," he said. "What was it again?"

"A 2008 pearl yellow Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 E-Gear Coupe," I said, proudly. "I'm going to take it for a spin."

I glanced up at the house. I saw Kiseki staring at me from the window, well, more like staring at my _car_. I motioned him to come downstairs. He stared at me and then left the window. A few minutes later, he came out, staring at the car. He had his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He then had on some very baggy, ripped jeans and a pair of converse. I missed my converse…

"You want to go for a ride?" I asked. He smirked and touched my car.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Well, we _do_ live in Miami. Might as well go somewhere, maybe to the mall?" I asked.

"What would _I_ do at a mall, stupid?" he asked. I twitched. You try to be nice…

"We can go to GameStop," I said. "You can get a new video game. I heard Halo 3 is out."

"You would buy me a game," he said. It was more of a statement. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Its sixty dollars you know."

"I know," I said, smirking. "I've been _dying_ to play it."

"Why would someone like _you_ want to play that game?" he asked, skeptical. I rolled my eyes.

"For a sixth grader, you ask _way_ too many questions," I stated. He shut up. "I'm going to change real quickly, and then we'll head out. Wait here. I'll be back in a flash."

I ran into the house, up the stairs and into my room. I quickly grabbed the first suitable outfit I found in my closet—dark jean shorts, orange _Abercrombie and Fitch_ tee, and some white flip-flops. My mom always buys me these things, insisting that I should be _wanting_ these items. I never said anything, and just accepted the fact that my mother only bought me brand clothing, purses, and shoes. I grabbed my Coach wallet and stuffed it into my back pocket. I ran back downstairs after putting my hair up into a high ponytail and grabbing my big, white sunglasses. Guess who I met on the way down?

"Ikuto, Kukai, what do you guys want?" I asked, warily.

"Is that seriously your car?" Kukai asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'P'.

"It's so kick butt," he said. I muffled a laugh. Kick _butt_?

"I know," I said. Then hastily added, "Hey, I got to go. I'm taking Kiseki out to buy some video games."

"Whoa! Not fair! I wanna come!" Kukai whined, tugging at my arm. He gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"But I'm only taking Kiseki," I said, trying to explain to him. He pouted, and hugged me tightly.

"But I want video games, too! Why is Kiseki special? _I_ have my own _twin_!" he said. I sighed in defeat.

"And I suppose you wanna come, too?" I asked the blue haired accomplice.

"You got it, babe," he said, smirking.

"Fine," I sighed. "But _don't_ call me _babe_."

"Whatever," he said. Kukai pulled my arm and we ran outside.

I walked over to the car and opened the doors. I told Kiseki what to do.

"Get in," I said. He stared at me, then did as I instructed. I closed the door shut and got in the front.

"This car is epic," Kiseki said, amazed. He was sitting in the back with Kukai. "When did you get it?"

"My mom got it for me for my Sweet Sixteen," I replied, putting the key into the ignition and turning it. The engine purred.

"It must've cost a fortune," he said, buckling up. I did the same.

"My mom's job rakes in big bucks, so don't worry about that," I said. I backed up out of the driveway and into the road.

"Yeah, well, you were just _born_ lucky," he retorted. I smiled, and floored it.

We zoomed off onto the open road. We were off to the mall, baby. I haven't been to a mall in _forever_. The last time _I _went was with Yaya. Now I get to go, _and_ I have my Mom's credit card, which she said I could use to buy myself anything I wanted. I turned on the radio and it blasted the song _Hot N Cold_ by Katy Perry. I smirked to myself. This song was _so_ overdone. I turned on the radio a few seconds into the song. I didn't miss much, though.

I was humming to the beat. The car drove smoothly on the road. Kukai and Kiseki were arguing about whether my mother was an astronaut or a wildlife photographer. I frowned at that. My _dad_ was a wildlife photographer. My mother was a Journalist. She has amazing skills and her job requires her to travel the world. Father was the same. They had a thing going—Dad would take the pictures and Mom would write about their experiences. That is, until that year my Dad died. It wasn't the best year of my life, and on top of that, we had to move to Brazil just after he did. It was quite the adventure, even though I would trade _anything_ to get him back. Have you ever felt that you needed someone's smile so badly, that you were willing to go to the far ends of the earth just to see it? I always felt that way when I thought of my dad. I know Mom feels the same.

This song kind of reminds me of Ikuto. One moment, he's a pervert, another moment he gets all serious about art and music. It's strange…is he bipolar? Nah, he can't be. He's in all honors classes. Stupid smart aleck. Grr. Why does he have to be so handsome _and_ smart? I gasped out loud. I did _not _just think that! Kukai, Kiseki, and Ikuto stopped their conversation to stare at me. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. They looked away.

"Someone's on PMS," Ikuto muttered. I smacked the back of his head.

"_Never_ say that to a girl," I hissed. "Got it?"

I let the guys change the radio. Of course, Ikuto picked some song by Linkin Park. I didn't care. They were my favorite band, after all. The song ended up being _Shadow of the Day_.

"Are we there yet?" Kiseki asked, irritated.

"We'll be there, soon enough," I said.

The rest of the ride was okay, I guess, if you call Kukai singing along to all of the songs on the radio okay. When we reached the mall, I heard something I _really_ didn't want to hear.

"Amu, Ikuto and I didn't bring any money," Kukai said. He gave me _that_ face. The face that says, _'Please let me mooch off of you!'_

"It's fine," I said, sighing. "I've got my mom's credit card."

"I want a Cinnamon bun," Kukai said automatically.

"I want a chocolate milkshake," Ikuto said.

"Chocolate, again?" Kukai said.

"I'll take a Cinnamon bun, too," Kiseki said.

I just _love_ the way they just _asked_ me to buy them stuff like I wouldn't say no. And of course, I didn't, because I'm nice like that.

"I'm just going to have a chocolate milkshake, too," I said, sighing. I held out a hand for Kiseki. He glared at it.

"I don't need to hold your hand, you _hag_," he spat, as he walked ahead of us. I sighed and followed him. Ikuto walked behind me along with Kukai.

"I'll hold your hand, Amu," Ikuto said. I snorted.

"In your dreams, you creep," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Kukai muffled a laugh. I grinned.

"Let's just go," Kukai said, still grinning widely from my comment. I shrugged.

And we started our video game shopping spree.

_-At GameStop-_

"Oh, wow!" Kukai beamed. "Look at all these games! They are so _cool_!"

I rolled my eyes and focused on Kiseki. I wanted him to like me better. I know I didn't do anything to him, but I _really_ have the feeling he wants my head cut off. But then again, he mustn't hate me _that_ much; after all, he _did_ come to the mall with me.

"Hey, Kiseki, which games do you want?" I asked, leaning forward with my hand on my knees.

"_Games_? I can have more than one?" he asked, incredulously.

"Sure thing, kiddo," I said, ruffling his hair. I thought he would scowl or glare at me or even bite me, but instead he just stared at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and looking at the games. After a while he said, "Won't it be too much? You know, to pay for it?"

"I don't mind," I said, shrugging. I clasped my hand behind my back and rocked back and forth on my heels. "I _want_ to buy them for you."

I smiled at him. He abruptly turned his head away, facing the video games. I could've sworn I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks. I giggled. I looked around at the games as Kiseki did. I found a couple that I really liked. Especially the games that were on the platform PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. I picked up the game _Demon's Souls_ for the PS3. I thought I might as well get it. They guys probably had a PS3, anyways. Kiseki came from behind me and held up two games. They were _Halo 3: ODST_ for the Xbox 360 and _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_ for the PS3_._

"I just got these," he said, not looking me in the eye.

"I got this one," I said, holding it up. He looked at it.

"I've wanted to play that game, too," he said a bit quietly.

"That's great! We can both play it," I said. Then added, "Oh yeah, I want that new Kingdom Hearts game, too."

"Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days?" he asked. I nodded. I walked over to the DS section real quick, found the game, and picked it up.

"Let's go pay for these," I said. He merely followed me.

"AMU!" I heard Kukai yell. "I want this one!"

I turned around to fin him holding up _Uncharted 2: Among Thieves_. I sighed and took the game from him and placing it on the counter.

"Will this be all?" the cashier said.

"Yes," I said. The cashier rung everything up and put them into a bag.

"Your total will be $294.25," the cashier said. Ikuto whistled. I gave him my credit card. After he slid it, and I signed the receipt, he said, "Have a nice day." And handed me the bag.

"There you go," I said, handing the bag to Kiseki. "Can you hold that for me?"

He took the bag. We walked out of the store.

"Hey, is anyone hungry, or is it just me?" Kukai said.

"I'm a bit hungry, too," Ikuto said.

"I guess…I am too?" I said, unsure. Was I hungry? I didn't eat much today.

"Let's go to Taco Bell!" Kukai yelled, thrusting a fist into the air.

"I'm in the mood for a Chicken Chalupa Supreme," Ikuto said.

"Okay, then…off to Taco Bell," I said.

We walked to the food court and Ikuto and Kukai saved us a seat while I took Kiseki with me to order our food. There was a super long line. Kiseki didn't talk much. It was sort of a comfortable silence. I was humming a melody.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kiseki said all of a sudden. "I mean, _I've_ never been nice to you."

I blinked. What was with the sudden question? Kiseki was staring at me seriously. It's true that ever since I moved in, he's been no less than a jerk, but why would he think I would be mean back?

"Why? Do you _want_ me to be mean to you?" I asked, confused.

"That's not it! I mean, when I was spying on you, you didn't tell Mom, and then on top of that, you took me to the mall and bought me video games," he said. "Why? Why are you so…nice?"

After a long silence I said, "I want you to like me."

"What?" he said after a pause.

"Kiseki," I started. "I don't want you to hate me, okay? I don't know how long I'm going to be living in your house, but I don't want to make enemies with you."

"Oh…" was all he managed to say.

We were quiet for the rest of the time in line. We ordered our food and whatnot then sat down to eat. It was a. enjoyable meal, but for some reason, Ikuto seemed a bit grouchy, and Kiseki was just plain quiet, so basically Kukai and I held the whole conversation about how awesome the video games were going to be.

"Can't you be a _girl_, Amu?" Ikuto said a bit coldly.

"Excuse me?" I said, being cold myself.

"You're going around buying Kiseki and Kukai games and talking about them like you're a _guy_," he explained.

"I don't care! I like video games!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever," he said, turning his head away.

"What is your _problem_?" I said, getting up. "You've been nothing but a pain in the behind! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he retorted, getting up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting a bit pissed off.

"Just what it says, dummy," he replied. "_Nothing_."

He got up with his tray and went to go dump it. He then walked away in the exact opposite direction of our table.

"HEY, STUPID! I'M YOUR ONLY RIDE HOME!!!" I yelled across the food court. I gained many disapproving stares.

"I'll go see where he's going," Kiseki suddenly said, getting up and running after his older brother.

"What the heck is _wrong_ with him?" I said, sitting down. Kukai was amused.

"So you really can't tell?" Kukai said.

"Can't tell what?" I asked. Kukai blinked and then chuckled.

"Nothing," he said. "You just can be so dense."

He got up with both of our trays and dumped them. I got up and followed him as we left the food court. Why was Ikuto such an idiot? He could be at least a little more open to those around him… Anyways, we walked out of the food court and found Ikuto talking with a girl—Rina. He was all wrapped around her as was she with him. They kissed and Ikuto smiled at her. I felt a twinge of hate towards Rina.

"We better stay clear," Kukai said, taking my hand and holding me back. "You wouldn't want to make enemies with _her_."

I nodded and Kukai led us to a nearby store. I didn't even know what store it was until I looked up and saw that was Borders, my all time _favorite_ store. Kiseki decided to show up and was already sitting on one of the chairs, reading a video game manual.

"OMG! We have to look around! What new books do they have?" I said, dragging Kukai further into the store.

This wasn't so bad…I almost forgot about Ikuto and his grouchiness. You know, he was just like one of his unfinished paintings. At first, you can see this good picture of him in your head, but then you sort of lose it, and it becomes unfinished. Yes, that's it. Ikuto seems…_incomplete_. He needs something or…even someone, and for some reason, I don't think that someone is Rina.

* * *

**Done. Hope you review. I will update **_**much**_** faster if you guys REVIEW MORE!!! I promise. I have this entire story planned out already; it's just a matter of typing and posting it. So…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Her Birthday

**OMG! Thank you, my sweet, sweet, reviewers! I got 100+ reviews!!! I'm updating this in celebration! I was so ecstatic! NOW I MUST TYPE!!!**

**I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this manga in any way whatsoever.**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 6~**

**-Her Birthday-

* * *

**

_~Amu~_

When we arrived at home, I was attacked by Yoru, wearing some shorts and a T-shirt with SpongeBob SquarePants on it. He hugged my legs and gestured me to pick him up. I gave the shopping bags to Kukai and picked him up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Amu!" Yoru said.

"Hey, you," I said, holding him on my hip.

"Hey, Amu!" Kukai said. "I wanna play some video games!"

"Go ahead," I replied. "See if I care."

"I can even play the ones you got?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, setting Yoru down. "I'm no scrooge."

"Cool!" he yelled running in the direction of the basement, which also had all of the game systems.

"Run along now, Yoru," I said. Yoru giggled and ran upstairs, probably to his room. I sighed. Today was the _longest_ day.

"Hey, Ikuto," I said. Ikuto's head perked up. "What song are we going to use for the dance competition?"

I have absolutely nothing to do, so I thought that maybe if I got a beat down, I could think up of some dance moves. Plus, I thought it would be fun. I love to dance, after all.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I'm going off to play some video games. See ya."

The strange thing was that Ikuto didn't head in the direction of the basement. I was willing to bet anything that he went to the studio to paint that picture of Rina.

I sighed, again. I was bored. I decided to go on upstairs and just chill. I took off my shoes and put them in the closet. I then ran up the stairs, only to run into Nagihiko.

"Oh, hey," I said. "Do _you_ have any ideas for the song we are going to dance to?"

"Hi, Amu," he said back, smiling. "Um, to answer your question, no, not really—I'd go ahead and ask either Rima or Utau if I were you. They were always the ones to come up with the perfect songs."

"I don't have their phone numbers!" I said, exasperated.

"I have Rima and Utau's numbers," he said.

"You do?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded.

"The dance team is required to have all of the members, few as they are, on their contact list," he said. "Here." He reached into his back pocket, took out his cell phone, and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Copy all of the dance team member's cell and home phone numbers. Trust me, when the time comes, you'll need them," he said.

"Oh, okay, I see," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, smiling. He ran down the stairs after a quick wave, and I went upstairs to my room. I shut the door and sat down at my desk. I looked through Nagi's cell and copied all of the numbers down on some sticky notes. I placed them onto my bulletin board. When I was copying down the contacts, I realized that the only speed dial he had on the entire phone…was Rima. It was strange. Anyways, I put the phone away and copied down the contacts to the contact list on my cell. After that…I had nothing to do…I checked the time. _8:34 PM_. A bubble bath should be refreshing.

_-About a week and a half later-_

"No!" Utau yelled in the dance room. "That is _not_ how you're supposed to move your hips, Kukai!"

"U-Utau…I'm sure he's got it by now," Nagi said, trying to calm a frantic Utau down.

We _finally_ found out our song. We were currently practicing our routine. Once I heard what the song was, I did a little happy dance in my mind. It was the _perfect_ song! I knew exactly how to dance to it. Right now, we were in the dance room, with Utau yelling at Kukai at 'not moving his hips properly'. Pft. I thought he did fine, but Utau apparently thought different. Dia and Rhythm couldn't make it. They were out on some date. Ran and Daichi were laughing their butts off at Kukai and Utau's bickering while Nagi tried to calm them down. Rima was staring at them nonchalantly and Ikuto…well, Utau already tried to wake him up, but he looked as if he was ready to bite her for disturbing his sleep. Nate was just enjoying the show. In other news, we figured out that there were only _four_ people that actually showed up to be in the art club and that included me, Nate, Miki, and Ikuto. Some club. Ikuto keeps mocking me on my apparently 'bad drawing skills'. I think I draw fine, thank you very much!

"Utau, how about we call it a day? We've been at it for _hours_," Rima said, getting up.

"Yeah," I agreed, taking a swig of my water. "I'm tired."

"Fine!" Utau yelled. She took the back of Kukai's sweatshirt and held it in a firm grip. "But _he's_ coming over to my place! He won't _sleep_ till he gets this down!"

"Wha?! And who exactly decided this?!" Kukai yelled, facing Utau.

"Me!" she yelled back. I sighed. He they go again. I started to pack up.

"Rima, you wanna sleep over?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Sure thing," she said, finishing packing up. "I have nothing else to do."

"Okay then," I said, smiling while I finished packing up. "Let's go."

We took our dance bags and started to head out of the dance room.

"See you at home!" I yelled to the people I am so unfortunately living with. "Good luck Kukai!"

Rima and I walked out of the room. Even though it's only been about two weeks, I have become so close with the members of the dance team. It's as if I've known them my whole life. It was a different feeling, and I've never had it before. It was a nice change.

"Utau's a nutcase," Rima said, bluntly. I snickered.

"You got that right," I agreed. We were in the parking lot of the school now. I didn't realize how late it had gotten until I saw that the sun was setting, creating beautiful hues of oranges, yellows, and pinks. Anyways, I opened the door to my car and let Rima into the passenger seat. We got in, threw our duffle bags into the back, buckled up, and left the school parking lot. Rima turned up the radio.

"That was _some_ workout today," Rima said, sighing. "I can't feel my legs."

"I know right?" I said. "Ikuto's probably relaxed though. I feel sorry for Nagi! He has to deal with a rabid Utau!"

"Nagi's pretty tough. I'm sure he can handle anything," Rima said, looking out the window. I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't see her expression directly, but I saw her reflection in the car window. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and she had a slight smile planted on her lips. I smiled to myself. Talking about Nagihiko made Rima happy somehow. I actually contemplated on it. They would make a pretty good couple. I mean, even though Nagi's a freshman and Rima's a junior, Nagi's a good deal taller than her. Also, I can tell he cares for her.

"You know what?" I said. Rima looked at me, her cheeks no longer pink.

"What?" she said.

"I think Nagi would say the same about you," I said. Her face turned bright red and she quickly turned her face away. That was a bit too obvious, but in a sweet kind of way.

We reached the house. I parked my car and we headed inside, taking our duffle bags with us. As soon as I stepped foot into the house, I was bombarded by Utau.

"I'm spending the night!" she said.

"I though Kukai was—" I started.

"I wanted to spend time with you guys too!" she said. "And so I decided it would be better if I stayed here to torture Kukai _and_ get to have a slumber party!"

"A-all right?" I said. It turned out to be a question. I shook my head real quick. "Let's just head upstairs."

I led my friends up to my room where they made themselves comfortable. Utau sat herself on my bed and Rima went ahead and sat at my desk which left me to my beanbag.

"So, Amu," Rima started. "How's art club with Doug?"

"Even _you_ call him Doug?" I asked, skeptical.

"Everyone calls him Doug," Utau said. "Well, those who've had him before can. I had him in my freshman year."

"Same here," Rima said.

"Oh," I said.

"Well, whatever," Utau said. "How's it going?"

"Fine," I grumbled. Really, it was _not_ fine. Ikuto and Nate were a pain in my butt.

"Doesn't sound very fine," Rima mused.

"Let's talk about something else. Amu's being stubborn," Utau said. I glared at her. "Have you thought about the Homecoming Dance?"

"What about it?" Rima and I said in unison.

"Well," Utau started. "Are we going as friends in a group, or are we going with dates?"

"Tadase's all the way in California, though!" I whined. There was no way he could come for homecoming!

"Take another guy," Utau said, shrugging and then taking a pillow, and set it on the end of the bed. She then got on her stomach and lied down, propping herself on her elbows.

"You say that like cheating on my _boyfriend_ is no big deal," I retorted.

"Suit yourself," she said, shrugging again. I popped a vein in my forehead.

"Why don't _you_ go with Kukai then?!" I said, a bit pissed. Utau's face went from a light shade of pink, to an instant…green? She shot up to stand on her knees.

"Are you _kidding_? Gross!" she screeched. Rima and I burst out laughing.

"You two make an odd, but _perfect_ couple!" I yelled, holding onto my stomach and laughing.

"What about _you_, Rima?" Utau said, fuming. "_You_ can take _Nagi_!" Rima turned an instant shade of red and stopped laughing.

"Don't be impractical, Utau," she said, turning her face away. I was stifling a laugh.

"And _you_! I'm setting _you_ up with _Ikuto_!" Utau said, laughing menacingly.

"Um, no," I said, also halting my laughter. "First of all, the guy's somewhere between a cat and an emo gorilla, and second of all, he had a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend."

"Emo gorilla?" Rima asked. "What the heck, Amu?"

"Shut it," I said.

"Fine! Then I'm setting you up with Nate," she said, crossing her arms.

"Fine! Then I'm setting _Rima_ up with Nagi!" I yelled at her.

"Hey!" Rima yelled. "How do _I_ deserve that?!"

"If Utau sets me up with Nate, then you get to go with Nagi! No way am I going at this alone!" I said.

"So you just admitted that you would go with Nate," Utau said.

"No! I did not!" I said. "Stop twisting my words, woman!"

"If _I'm_ being set up with Nagi, then _you_, Utau, get to go with the _rabid_ gorilla," Rima said, smirking.

"I'm not going with Kukai!" Utau yelled.

"Oh yes you are," Rima said. While this was going on, I suddenly burst into a random fit of laughter. Rima and Utau stared at me as if I had some kind of disease.

"What's wrong with you?" Utau asked.

"I just _love_ how you automatically _knew_ that the rabid gorilla was _Kukai_!" I said, laughing to bits. Pretty soon, we were all laughing at the hysterical joke that we all now knew. After a while, we calmed down, stopping to breathe but sharing a few more giggles between breaths.

"So, is there a theme for homecoming this year?" Rima asked.

"Yeah," Utau said, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's _Black and White Ball_. We have to dress accordingly."

"Well, no duh," I retorted, getting up from the bean bag. "So, then, are we going with dates or are we going with just us girls?"

"I have an idea," Rima said, grinning evilly. "How about this: If we all get set up with the said guy, we go with dates. If not, we go together as friends."

"I like the sound of that," Utau said, grinning.

"Not me," I said. No way was I going to cheat on Tadase.

"Just call Tadase and tell him that you're going to homecoming with another guy and he can go with another girl," Utau said.

"Nope," I said. As if on cue, my cell phone rang. I ran over to my dance bag and took it out. I looked at the caller ID. It was Yaya! I quickly pressed the talk button.

"Yaya!" I said, happily.

"_Amu! Oh my gosh! I'm happy to hear your voice!" _Yaya squealed.

"Same here," I said. For a brief moment, I held the phone away from my ear and said to Utau and Rima, "Hold on a second. I'll only be a minute or two. Do whatever while I'm away." They shrugged, and I walked out of the room and held the phone to my ear, at the same time, walking past Ikuto and Kukai, who were arguing about whether the weather girl on channel 6 or 11 was hotter. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello? Yaya? Are you still there?" I asked.

"_Yeah!"_ she chirped. I winced at how loud she was. I bet you could hear her voice all the way down the hall.

"So what did you call for?" I asked.

"_Silly! It's your birthday soon! I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday!" _she said, really loudly. My eyes widened. I looked over and checked to see whether anyone heard that or not. I didn't want anyone to know about my birthday, which was tomorrow.

The reason for this is because that I don't want Souko and Aruto to go out of their way to buy me a gift or throw me a party or whatever. Same goes for all of the people on the dance team and everyone besides that. I didn't really care if anyone acknowledged my birthday anyways. I never really celebrated that day of year. Mom and Dad were always at work. Anyways, the point is that I don't want to be a pain to anyone. My birthday would just be a burden to carry.

"Thanks, Yaya," I said.

"_Are you going to celebrate it this year?_" Yaya asked. _"You're finally seventeen!_"

"I don't want to celebrate it," I said, sternly. I could practically sense her pouting on the other end.

"_Again? Amu! You should celebrate it! It's your special day!"_ Yaya whined. "_Tadase and I are sending you something!_"

"Wait, what?!" I almost yelled. That was an issue. When the gift gets here, they will know that my birthday is here. "No! You guys didn't need to do that!"

"_Oh, Amu, don't worry! It was no trouble at all!_" Yaya said. She must've noticed I wasn't replying because then she said, "_Hey, Amu, you know about homecoming coming up, right?_"

"Yeah," I said. "Who are you going with?"

"_I was going to ask you if I could go ahead and go with Tadase!_" she said, cheerily. I practically choked on air.

"What? Why?" I asked. What kind of question was that?

"_You see, I got nominated for Homecoming Queen this year and Tadase got nominated Homecoming King! So, I was wondering if we could go together for that!"_ she said, explaining everything and settling my heart down.

"Oh," I said. "I see. Then that's no problem if it's only for that reason."

"_Thank you so much, Amu!_" she squealed. "_I love you so, so, so much! I have to go now, okay? Bye, bye!_"

"Um, bye," I said, and thus, she hung up. I sighed, taking the phone away from my ear. That was a coincidence. So if Tadase's going with Yaya, am I going to go with Nate? I walked back to my room and plopped down onto my bean bag, throwing my phone somewhere along the way.

"What happened?" Rima asked.

"Let's just say that I'm willing to go with Nate now," I said. This was just wonderful. I have so much stress on my mind. One: my birthday. Two: Tadase and homecoming. GAH!

"Well, well, well," Utau sang.

"Shut it," I said.

_~The Next Day~_

"Oh, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," Kukai said as he took each individual step towards the kitchen table. Utau must've worked the poor guy to death last night. Speaking of Utau, she and Rima had left early, saying that they needed to get some stuff done for the dance team. They asked me if I wanted to come, and I said no, because, well, I was way too tired.

Today was Saturday, September 24th. It was my birthday and I was another year older—I was seventeen. I should be happy, really, I should, but I'm not. I got up _so_ early because I was so paranoid that the mail would come. My package did not arrive today, thank god. It was around noon, and the boys had just wakened up from their slumber. Ikuto and Kukai looked a mess. Their hair all shaggy and sleep dawned on their faces. I sat at the kitchen table, sipping my coffee from my mug. Ikuto and Kukai took seat on either side of me, and they both yawned in unison, which I found kind of funny.

"I'm tired," Ikuto said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"You can say that again," Kukai yawned, leaning his head on my other shoulder. I twitched.

"Get. Off," I said menacingly. They didn't move and I heard snoring. Did they just fall asleep? I sighed and then pulled my chair back abruptly. Ikuto and Kukai's heads bonked into each other's, and they awoke. I smirked. That should teach them.

"Ouch," Kukai said, rubbing his head.

"You can say that again," Ikuto mumbled moodily, rubbing his head also.

"I'm going out to have some ice cream, okay?" I yelled to Souko who was in the living room.

"Okay! Have fun!" she yelled. I was all ready, anyways, so I didn't have to change. I was wearing a simple, but cute outfit. I decided to go a little flaunting. It was my birthday, after all. I had on a white floral tube top with a pink ribbon tying into a bow at the side right underneath my chest. I had on a black skirt with some white Ugg boots, and my hair was in a half ponytail to the side. My make-up was light—pink lip gloss and some bronze eye shadow. I grabbed my car keys, my wallet, and jetted out the door without as much as a goodbye. I got into my car and headed for Baskin Robins, the first outdoor eating place I went to here in Florida.

Once I arrived there, I walked inside and sighed at the coldness of the building. I ordered my ice cream.

"I'll just have a strawberry sugar cone," I said, smiling.

The cashier took my order and got me my ice cream. I thanked him and left the building. Where was I to go on my special day? After all, I knew very few places. I pondered a bit as I sat down on one of the outdoor tables and licked my ice cream. There was actually no place that I wanted to be other than with my mom. I kind of missed her and her goofy personality. I hope she's doing okay in Japan all by herself. There was a small gust of wind, and it caused me to notice a poster that flapped on the side of the building. I straightened it out to read what it said. My eyes widened. There was a contest! A _dance_ contest! I beamed. This was _perfect_! I looked at the prize. It was two tickets to a LINKIN PARK CONCERT! I squealed and jumped up from my seat, dropping my ice cream. I ripped the poster off the building and started to examine it. There was a dance contest today at noon. _Noon_. Oh snap. It was happening right now! I ran into my car, turned it on and sped out of the parking lot to the address written on the poster.

I couldn't get there fast enough. So many things were running through my mind. I wanted the tickets so badly. Which song should I dance to? Should I just put my iPod on shuffle? Oh, snap. I didn't bring my iPod. Why didn't I have it at times like this? I mentally slapped myself. It took me a good ten minutes to get to the address. Once I stepped out of my car, I gaped at the building. It was a huge dome. What was I to do? I have no idea where to go! I took a deep breath and decided to wing it.

I walked into the huge dome-like building. The front entrance was closed, so I decided to go through the back entrance. I walked around to the back. I saw a few crates lingering about. There was a single door in the back that stated, '_Employees Only_'. I had no choice, so I snuck in. Once I stepped inside, I was in a long, dark hallway. There was light at the very end. I was so nervous, I was shaking. What was I doing here? I could be arrested, I think…

I ignored my beating heart and walked towards the light. I walked and walked down this endless hallway until I reached what I called the destination. I strolled forward and held my hand up against the blinding light. I heard people—and a lot of them. I couldn't see anything. I kept ambling my way around and stopped to adjust my eyes, and once they were adjusted to the light, I paled. I was on the _stage_—in front of _thousands_ of _random_ people! I instantly felt sick. I had _never in my entire life_ danced in front of so many people. I was about to turn around and forget that this ever happened. It wasn't right for me to be up here. People like me belong at auditoriums at their high schools, not huge mega domes in Miami.

"Hey!" said the man on stage into the microphone. "Where did you come from, little lady?"

The man looked really young. He was probably in his twenties. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a baggy black hoodie, with some jeans. I was standing in the middle of the middle of the stage.

"Um, California?" I answered. He and the crowd started to laugh. I flushed.

"Are you here for the contest?" he asked. "We were just about to end, but we can fit in one more audition."

"Oh, uh, n-no, not really," I stuttered. I couldn't dance in front of that many strangers, anyways.

"Oh come on!" he said. He turned to the crowd. "Dance, dance, dance, dance!" he chanted. The crowd joined him, and pretty soon that's all I could hear. The crowd settled down after the dude motioned them to.

"Come on, give it a chance?" he asked. I bit my lip, and then nodded. He grinned and the crowd cheered. "Let's give it up for California babe, here!" He winked at me and I flushed. "What song are you dancing to, babe?"

I blinked and said, "I have no idea." He smirked. Strange how much he reminded me of Ikuto.

"Let's have our DJ decide," he said. I paused to think about it.

"Okay," I said, finally.

"DJ!" he said into the microphone. Then he turned to me, "A'ight I'm gonna stand to the side, and when the music blasts, just show us what California's got."

"Oh, I'll show you a'ight," I said, mimicking him. I smirked. "California babe's got some moves."

The crowd went 'ooh.'

"'Kay," he said, smiling and then went to go stand to the side. I stood in the middle of the stage, my back to the audience. The lights flashed off me for a second, but then turned back on when the music started—and that's when I whirled around and started dancing.

_3  
(Britney Spears)_

_1  
2  
3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1  
2  
3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves...  
Countin'_

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

_Are you in?  
Living in sin is the new thing  
Are you in?  
I am countin'_

_  
_Everyone was cheering and the microphone dude was pretty impressed with the way I was dancing. He had his eyebrows raised and he had a devilish grin. I smirked myself. What was I afraid of again?

_1  
2  
3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1  
2  
3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves...  
Countin'_

_1  
2  
3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1  
2  
3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves...  
Countin'_

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

_Let's make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Loving the extreme  
Now are you game?_

The crowd was already chanting my name—not my real name, but '_Cali Babe_'. Huh. At least I made them say my name.

_Are you in?  
Living in sin is the new thing  
Are you in?  
I am countin'_

_1  
2  
3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1  
2  
3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves...  
Countin'_

_1  
2  
3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1  
2  
3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves..._

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun  
And nothing meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it  
You and me  
You and me  
Or three  
Or four  
On the floor_

The crowd went insane. They were cheering like I was Linkin Park themselves.

_1  
2  
3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1  
2  
3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves...  
Countin'_

_1  
2  
3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1  
2  
3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves..._

I ended the dance with one swift movement and I was done. I winked at the crowd. I was happy that no one was booing me or anything. This may have well been the best birthday of my existence. I grinned.

"Give it up for Cali Babe!" dude said, walking up to me. I grinned. He held the microphone to my lips. "What's your real name?"

"Amu Hinamori," I replied, still smiling.

"Well, Amu," Dude said. Yes, I named him Dude. "You just owned the stage."

"Um, thanks, I think," I said. He laughed.

"I think it's clear who the winner is," he said to the crowd. He turned to me, "Amu Hinamori, you just won two front row seats and backstage passes to the Linkin Park concert!"

"Yay!" I squealed.

This was definitely one of the best birthdays ever.

_~Ikuto~_

I was in my room flipping aimlessly through the television shows. I was bored out of my mind. And why on earth would Amu want to go out for ice cream? We had some at home. I flipped through the channels, and then I stopped, my eyes widened and I turned up the volume, paying close attention to the screen. I focused my attention on the pink-haired girl. Amu.

She was dancing, and I paid close attention to her every move. The song was only about three minutes, but in those three minutes, I was mesmerized. What the heck was she doing _there_? Why was everyone calling her _California Babe_—especially that one dude? It was being broadcasted live. I would go and follow her there, but I had no idea where that place was. I groaned. The only thing left to do was wait for her—how long will that be? I don't want to know.

_~Amu~_

I drove back to the house after treating myself to a wonderful lunch at Subway. I was so happy. I decided that I would choose Ikuto to come to the concert with me because he's just as much of a fan as I am. I smiled, as I parked and ran to the house, ringing the doorbell. Kukai was the one who answered.

"Hey, Amu," he said, opening the door for me.

"Hey," I said, walking past him and straight upstairs to Ikuto's room.

"Ikuto!" I yelled. He wasn't there. I immediately knew where he was. I ran in the direction of the studio. I opened the door and went up the ladder, and sure enough, he was there. He was standing in front of a huge canvas, still sketching the faint outline of the girl.

"Ikuto!" I yelled again. He dropped his pencil and whirled around.

"Amu?" he asked. I ran to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"I won a dance contest!" I said, happily. I pulled back a bit and he looked a bit shocked. He shook it off and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know," he said. "I saw you on TV."

"Really?" I gasped. "I didn't know it was on TV!"

"Well, it was, _California Babe_," he said. I flushed a bit.

"H-how's your painting going?" I asked out of common courtesy.

"I'm still sketching," he replied, shrugging.

"Oh," I said, letting go of him, realizing the awkward position we were kind of in. "Hey, since I won the dance contest, I got two tickets and backstage passes to the Linkin Park concert."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Who are you gonna take?"

"You," I said. Again, his eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting on a nearby stool. "Will you come?"

"Hell yeah," he said, picking up his pencil.

"Great! It's today at 9 PM!" I said, walking towards the ladder. "Be ready around eight!"

"'Kay," he said, beginning to sketch again. I walked down the ladder and as I did, I swore I saw him smile.

_-8 PM-_

"I get to drive," Ikuto said.

"It's _my car_!" I said.

"So? I gave you rides on my motorcycle," he said.

"I don't care!" I retorted.

"Well, then, you can just go by yourself," he said. I gasped.

"No, wait," I said. I sighed. "You can drive."

He smirked and said, "I thought so."

Ikuto was wearing dark washed jeans, and a dark navy blue Hollister Co. hoodie with a white Hollister shirt underneath. I was simply wearing the same outfit as before. We walked outside to my car and Ikuto got into the driver's seat as I got into the passenger's seat. Then we set off to the concert.

The drive was fun. We talked about our favorite songs and such. Once we got there, we immediately went through the bustling crowd and into the concert building. Ikuto held my hand and led me through so that I wouldn't get run over by some rabid fan girls. Once we got entry, we went straight to our seats in the front row. I was excited.

"I can't believe I'm here!" I said. "This has been the best birthday ever!"

I gasped at what I just said. He wasn't supposed to hear that. His eyes widened and he stared at me with the most peculiar expression.

"It's your birthday?" he asked, skeptical. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I-I…It's not my birthday?" I said, but it turned out to be a question.

"Yes, it obviously is," he said. I flushed and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"…It's just trouble," I finally said, turning to face him.

"Trouble how?" he asked. "Buying you a gift or throwing you a party?"

"See?" I said, looking him in the eyes. "That's exactly what I mean! Ikuto, you and your family have done enough for me, and you really don't need petty matters such as my birthday."

"Amu Hinamori," he said, much more seriously then needed. "Do you think that you're a _burden_ to me?"

I didn't answer and looked away. He just turned my head to face him again.

"Is that it?" he asked. I shut my eyes and swiftly nodded. Ikuto sighed. "I can't believe you."

"Are you mad?" I asked, a bit worriedly.

"Nope," he said. "But I promise you that this will be one birthday that you will _never_ forget."

That kind of scared me a bit. I was going to protest, but the lights dimmed and the concert started. The music blared playing _Valentine's Day._

_Valentine's Day  
(Linkin Park)_

_My insides all turn to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)_

I screamed with the crowd, jumping up and down. I was so happy at the moment, but somehow I was also upset, but why? I got everything that I wanted. I got to dance, and I'm watching my favorite band play at a live concert! I think it has something to do with Yaya and Tadase. My thoughts keep lingering towards them, out of nowhere, too. It's just bugging me a bit. I stopped cheering, and stared at the ground. Why was I so upset all of a sudden? It's not like Tadase would do anything with her. He was just going to a homecoming dance with her. I knew this because Yaya is my friend and she would never do that. Ikuto must've noticed me being upset because he stopped cheering, too.

"Why are you do upset?" Ikuto yelled over the loud voices of the crowd.

"I…I don't know," I said, looking down. I think I was crying. He yelled something but I couldn't hear it. "What?" I yelled.

"I don't know what happened, but cheer up!!!" he yelled. Everything went silent. Apparently Ikuto yelled it at the exact same time that the crowd's screams had died down, only we hadn't noticed.

"Hey," I heard a deep voice say. I looked at the stage to see that it was the lead singer of Linkin Park. I flushed tomato red. "Cheer up, Cali babe." He winked at me.

"Hey, dude!" Ikuto yelled. The singer turned is attention to Ikuto. "It's Cali Babe's birthday today!"

"I see," he said. "Let's give Cali Babe a Happy Birthday!" The crowd cheered, and they sang that traditional, corny, happy birthday song from start to finish. My face was beet red.

"See?" Ikuto said, smirking. He turned to me and wiped away the fallen tears from my eyes. "I told you that you weren't going to forget it."

"Thanks," I mumbled, and then wrapped my arms around his torso, buried my face in his chest, and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back.

"Happy Birthday, babe," he murmured in my ear. For once, I didn't care that he called me _babe_.

"Are you cheered up?" the lead singer said. "Your boyfriend did the job!"

The crowd 'awed'. I flushed. Whatever. Let them think what they want.

"Eh? Oh, um, yeah!" I yelled to him. He grinned.

"Let's get this concert on the road!" he said, and began playing the next song. I pulled Ikuto down, so that his ear was level with me.

"Thank you," I said, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You made this the most special birthday ever."

Even though it was dark, I swore that Ikuto had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. I let go of him and enjoyed the rest of the concert. It was the best. The band played all of my favorite songs and I sang along to every single one of them. Anyway, after the concert, we decided to get dinner. We went to Panda Express to just chill. We both ordered orange chicken with fried rice and got a table near a window. We ate and talked about how awesome the concert was. It was fun…having a normal carefree Ikuto around instead.

We went home after that and Ikuto said he had a surprise to show me. As soon as we got home, he took my hand and led me to his room. His room was pretty simple. He had white wall and a dark, navy blue carpet. His bed spread was just dark blue, while his furniture was mostly black. He told me to take a seat on the couch. I did as he told me and I sat down on the black leather couch. He came back a few minutes later with his violin.

"I _just_ learned this piece," he said. "So _if_ I mess up, which I won't, don't say anything."

I nodded and he began playing. I listened to it intensely. It sounded so complicated, yet simple at the same time. The melody filled the room and I was engulfed with it. I closed my eyes and listened. Ikuto sure did have talent. As I continued to listen to the melody, I forgot all about my troubles and worries that I had just a few hours ago. Why is that?

* * *

**Kay! Here we go! Chapter six! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked extra hard on it. Right now it is 12:41 AM, and I am dead tired. I'm sorry if I took forever to update. Well…love it?**

**TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

**Review, please! Make me a happy author!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Alone

**Sorry!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**. Please forgive? Oh, and I have something important to tell you folks at the bottom! :D**

**Thank you for reviewing!!! I got so many reviews on this story! I **_**never**_** imagined it would be **_**this**_** popular! Thank you thank you! I'm also very sorry that I never get to reply to your reviews. I will try to do so more often. :3**

**Also, just so you guys know, Amu is **_**seventeen**_** now. She is much more mature than she was when she was **_**twelve**_**, and I will make her act so in this story. (I'm sorry, but I don't really find it appealing if a character yells 'Pervert' for more than half the chapter…)**

**Prepare for Amuto-ness, dear readers.**

**I watched **_**New Moon**_**. It was DA BOMB! Jacob Black **_**owns**_** Edward Cullen. X3**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 7~**

**-Alone-**

* * *

_~Amu~_

Ikuto finished up his beautiful song, and after he did, my eyes shot open.

"It's over already?" I asked. "It was so beautiful, though…"

He of course, smirked, "Liked it that much, now did you?"

I blinked a couple of times, comprehending this, "Of course." I got up to stretch. "I never got a gift like that before."

His smirk faded into a grin, "Glad to hear it." He put away his violin and sheet music. "Would the birthday girl like some cake?"

My eyes widened and I was suddenly confused. "You bought cake? When? You _just _figured out it was my birthday."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch behind me. "I can always make you some, being the _excellent_ baker I am."

I smacked his arm. "You're so conceited."

"Do you want cake or not?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't care," I finally said.

"Cake it is then," he said, getting up and heading out the door. I stood where I was. He turned to flash me a smile. "You coming?"

I tilted my head and blinked once again. What just happened? I just froze for a second…my brain stopped working…and…I think Ikuto looked at least…_semi_-handsome…for a second there, of course…

He snapped me out of my trance, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, smiled, and followed him out the door, "Yeah. Somewhat."

He raised his eyebrows, "Okay then."

Ikuto led us downstairs to the kitchen. It was pretty quiet, considering the fact that everyone was probably asleep. Pfft. What was I thinking? It's a _Saturday_ night. _Nobody's _asleep. They are all probably out or just hanging out in the basement. I'll just ask Ikuto.

"Hey, Ikuto," I said.

He replied with a loose, "Hn?"

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked. I sat down at a chair placed on one side of the island counter. Ikuto stood on the other, taking out cake baking supplies.

"I think Souko and Aruto texted me that they went out, while we were at the concert. Kukai, Daichi, and Nagi are definitely not home—probably at some Nate or Rhythm's place—leaving Kiseki, and Yoru—who are probably asleep—to be babysat by Kairi, who is probably reading in his room," he said.

I stared at him with wide eyes. How did he _do_ that? He just said all of that without having a brain hemorrhage. My brain would have fried trying to process all of that information. "Whoa. You are a machine, _and_ you know your brothers pretty well," I complimented.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Living with them can do that to you."

"I can only imagine," I said.

I decided to let my thoughts wander as I watched Ikuto making the cake. He was making chocolate cake, which did not surprise me one bit. That boy loved chocolate. Somehow, my thoughts wandered to Kairi. I never really talked to him at all…he's just always on his own, reading books, and what not. I'm not surprised he's always busy—he's in college, right? But didn't Souko say that Ikuto was her oldest son? She couldn't possibly have forgotten that she had Kairi as her oldest, could she?

"Hey, Ikuto," I said again.

He leaned across the counter to look me in the eyes, "What now?"

My eyelids fluttered as I tried to remember my question, "Err…oh yeah. What's it like living with six brothers?"

This question took him by surprise, as his expression changed, and his eyebrows knitted, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Just asking."

He sighed, "Well, I can tell you one thing—you can never have your own identity. Do you know how many times I got called Kukai, or Daichi, or even Nagihiko? It gets kind of…frustrating…It's especially hard for the twins. When they try, _nobody_ can tell _them_ apart."

I never knew Ikuto felt this way. I never knew at all. The question came out of my before I had the chance to stop it, "Does anyone ever forget you?" I held my breath. Shoot. I shouldn't have asked that question. I saw is face turn blank.

He breathed out, "Yeah. A lot. My mom especially. She always thinks I'm her oldest son because of the way that Kairi is always reading, and barely ever talks."

That explained everything. Why Souko thought that. I peeked at Ikuto. His expression changed from blank to realization.

"Don't tell anyone that I told you that," he said, suddenly tense.

I smiled a reassuring smile, "I won't. Swear on my life."

He seemed to calm down a bit, "Good." He continued stirring the batter, fast at first, but then he slowed down. "You know…I never really told anyone that before."

I tilted my head to the side, "Really? I'm the only one."

He smirked, "Yep. You're special."

I grinned, "Good." I dipped my finger into the cake batter and licked it. "Whoa. This is good. You're a pro cake baker, Iku."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Iku?"

My eyes widened, realizing the mistake I just made, "U-um, that's now what I meant! I meant Ikuto!"

He rolled his eyes, "_Sure_ you did."

"No really," I said. "Don't tell anyone I ever did that."

He shrugged, "Whatever." He finished mixing the batter.

"Promise?"

"Sure, if that's what you really want." He poured the brown, chocolate batter into a pan and set it into the preheated oven.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks."

We chatted pointlessly about random things until Ikuto decided the chocolate cake was done. He took the cake out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack. Then he continued to talk to me again, this time—about Tadase.

"Is Tadase coming to visit you anytime soon?" he asked all of a sudden, sitting on a chair next to me.

"Um, yeah," I said. He remained expressionless. I continued. "He's coming for Christmas and is staying at his house here in Florida with Yaya. I know I was surprised too—he has a rich family."

"Christmas, eh?" he said. "That's a long time away."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Are…are you and Rina doing anything special for Christmas."

He shrugged, "She's probably hosting another Christmas party. It's the same thing as last year."

A while later after another mini-conversation, Ikuto iced the cake with chocolate frosting. He did it so fast, I was left amazed. Then he did something that really surprised me—he blindfolded me with a kitchen towel. I asked what he was doing; he said it was a surprise. I waited patiently for Ikuto to finish up what he was doing. After a minute, I heard the lights click off and my blindfold was removed. I gasped at what I saw.

Ikuto had put seventeen white candles in the cake, arranged into my name. I was simply amazed by what I saw. It was one of the best things _anyone_ has _ever_ given me. I turned to look at Ikuto in the dim light of the birthday candles. He was grinning.

"You like?" he asked. I swear I was going to cry. I bit my trembling lip, and nodded.

"I love it," I whispered.

He leaned on the counter in front of me on the other side, "Make a wish."

I closed my eyes, made my wish, and opened my eyes to see Ikuto staring at me with an absentminded expression on his face. He seemed happy.

He flashed me that same smile again, "Happy Birthday Amu," he whispered.

I blew out the candles, and Ikuto's face faded into the darkness, only to be illuminated again by the moonlight pouring through the window once my eyes adjusted. He _was_ semi-handsome.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I shoved my locker door closed with my foot as I was off to Home Ec. Today we were making some vegetable soup. I took a seat at the table at my kitchen. Ikuto was playing around with a fork, while Su was reading over the recipe, mouthing the ingredients to herself. I was simply playing around with a lock of my own hair.

"Amu!" the teacher yelled. I shot up from my trance and looked at the teacher, who was glaring at me for being so lazy.

"You and Mr. Tsukiyomi can see me after class," she stated. I groaned. Delightful.

"What did I do?" Ikuto drawled lazily. He gave the teacher a passive look. The teacher, in return, gave a hard glare.

"_You_ and Miss Hinamori were just lazily slacking off, while Miss Éclair was reading over the recipe as I had ordered," the teacher replied.

"Tch," Ikuto replied, leaning on his propped up hand. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, sending my loud ringtone through the air. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, and scoffed. I blushed—how embarrassing. I took it out and furiously shut it down, glancing at the teacher. She had her hand held out, obviously signaling for me to give her my phone. I got up and walked the walk of shame. As I handed her my phone, I wondered how on earth I would live without it.

"When will I get that back?" I asked. She smirked.

"At the end of the day you can pick it up," she replied, pocketing the phone. I groaned, and I sat back down next to Ikuto. "You may all begin." The teacher announced.

"Okay," Su said, staring at the recipe sheet. "Today we all we need are the following…" Su showed me the recipe sheet and told me exactly the amount of each ingredient I needed. She even changed some of the amounts of the ingredients to make it more 'delectable', as she had put it. I nodded as she finished and went to the stove, turning it up and putting a pot over the flame. I brought all of the said ingredients onto a tray and brought it back to our kitchen. Su thanked me and my job was done for the whole day. I went back to our dining table and sat down next to Ikuto.

"Why aren't you helping Su?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. He shrugged.

"She seems content doing it herself," he replied nonchalantly. He smirked, "Why? Do you want to watch me work that badly?" I flushed.

"N-no, you idiot," I replied, stuttering a bit. Dang. That's never good. He rolled his eyes at me. The class period went by relatively fast, and by the time we finished eating up the vegetable soup—which, mind you, is the best dang soup you will have _ever_ have the pleasure of pouring down your throat—the bell had already rung. I then remembered I had to meet the teacher after class. I said my farewell to Su. She wished me luck, and Ikuto and I went to the teacher's desk.

"Um, Miss—" I started. She held her hand up. I shut up.

"Detention," she stated. "After school today." My eyes widened. I _never_ got detention before.

"_What_?" I asked. "_No_!"

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Y-you can't!" I said, worry coming over me. I turned to Ikuto.

"Amu Hinamori, I gave you a detention, and I expect you to follow my orders," she said. "After school, both of you." I paled. No way…

"Amu, let's go," Ikuto said, taking my hand. I reluctantly followed him, upset that my clean record is ruined by a scary vulture like her.

After school, Ikuto and I met up in the Home Ec. room. Today, I had so much homework—fifty-two problems in math, two worksheets in science, and a report for Spanish. I could practically dance, and please note the sarcasm. Ikuto was blowing bubbles with his gum when I reached the class. He was sitting in a desk with the teacher in front of him. They were obviously waiting for me to arrive. I took a seat in a desk and the teacher began our punishment.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Ugh! I _hate_ that lady!" I yelled once we were outside. I didn't take my own car today because Yoru hid my car keys somewhere. I let him play with the keys because he was getting impatient, and the kid needed something to do. I mounted Ikuto's motorcycle and huffed. All I had with me was my swimming stuff—bathing suit, towel, and etcetera—in a swim bag because Utau told me that after school today we were _supposed_ to go to the beach, but the fact that I got detention ended all hopes of that. I really wanted to wear my cute, new swimsuit too. Anyways, I'm glad Kukai took my backpack home with him. I wouldn't have been able to carry that on my back on a motorcycle. "Where's your backpack?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any homework today, so I didn't bring mine," he explained. I huffed again.

"Lucky ducky," I muttered darkly. Ikuto gave me the most peculiar expression, and then burst into laughter. "What's so funny?!" I yelled.

"Did you even _hear_ yourself?" he said, scoffing. "You sounded like an evil five-year-old!" I sharply turned my head away from him.

"Shut up," I said, angry. "It's just not been my week so far." Ikuto shook his head, grinning, and mounted the bike.

"Chill, babe," he said, flashing me that bright smile. "It's only Wednesday. It'll get better." I glanced up at him over my pout. Must he always call me _babe_?

"How do _you_ know?" I asked. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek on his back. I faced the school with weary eyes. I saw something that disturbed me—Rina was standing next to her car, staring at me with an amused expression. It wasn't a funny expression; it was a scary expression as in '_I am going to get you.'_ Oh, and yes, it did scare the crap out of me. I shuddered. I turned my head to have it buried into Ikuto's back. "For all you know, Tadase could be cheating on me with Yaya…" I mumbled sadly. I don't know if he heard me, because my voice came out muffled and drained out by the sound of the engine. I think he heard _something_, though, because he immediately stiffened. With that, we left. I was relieved a bit, because I could just _feel_ Rina's glare boring into my back.

"Hey!" he yelled all of a sudden over the loud engine.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you just want to hang out today?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows, but then bit my lip.

"Why?" I questioned. I saw him shake his head.

"Why not?" he countered. I puffed my cheeks. I was trying hard to think of whether I should go…or not. After all, I _did_ have a lot of homework. "Please?" Ikuto asked. I briefly wondered why he wanted to hang out so badly, but then sighed.

"Fine," I said.

"Great," he said.

We made our way to the city and its busy streets. I was very hot under the sun, but hey, whatever, right? I hadn't the slightest clue where we were going. Looking around, I noticed it was a pretty big city, and that I would get _very_ easily lost if I wandered around here alone. Pretty soon, we were at the Sea Aquarium. I tilted my head to the side, while Ikuto got off the bike.

"Eh? Why would you bring me here?" I asked, confused. He gave me a crooked smile. For some, odd reason, my cheeks turned red, and my heart thudded at the sight of it. I shook my head and ignored the thoughts, but found it hard to when I caught sight of him at that perfect angle. For some reason, ever since my birthday, I've been feeling much more comfortable around Ikuto.

Ikuto was wearing a black t-shirt that had one word written on it—_Art_—in a fancy font, and ripped, faded jeans that had some paint on it. His shoes, too, had paint on it. Overall he looked very…artsy. Anyways, his hair was complimented by the sun, and I never noticed how tall he was. I got off the bike after a bit of my ogling and compared myself to him. Damn, he _was_ tall. All I wore was some denim shorts, and a teal babydoll tee with white swirls and a butterfly, and flip flops. I couldn't even compare. Suddenly upset, I started walking.

I sighed, "Let's go." I turned around I saw Ikuto's crooked smile gone. His face had fallen.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? I mean, if you don't like it—" he said.

"No! That's not it," I blurted. I covered my mouth, but then uncovered it. I rubbed the back of my head. This was getting awkward. "Um…I was just wondering…w-why did you bring me _here_?" His face turned into an expression I did not know. It was somewhere between nostalgia and regretful.

"Let's just go," he said, taking my hand. I felt my arm go numb, and my conscious was telling me to shove him off, to think of what Tadase might feel, but, unpredictably, I made no move to pull my hand away. For some reason…I think Ikuto _needed_ to be at ease. I think he needed to get something off his mind.

I followed him into the building. Once we walked in, I saw blue—lots of _blue_. There were fish tanks on either side of full of the most exotic and colorful fishes. My mouth turned into an 'o'. Without letting go of my hand, Ikuto took out his wallet and snatched a credit card out. We were at the counter, and he gave the credit card to the cashier.

"Two," he said, and the cashier rung him up. I felt bad for mooching.

"Hey, I can pay for myself, you know," I said. Ikuto ignored me, and took his card back and put it into his wallet.

"Thanks," he said to the cashier, and he whisked me away. We walked down a hall into a dark room with the walls lined in fish tanks. There were fish _everywhere_.

"Whoa," I said. Ikuto smirked.

"I know," he said, looking around himself. "I used to love coming here, when it was just me and my dad."

"I've never been to an Aquarium before," I said, happy. "I'm glad we're here."

He smiled, "That's good."

"Hey, let's go over there!" I said, pointing to the dome-like structure.

"Whatever," he said, following me. When we appeared beneath the dome, I realized that we were _underwater_. I found it amazing as I took in all of the fish that were swimming around me.

"Ha ha!" I said. "This is amazing!"

This is the second time I have hung out with Ikuto like this. The first time was when we went to the beach. Now _that's_ something I will never forget. I still have his shoe. It's somewhere in my closet…

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Wow!" I said, squealing. "That was _so_ much fun! We _have_ to do that again."

I was holding a stuffed dolphin. It was pink, and I loved it. I hugged it. Ikuto got it for me at the gift shop.

Ikuto smirked, "Well, if you really want to spend time with me _that_ much…"

I blushed, "N-no! It's nothing like that!"

"Sure thing," he said, rolling his eyes. I ran ahead of him and hopped onto the bike. He did the same. "We have one more place to go to before we go home."

"What? Where?" I asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Have you ever been to South Beach?" he asked.

"Didn't we go there a while ago?" I asked. He shook his head as he sped off onto the road.

"Nah," he said. "That was another beach. Nobody ever goes there. That's why I like it. The beach we're going to always has people there."

"Oh," I said. "Why are we going there, then?"

"You brought your swimming things," he said. "Might as well go swimming, right?"

"Really?" I asked. I beamed. "That's awesome!"

"I know I am," he said. I smacked him lightly.

"You are so full of yourself," I said. He just laughed.

The ride to South beach was over as soon as it started. It wasn't too far away. Once we got there, I hurriedly changed into my bathing suit in the girls' locker room. My bathing suit was a pink and black plaid bikini. I walked out of the locker room to find Ikuto waiting for me outside. He was wearing black swim trunks that he bought at the gift shop at the aquarium. His eyes widened when he caught sight of me. He took out his black tee and threw it at me.

"Where that," he ordered. I took the shirt off my head as he took my swim bag and placed all of our clothing inside it.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Your entire stomach is showing in that," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's the whole point," I said, amused. He was acting a bit strange. His jaw clenched, as I handed him his shirt back. I put my big white sunglasses over my eyes and playfully ruffled Ikuto's hair. "Chill, _babe_. It'll get better." He scowled. I giggled. He was so much fun to mess with.

"Just put the shirt on," he sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I took his shirt, and then ran.

"Hey!" he yelled after me. I laughed.

I felt major déjà vu. It was the same as the last time I was at a beach with him. I was running away from him again. This time, though, Ikuto was chasing me for a whole other reason, and this time we had numerous eyes stare at us. I simply ignored those eyes. I was enjoying myself too much.

Ikuto caught up to me with ease, considering I am the worst runner ever. I could never run for more than a few minutes before I started to breathe heavily and my lungs started to burn. When he caught up to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I was giggling the whole time as he spun me around and then safely put me on the sandy ground. He, too, was chuckling.

"You never stop surprising me," he said. "I never imagined you would _run_."

"Well, then, get to know me a bit better," I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll let it slide," he said. "But only because you look oh so stunning in that."

I blushed ten shades of red. "S-stop staring!" I accused. He just smirked that little smirk of his.

I was suddenly glomped by a random person. I was instantly surprised and jumped. The person continued to hug me, "Amu! I didn't think I'd see you here!" The said person leaned their head on my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of brown hair. It was Kukai.

"Kukai?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It was Utau and Rima's idea! We came down here with Nate, Daichi, and Nagi!" he said. "Rhythm, Ran, and Dia are here too. Isn't that great? It's the whole dance team!"

"That's great," Ikuto muttered darkly. "You can let go of her now." His voice was getting dangerously low.

"O-okay," Kukai said, putting his hands up in defense. "I wasn't planning anything on her, but if you're _that_ possessive, you better watch out for Nate. He's got an eye out for her." Kukai clucked his tongue and backed up with his hands in his pockets of his dark green swim trunks. I looked behind him to see Utau, and Rima sitting under an umbrella, both relaxing and watching Ran, Dia, Rhythm, and Daichi play beach volleyball.

"Utau! Rima!" I called from my place. They turned their heads to look at me. They both smiled.

"Amu!" they both said in unison. They got up and ran to me, also glomping me with hugs. I laughed.

"I thought you couldn't come!" Utau said, letting go as Rima did. She was wearing an all white two piece swimsuit.

"We thought you had detention," Rima said, putting her sunglasses on her head. She was wearing a red swimsuit with pink polka dots.

"Yeah but we finished! Afterwards, Ikuto took me to a Sea Aquarium, and _oh_, was it fabulous! You should come with us next time!" I said. "Then he took me here."

"Yeah, and the whole Ikuto picking you up and spinning you around like you two were married had nothing to do with the fact that Ikuto would bring you here?" Daichi smirked. I blushed again.

"Y-you saw that?" I stuttered.

"OMG! He did that?" Utau squealed. "That's so scandalous! Ikuto! You have a girl, you know."

Ikuto grinned, "I was just playing around, _Utau_."

She frowned, "Don't say my name like that. You'll wear it out."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Rima spoke up, "Let's all go get some ice cream, shall we?"

I jumped up into the air, "Yeah!"

"Ice cream it is then," a deep voice said. I turned around to see Nate standing behind me. He smiled. "Hey, you."

"Hey," I breathed. He threw an arm around my shoulder and started to lead me towards the ice cream bar. "You look cute," he threw in. Suddenly, I was yanked away from him and was held securely by someone. That someone placed his chin on my head. I didn't have to look to know that was Ikuto. I recognized his smell…Okay, I just weirded myself out. What the heck was that? Am I some kind of scent pervert now? I threw the thought away.

"_Don't_ call her _cute_," Ikuto said, getting off me as he took my hand. "I'm not sharing her."

Nate tilted his head, "Why not?"

Ikuto smirked, "She was mine to begin with."

And then we ran…again, but this time away from Nate and the others. I stared at Ikuto running in front of me. Why would he do that? Does he have an ulterior motive? As soon as we were a good distance away from them so we were out of sight, I stopped Ikuto under a palm tree near the edge of the beach.

I stared up at him with curious eyes, and asked, "Why are you acting like that?"

Ikuto sighed, and let go of my hand, letting his own fall to his side. He didn't reply.

"Ikuto? Why aren't you answering?" I asked him.

"What on _earth_ are you doing with _her_?"

I turned around to see the person who screeched. I immediately paled. I wished the sand would sink beneath my feet and that I would just disappear. God, help me. If Rina was not the one to give me hell, she sure is _now_. She was standing there angrily with one hand on her hip and the other pushing her sunglasses up to the top of her head. She was wearing a skimpy two-piece—if you know what I mean.

"Well? Are you going to answer me, Ikuto? Why are you with her?" Rina spat, irritated.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked blandly. Rina was fuming now.

"What am _I_ doing here?" she screamed. "_I'm_ here tanning, while my supposed _boyfriend_ is cheating on me with some...some..._loser_!"

"Rina, I—" I tried to explain, but she completely cut me off by storming away. "—wasn't doing anything." I finished, mumbling the last part.

"Rina!" Ikuto yelled, going after her. He glanced at me apologetically, and ran after her. "Rina, wait! You can't just run off like that!"

I sighed. Why did I feel so...awkward? Was it because I had caused Ikuto his pain? That must have been the reason because I felt instant hatred towards Rina. She doesn't even _deserve_ Ikuto if she's going to act like that. I wasn't doing anything with him. _He_ was the one who pulled me off in the first place. Ah, why must I always be stuck in these kinds of things? I don't even like drama, which explains why I never bothered to watch _Gossip Girl_. I trudged my way over to Ikuto and Rina, who were fighting, still. I stopped when I could tune into their conversation, wanting to know whether I should interrupt or not.

"…if you're defending her so much, why don't you go and date _her_ instead?" Rina said. Ikuto clenched his jaw.

"You're overreacting! She's just some girl who's living with us! She means absolutely nothing!" Ikuto said, annoyed.

I frowned. Was that all I was to Ikuto—a girl who was living with him temporarily? Couldn't he have said that I was just a friend, or that I was just a close person to him? For some odd reason, I was really wounded by those words. I couldn't bring myself to believe that Ikuto would only think of my as that. I always thought we were close because of all of our memories together. I guess I was wrong.

"…your brothers! What about them? _They_ must _love_ her! They're eventually going to convince you that she's _so_ great and that you should totally dump me for her!" Rina yelled, crying now.

"Really? Really Rina? You would go _that_ far as to accuse my _brothers_ for wanting to get rid of you? _Why_ would you do that? Didn't I already tell you? Amu is just a temporary guest, and when she leaves it will be like it was all those years ago—we will _forget her and move on_. Get that through your head, Rin," Ikuto said, his voice softening.

I was feeling like dirt. So that was it, huh? None of them really liked me. They just all let me into their household until I left—then they would forget about me, just like they had when we were little. Ikuto was right. I felt bad—no worse than that, I felt _alone_. I wanted to go home, and I wanted to see my mom. Souko and Aruto are wonderful, but I missed my mother. Instead of dealing with Ikuto and Rina, I walked myself over to where Utau and Rima were sitting under the shade. I sat down next to Rima and buried my head in my knees, curling up into a ball. I wanted to go home.

"Amu?" Rima's voice called. "Amu? What's wrong? Did _she_ say something to you?"

"You saw it?" I mumbled, upset.

"Yeah," she replied. "It was kind of hard to miss."

I lifted my head, "Can either of you take me home?"

"I can."

I turned my head to see Kukai, looking down at me sympathetically. I snuck a glance at Rina and Ikuto and saw them making out. Yep. They made up. I suddenly felt irritated. I turned to look at Kukai again.

"Sure," I replied, getting up. I threw on Ikuto's t-shirt, not caring whether I had permission to or not.

"Come on," he said. "The car's this way." He led me to his car, which was in the main parking lot. He opened the door for me and told me to buckle up. He got into the other end, and we left. The car ride home was quiet, but a comfortable quiet, as I had a lot on my mind.

Kukai spoke up, "What's on your mind?"

I glanced and him and breathed out, "Did you ever feel that you were all alone?" When he didn't reply, I said, "You know what? Never mind. We're here, anyways."

As he pulled into the driveway, I opened the door and got out. That's when he spoke up.

"I actually do feel that way," Kukai said. I turned to face him. "You may think because I have a twin, that I shouldn't ever be alone, but I do, sometimes, and when I do, I hate it."

I said the first thing that came to mind, and instantly regretted it, "Do you guys hate me living here?"

Kukai's eyebrows scrunched up, "Why? Did Ikuto say something about that?"

"Never mind." I got out of the car, swearing that I saw Kukai's eyes widen, shut the door, and ran inside. I was cold, and needed a warm bath. Even though I didn't roll around in sand, it sure felt like I did. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the full size mirror without the tee. I looked cute in my bathing suit. It made me feel a bit better. I looked closer and found the reason Kukai's eyes widened. I was crying.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The next day, I received a call from Tadase. He sounded weird. I wondered what was up. All he said was something about Yaya being a good dancer at homecoming. Ironically, Yaya spoke up in the background, giggling, and then he hung up with one last, 'I love you'. I didn't like that call, so I was in a bad mood for the rest of that day. Therefore, to calm my awful mood, I did what I always did when I was down—I _danced_. I stayed after school in the dance room to practice dancing. I didn't focus on the routine, but just simply danced to the rhythm of whatever song I put on my iPod. I was about a half hour into my workout, when I was interrupted.

"Amu! I knew I'd find you here!"

I turned around and saw Utau and Rima standing there. Utau was beaming and Rima was smirking.

"Guess what?" Utau asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked, smiling a bit myself.

"To raise money for the dance club, we're hosting a fundraiser!" she squealed.

"What's so exciting about that?" I asked, utterly confused.

"It's a _car wash_," Rima explained. I immediately caught on. Utau was only excited for the car wash because it involved half-naked boys washing cars. Utau can be so eccentric.

"Ah, wonderful," I said.

"Everyone in the dance club is pitching in!" Utau explained.

"Wait—_everyone_?" I asked. She nodded. I paled.

That means Ikuto, too.

Oh, snap.

* * *

**Done! I hoped you people enjoyed this cliffhanger. Car wash will be in the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

**I will be hosting a contest. The contest is to draw a scene—any scene—from any of my stories. (It can also be an AMV or short video or whatever.) The best entry wins either a one shot or you get to appear in **_**Complicated**_** or any of my other stories as a character you make up! To enter, EMAIL ME (E-mail is in my profile!) you entry with the subject as follows: Story Name, Your Name.**

**Mistakes? I didn't bother to re-read this. I just had to get it up. Tell me any mistakes you see.**

**NEW POLL! GO VISIT IT! NAO! I also have a new one shot out. Check it out.**

**Now, I'm sorry I didn't update fast enough, but if you review, maybe I will update within the next week…**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Car Wash

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I tried to reply to as many as possible. :)**

**I lied, I didn't update in a week. I got busy. Sorry!!!**

**For those of you who don't know, you may enter the contest anonymously. In addition, the due date is December 31. I will most likely be announcing the winner near Christmas. Enter the contest! Good luck!**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 8~**

**-Car Wash-

* * *

**

It was a bright Saturday morning. The sun was shining; the air was warm. It was a wonderful day to have a car wash. Amu walked down the stairs of the Tsukiyomi residence and went straight into the kitchen. She was starving. After all, she didn't eat any dinner last night because they made hot dogs, and Amu _hated_ hot dogs. She shuddered at the thought. It was revolting. She had no idea how they could eat those. As she opened the kitchen cabinet, she gasped. There was so much dang food in there— twelve boxes of cereal, tons of Gatorade bottles, at least ten chip bags, and rows and rows of mac and cheese. She simply closed the cabinet, feeling overwhelmed. She took a banana and two cookies from the kitchen counter. She was surprised no one was downstairs yet. The car wash started in an hour and Ikuto, Nagi, Daichi, and Kukai needed to get their sleepy butts downstairs. Suddenly, Amu heard a voice from the living room. It wounded a lot like Souko talking to someone.

"…you sure you want to do this, Midori?" Souko said, worriedly. Amu was surprised. She had tried to contact her mother all week. She called countless times, but she never picked up. Her voice message always rang whenever she tried to drop a line. Why was it that Souko can talk to her? Moreover, why did she sound so worried? Amu shrugged it off, and headed out the door. She groaned when she forgot she needed to wear 'appropriate clothing' like Utau had asked—swimsuit and shorts. She trudged back inside with a cookie hanging in her mouth. She heard Souko talking again.

"…won't tell her. Don't worry. She'll be fine," she said. Amu's eyes narrowed. That sounded a bit suspicious. She decided to leave before she heard anything else she didn't want to hear. Once she reached her room, she picked out the same swimsuit she wore to the beach earlier that week and a pair of black shorts. She threw them on along with some black flip-flops and ran back downstairs to the kitchen to dispose of the banana peel.

"…bye," Souko's voice rang. She walked into the kitchen at the same Souko did. Souko smiled at her, and seeing that, Amu felt reassured that nothing was going on.

"Good morning," Souko said brightly.

"Morning," Amu replied. "Hey, do you know whether Kukai left or not? I need a ride to that car wash thingy."

"Kukai is still asleep, I bet," Souko said. "You can go wake him up, but it's a lost cause. Ikuto might be easier to arouse, though."

"Um," Amu said, unsure of whether to wake them or not. "What about Nagi? Or Daichi?"

"Nagi left already with Rima to get things ready," Souko said, smiling a bit. "I think he fancies her. And Daichi left with Ran earlier on for the same reason."

"Oh," Amu said, sighing. "I guess Kukai it is then."

"Okay, honey," Souko said. "Need anything—I'm downstairs."

"Okay," Amu replied, walking out of the kitchen. She went straight to Kukai's room, and when she got there, she found Kukai, half on the bed, half on the floor. How was she going to do this? She walked up to his sleeping figure and poked him. He didn't budge. How could he sleep like that? Isn't he at all uncomfortable? In addition, what a messy room! Ugh, filthy!

"Kukai!" Amu yelled. "Oi, Kukai! Wake up, lazy!"

He didn't stir. Amu huffed and went to the bathroom real quick, filling a bucket full of ice-cold water. She marched back into his room, and splashed the water onto his sound stature. He immediately shot up, and shook his now wet hair. He stared up at Amu with a quizzical expression.

"What?" he asked a bit drowsy.

"We have a fundraiser. Get up. Put on some swim trunks. And _drive me there_," Amu demanded. Kukai smirked.

"Whatever you say, _master_," he replied, as he got up. Amu rolled her eyes and left his room after saying, "Tell Ikuto to get up, too."

Kukai raised his eyebrows, "Still not talking to him? You're driving him insane, doing that. He doesn't even know the reason why." He stopped talking while he dried his hair with a towel. "Heck, I don't even know." He turned to look at Amu, while she had her back to him. "Why?"

Amu didn't reply, but instead, just left. She waited downstairs, and sure enough, in about ten minutes, the two arrived, both wearing the same black swim trunks, but different t-shirts. Amu glared at Ikuto, making him raise his eyebrows, and took Kukai's hand, leading him out.

"Come on," Amu said. "You have to drive me, remember?"

"O-oh yeah," Kukai replied, not knowing what was up with her. "Where did Yoru put your keys, anyways?"

"If I knew, would I be asking you for a ride?" Amu snapped.

"Touchy," Kukai mumbled.

"I heard that," Amu said.

Kukai was opening the door to his car, when a white convertible pulled up into the driveway. Utau was sitting there, clad in a purple swimsuit and white shorts. She wore big white sunglasses.

"Amu!" Utau yelled. "I'm your savior!" Amu grinned, as she was thankful she had met Utau.

"Coming!" Amu said. She ran over to the car, opened the door, and sat down.

"Didn't you need a ride?" Kukai yelled.

"Nah, I'm good!" Amu yelled back, as they backed up out of the driveway.

Ikuto walked up to Kukai, "What's up with her?"

Kukai shrugged, "Dunno. PMS?"

Ikuto sighed, "Could be…again."

Kukai rolled his eyes, "Girls are _way_ too complicated."

Ikuto shook his head, "No. _Amu's_ complicated."

Kukai yawned, "Whatever. Hey, are you getting in or what?"

Ikuto opened the passenger door, "Yeah, yeah."

**XOXOXOXOX**

The dance team was standing in the parking lot of the high school. There was heavy traffic today, so that means business would be good. After all, a car wash for five bucks? Who would want to miss that?

"Okay!" Ran said, clapping her hand together. "Let's start this thing!"

"It's a car wash, Ran," Rhythm said.

"Whatever," Ran replied. Ran was rocking her hot pink one piece. It was a bit too bright, though.

About an hour into the car wash, everything got pretty busy. Cars were coming in like snow in Alaska. Amu was getting a ton of cars at her station. That was a good thing, since it meant she was contributing a lot…_but_ the catch was that _all_ of Amu's customers were lovesick teenage boys. All of her customers had _some_ sort of infatuation with Amu, and it was driving Ikuto _insane_.

Amu glanced at Ikuto when she was sure he wasn't looking to see how he was doing. She blushed at the very sight of him. Ikuto had taken his shirt off earlier, because it had gotten wet, so he was now dressed in only black swim trunks. He was washing the dark blue sports car with such concentration, trying to remove a spot. He had a soapy sponge in which he moved in a wide arch over the smudge, and when he saw that the said stain was gone, he smiled faintly, wiping his brow from perspiration. He made the girl whom was the owner of the car sigh in pure delight. She was obviously pleased at the sight of him, as were all the other girls who brought their cars to be cleansed by him. At this, Amu scowled.

"That is completely and absolutely irrelevant to the fundraiser," Amu growled. "He's doing that on purpose."

"Doing what?" Rima asked, clearly amused that Amu was getting angry. She was working at the station to the right of Amu. Utau was to the left.

"_Dazzling_ people, like another Edward Cullen," Amu retorted. "Like we need another one of him."

Utau giggled, "Looks like your _jealous_."

Amu scoffed, "Utau, you are absurd."

Utau rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _I'm_ absurd."

Amu placed her hands on her hips, pouting, "Stop making fun of me."

"You make it so easy," Rima said, grinning herself.

"Really?" Amu asked, disbelieving.

"Kind of," Rima replied.

Amu groaned, "Wonderful. Just wonderful."

As they went back to work, Amu tried to the best of her ability to finish cleaning the cars she had left, not knowing someone was watching her work with utmost curiosity.

When she was completely absorbed in her work, Ikuto snuck glimpses at Amu's riveted figure. She was short, and could not reach all the way across the top of her car, so she had to use a step stool, which he found cute. Also, for a while, she had bubbles on her nose. He noticed this and chuckled lightly. The bubbles made their leave when she sneezed. The boy whose car she was washing watched her with an amused expression. This made Ikuto glare. He knew he had no right to say or do anything, so he just furiously scrubbed the BMW he was working on, trying to take out all of his anger.

"Dude, don't kill it," Nagi warned from behind. "BMW's cost a fortune."

"Screw the BMW," Ikuto snapped.

Nagi raised an eyebrow, "Whoa. You sound like someone stole your slice of pie."

"I don't have any pie to be stolen," Ikuto said.

Nagi rolled his eyes, "It was a hypothetical thing, Ikuto."

"What was hypothetical?" Daichi and Kukai said in unison, as they butted into the conversation.

"Pie," Nagi said.

"Pie should never be hypothetical!" Kukai gasped. "Pie. Is. _Life_."

"I like pie, too," Daichi said. "Pie is good, but cake has frosting."

"Life has some pretty hard choices," Kukai stated. "And so does pie."

Ikuto and Nagi stared at them with expressions that said, 'What the freak? Are these guys sane?'

Nagi slapped his forehead, "I'm going to go wash a car _far away_ from you two." He left, muttering something like _'Pie is life? Pfft. Who said _that_?'_

Kukai stopped talking about pie and looked in the direction Ikuto was ogling. He smirked when he saw it was Amu. Ikuto saw this and immediately glared.

"What?" he snapped. Kukai held his hands up.

"Nothing," he said, putting his hands in the front pockets of his swim trunks. He began to walk away with Daichi, who went to go serve another customer before he called out, "Pie has some really hard choices!"

Ikuto was dumbfounded. Could Kukai _get_ any more confusing? First, pie is life, and then pie has hard choices? He stopped and replayed that in his head. If…if _pie_ is _life_, and Kukai had said that _pie_ has hard choices…did he mean that _life_ had hard choices? Ikuto called Kukai's name, but he just ignored him and continued to carry a water bucket. Ikuto sighed and threw his sponge into a nearby water pail. He walked over to Kukai's station and turned Kukai around to face him.

"What did you mean that _life has hard choices_?" Ikuto asked seriously.

Kukai smiled, "So you _were_ smart enough to figure it out."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Of course. Now, answer my question."

"Well," Kukai said, lengthening the word for dramatic effect. "Let's speak hypothetically. If you had to choose between a cupcake and some spice roll, which would you pick?"

"Spice rolls are nasty—the cupcake," Ikuto said automatically. Where was Kukai going with this?

"Well, let's put this into reality. If you had to pick between the_ cupcake_ and the _spice roll, _in this case_, _Amu and Rina, which would you pick?" Kukai asked, carefully.

Ikuto was taken aback, "_What_? That has nothing to do with this!"

"Dude, look," Kukai said, throwing his sponge down. "The reason why Amu's acting all distant is because of _you_. Amu's my friend and I don't really like seeing her upset. I don't really know the whole story, but she was upset ever since you and Rina had that fight. You said something to piss her off because now she won't talk to anyone."

"What could I have said?" Ikuto said. "She didn't even hear what we were fighting about. She went to go sit back down with you guys, and I didn't see her after that."

"You are so _dense_! Ikuto, I wonder how you dress yourself in the morning!" Kukai said, tired of Ikuto. "Amu was _right there_! She heard _everything you said_!"

Ikuto's face fell and he gulped, "_Everything_?"

"Everything," Kukai said, calming down. He sat on the hood of the car and looked at Ikuto. "What did you say?"

Ikuto yelled and kicked a nearby bucket, splashing water everywhere, "What the hell?! How was I supposed to know she was _listening_?"

"Ikuto, calm down," Kukai said. Ikuto took a deep breath and turned around.

"How _could_ I calm down? Amu probably hates my guts!" Ikuto yelled, completely mortified.

"Again, I ask—what did you _say_?" Kukai asked, stretching.

Ikuto sighed, "I…said that she didn't mean anything to us, just some girl living in our house—that we would forget her when she left."

Kukai looked shocked. He was never so staggered in his life. Why on earth would Ikuto say something so stupid? Did he have any idea how Amu felt about this? He thought that he might've said something about him loving Rina more than he did Amu, but _this_? It was _crossing the line_. He walked up to Ikuto and punched him square in the jaw. A nearby girl screamed, drawing attention to the fight.

"Why the hell would you say that?!" he yelled. "Do you know how much that hurt her?!"

Ikuto staggered back, but regained his composure. He sent Kukai a death glare and punched him right back. "How was I supposed to give a damn when my girlfriend was about to break up with me?! I had no choice! If she wasn't listening in, she wouldn't have found out anyways!"

"Well, everything has to be perfect in your world, doesn't it? Maybe she was trying to help you! Have you ever thought of that?" Kukai yelled.

Over at Utau's station, Amu said on the hood of a car, being squirted with water by Rima. She tinkled with laughter, when she heard people yelling. Utau's head shot up from the car she was washing and her eyes flew immediately to Kukai's station. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Ikuto and Kukai full-on fist fighting. Utau ran over to the station, Rima following, while Amu just sat, dumbstruck. Why on earth were those two fighting?! They were going to get hurt! Amu jumped off the hood, and pushed her way through the watching crowd. Utau was already there, and Amu came just in time to see her stop both boys from killing each other. Utau elbowed Ikuto in the gut, while she socked Kukai in the eye. Both of them fell backwards, onto their backs, and did _not_ move the slightest bit. How hard did Utau hit them?

"Stop that!" Utau yelled. "Are you two morons?"

They did not reply, but they both groaned, and propped themselves up on their elbows, glaring at Utau. Ikuto and Kukai both had bloody noses, but Kukai was starting to form a black eye while Ikuto was beginning to cough in a very raspy manner.

"Yes," Nate said, walking into the fight. "Yes, they are."

"Oh, snap," Amu said, walking over to Utau. "Is everyone okay?"

"Let's hope so," Rima said, also walking in. "They have a dance competition to enter."

"That's right," Utau said. "I won't _let_ them be hurt."

"Are they even conscious?" Nate asked, pointing down to their limp figures. They were conscious, but they looked like they could pass out any second. Amu paled.

"We have to get these two home," she said softly.

"Or we could just leave them here," Nagi said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Now that she realized it, the whole dance team was crowded around them.

"I second that," Daichi said, raising his hand.

"Daichi!" Amu scolded. "He's your _twin_."

"So?" he said. "We are obviously different. He gave me his brain while we were in the womb."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Ha ha. Very funny."

Nate walked over to Kukai's side, and helped him walk to the car. On the way, he yelled back, "You guys get Ikuto. I got Kukai."

Amu groaned, "Joy."

"Let's get this over with," Rhythm said, supporting Ikuto. He threw Ikuto's arm around his shoulder, helping Ikuto limp to the car. Boy, did they get into some fight.

"Amu, can you drive?" Dia asked. "We have to take care of things here. Daichi will go with you."

Amu sighed, and then reluctantly agreed, "Fine."

Daichi was already at the car, "You driving?"

"Do I have a choice?" Amu asked, getting into the driver's seat.

Daichi grinned, "You do not."

Amu rolled her eyes and drove away from the car wash. She kept her eyes on the road, not wanting to think about the men almost passing out in the back seat. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She swallowed and tried not to think about it. Once they reached the Tsukiyomi residence, she got out of the car, and helped Kukai limp to the house while Daichi did the same with Ikuto. There was no one home. Everyone was out. Where? Who knows?

Once they walked to the living room, Kukai lightly shoved Amu to the side, and went straight for Ikuto, whom he punched straight in the eye—pretty hard, too. Amu gasped.

"Kukai!" Amu yelled. "What the heck?!"

"There," he said. "Now _I_ won the fight."

Amu's jaw dropped, "How does _that _decide whether you win the fight or not?!"

Daichi put a hand on Kukai's shoulder, and led him out of the living room. Ikuto was limp on the floor, most likely unconscious. Amu slapped her forehead.

"Boys," Amu said, sighing. "I will never understand them…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Amu finished wrapping the ice packet in a towel. She poured a glass of water and ran up the stairs straight to Ikuto's room. She didn't bother knocking because, well, the dude _was_ unconscious. As she stepped inside, Ikuto's figure came into view. He was lying in his bed, completely unaware of Amu. His chest rose and fell with his steady rhythmic breathing. Amu found it kind of cute. He looks so innocent when he's not…awake.

Amu sauntered to Ikuto's side and sat down, setting the glass of water on the side table. She took the ice pack and placed it gently on his eye. Once the cold compress came in contact with his skin, his breathing quickened for a second, but then slowed down again. Ikuto's eyes dragged themselves open, and he turned his head to see Amu. Amu gave a weak smile.

"Rise and shine," she whispered, her face softening. "Kukai gave you some surprise there, didn't he?"

"Where is he?" Ikuto mumbled, wincing. He was having a headache. Who wouldn't? He was just socked in the eye!

"In the kitchen with an ice pack to his eye," Amu said. "Utau can throw a punch."

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked, turning his head away, letting the ice pack slip into Amu's hand.

Amu tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Ikuto sighed and got up, propping himself up on the backboard of the bed, "I meant, don't you hate me?"

"Ikuto," Amu said slowly. "Why would I _hate _you?"

"Seriously?" he said, dumbfounded. "After what I said about you with Rina, I was sure you hated—"

Ikuto stopped talking when he noticed Amu's expression show twist into pain. She was hurt, and she knew that he knew.

"Oh," Amu managed to say. "That."

There was an awkward silence. Ikuto wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Ikuto," Amu stated, breaking the silence. "I could never _hate_ you. It takes a lot for me to truly hate a person. I was just…shocked. I mean, I really did believe that you thought of me as something more than a temporary guest. I thought I was your friend, Ikuto."

Ikuto was dumbfounded. All at once, he felt seventeen million different things. He felt terrible for saying those things about Amu; he felt hatred towards Kukai for punching him—that came out of nowhere; he felt frustrated at Rina for making him do all of this crap; and worst of all—he felt angry at Amu for thinking that she was his friend. No, she was _more_ than a friend. He knew he could trust Amu no matter what. She was there through thick and thin, and she would stay there as long as he needed her. That is just the kind of person she was. Ikuto stared at her, and Amu shifted her position so that she was sitting right next to him, but facing him. She placed the ice pack on his eye again. Ikuto winced, but relaxed.

"I overreacted anyways," Amu lied. It _was_ a lie. She reacted the exact way she should have, but Ikuto didn't need to know that. At that moment, for some odd reason, she felt that she couldn't stand to see him unhappy. She wanted to keep that smiling face of him going, even if that smile was nothing more than a teasing smirk.

Amu sighed and got up off the bed, handing Ikuto the ice pack to hold on his own. "I need to get going." Amu slowly trudged towards the door, but turned back before she left. "Hold that to your eye for a while. It'll help the swelling." She turned, and left.

Ikuto growled and threw the ice pack against the wall, when he was sure Amu wouldn't hear him do so. He threw his head back onto his pillow, and scowled at himself, knowing somewhere, he had made a mistake. He was angry, yes, but he had no idea why. That could get to you after a while. Especially if you're Ikuto. He them almost slapped himself, realizing through this whole talk, he didn't even _apologize_. Girls like that, don't they? If you say you're sorry, it's all good. He jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to Amu's bedroom, pausing before knocking, hearing a soft voice talking.

"…can't you come? You said you would be here. I even asked Aruto and Souko, and they said it was fine!" Ikuto heard Amu's frail voice say. It sounded like she could crack at any second. "…with Yaya? Can't you skip the party? They'll be plenty more in the future."

Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed. Party? By the sound of it, Amu was talking to Tadase, and the conversation had something to do with him going to the party with some girl named Yaya…

"…not fair! _I'm_ your girlfriend! Not her!" Amu said, sounding a bit desperate. Ikuto jumped at her sudden change of mood. He wondered what Tadase had said. "…fine. I don't give a damn anyways."

The next thing he knew, Ikuto backed up away from the door to hear a phone hit it on the other side. He then heard a faint sound of crying and a girl sniffling.

Amu was crying.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun!!!! Okay, all you party people, I am done with this chapter. As you can see, Tadase and Amu are beginning to separate, and Ikuto and Amu are getting closer, even if by the tiniest hints. Thank you for waiting for so long! I love you all!**

**POLL! VOTE!**

**ENTER MY CONTEST! DETAILS IN PROFILE!**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES A GIRL HAPPEH!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Unintentional Mishaps

**Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm updating this for New Year's! Let's hope for the best for 2010!**

**I'm trying a new separator for this chapter. I'm getting tired of the old one. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the 'XOXOXOXOX' paragraph separator I use. I'm going to change it. :)**

**READ, NOW****:**

**Let me get this straight—I write stories for the fun and joy of it. I love writing, but if you don't have the sense to respect my ideas I will quit writing. I have found out that some people like copying my stories. Listen very closely—Do **_**NOT**_**, I repeat, **_**DO NOT**_** copy any of my stories, unless you don't want any to read at all. So, if I find any other people copying my stories, I will quit. I am not the type to put up with that crap. Yes, I am angry. And I ask of you readers—find any story that is copied off of mine, or has very similar ideas? Please tell me. Thank you.**

**Whew, got that off my chest, but I am still angry. D:**

**Can you all do me a favor and type your review as you read? That way, I can see what you think of my story as it hits you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas. MY ideas. Hear that? MY!**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 9~**

**-Unintentional Mishaps-**

* * *

As the fall season approached, Amu found herself in a rut—get up, survive, sleep. Her life wasn't as fun as it used to be, not that it ever was. In fact, her life may as well be a rut—move to a town, stay for a good half year to a year at most, and then move to some other place. She still had fun, though. Dance practice was a constant reminder to her to calm down and enjoy the little things. She felt herself relax and unwind when she was dancing. Not to mention the song she was dancing to, which she found hilarious for some odd reason.

She was at lunch right now, picking at her salad. The Italian dressing she had poured suddenly looked revolting. She closed the lid to the plastic container her salad was in and pushed it away, taking a lazy sip from her juice bottle. Rima and Utau were chatting animatedly. Her ear picked up their conversation.

"Are you hosting a party this year, Rima?" Utau asked, excitedly.

"What party?" Amu asked, slightly confused.

Utau perked up at Amu's question, "Oh! Rima holds a Halloween party each year! Her parents are out this year, so they are putting her in charge. I can't wait!" Utau turned to Rima. "So, is there going to be a contest this year, too?"

"Of course," Rima said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Where's the fun without one?"

"Contest…?" Amu asked, confused again.

"Costume contest," Utau said. "Each year, you come dressed up in some costume. Then Rima and two other judges decide which guy and girl gets to be the _Halloween King and Queen of the Night_."

"Oh," Amu said. "Sounds fun. When is it?"

"Halloween, of course," Utau said, rolling her eyes.

"So then it's in a week?" Amu asked.

Utau smiled, "Yup!"

Rima smiled herself, "Just come to the party, okay? It won't be fun without you."

Amu smiled weakly, "Thanks." She gathered up her things and finished up her juice. "Hey, I'm outta here, kay?"

"Kay!" Rima and Utau said in unison.

Amu dumped her nasty salad in a nearby trash can and left the cafeteria, leaving Rima and Utau to talk about the upcoming party.

**. . .**

Amu decided not to go home right away after school. Instead, she decided to go to the costume shop downtown. Utau said she wanted to tag along, but wouldn't let Rima come. She said that it would be unfair is Rima came along—after all, she _is_ the judge. So, it was just her and Utau, driving to a Halloween costume store to buy some costume she is probably only going to wear once. The store they were going to was called _The Halloween Massacre_. It was open only once a year for the month of October.

Once they got there, Utau immediately searched the racks for something that would suit me. She wrinkled her little nose when she saw something hideous, raised her eyebrows at something presentable in her eyes, and grinned when she saw something she thought that was take-off-the-rack worthy. This is what she did with the costume she saw just then.

Amu was searching in the section next to her when some blackish blue fabric was thrown at her. She looked at the costume and immediately blushed. What was Utau thinking? She could never pull _this_ off! She was _not_ going to wear this under any circumstances!

"No," Amu said, putting the costume back on the rack. "No way in hell."

Utau pouted, "Come _on_! Try it!" She took it back off the rack.

Amu shook her head, "I could _not_ pull that off."

"Yes you can," Utau insisted. "I _know_ you can. You have a chance at winning the contest with this costume!"

"What about you?" Amu said. "Don't you want to win, too?"

"I won last year," Utau said. "I don't want to be selfish and win again. Besides, think about how cute you will look!"

Amu sighed, "There's no getting around you, is there?"

"That's the spirit!" Utau sang. She handed Amu the costume and Amu sulkily walked into the dressing room, putting on the costume.

Once Amu had it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed. No. This was _not_ going to work. She was supposed to be a _Dark Faerie_. She had on a strapless black corset with teal ribbons crossing in the middle tying up into a bow at the bottom. Her mini—emphasis on _mini_—skirt was black and teal netting, and had a teal bow at the side. She also had black wings with dark blue sparkles. The picture on the front of the costume showed the girl wearing the costume with black heels, which came separately.

Amu heard someone squeal. She turned to see Utau.

"When did y-you get here?" Amu said, trying to cover herself up.

"You look great!" Utau said, gushing.

Amu looked at herself in the mirror again, "Really?"

Utau nodded, "Usually I would look at more costumes before just taking the first one I thought that was awesome, but this one is just too amazing!"

Amu blushed, "I don't know…"

Utau shook her head, "No, no! You have to get this one! Amu, you look so _cute_!"

Amu bit her lip, "Can we see what else there is?"

Utau pouted, "But _why_? I don't see what good it would do. I'm going to buy this one for you in the end."

Amu took in what she said, "Oh _no_! You're _not_ paying for this! I can very well do that on my own!"

"No, no! It's _fine_! I _want_ to pay for it," Utau insisted.

"No, and that is final," Amu declared, stomping her foot on the ground. "I can't have one of my best friends paying for me. It's just not courteous."

Utau scoffed, "Amu, stop being such a saint. You should be happy that I'm buying you that costume."

"No," Amu said, shoving her out of the dressing room. "I'll be out in a second."

Utau pouted again as she was thrown out. She walked back over to the racks and looked at the many other costumes. The only other costumes she thought that suited Amu were the devil costume, and strangely enough, the cat girl costume. But she still thought that the faerie one was the best. It was adorable. A thought popped into her head. She grinned evilly and walked to the counter, where a creepy guy with suspenders sat at the cash register.

"I would like to buy a costume, but my friend is currently in the dressing room trying it on," she said. "May I pay for it now?"

"Sure," he said. His voice was all nasally, scaring Utau out of her shoes. "Which one was it?"

"Err," Utau said, still a bit horrified at the freaky guy. "Oh, yes. It was the Dark Faerie costume."

"Alrighty," he said. Utau shuddered. _Alrighty_? "That will be $35.72."

"That's no problem—" Utau started.

"Here's my credit card," Amu said, placing it on the table as she walked from behind her. "Do you accept this kind?"

"Why yes," he said, snorting. Amu's eyes widened as she let out a loud laugh. Utau grinned and started laughing along with her. The cashier looked baffled.

"J-just take the c-card," Amu said, between spasms of giggles. The man took the card and rang it up. He handed Amu the receipt. "T-thanks."

With that, Amu and Utau left the store, still laughing. Amu threw her costume into the back seat and she sat down in the car and drove. Amu dropped Utau off at her place and headed back to her own. Once she got there, she parked in the driveway, and headed inside. She went straight to the kitchen to get a can of pop and then headed downstairs. Halfway down to the basement, she heard loud laughter. She ran down the rest of the way, and found Kukai, Ikuto, Kiseki, and Nagihiko playing Guitar Hero. She laughed at the sight of Kukai singing, Ikuto on the guitar, Kiseki on the bass, and Nagihiko on the drums. Isn't that just laugh out loud worthy? So, that's what she did. She giggled, real loud. They all turned around to stare at her, and Kiseki's face turned red.

"Having fun?" Amu asked, leaning against the wall.

Kukai cleared his throat, "Yeah." He was grinning.

"Sure sounds like it," she said, as she turned to leave.

"Why don't you give it a try?"

Amu turned to see Kukai holding out a microphone. Amu shook her head.

"I can't sing for my life," she said. "Plus I don't think I know any of the songs on Guitar Hero."

"Do you know any songs on Band Hero?" Ikuto asked all of a sudden.

"You have Band Hero?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," Kiseki interrupted. "You should try. Kukai's not a very good singer…"

"Hey!" Kukai said. "That's not nice!"

"It's true," Nagi, Ikuto, and Kiseki said in unison. Kukai pouted, throwing Amu the microphone.

"Give it a go," Kukai said, taking a seat on the couch. "I apparently can't sing for my life."

Kiseki put in the game Band Hero and set it to go.

"Pick a song," Kiseki said. "Any song."

"Stop flirting, Kiseki," Ikuto retorted. "She's so out of your league."

Kiseki snorted, "I was not."

"Sure," Ikuto said.

"Stop teasing him," Amu scolded. "He was not flirting."

Ikuto shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Amu glared at him, and turned her head away, looking through the songs until she settled on one.

"Let's see what you've got," Ikuto said.

"Bring it on," Amu replied icily.

**. . .**

"Yes!" Amu said, jumping into the air. "I got a perfect!"

Kukai grumbled, "I could have done better."

Nagi raised his eyebrows, "How? She got a perfect."

"She should try to play it on Expert," Kukai protested. "She was only on the Hard Level!"

Amu rolled her eyes, "I'll pass. I want to take a nice hot shower."

"You're just chicken!" Kukai said, poking Amu's shoulder.

Amu shooed his finger away, "No. I just want to take a shower."

"What is it with girls and showers?" Kiseki mumbled.

"I like them," Amu said, picking up her can of pop. She headed upstairs. "See you later."

"Yeah, whatever," they all said.

Amu headed straight to the bathroom and took her shower, letting the hot water untie the knots in her back. She felt extremely relaxed, but flustered at the same time. She was still sensitive around Ikuto, not wanting to talk to him. He hurt her feelings pretty bad that day and she wanted nothing to do with him. She thought that maybe, for the remainder of her time here, that she could ignore him and just try and live her life as if the comments he made didn't have a major effect on her.

Amu's shower came to an end as she got out of the shower and went straight to her to change into her pajamas—a white tank top and black shorts. It was getting dark outside and she decided to go to sleep a bit earlier than usual. She picked up a book that she was starting to read and sat in her bed, turning on her bed light. She tossed her messy hair over her shoulder and began to read. Her thoughts started to wander as she got a few pages into the book. She wondered why Tadase was being such a retard.

Tadase was _her_ boyfriend—not Yaya's. It was pissing her off to a great extent that he did not realize that. What does it take to keep a long distance relationship in tact? The answer—a lot. She began to wonder if it was even worth the trouble. Tadase wasn't that great of a guy. Sure he was sweet, and cared for a girl, but he only did it on his own time—when he wasn't busy with football or flirting with girls other than his girlfriend. Amu tried not to think about it, but couldn't help herself. There are better guys in the world than him, and she knew it. Why must everything in her life go wrong?

Amu shut the book she was reading and placed it on her bed side table. She tucked herself into her bed and was about to go to sleep and forget about all her troubles, when she heard a knock on her door. She sat up, with her blanket still on her and yelled for the person to come in. The door opened and she saw Ikuto standing right there, leaning on the door frame.

"Yo," he said, walking in. "I see you've taken your shower."

Amu glared at him with all the anger she had, "Yeah. Is that all you have to say? If so, _get out_."

Ikuto was not fazed, and he sat at the edge of the bed, next to Amu. He faced her, "No."

Amu gritted her teeth, "I don't need to hear whatever you have to say. I'll keep my distance, as should you."

Ikuto frowned, "I never wanted to keep any distance between us."

Amu scoffed, "You make it sound as if we were actually close once."

"We were," Ikuto said.

"Yeah," Amu agreed sarcastically. "When we were _six_!"

"Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" Ikuto said, getting angry all of a sudden. "You used to be so care-free, and _fun_."

"That was when everything in my life _wasn't_ complicated, you retard!" Amu screamed, angrier than ever. "You have no idea what it's like to be me, so don't you even talk like you _know_ what's going on in my life!"

"I think I _know_ what's going on, Amu," Ikuto said, trying to keep his patience.

"Oh yeah?" Amu scoffed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "What the hell is going on, then?"

"You're lame boyfriend is cheating on you, like I said he would," Ikuto said.

Tears streaked down Amu's cheeks, "How do you know that? Don't tell me Tadase's cheating on me with _you_."

Ikuto made a disgusted face, "Don't even _think_ about calling me gay."

"I just did," Amu glowered.

"The point is," Ikuto pressed. "I was right all along. Tadase cheated on you, and you can't do a single thing about it."

What happened next startled Ikuto to the point that he jumped in his seat. Amu started sobbing. He looked at her with wide eyes as she choked up and back sobs and tears flowed down her cheeks so fast. He started to panic a bit. He never had to deal with these kinds of things. He never made a girl _cry_ before. What was he supposed to do? Amu was sitting there crying, her fists wiping away at her face, and sobbing, choked up sobs. But it was when she started hiccupping that he started to get extremely worried.

"Amu," Ikuto said. "Amu, stop crying."

"I-I c-can't," Amu choked out.

Ikuto's heart wrenched. For some reason, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was acting like she was five years old again, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. What had he said that was so wrong? All he said was that Tadase was cheating on her. He knew that he was right, but was he so right to make her cry? He didn't know what to do.

"Oh come on," he said. "It's not that bad. You could've done better anyways."

Amu still did not stop crying. Ikuto became flustered to the point where he just _had_ to make her happy again. He needed to see her smile. After all, it was something that he had to fix. He was the one who caused the problem…sort of.

Ikuto sighed as he sat next to Amu on her bed, leaning back on the pillows. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, and tried to soothe her. He stroked her hair and kept murmuring for her to stop crying. Amu sniffed. Her sobs quieted down and she sniffed. Her nose was running, and Ikuto took a tissue from her bed side table and held it up to her nose. She took the tissue gladly, used it, and threw it away. She closed her eyes.

"Better?" Ikuto asked, still stroking her hair.

Amu's voice sounded bitter, "Yeah."

"You're not still upset, are you?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No," Amu said sarcastically. "I just look like a mess because I'm happy as could be."

Ikuto chuckled, "I thought so."

They were still in comfortable silence for the longest time. Amu buried her face in the crook of Ikuto's neck and she breathed evenly. She was feeling so much better. Tadase was the last thing on her mind, and she forgot about him. She was in a blissful moment, and nothing could ruin that. Ikuto's head leaned onto hers and he gave her a hug. Amu was shocked at this. Ikuto was _hugging_ her? Her face turned ten different shades of red and her even breathing wasn't so…_even_ anymore.

Ikuto hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of the fragile little body in his arms. She felt so soft and warm, and he wanted everything but to let go of her. He turned his face to bury his face in her hair. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries. He pulled his head back to find Amu staring at him, her face as red as a pomegranate because tomatoes were _overrated_. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Her eyes were a natural shade of honey and they shimmered with tears. He found himself unable to look away. Now that he noticed it, Amu was beautiful overall. She was wearing black shorts that showed her creamy legs and she was as light as a feather. Her hair was soft, and he suddenly loved the color pink on her.

Amu was captivated by Ikuto's blue eyes. He looked very sweet when he actually cared for a girl. Amu looked away from his gaze and resumed to leaning her head on his shoulder. She had no idea why she was staying in his lap when she was extremely mad at him. Something about him drew her towards him. He was an Abercrombie God, and he knew it. Oh how Amu _wished_ he wasn't so arrogant. If he wasn't he just _might_ be datable. Amu instantly blushed. What was she thinking? She shouldn't be thinking such thoughts! What was wrong with her? Amu shut her eyes tightly, wanting to banish such thoughts.

Amu and Ikuto sat there, on her bed, for some time. They were not uncomfortable with each other. In fact, they found themselves very comfortable. It felt as if the moment was supposed to last forever. It felt as if they were _supposed_ to be there. They both thought that they shouldn't think about it, not wanting to be the first to say anything to each other. It was just a comfortable silence. One of those that you just sit there and think aimlessly about pointless random things, and when you snap out of your trance, you notice how wonderful the person sitting next to you is. That's how they felt.

Ikuto let out a sigh as he realized it was getting late. He and Amu should get to bed. He turned to ask Amu to let go of his shirt. Amu was holding on way too tightly and the front of his t-shirt was going to get wrinkled, but when he was going to ask her, he realized that she had fallen asleep. He stared at her form. She was breathing slowly and she looked so at peace. Her lips were curved gently into a faint smile. At that moment, he wondered what she was dreaming. He found himself unable to leave the sleeping girl, and in a few minutes, he felt himself get caught by sleep.

**. . .**

Amu woke up the next morning and found herself very comfy. She groggily opened her eyes to find herself not on a _pillow_, but a shoulder. She was sleeping on _Ikuto's_ shoulder, and they were entwined as close as possible as two people could be with her arms pulled to her chest and his arm thrown across her waist. She blushed crimson as she realized how awkward the position was. She got up quickly, but it was a bit too quick, for Ikuto woke up. He shot straight up, bonking his head against Amu's.

"Ouch!" they said in unison. Amu was burning up. She couldn't believe she had literally _slept_ with Ikuto.

Amu glared at Ikuto, "Why did you sleep in my bed, pervert?"

"Is that how you treat me after last night?" Ikuto said, rubbing his head.

All the events came flooding back to Amu. That's right. She had started sobbing like a mad hatter and sat in Ikuto's lap without hesitation. It was partially her fault this happened. She mentally slapped herself. This was _not_ happening. This was just all a bad nightmare…

"What time is it?" Ikuto asked. He glanced at the clock and groaned. "It's 5:30 in the morning!"

"What, do you think it's my fault that we woke up so early?" Amu asked.

"Well," Ikuto said. "Yes! You woke _me_ up!"

"Chill out," Amu scolded. "We have school today, anyways. We might as well get ready a bit earlier."

"A bit earlier?" Ikuto asked, incredulous. "It's an hour earlier than I usually get up!"

"Suck it up, then," Amu growled. "You're acting like your two."

"So did you," Ikuto said. Amu stopped being angry for a second and her expression softened.

"Thanks," Amu said, suddenly. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Thanks for last night," she said. "I don't even think my own mother would have put up with me in that state."

Ikuto's expression was indescribable, "No problem."

Ikuto got up from the bed, and stretched. His t-shirt and jeans looked so screwed up at the moment.

"Are you going to Rima's Halloween Party?" Amu asked all of a sudden.

Ikuto stopped stretching, "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason," Amu said quickly. "Just wondering."

Amu got up and went straight to her closet, picking out some skinny jeans and a pink halter top. She took one look at the shirt and tossed it aside, deciding to go with something green or maybe purple.

Ikuto spoke up, "Wear pink."

Amu turned around, "Eh?"

"Wear. Pink." Ikuto repeated.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"It suits you," he said. He walked up to her and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "You look nice in pink."

Amu blushed, "W-where did all of this come from?"

Ikuto shrugged and started to leave, "Nowhere."

Amu was left baffled as Ikuto exited her room. She tried not to misread his words as she quickly prepared herself for school an hour early. She ran downstairs and towards the kitchen where she heard hushed whispers. She peeked around the corner to find Aruto and Souko talking about someone. She was about to leave them to talk when she heard her mother's name. Midori. She knew it was wrong—terribly wrong, but she decided to eavesdrop.

"…Midori's intentions are good. She just wants to keep Amu happy, don't you see, Souko?" Aruto said. "She wouldn't do this if it wasn't the best for Amu."

"Yes, yes," Souko said. "I know, but I am just thinking how on _earth_ the poor girl will handle it. She would've never seen it coming."

"She's a big girl," Aruto said. "She will be fine, and she'll understand. What I'm worried about is the time to tell her."

"Yes, Aruto," Souko said. "When _will_ be the right time to tell her? I don't want to break her little heart. I hear her crying in her room sometimes about her boyfriend, Tadase, Midori won't call her, and I just don't know what to do at this point."

Aruto sighed, "I think that we should just keep it on hold until we think she can handle it. I want her to know as soon as possible, but the timing isn't right."

"You're right," Souko finally agreed.

Amu bit her lip. What was wrong with her mother? She stepped towards the kitchen, but stopped herself. She couldn't let Souko and Aruto find out that she was eavesdropping, but this was her _mother_ they were talking about. She has a _right_ to know, but for some reason, she didn't _want _to know. She didn't want to have any more stress than she already has. She would go mental. She held a hand to her chest as she backed up away from the kitchen slowly, trying not to make any noise. She turned around to bump into someone. She didn't have to look up to know it was Ikuto. Instead, she looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Amu," Ikuto said. "Is everything alright?"

Amu shook her head and laughed bitterly, "Was everything _ever_ alright, Ikuto?"

With that, she turned and walked straight out the door with Ikuto right on her heels. She sat on the porch stairs. Ikuto sat right next to her.

"I heard what they said," he murmured quietly.

"Then why did you have to ask?" Amu snapped. Ikuto sighed.

"I had to ask because it's common courtesy," he replied.

Amu scoffed, "What do you know about courtesy?"

"A lot," he replied, and then after a while, "Amu?"

"What?" she asked, a bit tired.

"You're wearing pink," he said.

Amu glanced at him, and then started to laugh. Ikuto joined in and pretty soon, they were laughing like there was nothing wrong in the world at all.

**. . .**

"Ikuto, you need to take Yoru trick-or-treating next week," Aruto announced at breakfast.

"No," Ikuto replied, taking a bite of toast. "I have a party to go to."

"You went last year," Souko said. "Besides, Kairi did it last year."

"What about Kukai and Daichi? Or Nagi or Kiseki?" Ikuto asked.

"We don't trust Kiseki or Nagi, and Kukai and Daichi didn't go to the party last year," Aruto said. "You are going."

"No," Ikuto repeated. "I have a life."

"Well, then, spend some of it with your little brother," Aruto said.

"I'll go," Amu said, speaking up. "I'm not really a fan of parties anyways."

"No," Aruto said. "You have no obligation, Amu. You don't have to."

"It's okay," Amu said. "I love trick-or-treating. I'll even dress up with Yoru. It'll be fun. I _want_ to."

Aruto raised his eyebrows, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Yup," Amu said.

"Well, then, it's settled," Souko said. "Now off to school."

"Cool," Ikuto said, polishing off his toast. He took Amu's juice bottle and took a swig.

"Ikuto!" Souko said, whacking him upside the head. "Don't act like an animal."

"Yeah, Ikuto," Amu teased. "Do you enjoy my indirect kisses that much?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Ikuto said, grabbing his coat.

"Oh, I will," Amu said, glaring at him, and grabbing her keys. Ikuto glared back.

That's when they both broke into laughter. It was a sort of pointless laughter, though. They were laughing for no reason at all, but it felt good. After all, laughter is the best medicine, and Amu had a lot of wounds she had to heal, whether they were visible or not. And as much as she hated to admit it, she thought that Ikuto was a wonderful source of laughter. Yes, _Ikuto_, was healing her wounds, one by one, even though he didn't know it.

* * *

**Done. Do you like?**

**I hope you do! I actually was going to put this up yesterday, but when I got to the part where Amu played Band Hero, I wanted to play Band Hero, so I set it up and played for some time. And then when Amu took a shower, I realized I felt like I wanted to take one too, so I did, and after that, I fell asleep after having a cookie. Sorry. –sweatdrop- I am so strange.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, as you can see, may be a bit confusing. Did you find it confusing? Well here is a chapter evaluation: As you can tell, Rima is having a Halloween Party. That is a very important part, so I hope you all a ready. Prepare yourselves. Also, something fishy is going on with Midori. What on earth can it be? Take some guesses! I love to see your imagination run! Moreover, Amu is getting even closer to Ikuto and farther from Tadase. Major Amuto scene. Amu is kind of emo in this chapter. XD But how would you feel if your boyfriend cheated on you and you think that nobody wants you—not even your mom? I would feel depressed.**

**Contest, Poll, Review, Cookie, Review.**

**So…REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Halloween Part I

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I am hoping you guys are happy with the story so far. It gets much better. :)**

**Okay, big chapter. Many things happen. I have to explain something to you, if you want to read this in the best quality possible. When you read the lyrics to a song, you must play the song while you are reading. The text in between the lyrics of the song goes with it. Read the lyrics. It will make you go, 'Oh! I see!' :)**

**I have a question—are you guys okay if I pair Miki up with an OC?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 10~**

**-Halloween Part I-**

* * *

Amu ran up the stairs, chasing a giggling Yoru. He didn't seem to want to get into his vampire costume. Yes, Yoru was going to go as a vampire this Halloween. He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, squealing with joy. Amu followed him, picking him up off the ground, and holding him on his hip. Yoru giggled and hugged Amu.

"What am I going to do with you?" Amu said, ruffling his hair.

"That was fun!" Yoru laughed.

"Do you want candy, Yoru?" Amu asked. Yoru nodded.

"Well, then," Amu said seriously. "People will only give you candy if you have on a costume. Now let's go dress up."

Amu took Yoru to her room, where his costume was placed. Yoru wore a cute little vampire costume that consisted of black pants, white shirt and a red vest. On top of that, he had a black cape and vampire fangs. Yoru's hair was messy and he was ready to go. Amu gave Yoru a hug.

"Oh, you look so _cute_!" Amu said, squeezing him.

Amu let go of Yoru and told him to wait downstairs. She had to change into her costume, too. She didn't want the costume to go to waste, since she did buy it. So, she thought that she would dress up, too and take Yoru trick-or-treating that way. Besides, where was the fun in Halloween when you don't dress up? Amu put on her costume and did some makeup. She checked to see if she had her cell phone, just in case, and put on a black pair of heels that Utau let her borrow. _Utau_. Oh, snap. She forgot to tell Rima and Utau she wasn't coming!

"Amu!" Souko called from downstairs. "Trick-or-treating starts in five minutes!"

"Coming!" Amu called. She finished off her look with some lash blast mascara, and she was off.

Amu ran down the stairs and into the family room, where everyone was already in their costumes. Souko and Aruto were going to a party at Aruto's work place. They were dressed up as a couple from Egypt. Ikuto, Kukai, Daichi, and Nagi were going to the party, while Kairi and Kiseki were going to separate parties hosted by their friends. She found Yoru at the bottom of the stairs, holding his arms up, motioning for Amu to carry him. Amu did so and walked into the family room. As soon as she stepped into the room, she heard someone whistle. Aruto immediately scolded Ikuto.

"Ikuto," Aruto warned.

"What?" Ikuto feigned innocence. He glanced at Amu.

"Ugh. Stop staring, you creep," Amu said.

"I was not _staring_," Ikuto scoffed. "I was merely _appreciating_."

"Well, appreciate Daichi," Amu said, huffing, and putting Yoru down, who went to Souko.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "Daichi's not my type."

"Then appreciate Rina," Amu said, glaring at him. She finally noticed what they were wearing.

Daichi and Kukai were going as twin devils, while Ikuto went as a pirate. Ikuto wore everything a pirate should wear, right down to the pirate hat, but he had no eye patch. It was mostly black, except for the shirt, which was white. Nagihiko was a street dancer, wearing baggy sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. It was mostly purple for some reason. And finally, Kairi was going as a samurai and Kiseki was dressed up as a race car driver. It was quite the sight, seeing ten people in one room dressed up in different costumes.

"Well," Aruto said, clearing his throat. "We should all get going. It's already seven."

"Yes," Souko agreed. "Trick-or-treating ends at nine."

"Okay, then," Amu said, holding out a hand to Yoru. "Come on; let's hit the road, kid."

"Okay!" Yoru said, grabbing his pumpkin basket, and taking Amu's hand. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

Amu and Yoru left the house and began their route to trick-or-treating. Amu walked from house to house to house to house with Yoru, saying 'trick-or-treat' and holding Yoru's pumpkin basket because it got way to heavy for him, even though it wasn't heavy at all. The time was going by way to slow for Amu's taste. She thought that she would have fun, seeing how as she never really had a decent Halloween before. Her thoughts snapped as Yoru tugged on her skirt and pointed to a gigantic mansion with strobe lights shining through the windows. That looked like some party.

Amu walked up to the house with Yoru and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by none other than Rima Mashiro. Rima raised her eyebrows at the sight in front of her.

"Trick-or-treat!" Yoru said, happily holding out his candy basket.

"Trick-or-treat indeed," Rima said, crossing her arms, giving Amu the 'where on earth have _you_ been?' look.

Amu could hear the music blasting in the background. She grinned sheepishly.

"Err," Amu started. "I can explain."

"Really, then?" Rima said. "Do explain."

"I had to take Yoru trick-or-treating," Amu stated.

At that moment, Yoru squealed and ran into the house. Amu's eyes widened as she called his name. Yoru didn't come back. He was chasing something Amu didn't see. She ran into the house after him.

"Yoru!" Amu yelled. "Come back here!"

Amu pushed through the crowd and called Yoru's name. She received many glares from the teenagers dancing. She ignored them, worrying her head off in search of Yoru. She eventually found him, with Utau. So he was chasing Utau… Amu's eyes widened when she saw Utau raise her eyebrows. Rima walked up from behind her to stand next to Utau. Rima was dressed up as a really cute circus clown—not the creepy kind, but the kind that looks cute—and Utau was dressed up as an angel, complete with wings and a halo.

"Amu, if you weren't coming," Utau started. "You should've told us!"

Rima giggled, "Yeah. You look so scared—as if we are going to eat you."

Amu let out a breath, "Well, you _did_ look like you would eat me."

"I think you lost something," Utau said, laughing a bit. "Yoru here was chasing me."

"He sure likes you," Amu said.

Utau shrugged, "I babysat him a couple of times. He just likes me singing to him."

Amu smiled, "That's so cute."

"Yeah," Utau said. "How about you go and enjoy the party?"

"Utau will take care of Yoru," Rima said.

"Why don't you help?" Utau questioned.

"_I_ have a party to host," Rima replied, walking off towards the kitchen.

Utau sighed, "Go and enjoy yourself Amu. I'll get Kukai to take him home. Daichi's busy with Ran, anyways."

"What will I do, though?" Amu asked. "I don't know anyone here—and the people I _do_ know are already hanging out with someone."

Utau bit her lip, "Um, I think Nate is out in the backyard. Go get something to eat, and I'm sure he'll hang out with you."

"Okay, but Yoru has to be home by nine, and it's eight." Amu said after some thought on it.

"Don't worry about it," Utau said. "I'll take care of it."

Amu went in the direction opposite of the front door. That was the easiest directions to the backyard she could think of. The backyard has to be in the back…right? She pushed her way through the crowd and found herself opening the screen doors to the patio in the backyard. Her eyes widened as she saw how many people were actually here. There were teens everywhere dancing to popular songs, but no sign of Nate. Where on earth has that boy run off to?

Amu sighed as she helped herself to some chocolate strawberries. They were one of her most favorite foods. The strawberries were sweet and paired up with the melted milk chocolate—it was heaven. Amu shoved down as many as she could. She was enjoying this party already.

"Amu?"

Amu swerved around to see Ikuto standing there in all his glory, while she had a chocolate covered strawberry hanging from her mouth like an idiotic child. She blushed crimson. She must've looked like an idiot. She looked everywhere but him and she knew he was trying to meet his gaze. Amu saw Rina about ten feet away in a bunny girl costume, glaring at her with such furious passion, it wasn't normal. She felt her insides twist with fright. If that girl is as popular as she makes it out to be, then she doesn't want to suffer hellfire from her. Amu glanced at Ikuto and finished off the rest of her strawberry.

"Yeah?" Amu asked, turning around, not wanting to face him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were with Yoru."

"Well," Amu said. "Yoru ran into the house, and Utau caught him. She's with Kukai right about now and is going to take him home."

"Why didn't you take him home?" Ikuto asked. "You're the one who said she wanted to trick-or-treat."

"Utau told me to _enjoy myself_," Amu said. "I can't do that unless you're out of my sight or vice versa."

"That's not possible," Ikuto scoffed, totally serious. "You stick out like a sore thumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amu glowered, turning to face him.

"It _means_," he said, stepping towards Amu. "That you're turning heads because you're so damn sexy."

Amu blushed fifty shades of red. Her face was increasing in temperature and her cheeks felt hot. She couldn't _believe_ Ikuto said that. She put her gloved hands on her cheeks and tried to cool them down.

"Eh?" Amu yelled. "What the heck?"

Ikuto smirked, "Why are you blushing? Did I say something?"

"You know what you said!" Amu accused. "Don't say stuff like that! And out of nowhere too!"

"Why?" Ikuto asked, acting all innocent.

"B-because!" Amu snapped. "I…It's just embarrassing, okay?"

"Well, then," Ikuto smirked. "You should've just said so."

"You should _know_ not to say that to another girl other than your girlfriend," Amu said. "Why must I remind you that _Rina's_ the one you're dating and not me?"

Ikuto's expression hardened, "I know that I'm dating Rina, dummy. I don't need _you_ to remind me that."

Amu frowned, "Then why are you standing here next to me and not with Rina over there? She seems to have a very angry expression on that pretty little face of hers."

Ikuto was at a loss for words. Why _was_ he standing next to her when Rina was probably somewhere, waiting for him? It was mind boggling. He knew that he wasn't dating Amu. That was as clear as day, but somehow he felt compelled to spend more of his time with her and not with Rina. He suddenly remembered how he came to date Rina. Everyone told him they would make a great match—star of the dance team plus the head cheerleader. Seems logical, right? Wrong. For the first time in forever, Ikuto didn't know the answer to a question—why was he with Amu when he should be with Rina?

Ikuto snapped out of his trance and found that Amu had walked away into the crowd somewhere. She was gone. He looked around. Dang, that girl was fast. Instead of spotting Amu, Ikuto found Rina walking towards him in that skimpy little bunny costume of hers. He had to admit she looked good, but he preferred faeries tonight, not trampy bunnies. Rina gave Ikuto a seductive smile and wound her fingers through his. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Ikuto didn't know what to feel.

"Hey," she said. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Ikuto mumbled.

Rina played with Ikuto's hair, "Let's go have some, then."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and felt regret as he let Rina drag him God knows where.

**. . .**

Amu was in the middle of the dance floor. She felt suffocated and immediately regretted eating so many chocolate strawberries. An unrecognizable song blasted through the speakers. She made her way out of the crowd and felt someone grab her arm. She was going to scream, but found herself begin to relax as she saw it was only Nate. She gave him a slight smile.

"Did I scare you?" Nate asked, a bit worried.

"No," Amu said. "I just sort of skip a heartbeat occasionally."

Nate chuckled, "Being sarcastic with me, are you, now?"

"You know it," Amu said, giggling herself.

"You look nice tonight," Nate replied, turning a light shade of pink. "You have a really big chance at winning the competition."

"You look pretty darn good yourself," Amu complimented.

Nat was wearing a black warlock costume. It made him look pretty good. It was all black with a silver belt, and because it was open from the top, it showed his chest. Amu found herself smiling at his pleased expression.

"Hey," he said. Amu looked up at him. "Do you want to dance?"

Amu smiled, "Sure. I haven't danced all night."

"Well, then," he said, holding out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Amu said.

Amu felt completely fine with dancing with Nate. She knew that he was only a friend and nothing more, so she wouldn't be doing anything wrong. Besides, he seemed to be enjoying himself, too. It was a win-win situation. She threw her hands up into the air and showed off what she's got. She's not on the dance team for nothing.

"Okay, all of you party people!" the DJ roared. "Let's slow things down a notch!"

The DJ announced the next song after the one playing. Amu's face lit up.

"Omigod!" Amu said. "You have to dance to this song with me!"

Nate laughed, "Sure, sure."

As the current song began to end, the lights dimmed to a light hue of purple and blue. The lights complimented the atmosphere and were perfect for the next song. The next song was meant for a slower dance, but it could still be upbeat, but only if you knew how to dance to it that way—which Amu and Nate knew of course. The night sky was beginning to darken, but wasn't at all as dark as it will get. It was twilight. Amu's costume shimmered in the light as she walked to the middle of the dance floor with Nate. She was beautiful and she thought that Utau was right. The costume she picked out was perfect—for this song and for her. Nate looked just as handsome. He smiled at Amu, placed one hand on her hip and held her hand with his other as Amu put on hand on his shoulder. They began to dance.

**. . .**

Ikuto heard the song being announced through the speakers. He raised an eyebrow. That song—really? It was so popular, he wasn't surprised that it was _playing_, just surprised that is was being played on Halloween. Then he realized that this song was a dance for couples and just a slow dance basically. Rina held his hand tightly. Ikuto's attention turned to the dance floor when he saw Amu's face light up with delight. She liked the song. Ikuto glared at Nate as he held Amu's hand and walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"Ikuto," Rina murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to dance? It's so romantic."

"Not now," Ikuto said, jaw clenched, not even paying attention to her, not taking his eyes off the pinkette on the dance floor. "Maybe later."

Ikuto wrenched his hand away from Rina, and sped away to the dance floor. Rina was left with a dumbfounded expression—but her expression contained a bit more than that. She was shocked, yes, but she was also furious. If there was one thing she knew how to do, she knew how to take revenge.

**. . .**

As the song began, Nate and Amu just danced normally. They were dancing in a circular motion, not wanting to disturb the peace. Amu suddenly felt relaxed, as she always does when she dances.

_Vanilla Twilight  
(Owl City)_

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake, I miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

Nate let go of Amu's hip and lifted her arm, to spin her around underneath it. The dance floor cleared as they were the main attraction. Amu shined on the dance floor—and not only because her costume was very shiny. It was because she shined in her own way—she was showing her talent. Nate let go of Amu for a second as she spun around on her own. When Amu was facing Nate again, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and they were not Nate's. The mysterious person placed their head on her shoulder. Amu caught a glimpse of blue. Midnight blue. _Ikuto_.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu said, flushing.

"Ah," Nate said, low enough for only them to hear. "I was wondering when you would cut in. You were glaring at us from that corner over there. Well, then," Nate looked at Amu and gave her a smile. "I had fun. Let's do it again sometime."

Nate left and Ikuto still didn't say anything, but he turned her around to face him. He had taken off his hat, and what was left of him was a very _fine_ pirate. Ikuto wrapped both arms around Amu's waist after placing her arms around his neck. Surprisingly, Amu didn't pull away, and it wasn't because there were a hundred people to witness it. She…didn't _want_ to.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Ikuto leaned his head down next to Amu's ear, letting her soft, pink hair tickle his face. Amu was still red faced.

"I told him you were mine, didn't I? I am not going to share you," Ikuto whispered.

Amu's breath caught, "Isn't that selfish?"

"I don't care," Ikuto said. "Right now, _selfish_ is a beautiful word."

Amu was silent, but she didn't protest. She was being selfish, too.

_The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

Ikuto looked a bit far away. He was thinking about something. He pulled back from Amu, and took her hand in his. He wound his fingers through hers, and they fit like a lock and a key. They belonged. Amu stared nostalgically at the paired hands. Then she glanced up at Ikuto's eyes. They looked as if he was in deep thought. To her, it didn't matter. They had all the time in the world to think about everything.

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

Amu suddenly felt wanted. She felt as if Ikuto had never said those harsh, cold words to her at the beach. If Ikuto treated her like that on the beach, and really meant what he said, then why was he acting like this now? He wasn't playing with her, was he? Was he testing her if I would cheat on Tadase back? Amu didn't know all of the answer, but she knew she didn't feel alone anymore.

Ikuto and Amu danced in slow circles. They stared at each other, as if trying to read each other's minds through their eyes. Amu closed her eyes and leaned her head on Ikuto's chest. She inhaled his scent. Who cares if she was a scent pervert? She enjoyed every minute of it.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_  
_I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you  
Tonight…_

_I'll think of you tonight…_

The moment was just getting magical for Amu, with the music fitting her mood. She felt so bad for doing this to Tadase, but hey, Ikuto was just a _friend_, but what he did next scared her silly. As the upbeat part of the song blared through the speakers, Ikuto lifted up Amu with his hands on her waist, and he spun her around in the air. He did it as if Amu had weighed ten pounds.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

Ikuto put Amu down and spun her under his arm. Amu was getting into the mood of the dance, just as much as Ikuto was. When he spun her, he let go, letting her spin away from her, and as she got as far as her arm would allow her to hold his hand. Once she was a few feet away, she let go of his hand, brushing her fingers against his and letting her arm fall to her side as she stood a few feet away from him. She gracefully skipped back to Ikuto, making sure she didn't look like she was jogging. When she reached Ikuto, he picked her up and spun her around once more, but this time he didn't put her down. He lowered her, so that when he lifted his head to look up at her, their foreheads touched. They were truly dancing in synchronization.

Amu didn't know what Ikuto was doing. It seemed so unnatural to her. Rina was probably somewhere near here, plotting her revenge. She was afraid, but excited at the same time. She didn't know what to do at the moment. Ikuto was treating her so differently than he usually does. Why does he do that? Amu was confused. Why does he yell at her, make her cry, but then whisper sweet words into her ear and make her feel like the world doesn't matter anymore? Why did he make her feel like nobody but the two of them existed?

_And I'll forget the world that I know  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice can reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear_

Ikuto started to murmur the lyrics in Amu's ear.

"_I swear I won't forget you," _he whispered in the same tune has the song.

Amu didn't know what to think. She seemed to do that a lot tonight. Was Ikuto taking back the things he said at the beach? Was this his way of saying he was sorry? Did he not want her to hate him so? Did…did he want her to be with him…?

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

Amu was blushing. Bad. She didn't want to show him his face as he set her down and they danced in a slow circle. Amu looked around to see that couples were also dancing, but they were all sneaking glances at the two of them. She tended to avoid Ikuto's gaze, and she could practically feel his face twisting into an expression of confusion. It was confusing, indeed. There was absolutely no reason that Amu should be on the dance floor right now wrapped in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto—a man who is currently in a relationship with someone other than her.

She should have left when Nate did. But, she was too selfish, and made her decision. She wanted to stay.

As the song came to an end, and it faded away, Amu immediately backed up from Ikuto. She looked off to the side, and avoided his gaze at all costs. She didn't know what she'd see if she looked into those blue eyes of his. The dancing was fun, but she felt kind of weird during the whole thing.

"Um," Amu said. "Thanks…for the dance, I mean."

And she turned around and left.

**. . .**

Rina stood at the edge of the dance floor with her two clones—Nana and Lulu. They were smirking. Rina had come up with a plan. It was quite the plan indeed. That idiotic Amu Hinamori would get what she deserves, soon enough. She just needed her on the dance floor once more. Ikuto was walking towards the food stand, and Rina followed him there. She watched as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"What was that?" Rina asked. "I hope you have an explanation for ditching me for _her_."

"It was for dance club stuff," Ikuto lied smoothly. "Nothing to it."

Rina seemed to relax, "Well, whatever. Save a dance for me. I have to go."

"Where?" Ikuto asked. "Aren't Nana and Lulu right over there?"

Rina smirked, "Yeah, but I have some stuff I have to plan."

"Stuff like what?" Ikuto asked. He didn't like the sound of Rina that way.

"Just stuff, silly," Rina said, poking Ikuto's nose. "Don't worry too much."

"Whatever," Ikuto said, losing interest almost immediately. She probably just needed to plan out some new shopping trip. She always talked about that stuff with Nana and Lulu.

"Okay, then," Rina said, giving Ikuto a kiss. "See you later, Ikuto!"

Ikuto didn't even acknowledge her as she ran off with her two friends.

**. . .**

Amu heard the new song that was blaring through the speakers. The DJ had just announced it.

_The Potential Breakup Song  
(Aly & A.J.)_

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact that it was birthday  
My stupid birthday_

Amu cringed as she heard the lyrics. Tadase hadn't called her on her birthday. She just simply overlooked that incident, and tried not to dread the fact, but he was her boyfriend—a text would have done just fine. The arse didn't even do that. Amu felt anger rising in her veins. Why the hell did the DJ decide to play this song at such a wrong moment? Amu was at the outer edge of the party at the snacks table to have some chocolate strawberries, but she realized that they were on the other one, and not on this one. She groaned and looked over at the other one. She saw Ikuto, and decided the chocolate strawberries would have to wait.

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
'Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

_That you're not livin' till your livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're getting'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Out album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

Amu decided she didn't care if Ikuto was at the other food stand. She wanted chocolate strawberries, and gosh darn it, she was going to have some. She walked over to the other food stand, and picked up a chocolate strawberry. She tried to ignore the curious stare Ikuto gave her. She chewed her strawberry slowly, paranoid of what Ikuto was thinking about her. He looked like her was…_analyzing_ her.

"Can you stop that?" Amu snapped. "Why are you staring at me like an ape?"

"An _ape_?" Ikuto asked incredulous. "And here I thought you enjoyed that dance with me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amu asked, frustrated.

Ikuto shrugged, "If you can't guess, then there is no point in me telling you."

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
'Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

_That you're not livin' till your livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're getting'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

Amu stared out into the crowd. She saw so many people enjoying themselves. She even saw Su here. She was a cute little chef, and was dancing with some guy she has never seen before. She didn't recognize him, anyways. He was dressed up as a vampire, as were ten other people. In fact, the most popular costume tonight seemed to be the vampire costume. Can't people be a bit more original? Then Amu saw someone not dressed up in a costume. He was blonde and was dressed in just jeans, and a t-shirt. She frowned. Who was _he_? One of the judges or something? She knew at least one thing, though—he looked _so_ out of place.

_You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon_

_That you're not livin' till your livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not getting' till you're getting'  
Getting' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

It took Amu a second to realize that the blonde was looking at _her_. He looked oddly familiar. Amu squinted her eyes and the blonde caught it. Amu gasped and looked away as quickly as she could. She glanced back at the dude, and she saw him _walking_ towards her. Amu quickly turned around and picked up a glass cup. She poured some red punch into it.

Amu felt a tap on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her five inch heels. She slowly turned around, trying to look unnerved. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ikuto raise his eyebrows. He was obviously paying attention to her and her little visitor. Amu finally looked up at the person's face and immediately paled. She dropped her punch, shattering glass everywhere.

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

"T-Tadase?" Amu screeched. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Ikuto choked on his pop, "—the hell? _This_ is Tadase?"

Amu was frozen in place. Tadase had a solemn expression on his face. He didn't seem to be here for a surprise visit. He was serious.

"Amu," Tadase said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

_This is the potential breakup song  
Just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?_

* * *

**Okay~! This concludes this chapter. I had to split this up into two parts because, frankly, it's a monster.**

**I really hope you enjoyed the songs I put in here—**_**Vanilla Twilight **_**and **_**The Potential Breakup Song**_**! I was actually very hesitant when I updated this chapter. I wasn't sure whether to just erase the whole thing and rewrite it. I don't know if I would get positive feedback or not, but I just sucked it up and updated. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the dance scene as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to create a mystical type scene in this chapter because of Amu's costume.**

**More Amuto! Yay!**

**Ah, Rina is planning something now, is she? Can you guess?**

**I liked a lot of your guesses to what happened to Midori. A lot of you said she had cancer, she got remarried, or she decided to ditch Amu. I'm not telling you what's up with Midori; you just have to read to find out! It's pretty out there, so yeah. XD**

**So Tadase is finally here, no? You must be thinking—what the heck?**

**In other news, recently I found out that a lot of people aren't very good artists. So, basically my contest is kind of unfair to those who want to enter, but can't. So, I'm changing it around a bit. You can **_**write**_** a fanfiction about **_**my**_** fanfiction, or you can just write a mini ONESHOT. Details in profile. :D And if you still want to draw a picture or do an AMV, I'm cool with that. :)**

**So, review? Okay, wait—review and you can give Yoru a hug again, but he will be dressed up as a vampire this time. Do it. Yoru is waiting to be glomped.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Halloween Part II

**I'm back~! YAY~!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. You rock my striped socks. :D**

**News: OMG, OMG, OMG!!! Did you all here?! Snowiisan and I officially decided to make a new word and this word is called **_**updation**_**!!! Yes, yes! It's the noun form of update! Yeah! We even celebrated by having cake! So…do the happy dance!!!**

**Inspired by: Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Thank her for me updating. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 11~**

**-Halloween Part II-**

* * *

Utau held a very hyperactive Yoru in her hands. He was eating away greedily at the candy apple she gave him. She was getting frustrated. This kid was no longer _cute_, but downright hard to handle! She needed to find Kukai…_stat_. She found herself hearing odd gurgling noises from Yoru. He was all sticky-looking. Utau cringed. She was never one to take care of children. She was always the child—being spoiled and whatnot. She angrily looked around the basement to find Kukai in a circle of girls. Anger boiled within her from an unknown source. She set Yoru down and an evil thought crossed her mind. She knelt down next to the little boy.

"Yoru?" she said.

"Wha?" Yoru said, looking at Utau.

"Can you do me a gigantic favor?" Utau asked, smiling. "It would make me very happy."

"Yeah!" Yoru squealed.

"Go talk to some of those girls," Utau said, nodding her head towards Kukai. "And make them laugh."

"Okay!" Yoru said, and toddled his way over to the crowd.

Yoru pushed his way through the legs of the ladies. Once he was in the middle of the crowd, he stuck a thumb in his mouth and looked up at them cutely. The girls around him squealed and immediately directed their attention to the little boy. Yoru started spinning around in a circle and sang 'Yankee Doodle'.

"_Yankee Doodle went to town~!"_ Yoru sang. "_Riding on a pony~!_"

"Aw!" one of the girls said. "Aren't you adorable!"

"Isn't he?" another agreed.

"_Stuck a feather in his hat~! And called it macaroni~!" _Yoru said. He held his hands in the air and spun around more. _"Yankee Doodle keep it up~! Yankee Doodle dandy~! Mind the music and the step~! And with the girls be handy~!"_

Yoru took a bow and smiled a goofy smile. To say that Utau was satisfied with the furious Kukai stalking towards her was an understatement. She was giddy with happiness. She looked over at the girls squealing at Yoru, who was loving their attention. She didn't notice Kukai grab her shoulders and turn her face to face his. She stared into his eyes and immediately felt something she never felt before. She felt her heart beating for the first time.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he growled.

Utau smirked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You sent Yoru there!" Kukai whined, putting his head on his shoulder. "That was mean! I was on a roll!"

"On a roll?" Utau said.

"Yeah!" Kukai said. "I was totally in the zone! I could've had six numbers right there and then!"

"Why on earth would you need _six_, when you can only date one at a time?!" Utau asked, confused.

"Just in case one doesn't work out," Kukai shrugged.

Utau couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why don't you just get one number from a girl you _know_ it's going to work out with?"

"I guess I haven't found that special one, yet," Kukai smiled. "When I do, though, I'll be sure to make her happy with all I've got."

Utau huffed, "Good."

Kukai laughed, "Glad to have made you satisfied."

Utau looked to the floor, "Whatever."

"So," Kukai said. "Why _did_ you send Yoru there? Did you need my attention?"

"I don't need your attention!" Utau defended. "Why would I?! It's not like I _wanted_ to get you away from those girls!"

Kukai's eyebrows furrowed, "Whoa, whoa. I never said anything like that. I was just asking if you needed to tell me something."

Utau stopped prattling, "What?"

"Did you need to ask me something?" Kukai asked, now laughing a bit.

"O-oh," Utau said. "Yeah! Um, Yoru was getting a bit hyper and he needs to go home soon."

"Ah," Kukai said. "I thought Amu was supposed to take care of him, though?"

"I told Amu to go enjoy herself," she said. "I thought she had too much on her mind, lately."

"Amu does tend to overwork herself, doesn't she?" Kukai chuckled.

"Yeah," Utau said.

"Did you notice something?" Kukai asked.

Utau tilted her head, "What?"

"We match," he said, laughing.

And he was right. Utau was an angel, whilst Kukai was a devil. They made the perfect pair, even if they were total opposites. Kukai didn't notice his hands had lingered from Utau's shoulders to her hands. She was holding onto his hands, as was he, and neither of them noticed. It was quite the sight to see. All of a sudden, they both heard a little boy scream. They say Yoru running away. They both snapped out of their trance.

"Yoru!" they both said in unison.

They ran after him, but _dang_ was the kid fast.

**. . .**

_Since U Been Gone  
(Kelly Clarkson)_

_Here's the thing, we started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

Amu felt her palms sweating. There was no way Tadase was here. He just wasn't. It went against the laws of sanity. Why would he come all the way from California for some dumb Halloween party? He was supposed to come for some dumb _Christmas_ party. Her breathing became extremely uneven and her knees were about to give away. She was scared, and she didn't know why. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? Happiness should overcome her—her long distance boyfriend was _here_!

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound terrified. "I thought you weren't coming to visit me."

"As I just said—I needed to talk to you," he said.

"Stupid!" Amu yelled. Tadase jumped. "Idiot! Moron! _Retard_! You could've _called_! Just how much did it cost you to get here, dummy?"

"That doesn't matter," he said, sighing. "I couldn't do this over the phone. I needed to talk to you—_in person_."

Amu sighed a shaking sigh, "O-okay, then." She held out her hand. "Take me to where we can _talk_."

Tadase took her hand, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For agreeing to talk to me," he said.

"Oh," she said. "You're welcome, then, I guess…"

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_

Tadase took Amu to the patio, where everything was a bit quieter. There were candle lanterns lit all around the place, and it gave the place a warm glow. The people dancing were merely in the background now. Amu felt her heart beat faster and faster. She was vaguely recalling what Ikuto had said—was Tadase breaking up with her?

"Amu," Tadase said, with his back to her. He let her hand fall to her side.

"What?" Amu asked. "Are you changing your mind about Christmas? Are you coming?"

"No," he said. "That's not it. I have some news."

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get)  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_

"Just spit it out, Tadase," Amu said. "If it's important enough for you to come all the way across the country to tell me, then don't go on with all the formalities."

"Okay, okay," Tadase said. "But first, I just want to say something else."

Amu groaned, "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking her in the eye as he turned around.

Amu blinked, "Eh?"

"I'm sorry, Amu," Tadase said. "I've been such a terrible boyfriend to you. I barely called and I even forgot your birthday."

"You _forgot_ my birthday?" Amu said. "I thought you just didn't have time to call."

Tadase blanched, "See? I'm awful, and I'm truly sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"Yeah," Amu scoffed. "You got that right."

"Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Tadase asked.

Amu suddenly felt very irritated. Tadase had put her through hell, and now he was here _apologizing_? What is going through his head right now? Is he getting ready to tell her that he's a pyromaniac? That he wants to rule the world after setting it on fire? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt that Tadase was a bit off tonight. There was something about him she didn't think was right. Her mouth twitched as she stared at him, disbelieving.

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

"Amu?" Tadase asked, sensing her getting a bit angry. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Amu asked, her voice low.

"Yeah," Tadase asked. "Are you mad at me?"

And…Amu _snapped_.

"Of course I'm mad!" Amu screeched. "Who wouldn't be mad?! It's perfectly _sane_ for me to me to be pissed off! _You're_ the one that's insane! What the hell is wrong with you anyways?!"

"Amu," Tadase said, a bit frightened by her sudden mood change. "Are you okay? I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Shut your freaking mouth, Tadase!" Amu screamed. "I heard you! I just can't _take_ it anymore! Do you know how it feels like to hear your voice over the phone—especially after a long time?"

Tadase frowned, "How does it feel?"

"It felt pretty damn good!" she yelled. "But now, it feels like I want to wring your neck over the line because all you talk about is _Yaya_! Yaya this and Yaya that! What's so _great_ about Yaya?!"

"Amu," Tadase said, holding out a hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. "First, calm down. You don't want to attract attention."

"I don't _care_," she said, laughing. "I don't _care_ if the _world_ finds out about this!"

_Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time_

"Amu?" Tadase asked, putting a hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"I felt fine, thank you," Amu said, slapping his hand away. "Until you showed up. I was doing _fine_, until I started dating _you_."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," Tadase said, sighing. "About _us_."

"What?" Amu snorted. "Don't tell me—you're in love with me."

Tadase flinched at the sarcasm in her voice, "Not…_exactly_."

_I'm so moving on  
Yeah, Yeah  
Thanks to you (Thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want_

"What is it, then?" Amu asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want," Tadase started. "I want us to forget."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Forget what? We never made any memories."

"That's the thing, I want us—"

"No," Amu interrupted. "You know what, Tadase? Do you want to know what I want?"

Tadase looked at her, "What? What do you want?"

"I want someone other than you," she said, venomously.

Tadase seemed to relax, "That's what I needed to talk to you about, and I wanted to break up—"

Amu boiled with anger. Was this guy mental? No, she was _not_ going to get dumped by the likes of him. Before she could stop herself, her hand snapped forward and cracked against his cheek. She pulled her hand back and held it close to her chest. She saw the red mark she left on his cheek, and was satisfied.

"No," Amu said. "Tadase Hotori, remember this day, because _I'm_ breaking up with _you_."

_I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, Yeah  
Thanks to you (Thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want_

"Damn it, woman," Tadase said, holding his cheek. "That hurt!"

Amu smirked, "Good."

"You'll pay for that," Tadase replied, angry that he just got slapped and dumped.

"Yeah," Amu said. "That's not going to happen anytime soon. Go back to California, _pretty boy_."

Amu turned around and left Tadase in the dust. She felt so good for letting go of him. She felt free and she couldn't feel more alive. She was feeling better and was suddenly in the mood to party. Yeah, that's right. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin tonight for her. She was going to let loose and _party like a rock star_. She walked straight back to the dance floor where she saw Ikuto and Nate waiting at the edge for her.

"You were listening, weren't you?" Amu asked, putting a hand to her hip.

"See? I told you she would find out!" Nate said, panicking. Ikuto slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up," he growled. "You didn't have to admit it."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Right now, I just want to _dance_."

Ikuto and Nate grinned and they each took Amu's hand leading her to the dance floor, where she was dancing to the last bit of the song.

_Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone_

**. . .**

Utau stumbled over air as she ran after Yoru. Kukai was hot on her heels and they both looked like idiots chasing after a little kid, which of course, they were. Utau looked around furiously, and as she did, she realized that the time on the clock clearly stated eight forty-five. Kukai sped up a bit and ran ahead of her. He caught a glimpse of Yoru in the crowd up ahead in the backyard. He saw Yoru on the stairs to the stage. He was obviously climbing them. Utau saw this too, and figured it was time for the King and Queen to be announced. They needed to get Yoru off that stage, and _fast_.

"Yoru!" Kukai yelled. "Get off that stage, right now!"

Yoru didn't hear them. He continued to climb until he reached the top and he sort of waddled towards the middle, where Rima was standing, ready to announce the winner. Kukai ran faster, as did Utau. They both ran onto the stage. Kukai scooped Yoru up in his arms, and Utau was right behind him. Utau then slipped on the stage, and started to fall backwards. Using quick instinct, Kukai caught Utau by the waist with one arm, still holding onto Yoru with the other. He was bent over Utau, and her arms were around his neck. Yoru giggled.

"—and without further ado, the winners are," Rima said into the microphone. "Kukai Tsukiyomi and Utau Hoshina!"

"Eh?" they said in unison.

Two girls dressed up as cheerleaders came up onto the stage and crowned the two winners. They placed the tiara on Utau's head, and the crown on Kukai's. Kukai helped Utau up, and fixed his crown, whilst Utau fixed hers. Both of their faces were red, and they looked everywhere but each other. Yoru yawned, and Kukai suddenly chuckled. Utau turned her head to see what was up.

"Yoru's tired," he said. "We should get him home."

Utau's expression softened, "Yeah, we should."

Kukai grinned, and waved off to the crowed, "Happy Halloween!"

The two walked off the stage and strolled out to the front yard. Utau felt herself stiffen as Kukai held one of her hands. Her face flooded with red and she found herself unable to talk. Kukai chuckled slightly at her face.

"Why the red face?" he asked, laughing a bit to his own joke.

"You're not funny," she retorted. "Leave that stuff to Rima. She's the comedian."

Kukai pouted, "That's not very nice."

"I never said I was nice," she replied. She gripped his hand tighter.

On their way back to the house, Utau and Kukai talked aimlessly about things like the dance team and how good ramen was. They shared laughs and sarcastic comments—all together, it was fun. Yoru was in a deep sleep, and had his head on Kukai's shoulder. Kukai opened the door to the house once they arrived, and went upstairs to put Yoru to bed. Utau watched as Kukai tucked Yoru into bed. Watching all of this, she thought how sweet he was, taking care of his brother like that. Now, if only he and Ikuto got along that way. She thought about it and shuddered. No, she didn't think Ikuto needed to be tucked into bed at night. They left the room and Kukai trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Now what?" Utau said.

"I have to stay here," Kukai said. "If you want to go back to the party, go ahead, but I have to look after Yoru."

Utau smiled, "Y'know, parties can be so overrated. I'd much rather stay here."

Kukai grinned, "Really, now?"

"Yup," she said.

"Well, then," he started. "How about some popcorn and a movie? You can pick anything you want off of On-Demand."

"Sounds perfect," Utau said.

"Cool," he replied. "You know where the living room is; go pick a movie."

"I'd rather pick it out with you," she said. "Besides, then how will I know that you didn't poison the popcorn?"

Kukai laughed, "Whatever you say, my Queen."

"Yes, my King," she replied, laughing herself.

Kukai leaned over the counter towards Utau. She sat on a stool on the other side, her elbow on the counter and head resting on her hand. Utau didn't notice that Kukai was leaning forward every passing second, and so was she. Kukai stopped a few centimeters away from her.

"Can I…?" he asked.

"Oh, just do it," Utau replied.

Kukai leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle, and he definitely felt the fireworks. Utau blushed a little late, but she didn't pull away. She was enjoying this just as much as he was. When he pulled back, he smiled at the breathless girl he just kissed.

"Well," he said. "I know what I want to ask you right now."

Utau blushed, "W-what?"

"Can I have your number?" he asked, sincerely.

Utau smacked him lightly, "You already have it."

"Sorry," he laughed. "I just think that this time, it might just work out perfectly."

Utau smiled and kissed him again. Kukai was so sweet.

**. . .**

Amu was in Rima's kitchen. Rima asked her to look for some more punch juice for the tables. They were running extremely low, and Rima was busy with the snacks. Amu looked around in the cabinets and found what she was looking for. She brought two gallons of the stuff with her to the backyard and set it on the nearby table.

"Whew," she said. "Now, that's over with."

"Thanks, Amu," Rima replied. "You've been a huge help."

"Anything for a friend," she smiled.

"You can go and have fun, now," Rima said. "I've got everything taken care of."

Amu thanked her and stalked off to the party. She walked straight up to Nate, who was dancing. Nate grinned and started to dance with her. Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor, Rina was standing with Nana and Lulu. She glared at the girl who was dancing joyfully with her brother.

"Hey, Rina," Lulu said. "Aren't you going to ruin her?"

"Yeah," Nana agreed. "Just looking at her makes me sick."

"In just a matter of minutes," Rina replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just need the right distraction."

Nana and Lulu laughed. As soon as Amu was the center of attention, she would put her plan into motion. Nana and Lulu did as they were told and went straight to the dance floor to wait for Rina's signal.

After about two or three songs, Amu was in the middle of the dance floor and everyone backed up to see her dance. They were whooping and cheering for her as she danced to the song blasting through the speakers. She looked so happy, and it make Rina want to upchuck her lunch. Rina glared at Amu, but gave Nana and Lulu the signal.

"You go girl!" Nana yelled, started to dance alongside Amu, although she was no good at it.

Amu was a bit confused, but played along. What was one of Rina's lackeys doing dancing with her? Amu decided to think of it as an opportunity to make a new friend, but boy was she wrong. From behind her, Lulu walked into the cleared circle.

"Yeah," Lulu said. "You really are _something_."

Amu now began to have suspicions. There was no way that both of them wanted to be her friend, and anyone can see that. The music continued to blare, but the crowd was dying down a bit. Amu saw Rina walk up right in front of her. She paled. Something was definitely up. She stopped dancing, as did Nana and Lulu. Rina smirked.

"So, Amu, is it?" Rina said, looking at her nails. She glanced up at Amu.

"Yeah," Amu replied. "You're Rina, right?"

"Seems so," Rina said, glaring at Amu. "Who do you think you are, you little _snob_?"

Amu was taken aback, "_Excuse me_? _I'm_ the snob?"

"Yes, you," Rina scoffed. "You're trying to steal Ikuto from me, aren't you?"

Amu frowned, "Didn't Ikuto tell you before? There is nothing going on between us."

"I'm not stupid, Hinamori," Rina snapped. "I know what your ulterior motives are."

Amu smirked, "Big words for a _blonde_."

Rina fumed, "You ugly—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Amu said.

"What?" Rina asked. "You think I'm afraid of you? Think again, you ugly little orphan."

"Orphan?" Amu asked. "Who said I was an orphan?"

Rina scoffed, "Well, _obviously_ you are one. Your parents just ditched you at Ikuto's place because even _they_ didn't want you. I'm surprised the Tsukiyomi's even took you in."

"You're wrong!" Amu yelled. "My mom didn't just ditch me here."

Rina sighed, "So it seems. Well, I don't give a crap. You can just stay out of my life because I definitely don't want you in it."

Amu was going to cry. She was so hurt, and this night was supposed to be _fun_. It was all going wrong. What happened to her '_party like a rock star'_ attitude? Amu heard Rina's heels clack against the ground towards her.

"Shut up," Amu said. "You don't know anything about my life, nor will you ever."

Rina clucked her tongue, "Petty little girl, when will you learn that I don't care about your life?"

"Listen," Amu said. "I'm no pretty little rich daddy's girl, but I—"

"You're right," Rina said. "You're not pretty. This costume doesn't even suit you."

Before Amu could react, Rina pulled on the front strings of Amu's corset. Once the bow in the front was undone, the entire top was coming apart. The corset became loose and was slipping off her. What was worse was the fact that the corset had a built in bra, so she didn't need to wear one. If the corset came off, she would be ruined. Amu immediately held it up with her arms and she felt herself fall to the ground on her knees. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move an inch. She felt herself losing it. Then, Nana and Lulu came up from behind her, and held a bucket of ice water above her head. She stared up at them with wide eyes. Did they really resort to this level? Amu shut her eyes tightly, and prayed for someone to help her as the ice cold water rushed down on her. She instantly felt like shivering. It was _freezing_.

"How pathetic," Rina mocked.

Then, as if he heard her, Ikuto ran towards Amu, and like a magician, he tore off a black tablecloth from one of the tables, not disturbing the many snacks and drinks on it. He knelt down and wrapped the tablecloth around Amu's shaking figure. Ikuto looked at her. She looked as if she was about to cry. Ikuto glared at Rina. What the hell were they thinking?

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Ikuto asked, his voice oozing with venom.

Rina paled, "I was just telling her to know her place."

Ikuto was past angry, "Well then, Rina. Maybe you should know your place too."

"Ikuto!" Rina complained. "What's so special about her, anyways? She's just some nub."

"Rina," Ikuto said, picking Amu up into his arms and standing up. "I don't think you understand. Even if Amu _isn't_ my girlfriend, she's very important to me."

Rina flinched, "I-I don't care! She doesn't belong here."

Ikuto sighed, "When will you learn? Not everything revolves around you."

Ikuto held Amu gently, and ran off and away from Rina. He ignored the murmurs from the crowd, and took Amu to the one place in the house where he knew that no one would be—the dining room. Rima wouldn't allow anyone to enter the dining room, but he knew he and Amu were an exception. He set Amu down on the table, her legs hanging off of it. She avoided his gaze and looked down. Ikuto stood directly in front of her, between her legs. Amu looked so…vulnerable. He was afraid if he touched her, she would break.

"Are you okay?" he was the first one to speak. "You look like you're about to cry. Are you cold?"

"I-I won't cry," Amu said, shivering. "I won't cry."

Ikuto brushed Amu's wet hair out of her eyes, "You don't have to put up that act."

Amu glanced up at Ikuto with warm honey orbs, "What a-act?"

Ikuto wrapped the table cloth around her tighter, "Your 'Cool' act. You don't need to act brave all the time."

Amu was still shivering, "I can't cry. I w-won't. He doesn't deserve having me cry over him."

Ikuto looked her in the eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You've been brave enough tonight with Tadase and Rina. You're _obliged_ to cry."

Amu felt her forehead hit Ikuto's shoulder. She let a few tears slip out. It's not fair. So, Tadase would come all the way from California, just to break up with her? She would have felt better if he hadn't shown his face. But, at least the boy showed some class. He decided to end it _before_ he went out with another girl. Amu didn't really know what to feel now. She felt that she should be happy, but she felt torn. Had he just used her and thrown her away? Her eyes were beginning to sting. Tadase was stupid, and Rina didn't make the fact any better. She chose to soak her in ice water and try to embarrass her in front of a hundred people she saw everyday at school.

"T-Tadase's a jerk," Amu said. "And Rina needs to burn in Hell."

Ikuto chuckled, "Oh, she's not that bad. She's just jealous. But I have to agree with you on Tadase. I don't even like the guy's _name_. It sounds retarded."

"So does Rina's," Amu retorted. "It makes me want to hurl. What do you see in her, anyways?"

"I don't know," Ikuto said after a pause. "Honestly, you have to get to know her. She has some good points. Rina's just a bit…complex, but I have to say that her doing that to you wasn't very mature at all."

"Why did you do that? You know, save me?" Amu asked, lifting her head up. "And in front of Rina, too."

Ikuto sighed, "Did you want that to happen?"

"N-no," Amu replied. "But now Rina's going to eat me."

Ikuto blinked, "No she won't. Trust me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Amu questioned, looking Ikuto in the eye.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this," he replied simply. "I won't let Rina get to you again, got that?"

Amu nodded, "Okay."

Ikuto held out a pinky and Amu locked it with hers.

"Pinky Swear," they both said in unison, chuckling a bit at the nostalgia it brought.

Amu suddenly wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and hugged him tight. Ikuto was surprised at first, but he hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. They stayed that way for a long time, until Amu decided it was time she let go. Her face was a bit flushed, but she felt better. She really needed a hug, and Ikuto was perfect hugging material. He was kind of cuddly. Amu's face turned a bit redder at the thought.

"Thank you, Ikuto," Amu said. "For everything."

"Nah," he replied. "It was nothing."

Amu laughed. Leave it to Ikuto to make a situation funny again. After that, they both decided they should go home. It was getting late, anyways. After Amu fixed herself up in the bathroom, they headed out. She was still very much soaking wet, and wanted to change. _Bad._ Amu recalled the fact that she saw neither Kukai nor Utau at the party for the rest of the night. She shrugged it off, thinking that they both took Yoru home or something.

Once they were home, Ikuto and Amu heard the television on in the living room. They gave each other questioning looks and went to go see what was up. Once in the living room, they saw Utau and Kukai _totally_ making out. Ikuto whistled and Amu blushed and looked away. She did _not_ see that coming.

"So," Ikuto said. "You two are finally together, huh?"

Utau and Kukai jumped a mile away from each other. They both stared at Ikuto and Amu with wide eyes. Amu still didn't have the nerve to look at them, and Ikuto just stood there, with a very amused expression on his face. Utau's face looked indifferently embarrassed, and Kukai was just blushing like mad.

"It's not what it looks like," Utau started.

"No, no," Amu said, still not looking at them. "It's cool. Just warn us next time."

"But Amu—" Utau protested.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Utau," Kukai said. "Yeah, to catch you guys up, we're kind of going out now."

Ikuto and Amu both shrugged, "Whatever."

And a wicked night it was…

* * *

**Okay, so the Halloween Party is over and done with. I hope you enjoyed it. It's the end of this wonderful story. Whew, I'm glad I'm finished… Eleven chapters are enough… … … Did I scare you? Yeah, no, this is going to be a big fat read, so prepare yourselves. Eleven chapters can't cover squat. XD**

**Overview: Amu **_**finally **_**broke up with Tadase. You must be thinking—Yes! What was the matter with you? You made us wait eleven chapters!—Well, how did you like it? Tell me! Rina's evil side is definitely visible at this point. She can be a jealous little be-otch, eh? Ikuto got mad at Rina. XD OMG, feel bad for Amu? Don't worry, the sun will shine on her eventually. AND Kukai is FINALLY with UTAU!!! Wowzers. Yoru loves playing cupid, doesn't he? Let's see if cupid with point his arrow towards Amuto soon, ne? ;)**

**Anyways, I will try to update ASAP. **

**You know how it goes—review, contest, review, yeah!**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Blinding Truth

**Long time, no update. I'm so sorry. Thank you for all of the reviews. I tried to make this chapter extra long!**

**So, I decided to read over some of these chapters, and I started to cringe. No joke. Nowadays, when I read stories with POV switching, I get annoyed. So to speak, I guess my own story annoys me now. :/ Am I weird? Wait—yes, I am. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters are rightfully Peach-Pit's!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 12~**

**-Blinding Truth-**

* * *

"Um," Amu said, looking at all the different choices. "I don't know. What if I pick the wrong one?"

"Amu, just remember," Ikuto said. "You only have one chance. If you blow this, it's all over."

"I…I can't," she replied, nervously. "What if I don't get it?"

"You lose," he deadpanned.

"Thanks for the help," she said, bitterly sarcastic.

Amu looked at her choices, and finally picked one. A boisterous grin enveloped her face. She smirked at Ikuto, who banged his head against the coffee table, where they were playing _Lucky Ducks_ with Yoru.

"I win!" Amu shouted. "I got the triangle ducky!"

"Amu wins!" Yoru chorused. Ikuto shot him a glare, but Yoru just giggled.

"Okay, that's it!" Ikuto said, on his knees. Amu also got up from her sitting position to her knees.

"What? Sore loser, Ikuto?" Amu asked, mocking him.

"Rematch!" he said. "I want a rematch! You cheated!"

Amu's smile fell, "How on _earth_ was I cheating?"

"Getting a bit defensive, there, are you?" Ikuto teased.

Amu twitched, "Why you—"

"Amu! Ikuto!"

Amu and Ikuto turned around to find Kukai standing in the doorway of the living room, looking pale. Amu threw Ikuto a look, asking him what was up with Kukai. He just shrugged. They turned their attention back to Kukai.

"What?" Ikuto asked a bit annoyed that his game of _Lucky Ducks_ with Amu was interrupted.

"I need your guys' help," Kukai said. "It's an emergency."

Amu looked at Ikuto with a worried expression, which he returned with his equally confused one.

What happened to Kukai?

Amu and Ikuto followed a frantic Kukai to the family room where he sat down on a couch. Amu sat down next to Kukai while Ikuto took the leather recliner. Kukai quickly spoke up and Amu jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Utau's birthday is coming up, and I don't know what to do!" Kukai wailed.

Ikuto blinked, "_This_ is what you needed help with?" Ikuto said, skeptically. "I missed my game because _you_ don't know where to take Utau for her birthday date?"

"Her birthday's November ninth," he said. "I told her I would take her out for it, but I have no idea what to do!"

"Well," Ikuto suggested. "Why don't you take her to dinner or something?"

"I totally thought of that," Kukai said defensively. "I totally knew that."

"Sure," Amu said, sarcastically. "You knew that."

"Says someone who plays _Lucky Ducks_ with a four-year-old," Kukai countered.

Ikuto frowned, "It's a pretty intense game."

"Getting back to the point," Amu said. "How about this—take Utau out for dinner and then to a dance club, it's simple and even _you_ can handle it."

Kukai sighed, "What if I screw up or something?"

"You won't," Amu assured. "Just…be yourself."

"That'll get him nowhere," Ikuto said. "Kukai is a nut."

"It's true!" Kukai said. "I'll mess everything up!"

"Ikuto," Amu warned. "You should be a _bit_ more encouraging."

Ikuto sighed, "Just go on the stupid date, and call us if you need anything."

Kukai stopped whining, "_Or_," he started. Amu raised an eyebrow. "You guys can come with me!"

Amu blinked, "I _just _broke up with Tadase, though. And besides, I can't date Ikuto. He's icky."

"That's very mature, Amu," Ikuto muttered.

"No, no!" Kukai said. "I didn't mean as a couple. I meant as spies or something!"

"How on earth is that going to work out?" Ikuto asked.

"You guys can watch my every move and then warn me if something is going to go wrong," Kukai said.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and then in unison said, "No."

"_Please_?" Kukai whined. "I'll love you forever!"

"No," Amu said. "What are we going to do? Stand in a bush and then jump out if you're going to do something wrong?"

"Yup," Kukai said, serious.

Amu nearly slapped her forehead, "That's not going to work!"

"Well then at least come with us," Kukai said. "Ikuto, you can bring Rina and Amu can bring Nate."

"I _told_ you," Amu said. "I'm not ready to date again."

"It doesn't have to be a date," Kukai said. "You can go as friends. I just don't want to go alone!"

"Fine," Ikuto said, making Kukai stop whining. "We'll do it."

Amu sighed, "Whatever."

Kukai sighed in relief as his thoughts were reassured, "Thanks, guys. I really wonder what I'd do without you."

"Yeah," Ikuto muttered. "And I wonder how you dress yourself in the morning."

**. . .**

Ikuto stood at the bottom of the stairs in his tux, waiting for Amu to come down. He checked his watch as he realized they still had time. Why was he so jumpy today? He turned around abruptly as soon as he heard Amu's footsteps down the hall. She arrived at the top of the stairs and Ikuto did all he could to not let his jaw drop.

Amu looked stunning. She wore a strapless light pink dress. It stopped right above her knees, and it had a metallic pink bow tying across the bodice. It was glittery and it made her look beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a messy, curly bun at the side of her head. She wore silver heels and her entire outfit was well put together.

"Okay," Amu said. "I'm ready."

"I can see that," Ikuto said, averting his gaze away from her. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "We have twenty minutes."

"You can never get there too early," Ikuto said, already walking to the front door. "Move it."

"But Nate said he'd meet me there at exactly seven," Amu said, following him.

"Text him and tell him to come earlier," Ikuto replied, still walking.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Amu asked.

"I'm not," Ikuto said. "Are we taking your car or my motorcycle?"

"Well," Amu said. "I don't want helmet hair so—"

"Motorcycle it is," Ikuto said, mounting his silver bike and holding out a helmet for Amu. "Come on."

Amu rolled her eyes, "I'm not wearing a helmet."

"I'll make sure to crash," Ikuto warned.

Amu bit her lip, "No you won't."

"Try me," Ikuto challenged.

Amu took the helmet, and put it away, "I'm taking my chances."

"You're hair is going to get messed up with the wind, anyways," Ikuto said.

"Whatever," Amu said. "I just don't want to wear a helmet."

"Stubborn," Ikuto mumbled.

Amu rolled her eyes and mounted the bike, "Okay, let's go."

"Glad to," Ikuto said, and the bike took off.

It had been a while since Amu had ridden on his motorcycle. She loved the feeling it brought. She watched as the scenery went by. They were heading to some fancy restaurant in the city. Amu loved the city at night. The lights were positively beautiful and they never got old. Soon enough, they arrived, and Nate and Rina were waiting for them along with Kukai and Utau.

"I see you've picked up Utau," Ikuto said to Kukai. "Tell us next time. I thought you left without us."

"So that's why you were in a hurry?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

Amu was confused, "Okay…"

"Let's go inside," Rina said, looping her arm through Ikuto's. "I'm famished."

"Well _I'm_ hungry," Kukai said. "Let's eat."

"Kukai?" Utau said.

Kukai raised an eyebrow at her, "Hm? What?"

"Famished means hungry," she said.

Kukai laughed nervously, "I knew that."

Amu suddenly realized how much Kukai needed her and Ikuto here with him. Without them, Kukai was dead meat. The six walked into the restaurant, and Kukai gave the waiter his last name for the reservation. The waiter motioned them to their seats, which were outside in the cool air. They had a half-circle booth reserved for them. Amu sat smack dab in the middle between Ikuto and Nate. Rina was clinging to Ikuto so much, it made Amu want to barf. Kukai and Utau simply ignored them, as if they were used to it already.

"Well," Kukai said, clearing his throat. "I certainly am _famished_."

"You don't have to say that," Utau said, rolling her eyes. "You can just say you're _hungry_."

"Fine," Kukai pouted. He turned to the rest of the group. "What are we having?"

"I don't know about you," Amu started. "But I'm in the mood for a big plate of spaghetti with parmesan."

"That sounds good," Nate agreed. "I'll get meatballs on mine."

"Ew," Amu said, wrinkling her nose. "You actually like those?"

Nate raised an eyebrow, "How could you not? It's _meat_."

Amu fake gagged, "Any food that starts with _meat_ and ends with _balls_ isn't in my favor."

Nate laughed, "Okay, okay. I won't get meatballs."

Amu tilted her head, "I never said you didn't have to get them. I just wanted to express my opinion."

"Well, your _opinion_ changed my mind," Nate replied. "Even if it is for tonight."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Sure." She looked at her menu again. "Oh! I'm definitely getting a mango milkshake to go with that."

"You're enthusiastic about your food tonight, Amu," Utau said. "Were you deprived of breakfast and lunch today?"

"No," Amu said, shaking her head. "Kukai made me held him pick out his tux—"

"Okay!" Kukai interrupted, giving Amu _the look_. "Are we ready to order? I'm getting shrimp. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah," Ikuto said. "I'll get that too."

"Pasta for me," Utau said. "Spaghetti with parmesan sounds delicious."

Rina wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, _carbs_. I'm getting a chicken salad."

Kukai turned his attention to the waiter, "Um, the two Shrimp Specials, three plates of spaghetti—no meatballs—and a chicken salad."

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Um," Kukai said. "I'll have a coke." He looked at Utau, "You?"

"I'll have lemonade," Utau said.

"Mango milkshake," Amu said.

"Water," Rina stressed. "Lemon, no ice."

"Coke," Ikuto and Nate said in unison.

The waiter nodded. As soon as he was gone, everyone started up conversations.

"Oh," Utau said. "Guess what, Amu?"

"Hm?" Amu said, placing a napkin on her lap.

"The dance competition outfits came in yesterday!" Utau squealed. "Isn't this awesome?"

Amu grinned, "Yes! Alright!"

The dance competition outfits were as they sounded. They were the clothing they were going to wear to the dance competition. Utau ordered them special made a few weeks back, and they finally came in.

Utau leaned back on her seat, "Yeah. They turned out better than I expected."

"It sounds pretty amazing—" Amu started.

Amu was interrupted by a waitress bringing a cake on a plate. Everyone looked confused, that is, until Amu saw Kukai grinning like a mad dog. She wondered what he was up to this time. Looking back at the waitress, Amu saw her put the cake in the middle of the table and light all of the candles.

"Happy Birthday," she said. "Here's the cake you ordered."

Utau was positively glowing, "Oh, you guys didn't have to…I-I totally was expecting anything like this…"

"It's your special day," Kukai said. "You deserve it."

Amu looked at the way Kukai stared at Utau—with pure admiration. Utau smiled and blushed while covering her mouth. Amu knew it wasn't the cake that made her so happy. It was the fact that Kukai had thought of her while getting it. Amu smiled. They were really lucky to have each other. They belonged together.

"Happy Birthday, Utau," Kukai said.

Utau smiled, "Thank you. Thank you all."

"Well?" Nate said. "Are you just going to sit there and smile or are you going to blow out those melting wax sticks?"

"They're called _candles_, Nate," Amu said jokingly.

"Really?" Nate said, sarcastically. "I never would've guessed."

"Blow out the candles and make a wish already," Ikuto grumbled.

Amu frowned. What was the matter with _him_? He was ruining a perfectly good moment. She saw Rina, who was still clinging to Ikuto, yawn. She glared at her, even though she didn't see it. Rina was being such a jealous little kid. And Ikuto was just being plain weird. He was happy when he arrived at the restaurant. Does he have a really bad stomach ache or something? Amu didn't know, but she hoped Rina didn't ruin Utau's birthday.

Utau closed her eyes. She stayed still for a moment, making her wish. Then, she opened her eyes again, and blew out the candles. There was a round of applause and Utau laughed. She picked up a knife and cut the cake into triangular pieces for everyone. She took the first bite and everyone dug in.

"We're eating desert before dinner, you know," Ikuto spoke up.

"Who cares?" Utau said. "It's my birthday. Take a load off, Ikuto."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Sure, Utau."

Out of nowhere, Amu burst into spontaneous laughter, and everyone turned to stare at her with the same question in their eyes—_what happened to you_? Amu waved her hand, signaling everyone to wait for her to swallow her cake.

"Someone tickled my foot," she said, breathing a bit hard from the laughing.

"It wasn't me," Nate said, looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto frowned, "Why the hell would I tickle her in the middle of desert?"

Amu suddenly paled, "Then who did?"

If not all at once, everyone except Rina looked underneath the table. All they found underneath there was a box that looked like it was a wrapped present. That's when they heard a scream. They all came back up and saw Rina being attacked by a white Pomeranian puppy.

"Ugh!" Rina screeched. "Get this filthy _animal_ off of me!"

"Aw!" Amu said, gushing at how cute the puppy was. "He's adorable!"

"Bad puppy!" Kukai said. "You were supposed to be a surprise!"

"You bought me a puppy?" Utau said, incredulous. "But how—"

Kukai silenced her. "I knew because you said you always wanted a white Pomeranian dog when we were little, remember that?" Kukai said. "So I thought it would be a nice gift."

"Kukai, I…" Utau said.

"Instead it just ended up trying to rip Rina's face off," Kukai sighed.

"I don't mind that," Amu mumbled, just loud enough for Ikuto and Nate to hear. They snickered.

"Did you just call my puppy an _it_?" Utau said, completely ignoring Kukai's pout fest.

It took a second for Kukai to recognize what had just happened. "Wait—you like it?" Kukai said, beginning to smile.

"Of course!" Utau squealed, taking Kukai's face in her hands and kissing it. "She's wonderful!"

"It's, I mean, _he's_ actually a boy," Kukai corrected.

Kukai got up, since he was sitting at the edge of the booth and took the puppy off of Rina. Rina looked furious. Amu couldn't help but laugh.

"You do know that dogs aren't allowed in the restaurant, sir."

Kukai turned around to see the waiter. Kukai grinned sheepishly and held up the puppy.

"Can you hold him for me, then?" Kukai asked.

The waiter raised his eyebrows, "Where do you expect me to put him?"

"Take him out for a walk," Kukai said. "And I'll leave a nice tip."

"Well," the waiter said, fixing his tie. "I don't mind, actually. I—"

"Great! Here you go," Kukai said, shoving the puppy into the waiter's arms.

Kukai sat back down at the table as the waiter walked away with a really happy puppy in his arms.

"Does anyone have hand sanitizer?" Kukai asked.

"That's not fair," Utau countered. "I didn't even get to hold my present."

"Just hold him when you get home," Rina spat. "We don't need a mangy rat at dinner."

Amu fumed. She didn't like the way Rina's bad attitude was affecting everyone's night. "Then why are _you_ here?!"

Rina blushed, and stood up, "Because _I_ actually matter, unlike _some_ of us."

Amu stood up and glared at Rina, "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't want you here," Rina seethed.

"I would do pretty well without you, too," Amu snapped.

Rina put a hand on her hip and bitterly sarcastic said, "Sorry, but I don't give a damn for _orphans_."

Amu did everything she could not to lunge for Rina's neck, "That again? You really are running out of insults you _insignificant little priss_."

"Why you little—" Rina started before Amu sat back down, completely ignoring her. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"So, what are you going to name him, Utau?" Amu said, smiling again.

Utau played along, "Mm, I don't know. What do you think?"

"How about Snowflake?" Amu said. "He's a white puppy, so it fits."

"Hey!" Rina yelled. "I'm talking to you!"

"Snowflake?" Nate said, raising an eyebrow. "That's so cliché. How about Buddy?"

"Nah," Ikuto said. "The dog is small. Buddy to me sounds like a name for a Labrador. Try Comet."

"Comet?" Kukai said. "That's the name of that dog in Full House!"

Ikuto shrugged, "It's better than _Buddy_."

"I got it!" Utau said. "Tuffy!"

"That's brilliant, Utau!" Amu squealed.

"I know, right?" Utau said, proud.

"Sounds retarded if you ask me," Ikuto grumbled. Amu pinched him underneath the table. Ikuto's eyes widened and he threw a glare at Amu, who just smiled playfully.

"What he means is," Amu said. "Tuffy is a brilliant name."

"I like it, too," Nate agreed. "It suits him."

"Dinner is served."

The group looked up to find another waiter with a cart full of their food. The cake and their plates were taken and plates of freshly prepared food appeared before them. Rina gave up on the whole argument and angrily flopped back down in her seat. She silently fumed as everyone else enjoyed themselves.

"Yes," Kukai said. "I was famished. God, I love saying that word."

Utau rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should do the same for vocabulary words at school."

"Nah," Kukai said, popping a shrimp in his mouth. "Those words are too hard."

Dinner went by peacefully. Other than the Rina incident, there was nothing remotely wrong with the night. The group decided after dinner that it was still much too early to head on home. The night was young and so were they. Utau suggested the idea of going to her beach house and just relaxing a bit in her Jacuzzi or go swimming in her pool. Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea. Everyone except Rina, that is, again.

"No way," Rina said. "I'm going home."

"Okay," Amu said, shooing her away. "I'm sure _some_ cabbie will take you."

Rina ignored her, "Ikuto, let's go someplace romantic." Rina gave him puppy dog eyes and blinked flirtatiously.

Amu wanted to gag. "Get a room."

"Why don't we just head to Utau's?" Ikuto asked her. "It seems fine, and I'm sure she has a bathing suit for you to borrow."

"Ugh," Rina said, not liking the fact of borrowing _her_ bathing suit. "As if. Just come with me!"

Ikuto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sorry, guys, but I think I'll just head somewhere else with Rina."

Rina grinned, "Yay!"

Amu frowned. Well, at least Rina wouldn't be there.

**. . .**

Utau said Amu was more than welcome to borrow one of her bathing suits. Amu happily said sure. Amu followed Utau up to her room in her beach house. She gawked at how big the house actually was.

"U-Utau," Amu said. "Your house is _huge_!"

Utau smiled and laughed nervously, "Um, thanks, I guess. My mom's a singer, and my dad is a music teacher."

"Wow," Amu said, impressed. "No wonder."

Utau smiled. She opened the door to her room, revealing a huge purple space. Her bed was covered in purple sheets and her curtains were lavender. It was getting dark out, so Utau had turned on the lights to her room, which were pretty bright. Utau went to her closet and threw out some bathing suits for them to choose from. Amu picked up a black bikini, whereas Utau had a purple one—no surprise there.

"These are cute," Amu said when she finished changing into hers. "You have style."

"Thanks," Utau laughed. "It suits you pretty well, Amu."

Amu blushed, "Thanks."

Amu didn't know why, but at that moment, she smiled. She smiled a big, pleased smile. Amu suddenly thought of Rina, and what it would have been like if she were here. One word came to mind—_awkward_. But, maybe there was _some_ good in Rina. There just had to be. It was just like that time she was little and Ikuto used to tease her. Her mom would always say—_He's like a pineapple, rough on the outside, but sweet on the inside_. Why she compared Ikuto to a piece of fruit, she will never know, _but_, ever since then, she always though Ikuto was sweet, in his own, weird way. Amu suddenly realized her thoughts drifted to Ikuto. She shook her head and looked over at Utau again. Utau was smiling, too.

"Well," Utau said, clapping her hands. "Let's go downstairs. I think the boys already started the Jacuzzi."

Amu just followed Utau. Once they were outside, they saw that the guys were already settled in. They rolled their eyes. Apparently, they've never heard of '_ladies first'_.

"This feels so _good_!" Kukai sighed, sinking lower into the water.

Amu got in between Nate and Utau, who was sitting next to Kukai. She sighed as she relaxed.

"Now _this_ is a good end to today," Amu said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

The four teens talked aimlessly about random things. They talked a bit about the clubs they were in, and then went onto the subject of the latest gossip—started by Utau, of course. Nate splashed water at Amu, who got soaked. Her pink hair dripped with water as she tackled Nate and they both went under. Utau squealed when she go splashed. She laughed and when they settled down, the subject was turned to dance club, again.

"You know," Utau started. "I was thinking of redoing our formation."

"What?" Amu said, incredulously. Amu wrung some water out of her hair. "We just nailed it, though!"

"So?" Utau said, as if it didn't matter. "I think that you should be dancing with Ikuto more."

Amu hadn't the slightest clue why, but she blushed furiously. "W-what?! Are you crazy, woman?! Rina would skin me alive!"

Utau rolled her eyes, "Besides that point, you two make excellent partners."

"Actually," Nate said. "She's right. You two dance together like you were _born_ to. Like at Rima's Halloween party. You guys owned the dance floor."

"I heard about that," Kukai said. "You guys danced to _Vanilla Twilight_, right?"

"Y-yeah," Amu said, suddenly very interested in the ripples in the water.

"See?" Utau said. "Even you know that you two are awesome together."

"I never said that," Amu said.

"Don't be modest," Nate chided. "If you dance with Ikuto more in our routine, we could win this."

"I totally agree," Kukai said.

"Then it's settled!" Utau squealed. "You're dancing with Ikuto more!"

"No," Amu deadpanned. "We need to discuss this with everyone." The thought of her taking the spotlight away from someone was awful to her. "And I'm not sure if I want to mess with Rina's man."

"Rina's _man_?" Kukai said, laughing. "Amu, he's hardly a _man_."

Amu giggled, "Whatever you say."

"Don't listen to Kukai," Utau said. "He's an idiot."

"Then why are you dating me?" he asked.

"Because I was an idiot to not _care_ that you're an idiot," Utau said.

"So you're dating me because you don't care that I'm an idiot?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Of course," Utau said, crossing her arms and huffing. "That and the fact that you're the sweetest guy on earth."

"Aw!" Amu gushed. "You two are meant to be."

Utau blushed, "Ugh, Amu. Please don't get sappy on me."

"You're sappy, too, Utau," Amu said.

"So?" Utau said.

Nate broke the small argument, "Hey, does it look like its going to rain to you?"

Amu and Utau looked up to the sky. Amu's eyes widened when she saw storm clouds. She never liked thunder. Or lightning. It reminded her of disaster.

"Yeah," Utau said. "But it shouldn't come anytime soon, and if it does, we can just watch a movie indoors."

"Sounds good to me," Kukai shrugged.

"I hope it there's no thunder," Amu said. "It gives me the creeps."

"You're afraid of thunder?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Amu said. "I simply don't like it."

"Sure," Kukai said, smirking.

Utau rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Amu cocked her head to the side, "Hey, is it just me, or do you hear a ringtone?"

Everything got quiet, and everyone heard it. It was faint, but there was a ringing. Amu gasped when she recognized it as her own ringtone. She jumped out of the pool, soaking wet—head to toe. She walked on over to the lounge chair, where her towel, sweatshirt, and bag was set by the maid. She took her cell phone out and pressed talk, putting on the black sweatshirt in the process, to keep her warm.

"Hello?" she said, pressing her ear to the phone, making sure not to get too much water on it.

"_Is this Amu Hinamori?_" the voice asked.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"_Yes, this is Tsukasa Amakawa, Midori's boss_," Tsukasa said.

Amu's face brightened up. She looked over to her confused friends faces, held up her forefinger, telling them to hold on. She walked out to the open backyard which had no fence, and said, "Hi, Mr. Amakawa! Is my mom there? Can I talk to her?"

"_I would, but your mother has been out of a job for quite some time_. _Even before she…_" Tsukasa trailed off, quickly asking another question. "_Didn't she inform you about this?_"

Amu paled, "N-no, she didn't." She tried to remain calm and not think about the worst case scenario. "Why did she lose her job?"

Amu tried to remain calm, but she was really fretting for her mother. If her mom didn't have a job, then where did she get the money to pay for her everyday needs? How did her mother fend for herself? Was she okay? She grew very nervous all of a sudden and wanted answers…and _fast_.

"_She quit_," Tsukasa said simply.

Amu blinked. _What_? Why on _earth_ would her mom quit her own job? She needs it to make a living, for crying out loud! It was the only thing that kept food on the table. Amu knew her mom made extemporaneous decisions, but why would she decide to quit her _job_ all of a sudden?

"Why?" Amu said, confused. "Why would she do that? She loves her job."

"_It had something to do with the fact that she was so far away from you. She quit her job to get another, back here in America. She missed you too much, I think_," Tsukasa said. "_She was on a flight back to California from Japan, and her private jet never seemed to reach the airport._"

"Are you telling me my mother's _lost_?" Amu asked, about to cry. "Please say no."

"_Ms. Hinamori, I'm sorry, but the whereabouts of your mother is not good news_," Tsukasa explained. "_Let me explain what happened. You see, along with being her boss, I was a dear friend of Midori, and I got her job back for her, but when I called her on her cell, the line was disconnected. I was shocked to hear that her plane was missing from the airport._"

"Where is she?" Amu asked desperately. "Did you check our house? She could've gotten a different flight back to California." Amu walked back over to the lounge chairs and sat down. Her friends had worried expressions on their faces. They probably heard her scared voice. Utau got out of the water and sat down on a nearby chair next to Amu. Nate and Kukai followed.

"_I did," _Tsukasa sighed. "_I even asked the neighbors, but they said they haven't seen her in weeks, and that she was still in Japan. They obviously had no idea she was coming back."_

Amu was on the verge of tears, "You _lost_ my mother?! How could you?! How could you _let her quit_ in the first place?! You're her friend—you should know that she's crazy sometimes!"

"_Now, now, Ms. Hinamori_," Tsukasa comforted. "_I wasn't the one who let her quit. I told her not to, but it was the superintendant who said she could. And she is not _lost_._"

"But _where_ could she have gone?!" Amu screeched, crying now. "Did her plane crash or something?!" She got up, and started to pace.

"_I'm sorry_," Tsukasa said solemnly.

Amu's face drained of any signs of life. "No…why are you sorry? Why? Is my mom still…alive?"

"…_I'm sorry_," Tsukasa repeated. "_Midori Hinamori's plane was found crashed into several pieces this morning._"

Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing. He mom was…_gone_. She wasn't coming back. She was no longer in this world. Amu's tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall.

Amu choked on her sob, "S-she's…_gone_? J-just like t-that?

"_Everything is going to be fine,_" Tsukasa said with deep sadness in his voice. "_I'm sure you'll find a place to stay, if not the Tsukiyomi's residence_."

"F-fine?" Amu said quietly. "She's the only family I had left. How could I be fine?"

Tsukasa's voice softened, "_I assure you, when I find out where her body is, you will be the first to know. But right now, all we can do is hope. It's going to be okay._"

"Okay?" Amu said, her voice raising a few octaves. "_Okay_?! My mother just died in a plane crash and you think it's going to be _okay_?!"

"_I'm sorry to say this so suddenly, and over the phone,_" Tsukasa said carefully. "_I just thought you should be the first to know. The funeral will be held as soon as the body is retrieved from the crash_."

"And how long will that be?" Amu asked bitterly. "I don't have my whole damn life, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa was startled by her informality, "_Ms. Hinamori, I can't promise you anything, but I will try to make it as fast as possible. When I find out that the body is found, I will call you. Goodnight_."

Amu barely heard the line beep dead. She still held the phone to her ear. The arm that held it up slipped down to her side. Her friends looked at her worriedly. Amu didn't even acknowledge them. Tears gushed down her cheeks and she had a blank expression on her face.

"Amu?" Utau asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amu flinched. "Are you okay?"

Amu covered her eyes with her hands, and her silent sobs shook her. Nate stood right next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever it is," Nate said, feigning ignorance. He knew what it was about. She yelled it out. "It'll get better."

Amu shrugged Nate off, and faced away from her friends, wiping tears off her face.

"Amu," Kukai said, also feigning ignorance. "Is it about your mom?"

With that statement, Amu ran. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stand to hear anything. She ran past Utau's open backyard, off her property and then somewhere she didn't even recognize. It didn't matter, though. She didn't care if she ever saw the light of day again. She wanted to see her mother. Why did she do that? She shouldn't have quit her job! Questions rang through her head, but Amu refused to think of the most important question—_what was she going to do now that her mom is gone_? She ignored the pain in her feet from rocks stabbing into them. Her tears wouldn't stop. She realized that she was surrounded by trees. A branch snagged her sweatshirt, cutting her shoulder in the process. Amu couldn't get free. She ripped off the sweatshirt and continued to run to nowhere.

After what seemed like forever, Amu stopped running. She didn't know where she was. She was lost and gone from sight, just like her mother. The clouds were gathering above her, creating a bluish grey atmosphere. It was getting a little chilly. She stumbled forward to find herself on a deserted playground. All that was there was a slide, two rusty swing sets, and a playground tube, that looked like it was once attached to a bigger piece of playground equipment. Other than that, it was just some sand surrounded by trees on all sides, but with pathways leading towards it, signaling that it was once a popular spot for kids to play. Her feet stung as she stepped on the sand. Amu limped over to a bench, helping the gashes on her feet to stop throbbing.

Then she heard thunder. Amu jumped. She looked up into the sky and a raindrop fell onto her forehead. _It is going to rain_, she thought. She got up, suddenly acknowledging the fact that she was _very_ cold and that was mostly because she was only in a bathing suit. The rain immediately picked up, and soon, it was pouring. Amu saw the playground tube and crawled inside of it. She propped her feet up against the side and buried her head into her knees. She was grateful for the fact that she got some protection from the rain, but she was completely unsatisfied with the fact that she was cold, soaked, and lost. Adding to that, her mother's boss just called to inform her that her mother died. The truth was blinding. Now she knew why her mother didn't call her—_she knew that Amu would freak over her quitting her job_. Amu couldn't find a will to smile anymore.

This had to be the worst day of her entire life.

**. . .**

Ikuto sat on a black leather sofa at a dance club. He held his can of soda and sighed as Rina whined for him to dance with her for the _millionth_ time that night. Maybe he should've gone with Utau and the others…

Rina suddenly snatched the soda can out of Ikuto's hand and tossed it behind her.

"What is _with_ you?" Rina asked, annoyed. "You've been pouting ever since we got here, and haven't danced with me _once_!"

"I'm not in the mood to dance," Ikuto drawled.

"Then what was the whole point of coming here?" Rina asked, angry.

"_I_ never wanted to be here," Ikuto countered. "_You_ were the one who _dragged_ me here. Why couldn't you have just put your jealously away for _one night_, sucked it up, and went to Utau's place like everyone else?"

"There is _no_ way I'm going to be caught dead at the orphan's friend's place," Rina snapped. "I would be ruined."

Ikuto shot her a glare, "Don't _ever_ call Amu an orphan again, you hear me?"

Rina glared at him with equal force, "Why don't you _make_ me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Amu Hinamori is a dirty orphan and nobody wants her. That's why that blonde guy broke up with her."

Ikuto's anger rose. "Rina, I'm dead serious," he said with venom. "You don't know anything, so don't talk like you do."

"Well, then," Rina seethed. "If you know her _so_ well, why don't you just go out with _her_ instead?"

Ikuto scoffed, "That again? Rina, when are you going to stop being jealous of every girl that talks to me?"

Rina blushed. "I'm not jealous! You shouldn't be hanging out with her in the first place!" Rina stood up. "She's gross. She's poor. And she isn't attractive in any shape or form!"

"Rina, stop—" Ikuto warned.

"And that _attitude _of hers!" Rina said, disgusted. "It's horrifying. I mean, what do you see in her anyways?"

"Rina, shut _up_!" Ikuto yelled.

Rina jumped. "What the hell, Ikuto?"

"Stop talking about her like that!" Ikuto said. "What do you have against her?"

Suddenly, Ikuto's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Kukai. He shot one last glare at Rina before picking up the phone. Rina huffed, but still stood next to him, wondering why someone would call him _now_ of all times.

"What do you want, Kukai?" Ikuto asked, bored. He put his free hand in his pocket.

"_It's Amu_," Kukai said, worry clearly in his voice.

Ikuto's eyes widened, "What? What happened? Is she okay?"

"_Ikuto, I think she just got a call from her mother's boss_," Kukai said.

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with Amu?" Ikuto asked.

Rina heard Ikuto mention Amu's name. She narrowed her eyes. Why was Ikuto getting worried over _Amu_?

"_He said something about a plane crash, a-and then Amu freaked and she started cry—_"

"Spit it out, Kukai!" Ikuto yelled.

Kukai sighed. "_Dude, I think her mom just died_."

Ikuto paled, "What?" He was frozen for a second before Kukai spoke up again.

"_Ikuto?_" Kukai said, getting Ikuto's attention.

"Yeah?" Ikuto said.

"_Amu ran away_," Kukai deadpanned.

Ikuto blinked. "She _what_?!"

"_I don't know where she went, but she ran away an hour ago, and she hasn't come back. Utau and Nate are really worried, and we have no idea where she went_," Kukai explained.

There came the sound of someone taking the phone away, and then a girl's voice spoke into the phone.

"_Ikuto? It's Utau_," Utau said. "_Please, Ikuto. You have to go find her. I don't know where she went, but she sprinted out of my open backyard. Please. You're the only one who can get her to come back._"

"Okay," Ikuto said. "I'll be there."

He hung up and started to leave, but he felt someone grab his arm. He looked back and saw Rina.

"No," Rina said. "There is no way you are going after her."

"I have to," Ikuto said. "She could be hurt. Let go of me."

"No," Rina said. "You're mine, and mine only."

"Rina, let go of my damn arm," Ikuto said, angrily.

"No," Rina repeated, angrier. "It either her or me. If you leave now, I'll never forgive you."

Ikuto stared at her for a second before he jerked his arm away. He smirked. "Finally," he said.

Rina's jaw dropped as she saw Ikuto run right past her to go save Amu. She was infuriated. _That was the biggest mistake of his whole damn life_, Rina thought menacingly.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha! I'm so evil. Please do not eat me. I'm sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger when I **_**finally **_**updated. I really have to thank you guys for sticking with me and my unreliable updates. You guys rock.**

**I didn't bother checking this whatsoever, so sorry for any mistakes. Point them out?**

**So, now you know what happened to Midori—she quit her job! And she died. –sobs- Anyways, next chapter: Major Amuto. Rina and Ikuto are not quite over yet, but they are so close to breaking it. They are only held by a thin, **_**thin**_** thread, which is soon to be broken. :D**

**Reviews are love?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Always

**The 24th of April was my birthday, and I was busy. I was going to update on the 24th, but I got caught up in my party. I couldn't even update the day before because I had my 'friend' party, whereas the one on my actual birthday was my 'family' party. Sorry. :(**

**This chapter is extra long, though!**

**Disclaimer: Nah.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 13~**

**-Always-**

* * *

Ikuto feverishly drove past two red lights, and a stop sign to get to Utau's as fast as he could. He was thankful he didn't get caught by the police, which he didn't because of the huge SUV driving past him. The look on his face behind his helmet was all that you needed to see to know what he was feeling—_pain_.

Ikuto thought it was all his fault. The whole thing. Once he left Rina, he wondered. What if he hadn't left Amu? What if he stayed by her side and stopped her from running away so recklessly? What if he was never born and Amu and he were never childhood friends? Then Amu would have never chosen to come here, and her mother never would have died.

He nearly jumped off his motorcycle and ran into the beach house. Utau was in the living room, pacing. When she spotted him, her face lit up the slightest bit. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ikuto!" Utau said. "Kukai and Nate went looking for her. You were taking too long."

"Which way did she go?" Ikuto asked, as Utau pulled back.

"She went towards the Oak Woods." Utau said. "At least that's what Kukai texted me when he tried to follow her footprints in the mud."

Ikuto glanced over Utau once and noticed she was wearing nothing but a bikini. He pondered this for a moment. "Did…what was Amu wearing?"

"A black bikini and sweatshirt," Utau deadpanned. When she realized what she had just said, her jaw dropped. "Oh my _God_! It's raining and she's going to _die_!"

"She's not going to die!" Ikuto snapped, and then whispered the next part. "I won't let her."

Suddenly, the door to the backyard was thrown open, revealing two tattered looking teenage boys. Nate and Kukai. Kukai breathed heavily. "We couldn't find her."

Nate wheezed, "Damn. It's raining _way_ too hard out there. Ikuto, you should wait till it lets up."

Ikuto fumed, "_Lets up_? Amu is out there somewhere and you just want to wait until the _rain lets up_."

Nate backed up a little, "All I'm saying is that Amu is a smart girl. If she is out there somewhere, I'm pretty sure that she'll find a way out of the thunderstorm."

"No!" Utau screamed. "The reason I called Ikuto here is because I know he is the only one who could find her! He's going out there, whether he likes it or not!"

Kukai's mouth twitched, "Utau, you sound like you want him killed."

"This is not a time for comedy, you idiot—" Utau said, right before Ikuto took off right in front of her into her backyard.

They watched as he left, running until they couldn't see him anymore.

"You know," Nate said. "I thought he hated getting wet."

"He does," Kukai said. "You should've seen him when we were little. He refused to play in the sprinkler like the rest of us."

"You two are so _oblivious_ to what's going on," Utau said, picking up two towels off the couch and handing them to the two boys.

"Oh really?" Kukai asked. "Then what's going on?"

Utau playfully put a finger to her lips. "I'm not telling."

**. . .**

Ikuto was soaked to the core by the time he reached the Oak Woods. He saw no footprints, for they had been washed away by the rain. The stupid rain. Ikuto's anger grew. He never should have gone with Rina! He punched a nearby tree, and pulled back in pain. His knuckles were bleeding and were probably going to be bruised. He groaned.

"Amu!" he yelled. "Amu!"

He called her name over and over again as he ran into the thicket of trees. The rain pelted his skin like mini ice shards. Once he found that girl, he was going to give her a piece of his mind. She should think before she runs! Who would run out into nowhere in November in the _rain_? He moved shrubs and branches out of his face. His hand hurt like hell.

Ikuto ran further into the woods, avoiding any roots sticking out of the ground and trying not to die at the moment. Okay, that was exaggerating, but he could very well lose it. He frantically looked around.

"Amu!" he yelled again. "Amu—"

Ikuto squinted in the rain, and saw a black fabric hanging on a nearby tree branch. His eyes widened and he went towards it. His hand snatched the fabric.

"A…_sweatshirt_?" he asked himself.

Then it hit him. Amu doesn't have her sweatshirt. She's only in her bathing suit. He clutched the sweatshirt tightly and darted straight in the direction he found the sweatshirt in. The woods started to thin as he found himself in an abandoned playground. He saw the rusty playground equipment that probably hasn't been played on in years. His hope started to fade when he saw that the bench wasn't under a gazebo, so Amu couldn't have hid under there.

Then, he saw a hint of pink.

It was in the playground tube. He then heard a slight sobbing, even over the loud rain. He walked over to the said location and peered into the plastic tube. His heart sped up.

"Amu…" he whispered.

The pinkette lifted her head. Her eyes looked glazed over. They appeared far away. But when she caught sight of the man looking at her, her eyes widened, and she looked down. Ikuto crawled into the tube with her and sat down next to her, not touching her, afraid of breaking her. Amu's fragile body shook. He didn't know whether it was from the cold or from crying.

And then Amu looked up at him again. This time, her honey eyes were glistening with tears and Ikuto didn't have the heart to let her cry anymore. He pulled her arm and captured her into a strong hold. He held her small body with one arm and with the other, held the nape of her neck. She sniffed and one of the arms held to her chest clutched his shirt.

"Are you stupid?" Ikuto asked seriously. "You could've gotten hurt! Or worse. You could get hypothermia and we would have to take you to the hospital." Ikuto pulled Amu back and whispered, "Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Amu sniffled, and Ikuto hugged her again. "Do you have any idea how you made me _feel_?"

Amu mumbled something against his shirt. Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You found me," Amu mumbled. "I-I was s-so scared."

Ikuto pulled Amu closer, trying to keep her warm. He took off the coat to his tux and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was wet, but at least it was _something_. Ikuto was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with her only in a swimsuit. Amu's face was buried in the crook of Ikuto's neck, and he swung her legs to sit over him. He had an arm wrapped around her, holding her tight. It was quiet, with only the sound of Amu crying.

"She's gone," Amu whispered. "She's not coming back."

It seemed that reality hit her. She was beginning to think that she was just in a really bad dream and that as soon as she woke up, she would be getting ready for Utau's party, but then Ikuto showed up. He could've been in her dream, but for some reason, Amu thought that he was more than that. He was much more than a dream. He was _real_. And he was _there_. He wouldn't leave her. Whenever she thought that she was alone, he came back into her reality and made sure that she didn't think that her nightmarish life wasn't really a nightmare. It was her _life_. And he made sure that she knew he was in it.

"Why does God take away every single person I care about?" Amu asked. "It's as if I'm a plague. If anyone I care about gets too close to me, they die in some, tragic, sad way."

Ikuto thought about this for a moment. "Does that mean I'm going to die in some, tragic, sad way?" When Amu remained silent Ikuto said, "Because I'm pretty close to you right here, right now."

"Ikuto," Amu said, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I don't want you to die in some, tragic, sad way," Amu whispered, barely audible. "Don't ever leave me."

Ikuto was taken aback by what she just said. He was pretty sure she would retort in some sarcastic manner, but she didn't. Wait—_of course_ she didn't. The universe wasn't at all aligned for her. It was pretty screwed up, actually.

"Promise me," Amu said.

Ikuto held her tighter, "I promise." He felt her relax. "Everything is going to be okay."

"My mom was always a hard worker," Amu said. "And she took everything too seriously." Ikuto listened intently. "I was totally joking around when I asked for a Lamborghini on my birthday. Then on that day, she showed up with one. She took me too seriously."

"Your car is pretty sweet, though," Ikuto said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"My dad was the exact opposite," Amu continued. "He took everything a little under serious. Even with the animals he worked with. Then one day, when he went to Africa for his job, he died."

"None of this is your fault," Ikuto said. There was a slight pause with only the sound of the rain pattering on the ground. Then Ikuto spoke up again. "If we weren't childhood friends, Amu, then you wouldn't have come here."

Amu lifted her head, now confused, "I don't get it. What are you saying?"

"You would have never come here," Ikuto said. "And Midori wouldn't have died."

Out of nowhere, Amu snapped. She sat on him with both legs on either side of him. She looked at Ikuto in the eye and said, "Don't _ever_ say that again. It's not your fault. Don't you _ever_ think that."

Ikuto blinked. Amu's sudden mood change startled him, "I'm sorry." He sighed and pulled her down to his side again. "I'm sorry."

Amu blinked away the angry tears in her eyes. She shouldn't have snapped at him. She was just angry and sad. Her life was falling apart as she knew it. She just didn't know what was going to come out of it. Her emotions came over her and she hugged Ikuto. Tight. Her arms held him like he was the last thing that would keep her from jumping off of a cliff—which she probably would do considering how messed up the past month had been for her. For some reason, she felt the empty void in her broken heart began to fill back up, even if it was half way. Her heart still hurt. It was beaten up pretty bad.

Ikuto let her hug him. He had decided. Amu was very special to him. She wasn't an ordinary friend. There was something about her that made him want to protect her from anything that put her in this state. He was going to heal her wounds and dry her tears. Amu was hugging him, still choking with sobs. She held him tightly, as if her life depended on it.

And, naturally, Ikuto hugged her back.

**. . .**

Utau grew worried. Ikuto should be back now. The rain was just a drizzle now and it wasn't as cold as before. She went outside herself a lot to see if she could see his figure, but was disappointed. Kukai sighed as he got up from the couch and stood next to her. He placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and turned her around.

"Don't worry," Kukai comforted. "He's going to be okay."

Utau let out a deep breath, "What if they're both lost? Or what if they passed out on their way back?"

"It's Ikuto," Kukai said. "It's going to take a lot more than a storm to keep him down."

"Y-yeah," Utau said, letting him assure her. She decided to go a bit off topic. "Did you see that look in his eyes?"

Kukai raised an eyebrow, "What look?"

"That look," Utau said. "He looked…_hurt_."

"Something probably happened with Rina on the way here," Kukai shrugged. "She's over controlling like that." Kukai glanced at Nate, who was listening to them. "No offense, Nate."

Nate shrugged, "None taken. She can be frighteningly scary sometimes."

"So you _do_ agree," Utau mumbled.

"Yup," Nate said. "She just wants to be the center of attention all of the time."

"Rina's not the kindest person in the world," Kukai said.

"I totally agree," Nate said. "Like this one time—"

Nate was interrupted with a knocking on the front door. All three of the anxious teenagers looked at each other and ran towards it. Utau yanked it open.

"Ikuto! Why didn't you just come through the back door—"

Utau focused her gaze not on _Ikuto_, but a man delivering pizza from Pizza Hut. She blinked.

"Oh," Kukai said running back to the living room and coming back. "Um, how much is that?"

"Good evening," the pizza guy said. "That'll be eleven dollars and—"

"Yeah, yeah," Kukai said, waving him off. "Take fifteen and keep the change."

The pizza guy handed Kukai the box and took the money, leaving with a tip of his cap. Utau's mouth was gaping open and she shut the door halfheartedly when the man left.

"You ordered _pizza _at a time like this?" Utau yelled. "We _just_ ate dinner!"

"What?" Kukai said, taking a huge bite out of a slice. "I got hungry with anticipation."

"Anticipation my _arse_!" Utau yelled. "You little—"

"C'mon," Nate said, taking a slice. "He got extra cheese."

Utau was disgusted, "I can't believe you two."

Then, for the second time, there was a knocking on a door. This time, though, it was the back door.

"That better not be from Pasta Hut," Utau hissed.

Utau ran back there and threw the door open, knowing who would be there. Once she focused her gaze on the person, she saw Ikuto. There he stood with a limp Amu in his arms. She was pale and wearing Ikuto's tux coat. Her hair stuck to her face and she was breathing unevenly. Once Ikuto's soaked figure stepped into the house, Utau noticed that Amu wasn't just _pale_, she was chalky white.

"I found her," Ikuto said.

Utau couldn't take her eyes off of Amu's lifeless face. "I can see that."

"Hey," Kukai called from the living room. He walked towards them. "Was it Ikuto—_oh man_…"

Kukai looked at Amu with the same shock that Utau did. He knew that she wasn't going to come back in the best condition, but he thought that she would at least be _walking_.

"W-what happened?" Kukai asked.

"I found her at some abandoned playground." Ikuto explained. "She was pretty messed up when I got there, but then after a while of me sitting there with her, she just passed out."

"Why didn't you just bring her back _immediately_?" Utau asked.

Ikuto looked down at Amu, "You should've seen her. I…just couldn't."

Utau's eyes softened. "Well, we need to get her back to your place. I don't think Souko would want her here."

"I think it would be better for her to be conscious when she shows back up over there," Nate said, coming into the conversation. "If she saw Amu in this condition, she would flip."

"That kind of sounds like my line," Kukai said. "But yeah, our mom _would_ freak out."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to get into trouble," Utau said.

"Something like that," Kukai mumbled. "But Amu was totally Ikuto's responsibility!"

"Don't talk about her as if she's an object!" Utau said, smacking Kukai upside the head. "Learn to treat women with some respect."

"Hey, I got you a puppy!" Kukai whined.

Ikuto ignored all of the ranting and started up the stairs. There were five rooms on the second floor. Ikuto chose the one nearest to the stairs. The room had cream colored walls and a warm candlelight glow to it. He set Amu down on the king sized bed. Utau showed up in the doorway and stepped towards Amu.

"I have spare pajamas," Utau said. "I'll get her changed. They're going to be a bit big on her, since she's so tiny."

Ikuto simply nodded while he left the room. He met Kukai and Nate downstairs, where they sat, eating pizza. He sat down next to Nate and turned on the television. _Harry Potter_ was on. He left it on and watched silently. Kukai and Nate snuck glances at each other. Ikuto seemed…distracted.

"Dude," Nate said. "She's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Kukai agreed. "Amu's been through worse. She can handle this."

Ikuto cringed at Kukai's statement, "Don't remind me." He knew that she's been through worse.

There was silence. And not a comfortable silence. It was awkward. Ikuto seemed to be in a much worse mood than he was a few seconds ago. Nate and Kukai avoided his gaze. The silence remained for a while, until Utau stepped downstairs.

"She has a pretty high fever," Utau said worriedly. "I think we should take her to Souko. She'll be able to take care of her much better than we can."

Ikuto stood up, "I think that is a better idea."

"Okay, then. We can take Nate's car," Utau said.

"Fine by me," Nate stood up and stretched.

Suddenly, the lights went out. There was a small buzzing sound and everything turned off. The buzzing sound went away and there was darkness. Again, there was silence. Ikuto walked over to a nearby window. His eyes widened.

"The street lights are out," he said. "We can't drive there."

"We certainly can't walk either," Kukai spoke up.

"Damn it!" Ikuto yelled, punching the wall. He pulled his hand back in agony. He forgot that he injured it. Now it was hurting more than before.

"Don't take your anger out on my walls, Ikuto," Utau reprimanded. She pulled out a candle and matches from a cabinet and lit the wick. The room was dimly lit, but you could see the pure rage in Ikuto's eyes.

"I guess we're stuck here," Nate said.

"At least we have each other," Kukai said.

There was another awkward silence.

**. . .**

Hours went by, and finally, Amu woke up. She slowly, groggily opened her eyes. She felt awful and she couldn't get up. She was too weak. Instead, she slowly turned to her side and closed her eyes, trying to forget the night's events. She didn't want to think about it. She opened her eyes again and found herself staring at a sleeping Ikuto. She propped herself up on her elbow. Her throat was very sore. And she hurt her shoulder pretty badly.

"Ikuto…?" Amu croaked. He stirred, but did not awake.

His hand lay limp on the bed from the chair he slept on. She took his hand in her own and stared at it. It was bruised and looked like it was bleeding after suffering through a point of damage. She blinked. Did he and Kukai have another fight?

"Ikuto…why do you get yourself into so much trouble…?" she whispered. She didn't want to wake him.

She gently stroked his hand. She held his hand up to her cheek and sighed at how warm it was. Amu looked past Ikuto to the closet doors which were mirrors. She realized she was changed. She wore red silk pajamas with black polka-dots. The sleeves were a bit big on her, but she found it comfortable. She looked back at Ikuto. Then all of a sudden, he slowly opened his eyes. Amu froze and dropped his hand.

Ikuto groaned as he shifted to an upright position. "Amu…? You're awake?"

Amu didn't know how to answer. Her eyes shifted their position away from his crystal blue eyes. She was afraid that if she looked into them, she would completely break down.

Ikuto was more awake now and grew worried. "Hey, Amu." He sat down on the bed next to her, scooting her over. "Look at me."

Amu turned her head to face him. He was surprised to see that she was already breaking down. Her eyes were flooded and she was going to cry. Ikuto suddenly didn't know what to do. Again. He felt so useless. Why did it have to be her? Why did everything happen to _her?_

"Amu, listen to me." Ikuto said, comforting her. "Everything is going to be okay."

Amu blinked and her flooded eyes overflowed, leaving streaks of tears on her face. "How do you know?" Amu whispered, covering her eyes with her hands, which were covered up with her loose pajama shirt. The collar of her shirt slid down one of her thin shoulders and Ikuto saw that it was bandaged. He grew angrier as he realized that he could've stopped this from happened—if only he were there.

Ikuto decided that he couldn't comfort Amu with false promises. He needed to comfort her with the truth. "I don't know." He admitted. "That's just the thing, Amu. I _don't_ know." Amu stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed. "I mean, what I _do_ know is that I'm going to help you get through this. I'm not going to let you suffer alone. Listen, I can't predict anything, but I can tell you this—I'm here. I'm not leaving. I promised you that much."

Amu was at a loss for words. Her lips parted, as if she was going to say something, but all she didn't was sniffle and sit closer to Ikuto, who willingly held her tight. Amu spoke up in the silence. "I'm sorry."

Ikuto blinked and pulled away, holding her at arm's length, "_What?_ What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm such a crybaby," Amu said, rubbing her eye. "Ever since I came here, all I ever did was complain and cry. I'm sorry."

Ikuto shook his head, "No. You're not. Sure, you cried, but you deserved to."

"No, I didn't," Amu said. "I'm just causing trouble for you and your family right now."

"No, you're not," Ikuto said, firmly.

"I am, and you know it," Amu said.

"You're just depressed right now," Ikuto said. "You don't know what you're saying."

Amu leaned back on Ikuto, not saying anything again.

Maybe he was right.

**. . .**

Days had gone by. They remained at the beach house, only because Amu didn't want to face Aruto and Souko yet. She didn't want to worry them after all that they've done. Ikuto strongly suggested they return, but Amu said she would rather stay. So, they all got the okay from their parents, and they were granted permission to stay for a week along with the permission to miss school.

Amu wouldn't talk much. And when she did, it was a few words here and there. She talked to Ikuto the most. For some reason, she grew a very strong connection to him in the past six days. Most of the time, Amu would be out on the patio on a lounge chair, reading a book. Whenever someone asked her if she was okay, she would reply, 'I'm fine.'

Amu didn't sleep too well without having talked to Ikuto for a bit about random things. They usually talked about childhood memories. When they talked about them, Amu felt that her mom and dad had lived a good life, and they were in a better place now. She also thought that because she met the Tsukiyomi's, she had loads of things to look back on…and look forward to.

But, one of the nights, Ikuto fell asleep on the couch, watching TV, and Amu decided not to bother him. But in the middle of the night, she woke up from a _terrible_ nightmare. She woke up and found herself clutching the bed sheets until her knuckles were white. She was drenched in cold sweat, and she was breathing so hard. She never wanted to experience it again. Ikuto never knew of this, of course.

"Amu," Utau called. Amu looked up from her book to Utau. Utau took that as the okay to speak. "We're having lasagna for dinner. Come on."

Amu murmured, "Okay." She closed her book and got up from her lounge chair. She looked back at the warm sunset one last time before heading indoors.

"Yes!" Nate said. "I _love_ lasagna."

Amu almost smiled at her friend's smiling face. Nate grinned at her and she sat down at the table. Dinner was cooked by Ikuto and Utau, like it was usually. Kukai and Nate played video games half their times, and Amu was left alone. She was glad that her friends understood how she felt. When she was alone, she had time to vent her emotions. Sometimes she wrote, but most of the time, she read books.

She knew that this was their last night at the beach house and that tomorrow they would have to go back. She was already in bed when Ikuto gently knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said.

Amu immediately got up. She never asked him to come. He just always came. She was grateful for that.

"Are you feeling any better today?" he asked.

Amu nodded, "Yeah."

Ikuto sighed in relief, "Thank God."

Amu didn't know it, but she gave the smallest hint of a smile. Ikuto _cared_ for her. It was a nice feeling. All of her friends cared for her, she knew that, but when she thought of _Ikuto_ caring for her, it made her want to blush.

"Thanks," Amu murmured.

"For what?" Ikuto asked, sitting down next to her. Amu scooted over.

"For caring," Amu said. "And for talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" he asked.

Amu shook her head and leaned it on his shoulder. "No reason. Maybe because of Rina." Amu's light joking made Ikuto feel like she was getting much better. It took a load off of him.

"I broke up with Rina a while ago," Ikuto said.

Amu's eyes flashed, "What? When?"

Ikuto wasn't used to Amu being this…_vehement_. He was taken aback a bit. "On Utau's birthday. When I came to find you."

"_I_ broke you guys up?" Amu asked worriedly.

"No," Ikuto said quickly. "No, no, _no_. Rina proposed the idea. I took the offer and blew it up in her face."

Amu blinked, "Its…_over_ between you two?"

Ikuto grinned, "Completely."

For some, strange reason, Amu felt a load being lifted off of her chest. She felt like her breathing was right again, even though she was pretty sure there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. It was quite the sensation.

And for the first time in the past week, she felt a bit…happy?

She knew she shouldn't be pleased because of someone's unhappiness, but Rina deserved it. And hearing that Ikuto was the one to break up with her, made it all the more better. Rina got what was coming for her.

That's the power of karma.

**. . .**

In the morning, Utau walked into Amu's room to bring her breakfast. She hummed a tune while she opened the door.

"Amu!" Utau said. "Wake up! I made waffles. Well, Nate did, but that's not the point. They're actually pretty good—oh my _God_."

Utau was looking at a particular scene. What she saw was Amu sleeping peacefully—in Ikuto's arms. She didn't wake up, but she managed to get Ikuto somewhat awake.

"What are you _doing?_" she yelled.

"Sleeping," Ikuto grumbled, dozing off again, and lightly placing an arm over Amu's waist. She, in turn, snuggled closer to him.

"No," Utau said through clenched teeth. "You're not!"

She pulled the sheets right off of him and Amu. Ikuto was wearing Utau's dad's sweatpants and t-shirt. They didn't have anything else, so he wore them, even though they were considerably baggy on him. Utau glared at him.

"What?" Ikuto snapped, getting up and walking to Utau. He was angry he was woken up.

"Why are you sleeping with _Amu?_" Utau asked.

"None of your business," Ikuto said, taking a piece of toast from the breakfast tray Utau held. He polished it off it three bites.

Ikuto didn't know why he was sleeping with her, either. He usually went back to his room when Amu fell asleep, but he was guessing that he fell asleep before Amu this time. It didn't really bother him, considering the fact that he's done it before, but it sure bothered _Utau_.

"Ikuto!" Utau whined at Ikuto's eating Amu's toast. "That's for Amu!"

"Yeah, I figured as much." He replied blandly.

Amu woke up right about now and opened her eyes. Utau gave a little gasp and Ikuto turned around. They both looked at her, waiting for her to do something, but all she did was yawn and stretch. They gave each other nervous glances, and then looked back at Amu.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Amu asked softly.

"No reason," Utau said. "I just thought…that you would be…you know what? Never mind." Utau smiled. "Breakfast?"

"No thank you," Amu said a bit quietly.

"Uh," Ikuto said. "We're going home, today so I suggest you get ready."

When Amu didn't answer, they left the room. Amu took the hint that she was allowed to wear whatever from Utau's closet, since she's been doing that for the past week, so she picked a denim skirt and a pink tank top. Ikuto once said pink looks pretty on her. She didn't bother to take a shower since she took one last night and went downstairs where she saw that Nate, Kukai, and Ikuto were ready.

"Oh," Nate said as he caught sight of her. "How're you feeling?"

There was a long pause and Amu spoke, barely audible, "Fine."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard," Ikuto said bluntly.

Amu didn't reply. She just looked up the stairs, where Utau stood clad in skinny jeans and a flowing purple halter top. Utau was at her side in an instant and gave Amu a hug.

"Are you feeling any better?" Utau asked. Amu merely nodded.

Kukai spoke up, "Amu, I'm so sorry about..._that_. We can stop by for ice cream or a donut if you want."

Amu shook her head, "Thanks for your concern, but I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine." Everyone gave her worried looks, but she shrugged them off. "Let's get going."

Amu went outside and stood on the porch while Ikuto got his motorcycle ready. Nate was walking to his car, bit stopped by Amu to give her a heartwarming hug. Unnoticed, Ikuto stood glaring at Nate, who was hugging Amu. Anger boiled within him as he furiously jammed his keys into the ignition.

"Feel better, okay?" Nate comforted. "It's going to be okay again."

Amu nodded, and she watched as Nate got into his car and left to go home. She heard Ikuto calling her name. She walked over to him and straddled the motorcycle after Ikuto planted a helmet on her head.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah," Amu mumbled.

**. . .**

Souko opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"Oh, thank goodness you kids are okay," she said, giving them both hugs and kisses on the head. "Come in, come in."

"Mom," Ikuto started. "There's something that I want to tell you—"

"I already know," she said, glancing Amu's way.

Aruto walked into the kitchen where they were talking. They stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Aruto motioned for Souko to get Amu out of the kitchen so he could talk to Ikuto.

"Amu, honey," Souko said. "We need to talk. Come with me."

Amu followed Souko in silence to the basement. Aruto sat down on at the kitchen table.

"Ikuto," Aruto started. "We already know about what happened to Midori."

Ikuto let out a bottled up breath that he didn't know he held. "What _exactly_ happened to her?"

Aruto sighed, "Midori called us a while back. She was always one to do things spontaneously and without planning. When we got her call, she said that she was going to transfer to a job offer in California that recently opened up. I didn't know that Midori was completely serious, until this morning when we got a call from Tsukasa saying that Midori passed away on her way to California in an awful plane crash. Your mother was devastated."

Ikuto didn't realize how bad the situation was for Amu. The whole thing seemed as if she had the worst luck in the world, which she probably did. They sat in silence for a long time. He heard the clock tick. There was a dead silence. Ikuto thought about how bad Amu had it and how much she needed someone to help her.

"I didn't know…" Ikuto said, hanging his head down in his hands.

"Amu's a tough girl," Aruto said, his voice drenched in sadness. "I wonder why she isn't broken down into tears right now."

Ikuto's head shot up, "You're right."

Aruto raised an eyebrow, "Beg your pardon?"

"You're right," he repeated. "Amu thinks she's a burden. That's why she isn't showing any emotions at all."

"What are you talking about?" Aruto asked.

"I've got to go," Ikuto said, running towards the basement.

"Ikuto!" Aruto yelled after him. "What are you doing?"

"I know what to do now!" Ikuto replied.

**. . .**

"Midori was a wonderful woman," Souko said, upset. "She was such a hard worker. But most importantly, she was my best friend."

"I know," Amu said. She wanted Souko to stop before she completely fell apart.

Souko hugged Amu again, and this time, Amu returned it. "I know how you must be feeling."

"You can't," Amu said, hiding her face in Souko's shoulder. Her voice cracked.

"I can," Souko said. "Midori was like a sister to me. If nothing else, this has taken a huge toll on me, too."

"I keep thinking that she's going to pop out of nowhere, wearing that goofy smile on her face," Amu said, hugging Souko tighter. "But she's not." Amu shivered, and whispered the next part. "I don't even know if they found her _body_ yet."

"When did you figure this out?" Souko asked, stroking Amu's hair to comfort her. "Did Tsukasa call you, too?"

"Y-yes," Amu said. "He told me that she m-missed me." Then Amu pulled back, this time, she was full out crying. Her nose was running and her cheeks wear stained with salty tears. "But what I don't get is that if she missed me so much, why hadn't she _called_ me in such a long time?"

Suddenly, Amu threw a coughing fit. Her throat felt itchy and her cough did not subside. Souko panicked for the slightest moment before pulling out a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge nearby and handing it to Amu. Amu took it with a muffled 'thanks' and drank from it. She realized that hiding out in the rain had caught up to her. Coughing was being merciful. She could be drowning in a fever, but she wasn't. Amu had a pretty strong immune system.

"Honey," Souko said, stroking her hair again. "I think she wanted it to be a surprise. When she called me about it, she seemed so excited—"

"She called you?" Amu suddenly remembered eavesdropping on her conversation over the phone with her mom.

"Like I said—she wanted it to be a surprise," Souko said. "Midori loved you, sweetheart. I know she did. And we love you too."

Amu stared down at her water bottle. She wished none of this was happening. There was no reason this should be happening to her. She never did anything bad. She even _recycled_.

"Amu!"

Amu whipped her head towards the stairs to find Ikuto looking frantic and frustrated. He glanced at his mother and Souko gave a small smile.

"Well, then," Souko said. "I'm going to be baking a ton of brownies and cookies for you. They were Midori's favorite, you know." Souko kissed the top of Amu's head, and whispered something in her ear. "You're a strong girl, Amu."

Souko got up and smiled. She walked towards the stairs, but before she headed up them, she murmured something to Ikuto, that he was only meant to hear, "Take care of her."

Ikuto thought that he just misheard her, but he ignored it. He went on to talk to Amu. He ran up to her, and grabbed her arm. Ikuto pulled her forward into his arms. He finally figured it out. He finally figured out why Amu meant so much to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Amu asked, a little bit nervous from being so close to him.

Ikuto sensed her nervousness and pulled back a little. "I have to show you something."

Amu raised an eyebrow, but before she had a chance to say anything, she was being dragged upstairs. After a while, Amu gave up on the futile struggling she put up and let Ikuto lead her to where he was going to take her. He took her upstairs and then up another flight of stairs. Then, he abruptly stopped. Amu was confused and that confusion increased when Ikuto crouched down in front of her with his back facing her.

"Get on," he said.

"W-what?" Amu asked. "N-no! What's the matter with you? You're acting all frantic and…and _weird_."

Amu jumped when Ikuto chuckled, "Just get on. I promise it'll be worth it."

Amu eyed him suspiciously, but got on nonetheless. "You better not be taking me somewhere where my screams can't be heard."

Ikuto laughed again, "That's the Amu I know." He got up. "Not shut your eyes real tight."

Amu nodded and did as she was told. She held on tight and felt nothing but the slow motion of Ikuto piggybacking her. She focused on thinking about positive things, because if she didn't, she was going to start crying again. And she definitely did not want to do that. Ikuto seemed to be excited about whatever it was that he was going to show her.

"Are we there, yet?" Amu asked, fidgeting.

"Stop moving," Ikuto said. "And yes."

"Really?" Amu asked. "Can I open my eyes?"

"No," Ikuto said bluntly. "I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm kind of starting to hate the word 'surprise,'" Amu said, a bit angrily.

"Trust me," Ikuto said.

Amu was reluctant. "Okay."

"Good," Ikuto said. "Now get off."

"My eyes are shut," Amu said.

"So?" Ikuto countered.

Amu was silent. "I'm scared." She admitted.

Ikuto sighed, "Fine."

He easily swung Amu's body from his back to down on the floor in front of him in one, swift movement. Amu still had her eyes shut. He turned her around to face away from him, and led her up a ladder. As soon as Amu was up that ladder, she smelled paints.

"Ikuto," Amu sighed. "What are we doing up at your studio?"

"I have to show you something," Ikuto said, not at all surprised she guessed where they were.

"What?" Amu asked.

Ikuto snaked his arms around Amu's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Amu stiffened, but she made no move to pull back. "You can open your eyes now."

Amu slowly opened her honey eyes. And once she saw what was in front of her, they widened. She gasped at the sight. There, in front of her, was a _finished_ painting. Ikuto _finally_ finished a painting! And it was stunning down to the very last stroke. The girl had a feminine and _beautiful_ silhouette. She was clearly on a beach next to the water gently touching the sand. The sunset brought in warm and soothing colors…and the girl was laughing, looking so…_happy_. It took a second for Amu to realize that that girl…was _her_.

Ikuto's first finished painting…was of _her_.

It hit her right then what a big deal this was. The painting of her was _finished_, right down to the eyelashes. Her hair was blowing and her eyes were _glowing_. Amu held her hands up to her gaping mouth and tears formed in her eyes. She turned around to face Ikuto, who was watching her reaction closely. Suddenly, she burst into tears.

Ikuto's eyes widened, "Oh, _geez_. Is it _that_ bad?"

Amu shook her head, and said, "It's beautiful Ikuto."

Ikuto blinked, but then hugged her. "Then why are you crying?"

Amu wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because…" She sniffed. "I love it."

"Idiot," Ikuto said, laughing. "If you love it, then laugh."

Amu didn't reply to his statement. She knew she couldn't laugh. It was too…hard. A few weeks ago, she would've thought that she could laugh on whim about something that happened months ago, but now, she wasn't sure if she could ever laugh again. She pulled back from Ikuto's warm embrace and looked down, her arms now loose around his neck.

Ikuto knew that he had said the wrong thing. He knew that she wasn't ready to do anything major. The death of her mother had taken a major toll on her emotional state. He kept a positive thought, though. It could be a lot worse. Amu could be sinking into depression right now, but she's not. She's standing her ground.

"Amu," Ikuto said. "You know you're not a burden to us."

Amu looked up at Ikuto, "Why did you say that?"

"You're acting strong because you think you're a burden to us, right?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blinked tears out of her eyes. "I don't get it." Golden eyes bored into crystal blue ones. "How do you know me so well?"

"Silly girl," Ikuto whispered, leaning closer to her. "It's because I love you."

Amu's heart stopped. She didn't know what to think. Ikuto loved her? That was a really big word. _Love_. What is love exactly? Was it just an emotion, or was it a whole other _world_ entirely? Amu could think about it anymore because at that very moment, Ikuto leaned down and kissed her, full on the lips.

Amu's eyes widened, but then she slowly closed them and melted into the kiss. Every muscle in her body relaxed and she decided that love was its own _universe_. It had to be, if it could make you feel so…whole when you're so broken. Amu tightened her hold on Ikuto again and he replied by deepening the kiss. He picked her up and sat her down on the art stool.

Ikuto had realized why Amu was so damn special to him. _He was in love with her_. She wasn't your average girl. She was beautiful, trustworthy, caring, and sweet. She was everything he ever wanted. That, and the fact that she was an _amazing_ kisser. Rina was a good kisser, too, but she was _nothing_ compared to Amu. He didn't even feel sorry for that lousy cheerleader, now. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was kissing the girl of his dreams. And he couldn't believe that it took his this long to figure it out.

Amu wasn't too far off from Ikuto. She was amazed how much better of a guy Ikuto turned out to be than Tadase. He was _always_ there for her, not that she always wanted attention, but she found it sweet. It was one thing that she had to think over—_was she in love with him too_? It was a question that ran through her mind over and over again.

When they broke apart, Ikuto looked directly into Amu's watery eyes and repeated, "I love you."

Amu gave him the answer to his unasked question by kissing him again. He filled up the void in her broken and bruised heart. He was the one. She knew it. At that moment, Amu realized something. How could she not be in love with this guy? What scared her was the fact that it was so _obvious_, yet she took forever to realize it. Or maybe it was the fact that she came up with the decision so instantly, that she figured it was too good to be true. It was going to take time for her broken heart to heal, but she suddenly felt that just maybe the universe didn't hate her.

Unexpectedly, the two lovesick fools were interrupted by someone. They instantly parted and Amu blushed furiously as Daichi stared at them with his mouth gaping open and Kukai smirked.

"It's about time," Kukai said, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daichi said, shaking his head. "What _exactly_ happened at that beach house?"

"I'll fill you in, bro," Kukai said, leading him down the ladder. "Let's just leave these two _alone_."

"I missed out," Daichi stated.

"No," Kukai said, after a pause. "Not on much."

Ikuto and Amu were alone again. Ikuto stared at Amu's flustered expression. Her face was as red and she was fidgeting with her hair much more than necessary. Out of nowhere, he started to laugh.

Amu whipped her head around to face him, "What?"

Ikuto shook his head. He leaned his face closer to hers until their foreheads and noses were touching. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

Amu blushed redder, if possible, "T-thanks…?"

"You didn't really reply, you know," Ikuto said.

"To what?" Amu asked, curious.

"My heartbreaking confession," he teased.

"I replied," Amu defended quietly.

"Oh?" Ikuto said. "And how?"

"I kissed you," she said.

"Then prove it again," Ikuto said.

Amu lightly kissed his lips and pulled back, "I love you, Iku." She whispered.

Ikuto laughed slightly at the nickname. "And you know I do."

This time, he was one hundred percent right.

* * *

**Amuto—there you have it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your review. Sorry for the late update, Snowiisan. This chapter's for you. :D**

**Evaluation: Amu and Ikuto and together now! Yay! Amu's heart is healing, and Rina has been viciously dumped by Ikuto for the amazing Cali Girl. –readers cheer at the top of their lungs-**

**I hope you like it. Oh, and this is NOT the end, so do not worry.**

**Reviews are Amuto. How ya like that?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Nostalgia, Romance, and Troublemaking

**Yeah, so somebody copied my story, YET AGAIN. Don't worry, though. I'm not going to end this. I **_**want**_** to continue it, although I am very sad…**

**Honestly, at this point, I wonder **_**why**_** I still have so many wonderful, supportive reviewers and readers. I fail at updating. Since when did I update on time? Never. I am sorry. I'm going to try to update faster now. I promise. I'm just **_**so**_** lucky, I guess.**

****For those of you who want pairings other than Amuto, I'm sorry, but the reason I'm not really focusing on them is because of the fact if I keep adding more and more relationships into the story, it's going to seem crowded. I mean, I'll **_**imply**_** that the pairing is in my story, but I can't promise you I will add a whole scene between them. This story is **_**Amuto**_**, after all.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga in which Peach-Pit makes little children fight evil eggs.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 14~**

**-Nostalgia, Romance, and Troublemaking-**

* * *

Amu walked beside Ikuto to his motorcycle after school. Class had just ended and they were going home. Amu had sold her Lamborghini earlier that week. There was no point in keeping it. She would use the money along with her inheritance to go to college. Besides, she had Ikuto. He would always be there for her if she needed a ride.

Amu reached the motorcycle first. She stood beside it, not noticing that Ikuto had stopped walking a short distance before her. She turned around in her spot and cocked her head to the side in question at him. Ikuto stood gazing at Amu. He had a soft smile placed on his lips and his eyes showed the most love and adoration you could ever see in one's expression. He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to walk forward, backing Amu up against his bike. His gentle smile turned into a mischievous grin. Amu looked up at Ikuto's face. He was so much taller than her.

"Hey," he breathed. His sweet breath smelled of spearmint.

"Hey," she said back, with the equal effect on Ikuto. She smelled of sweet pea.

Ikuto leaned his forehead down on hers, "I missed you."

"I saw you at lunch," she said, pushing him away slightly. Her face flushed. The parking lot was quite public.

"That was hours ago," he said.

"Only about three," she said. "Let's go home."

Ikuto tilted her chin to face up at him, "Give me a kiss."

"N-no," she said. "It's too…public. I'll give it to you when we get home."

"Please?" he said. "It'll make my day."

Amu looked up at him. She decided she wanted to go home, and if she didn't do this, she would never get there. She shut her eyes and tip toed to press her lips up against his. Her strawberry lip gloss left a little mark on his lips when she pulled back. Amu watched Ikuto, who slowly leaned down again to give her another kiss. This time, it lasted it a bit longer and Amu got a bit more into it. Ikuto held her waist and Amu's hands fell limp against his chest. When they needed air, Ikuto pulled back, but only to kiss her forehead.

"Did I make your day?" Amu asked, turning red.

Ikuto smirked, "You know it."

Ikuto mounted the motorcycle after Amu and they took off for home. Amu and Ikuto had gotten much closer this past week. They were both comfortable each other and everyone could see that the two of them were completely in love. But Amu wasn't sure. She wasn't sure whether she and Ikuto were dating yet or not. He never made it official and somehow, this made her worry more than she should. As they reached their destination, they found out that Nagihiko was waiting there. He looked a bit nervous.

"Nagi?" Amu asked. "What happened?"

"N-nothing," he said, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

"He has a date with Rima," Ikuto put bluntly.

"R-really?" Amu said, incredulously. "I didn't know…"

"It was Utau! I swear," he defended. "She set us up!"

Amu held her hands up in defense, "I didn't say anything about it."

Nagi took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Do you think it'll be fine?"

"If Kukai can survive a dinner date," Ikuto said. "You can _own_ a casual one." He patted his back and walked into the house.

Amu followed after him, giving Nagi a reassuring smile. Aruto stood waiting inside for them. Amu didn't like the feel of the atmosphere.

"Aruto?" Amu asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Amu," he said. "I received a phone call from Tsukasa."

Amu's sharp intake of breath was not missed by Ikuto. He squeezed her hand. Amu swallowed before she spoke. "What did he have to say?"

Aruto sighed, "I think you should sit down for this."

Ikuto followed Amu into the kitchen. Amu took a seat at the kitchen table, where she found Souko with her head in her hands. Amu grew nervous again. The past week had been hard for her, going back to school and all, but she found herself somehow getting through it all. How she was doing it? She had no clue, but she was relieved that for once, everything was going to be okay. But now, with Souko almost collapsing, and Aruto wearing a worried expression, she was unsure to whether or not this was going to help her good mood or not.

"Amu," Aruto said. "You know how they were looking for Midori's body, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Amu asked, gripping the edge of the table.

"Well, they know where it is," Souko interrupted, all of a sudden, setting her arms down on the table and staring at her hands.

Amu sighed in relief, "That's wonderful. I was scared they couldn't find it."

"The thing is," Aruto said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "It can't be retrieved."

Amu paled, "_What?_"

"The plane crashed into a million pieces, yes, but not on _land_," he explained. "Something got lodged into the jet engine, and it backfired from there."

"What are you saying?" Amu asked slowly,

Souko sighed, "None of the passengers were _found_, exactly."

Amu immediately understood, "My mom is at the bottom of the Atlantic." It was a statement, not a question.

Souko and Aruto remained silent. They were all thinking the same thing—that was a harsh way Amu put it. Amu's lip formed into a thin line. There was a silence that wasn't exactly comfortable. Amu's knuckles turned white, clutching the table. Ikuto stood behind her chair, not saying a word. He didn't know _what_ to say. Again.

"The funeral will still be held," Aruto said. "She will be buried next to your father."

"Not _technically_ buried," Amu said in a small voice, fiddling with her fingers. "But in a sense, yes."

Aruto nodded, "She will be buried here, in Florida."

Ikuto suddenly spoke up, "Her dad was buried here?"

"He grew up here, Ikuto," Aruto said. "How do you think we were best friends?"

"I never knew…" Ikuto mumbled.

"Where have you been?" Amu said, struggling to keep her composure. "Even I knew that."

Ikuto stiffened, "Sorry. Guess I'm out of it."

"No, it's okay," Amu said. She looked at Souko and Aruto. "When is the funeral?"

"It will be held this weekend," Aruto said. "Since you kids have Fall Break starting Thursday, we were thinking about going down to the stables beforehand."

Amu scrunched her eyebrows. Why were they going to the stables? She went to them with the Tsukiyomi's a lot when she was little. Ikuto's family owned those stables, and went riding there ever so often when they had break or something.

"You must be wondering why we decided such a thing," Souko said, reading Amu's thoughts. "We were kind of hoping it would help you clear your mind for a bit and relax. You always wanted to go to the stables when you were little. It made you so happy."

Amu was touched by their thoughtfulness, "Thank you."

Souko face held a small smile, "It was no trouble."

Now that Amu thought of it, going horseback riding in the country sounded relaxing. Maybe it would take her mind off of the recent events. Aruto nodded and said he would leave Amu to her thoughts. Souko followed him out. Ikuto took a seat next to Amu and sighed.

"Horseback riding, huh?" he said. "Just like old times."

"I know, right?" she replied. "I wonder if Maple will remember me. She was always my favorite horse in the stable."

"And Kairi's," Ikuto added. "Remember when you two would fight to see who got to ride her first?"

"Mmhm," Amu said. "He always used to give up after you and Kukai told him off."

"Yeah," he said. "But then you would feel bad for him and give him the first ride."

"What a pushover I was," Amu said, letting her head fall into her hands. "My mom used to say the same thing."

Everything went silent, and somehow, Amu found it nice. She appreciated it. She knew she was going to have to forget about the entire ordeal sooner or later. She might as well burn these painful memories out of her mind. She took a deep breath and got up. School for the rest of the week was going to be the worst. And with the dance competition coming up, she doesn't know how she's going to survive.

**. . .**

Amu was eating lunch outside under a tree—a slice of homemade pizza and pop. She and Rima waited for Utau to arrive with her lunch. Rima ate her chicken salad while Amu walked her through the dance schedule for this week. Kukai gave her the paper and told her to tell Rima and Ran about it.

"—and that concludes Wednesday's practice, which will end leaving us to Fall Break," Amu finished.

"Why do we have to practice so much?" Rima asked. "We already have the routine perfect."

"Utau won't have it any other way," she said. "The competition is only a week after Fall Break and she said it needs to be perfected, whatever that means."

"It needs to be perfect," Utau said, butting in. "That's what it means."

"But we need a break," Ran said, sitting down next to Rima.

"Where's Dia?" Rima asked.

"Bathroom," Utau said.

"This schedule is going to make me go nuts," Rima concluded. "Dancing is tiring."

Amu took a bite out of her pizza, "I agree."

Utau started arguing with them. Rima and Ran said it was too much work. Amu said too much practice was going to make her go haywire. It was one interesting conversation.

Meanwhile, at a table across the lunch yard, Rina sat on a table, feet on a chair. She glared over at Amu's table. _Amu Hinamori_. _She's_ the reason Ikuto broke up with her. And now, she was going to get him back. _No matter what_. She was going to _ruin_ her pathetic life and nothing was going to stop her. If it means lying and cheating, so be it. She always gets what she wants. Nana and Lulu drank their low-fat green teas.

"Girls," Rina said. "I think it's time we teach Amu what it means to mess with the Queen Bee."

Lulu smirked, "About time. I was beginning to think you were going to let her off the hook."

Nana sighed, "As long as I don't have to sweat, I'm fine. Sweating is gross."

"_Trust me_," Rina said. "It's going to be fun."

"Is it bad?" Lulu asked, excited.

Rina frowned, "Of _course_ it is. What did you think? That I was going to steal her homework?"

Lulu shrunk back, "Sorry."

"Hm," Nana said. "Does it have anything to do with the homecoming dance next Friday?"

"You're a genius," Rina complimented.

Lulu spoke up, "Why is it so late this year?"

Rina rolled her eyes, "It got delayed, smart one. The school wanted to raise more money for a better venue."

Lulu blinked, "_Oh!_"

Nana sighed, "Figure that just now, did ya?"

Rina laughed, "Oh, this is going to be grand. Here's what we're going to do…"

**. . .**

Amu sat on the floor of her bedroom, packing her black suitcase with stuff for the weekend. She wasn't going to swim. She knew that for a fact, so she didn't even bother packing her bathing suit. Amu sighed as she zipped up the bag and heaved it off the floor. She shut the door behind her and made her way outside, where she found Kairi sitting on the hood of his car. He was reading a book—_no surprise there_. Amu cocked her head to the side. It's been a while since she had a conversation with him.

"Kairi!"

Kairi looked up from his book and closed it when he realized Amu was the one who called his name. "Oh. Hello, Amu."

"What are you doing out here?" Amu asked.

"Reading," he replied. "And I thought it would be nice to catch some fresh air."

"But you'll be riding this weekend, right?" Amu asked.

Kairi shook his head, "Can't. I have a _huge_ paper due Friday and I haven't even started."

"Oh," Amu said, and then after a while, "College must be tough, eh?"

Kairi shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it, really." Kairi looked at Amu and she urged him to continue. "Well, you can look at it as a total pain in the arse, for one example. If you do that, you will be dragged down by the weight that you are complaining about. _But_, if you are optimistic and get on with your life, knowing that what happens now affects your future, it gets easier and the weight doesn't seem heavy at all. Do you see that?"

Amu blinked and her brain comprehended what she just heard. "I _think_ this isn't _just_ about college."

"It doesn't have to be," Kairi replied, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "It can apply to whatever you see fit."

Amu smiled, "You always were the smart one."

"And you were always the optimist," he said. "So make everything better by saying its okay like you always did and if not…" Kairi rubbed the back of his neck, which was reddening. "We'll be there for you."

Amu's smile grew bigger, "You should definitely be a teacher one day."

Kairi blinked, "What?"

"You make people feel like anything is possible," she replied, rocking on her heels. "Not everyone has that talent, you know. If I were you, I wouldn't waste that talent and I would tell people that they can do anything—by teaching."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really now? I was going to be a lawyer, actually."

Amu pursed her lips, "Well, I suppose you can be that, too. Lawyers have to be _really_ persuading, though. Do you think you can handle it?"

Kairi laughed, "I think I'll manage."

Amu sighed, "Well, you _do_ read a lot of books. You have to learn _some_ persuasion skills from them, am I right?"

"Not really," Kairi deadpanned. "I'm more of a science fiction man. You know, the future, the aliens, the crop circles—the whole nine yards."

"Hmm," Amu said, pondering. "I'm actually more into romance novels."

Kairi shook his head, "Don't tell me you're one of those girls who dreams of a perfect ending…"

"I was," Amu said. "But reality caught up to me lately. Then I thought—'maybe, it doesn't need to be perfect.'"

"Now that's what I like to hear," he said.

"Amu!"

Amu's head swerved around, "Yeah?"

Daichi jogged towards her, "Throw your bag in my car—you're riding with us."

"Mmkay," she replied. Her attention turned back to Kairi. "Hey, good luck on that paper, okay? Tell me how it goes."

As Amu threw her bag into Daichi's car, which by the way was pretty nice, Kairi grinned from ear to ear. His reply was definite. "I'll be sure to let you know."

Amu waved as she strode back into the house, seeing Ikuto talking on the phone with someone. She raised her eyebrow and stood behind him. He hadn't noticed her yet and maybe that was because his back was facing her. He was talking, but Amu hadn't the slightest clue about what. She decided to let it go and went into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She spot fresh brownies on the counter and took one.

By the time Ikuto finished talking to whoever it was, it was time to go. And also by this time, Amu had polished off two brownies and snagged one to go. Ikuto was waiting for her outside, leaning on Daichi's car. Aruto stood outside of a van with Kiseki, Yoru, Nagi, and Souko, while Daichi stood outside his car with Kukai and, of course, Ikuto. Souko smiled and they took off.

**. . .**

Amu knew that they were going to be the last ones at the stables. They had to stop on the way to get something to eat, which is precisely why they were at a Subway at the moment, eating their foot-long subs. She didn't know why but right now she felt really happy. Ikuto noticed it too. He wondered how she continued to smile like that when she lost so much in the past few weeks. It just amazed him. It also reminded him how _lucky_ he was to have her. Without thinking, Ikuto took Amu's hand in his and gently squeezed it. Amu looked at it, then him. She smiled, but couldn't help think that he looked a bit tired.

"This actually reminds me," Ikuto said. "Of how you forced me, Daichi, and Kukai to play house with you when we were little."

Amu laughed, "Yeah. Kukai was the baby, Daichi was the dad, and _you_ were the _dog_."

Ikuto scoffed, "I totally deserved to be the dad."

"Hey," Daichi said, butting in. "I thought I made an awesome Mr. Hinamori."

Kukai scoffed, "I was the best child ever. Admit it."

"No you weren't," Amu objected. "You kept whining about how the bib was too tight."

"Again," Daichi said. "I rock at playing house."

Kukai suddenly snickered, "Ikuto looks kind of pissed."

Everyone turned their attention to Ikuto. He had a sort of scowl on his face. Kukai was laughing now and Daichi chuckled. Amu couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Are you jealous?" Daichi asked, nudging Kukai.

Kukai grinned, "Don't worry. I'm sure you and Amu will get it on and have a kid _someday_." Kukai's lips curled into a Cheshire cat smile. "Then you don't have to _play_ house."

The twins howled with laughter as Amu's face turned into a red balloon. She dropped her sub on her sub wrapper and held her hands to her cheeks, trying to hide the blush. She immediately looked away to her right, away from everyone else. Ikuto tried to look indifferent, but you could see the red color creeping up his neck.

"Not funny," Ikuto said. "Go to hell."

"It's funny, alright," Daichi said, wiping a tear off his eye. "Amu's face was priceless."

Amu had calmed down a bit at this point, and she managed to give a small laugh. "I don't even know what I'm going to have for lunch next week and you guys are talking about children. And not even your _own_, but _mine_."

Ikuto shrugged off Kukai's comment and mumbled, "I guess I don't see the harm in preplanning."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Kukai and Daichi were watching Ikuto carefully. He was _never_ like this with his past girlfriends. Amu must be something _really_ special to him. He could really be in love with her. They saw the way he looked at her and they saw the way he held her—_with love_.

**. . .**

Souko had called Kukai to check up on them. She sounded worried on the phone, but Kukai reassured her that they would be at the stables soon. It was currently seven o'clock. It would take about two hours to get there from where they were. Amu had realized that they had spent _two and a half_ hours at Subway talking about pointless crap like _what color the walls at school should be_, and _the possibility of dying penguins orange_.

Surprisingly, she wasn't tired, but _Ikuto_ was. She stated to worry about him, actually. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked so…_anemic_. She wondered whether he was getting enough sleep or not. It was still pretty bright out, considering that summer days were _much_ longer in Florida. The sun should start to set around nine, and by then they would have reached the stables and Ikuto could sleep. She seemed a little less worried now that she thought it through.

"Hey," Amu said to Ikuto, who sat next to her in the back of the car. "Buckle up. It's the law."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Okay, officer."

"Good," Amu said, satisfied when he snapped the seatbelt into place. She looked at the twins. "You too. What if we got into a car accident? You could die."

"Chill, Amu," Daichi said. "Nothing like that is going to happen."

"Oh yeah?" Amu retorted. "And how do you know?"

"Because things like that don't just come up out of nowhere," Kukai said. "Plus, Daichi's the safest driver I know if not the _slowest_."

Daichi glared at Kukai before glancing at Amu in the mirror, "Don't worry."

"Okay," Amu said. "But if there's anything I learned from my mom dying, it's to expect the unexpected."

Everything went silent. After a few minutes, Daichi started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. The eerie silence was making everyone edgy. Amu stared out the window. What she saw passing by was the normal highway stuff—grass, trees, and other cars. The sky was beginning to turn into a pinkish orange. It wasn't until she felt pressure on her shoulder that she was shaken out of her trance. She looked to see what had caused it.

Ikuto.

He had fallen on her shoulder, and was fast asleep. He breathed even, slow breaths. Amu didn't know what to think, but she knew she felt relieved that he was finally getting some sleep. She actually wondered what kept the poor guy up. Now that she knew she loved him—_a lot_—she actually thought he looked even _cuter _when he was asleep. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and looked out the window again.

Then she heard snoring. She looked back to Ikuto, but it wasn't him. It was coming from the front. Her heart lurched. Was it Daichi? Could he have fallen asleep while driving? She looked up to the front and was relieved when she found that Daichi was awake and that Kukai was the one who was snoring. She breathed an enormous sigh of relief.

"You look pale."

Amu jumped when she heard Daichi's voice. "Y-yeah?"

"You're worried about something." It was a statement.

"Not really," Amu said after a slight pause. She leaned her head on her hand and continued to gaze at the landscape. "I'm just a little tired."

"Then go to sleep," he suggested. "_I'm_ the one driving here."

"I want to stay awake," she said.

She didn't know why, but she _definitely_ did not want to fall asleep. She never really liked to fall asleep in cars, anyways. Only when she was _really_ tired did she do so. Plus, it would be unfair if everyone _but_ Daichi got some sleep.

"Suit yourself," Daichi said.

Amu nodded and everything went silent again. As they drew nearer and nearer to their destination, Amu recognized the area, and when they finally rounded a corner, she heard the gravel underneath the car and she knew they were there. Ikuto jumped awake as did Kukai and Amu stepped out of the car. The sky was a beautiful red now. She ran up the nearby hill. Memories of the past flooded her. As she reached the apex, she saw the stables, the ranch house, and the riding path. She breathed in the fresh air. It felt _good_. She heard footsteps behind her and she found herself with her back against Ikuto, his arms wrapped around her, his chin on her shoulder.

"This really _is_ like old times," Ikuto said. "Except that you're my girlfriend now."

Amu's heart fluttered. _Girlfriend_. So it _was_ official. "Yeah…"

"You know," he said. "We could live here when we get older."

Amu's heart fluttered faster. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he started. "Once I get out of high school, I can take you to live here with me. Just you and me."

Amu's eyes were beginning to moisten and she bit her lip. That was the most beautiful and wonderful thing she could have heard. It would be perfect. _Too _perfect. Earlier that week, Tsukasa had called her and said instead of living with the Tsukiyomi's she should live in an apartment of her own. He said that he would pay the bills for food, rent, electricity, and _everything_. It was a pretty good deal. She didn't have to bother them anymore and they can put her room to good use.

But she didn't want to leave.

She wanted to stay with everyone. She wanted to stay with Kukai and Nagi and Yoru and Ikuto and Souko. She even wanted to stay with _Kiseki_. She loved everyone. They were her _family_ now, but she was…_mooching_. She didn't have a job and she just did whatever she wanted. She didn't help pay at _all_. Sure, she bought Kiseki and Kukai some video games, but at the time, she was trying to get Kiseki to like her. It worked, yes, but it was the wrong way to do it. She knew she was going to have to leave eventually.

"Ikuto," Amu said. "I love you, you know…"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I know."

"Well," Amu said in a small voice, pulling away from him and turning to face him. "I got a call from Tsukasa earlier this week."

Ikuto slip his hands down her arms to hold her hands, "Yeah?"

"Mmhm," Amu nodded. "He said that…"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly, but not in the 'ha ha' kind of way. It was in the 'what?' kind of way. "What did he say?"

Amu fiddled with Ikuto's fingers. "He said that I should—"

"Wait," he said. Ikuto reached into his pocket, still holding Amu's left hand. Amu watched curiously as her fumbled around and tried to find something. Her eyes widened when he pulled out a necklace. It was very simple. A silver chain and heart. He held it out and put it into Amu's hand. Amu's mouth formed and 'o'.

"I don't know if girls like these kind of things," Ikuto said nervously. "This is the first time I've given any girl a gift like this so…"

Amu stared at the necklace, "It's beautiful."

Ikuto grinned, "I'm relieved."

Amu looked into his blue, blue eyes. "Do I have to put it on myself?"

Ikuto smirked and took the necklace into his hands, clasping it around Amu's neck. "So what was it that Tsukasa said?"

"He…" Amu started. She looked into Ikuto's blue eyes again. He was so happy…and oblivious. "He said that he found out that my dad left me money for college." Amu bit her lip. Why'd she lie?

Ikuto smirked, "Well, then selling your ride was a waste."

"Yeah," Amu laughed.

"Do you want to go riding?" he asked. "It's really nice out. I like the breeze."

"Sure," Amu said, smiling the best she could. "Let's go."

Ikuto softly kissed her lips. "My pleasure."

And all the while, Amu knew the truth had to come out sometime.

**. . .**

Amu went into the stables where she found a couple tending to the horses. Amu immediately remembered them—Yuu and Yukari Nikaidou. They were the ones who took care of the ranch when they weren't present. They were friends of Amu and Ikuto's parents and were around the same age as them. Yuu had brown hair while his wife had red hair. They both wore glasses. Amu smiled at the happy couple.

"Amu!" Yukari said. "Honey! It's been a while, hasn't it? How's everyone?" Yukari walked up to Amu and hugged her. Tight.

"Fine, fine," Amu said, laughing a bit. "Is Maple still here?"

"Of course," Yuu said. "She's as healthy as ever."

"We're going for a ride," Ikuto said, taking Amu's hand in his.

Yukari noticed this and she chuckled, "Oh, I knew you two were going to get together."

Amu blushed, "W-what?"

"I knew it from when you two were toddlers!" she said. "You two always went everywhere together. Like that playground not too far from here."

"Okay!" Ikuto said, stopping her from saying anymore. "We need two horses. Maple and Silver."

"Right," Yuu said. "Is the family here?"

"Yeah," Ikuto said. "We're all here. Didn't you meet them already? They should be here by now."

"Oh," Yukari said. "They must've gone into the house. We've been out here for a couple of hours, anyways."

"Oh," Ikuto replied. "Well, everyone's here but Kairi. He had some report to do."

"That's great," Yuu said. "I needed a good chat with Aruto."

"Oh and Souko and I have so much we must talk about," Yukari said. "Is Midori here as well?"

"Ah," Amu said. "Um…"

"She isn't here," Ikuto said hastily. "I'm sure you need to catch up with my parents. They're probably at the ranch."

"Oh," Yukari said. "Well, I'll be going now. You two know what to do."

"Make sure to lock up the stables," Yuu said, walking out.

Yukari leaned towards Amu and Ikuto and whispered, "Go down the Black Wood path. I'm sure you'll like it," before she took off behind Yuu.

"She was always _so_ weird," Ikuto said.

"Agreed," Amu answered. "But, why don't we try it out?"

Ikuto grinned, "Sure thing, _love_."

Amu wrinkled her little nose, "It sounds like we're married."

"Hmm," Ikuto pondered. "_Amu Tsukiyomi_…"

Amu smiled a bit at the name, "It sounds perfect."

"And we can live here," Ikuto said. "Just you and me."

"Don't forget our kids," Amu laughed. "Remember? At Subway?"

"How could I forget?" he asked.

Amu shrugged, "I guess I don't really _mind_ talking about it in front of you, but in front of Kukai and Daichi…it's a problem."

"We'll make fun of Kukai and Utau later," Ikuto said. "Then Daichi and Ran will get it."

"Deal," Amu smirked. "Now let's go!"

Amu mounted Maple. She was a beautiful brown mare and her mane was silky with bows and braids. Ikuto was already riding Silver, the black stallion. Amu rode alongside Ikuto and they began down Black Wood path. She really wondered why it was called that, since the trees let in some gorgeous sunshine through their roofs. Amu suddenly felt her spirits rising. Souko was right. This _did_ make her feel better. In fact, she was thinking that she should just enjoy herself. Her mom was watching down from heaven and if she saw Amu cry, she was pretty sure she would be crying too. So, Amu laughed. She laughed and it sounded like bells.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked. He was _really_ happy to see Amu laughing like that.

"I was just thinking," Amu shrugged, giggling.

"About what?" Ikuto asked.

Amu smirked, "Not telling."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why not?"

"Because," Amu's smart reply came.

"Tell me," Ikuto said.

"Nope," Amu shook her head.

"Please?" Ikuto asked.

"Not on your life," she replied, teasing him.

"_Please?"_ Ikuto looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Hmm," Amu said. "Okay." Ikuto grinned. "C'mere." Ikuto stopped Silver and Maple stopped too. They were closely standing side by side. Ikuto leaned his ear toward Amu. Amu smirked and the next thing she did caught Ikuto off guard. She blew into his ear and whispered, "Catch me."

She and Maple took off at lightning speed.

Ikuto stood dumbfounded with Silver. He blinked and then wondered what had gotten into her. Maybe it was the riding. It _had_ to be. Ikuto smirked to himself and took off after Amu.

Of course, Amu was always a better rider than him, and she was _much_ far ahead. He soon found out that she was going easy on him. She had stopped some distance ahead and let him catch up to her and when she spotted Ikuto she took off again. Black Wood path was long and windy, but it was beautiful all the way. When Amu decided she had her fill of excitement, she stopped and got off of Maple. She found the path split into two a few feet ahead.

"Oi!" Ikuto said. "You win. Let's just ride slowly now."

"Which way?" Amu asked.

"Huh?" Ikuto said.

"There's a fork in the road," she said.

"Left," he said.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"That's where you're standing," he answered simply.

Amu blushed, "O-oh…"

Ikuto smirked, "Yeah."

"Want to just walk our horses?" she asked. "We don't have to ride them."

"Whatever you want," he said.

Ikuto dismounted Silver and grabbed the reigns. Amu started to walk and Ikuto followed.

"You know," Amu said after some silence. "I think Rima and Nagi make a pretty cute couple."

"Well, Nagi's crazy about the chick, so I guess it would be okay," he replied.

"Rima seems to like him, too," Amu added. "Hey, does Kairi have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he said. "He's dating some girl named Saya."

"Ooh!" Amu said. "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah," he said. "I wish I could say the same about her personality, though."

Amu's eyebrows scrunched up together. "Why? Is she a Rina?"

Ikuto laughed at that one. "Better than her, but still not good."

"Then why is he dating her?" Amu asked.

"I don't know," Ikuto admitted. "He just won't give her up."

"Maybe despite the horrid personality, he likes her," Amu said.

"Who knows?" Ikuto said.

"Kairi does," Amu answered.

"That was a rhetorical question," he said.

Amu didn't reply. She was too busy staring at the amazing sight before her. There, in front of her, was a clearing with a small pond. Amu noticed just then how late it had gotten. The moon was out now and the light was highlighting the pond's waters. It was practically _glowing_. And the water—the water was the most beautiful turquoise color that she thought that water could never be. She ran over to the small pond along with Maple, letting the horse drink her fill. Ikuto was right next to her, doing the same. Afterwards, they tied the horses to trees nearby.

"Wow," Amu said. "She wasn't kidding."

Ikuto grinned mischievously. "The best part? We're secluded. _All alone_."

Amu blushed. Again. "Don't try anything funny."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ikuto asked.

"No fun," Amu said. "It's _way _too humid tonight. I'm going to splash my feet in the water."

Amu hastily took off her flip-flops and sat down at the water's edge. She sighed as the cool water washed over her feet and she swayed them back and forth. Her feet felt better, but the rest of her was just so…_sticky_. Ikuto had joined her and took off his converse, socks, and rolled his jeans up.

"This feels _nice_," Ikuto agreed.

"I wish I could _swim_, though," Amu said. "It's so cool…"

"Then why don't we?" Ikuto teased, sarcastic.

Amu laughed, "Wouldn't _that_ be just wonderful…"

"Yeah," Ikuto said, lying down onto the soft grass, his feet still in the pond.

"Hey," Amu said. "Why don't we swim?"

"Hm?" Ikuto asked. "But I don't have my bathing suit."

"Neither do I," Amu said. "Besides, it's just you and me here."

Ikuto stopped thinking. Did Amu just say what he thinks she said? He blinked, "Okay, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Amu shrugged. "Why?"

"You seem…happier?" he said.

Amu rolled her eyes, "I guess I should tell you what I was thinking. You caught me after all."

"Good," he said. "I catch you. Now tell me."

Amu lied down next to him, "I was just thinking that if I cried, in heaven, my mom would cry too. So, if I enjoy myself, I'm pretty sure she'd be very happy. Plus, she's got dad up there." Ikuto remained silent. "And I've got you down here, on earth."

Ikuto turned his head to stare at her, "Yeah, you do."

"So, let's swim," Amu said. "I'm hot and sticky from sweat."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting we skinny-dip?"

Amu bit her lip, "Well…not _entirely_."

Ikuto laughed at the top of his lungs, "You're something."

"Well?" Amu asked. "I'm just going to strip down to my undergarments…"

"Whatever you say," he said, smirking.

"Whatever you say, whatever you want—is that all you can say today?" Amu asked. "How about 'no way'?"

"No way," he mimicked.

Amu groaned in frustration, "Just swim with me."

"Jeez, Amu," Ikuto teased. "You're being so aggressive today."

Amu was already taking her orange halter top off and she slid her jean shorts off her legs. It was safe to say that Ikuto was sitting up now, with his jaw gaping open. Amu glanced back at him and looked away. She should have worn her black underwear set, not these pink and white _laced_ ones.

"Stop staring," she said.

"You look…" Ikuto started. "_Sexy_."

Amu blinked, but then she became very uncomfortable, "I'm going into the water!"

Amu jumped. She splashed water all over the place, including on Ikuto. He looked sort of pissed. Once she bobbed her head up her heat flushed cheeks were cooling off.

"I'm wet," Ikuto stated.

"So am I," Amu said.

"Well, good for you," he grumbled.

Amu laughed at how cute he was. She took his hand in his. He smiled when she did so, but that smile got smacked off when he was pulled into the water. In his clothes. When Ikuto rose back up to the surface, he looked _furious_.

"You're gonna get it now," he threatened.

Amu squealed, and began swimming away from him, laughing, "No!"

Ikuto grabbed her slim waist and pulled her flush against him, "Yes…"

Before she knew what was really happening, Amu was kissing Ikuto. It wasn't really a _soft_ kiss, but a fiery _passionate_ one. Amu's fingers wound through Ikuto's hair and Ikuto had his hands on the small of her back and the nape of her neck. When they needed to breathe, Ikuto led a trail of kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, and right down to her hand. Amu's face was red. Ikuto's eyes were glazed over with lust. And Amu couldn't help but kiss him again. Time seemed to go on and on and they wished they could stay like that forever. They wished that time would pause at that moment.

Amu mouth curved into a smile against Ikuto's as he murmured, 'I love you,' to her several times. She was in bliss. They didn't know how long they were like that or aware of anything else for that matter. They were happy. The world was theirs at that instant. Then, Amu realized that this could get way out of hand and she had to stop it.

"Stupid time," Ikuto said with his mouth against Amu's.

"Don't be mean," Amu said. She pulled back. "What time is it?"

Ikuto sighed as he swam to the outer edge of the pond. Amu noticed he didn't have his shirt on. _When did that come off?_ She thought. Amu swam and got out of the water. She fished her phone out of her jeans and read it. 11:28PM. Amu blinked. They had been making out for _that long?_ Amu shook her head and put on her halter top and shorts. Ikuto shortly followed her, picking up his sopping shirt. He didn't bother to put it back on. Amu groaned in exasperation when she saw that her underwear was making her clothes all wet. She couldn't get past Souko and Aruto with this.

"Are we heading back or what?" Ikuto asked.

"I guess so…" Amu said.

"Okay then," Ikuto said, kissing Amu on the cheek real quick. "Let's go."

**. . .**

Amu and Ikuto quietly put the horses back into the stables. They locked the door and snuck back into the ranch house. They decided to go through the back door. As soon as they snuck into the house, the lights clicked on, and Souko and Aruto stood in the kitchen, where they tried to sneak in from.

"Busted," Ikuto whispered.

"You don't need to whisper, Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Souko scolded. "We know where you've been."

"How?" he asked.

"Yukari," Aruto said.

Ikuto ground his teeth, "And?"

"Amu and Ikuto swimming in a lake! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kukai and Daichi had come into the kitchen, smirking at them and singing that ridiculous song. Amu narrowed her eyes at her.

"How did _you_ know that?" Amu asked.

Daichi blinked, "You're wet, and your lips are bruised. We just assumed." Amu raised her eyebrows, clearly not buying it. "Okay, so that, _and_ Yukari told us."

Kukai was laughing, "Dude, I didn't mean to start playing house right away!"

Amu blushed furiously and Ikuto sent death glares at him. If looks could kill, Kukai would be dead a hundred times over. Aruto and Souko stood confused, their arms crossed over their chests.

"Why are they wet?"

Kiseki and Nagi showed up in the doorway. Kiseki yawned, and raised an eyebrow at them. Nagi was waiting for an answer to his question.

"Amu and Ikuto made out in a lake," Kukai deadpanned.

"It was a _pond_," Ikuto clarified, which only made them laugh even harder. Kiseki looked flustered and Nagi was just shocked.

Souko walked over to Ikuto and grabbed him by the ear. Ikuto winced and the twins howled with laughter. Souko looked at her son, "Ikuto, you're in for it."

"Okay, okay!" he said. "Let go of my ear, woman!"

Souko let go, but she pointed towards the stairs. "Take a shower, and then go to your room. _Now_."

Ikuto obliged, but not before sending Amu a knowing look. Amu read that look as, 'I'll see you later tonight.' She smiled.

"You too!" Aruto said to his sons. "All of you, off to bed!"

"Amu," Souko said. "Your room is across from the twins'. Take a shower and get to bed."

Amu nodded, obviously scared of getting into more trouble. She was embarrassed enough. She ran up the stairs and ran straight down the hallway of her room. There, she bumped into Ikuto. He looked down at her and smirked. He lightly kissed her lips.

"Why don't we do that again sometime?" he said.

"Your parents would murder us," she replied.

"So?" he said. "We could go to hell together."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "And that's a good thing because…?"

Ikuto leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Because it would just be you and me…_all alone_."

Amu grinned. He was right about that. "And that's the best part."

* * *

**Done. I hope it's not crappy. I had a writer's block, but I'm over it. I wasn't satisfied with this chapter until I had at least 7,000 words. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your review, please!**

**:DD**

**V**

**V **

**V **


	15. What You Don't Know

**Mmhm, so I'll be revising this story soon. I need to change all the POV changes to third person.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 15~**

**-What You Don't Know-**

* * *

Nate stared out the window and sighed. The lights in his room were turned off and he was thinking about the dance competition. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned to face his door.

"Hello, brother," Rina said, leaning on the doorway. She was overdramatically drawling her words.

Nate frowned, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Rina said. "I just thought I might let you know that daddy's judging that dance competition of yours."

Nate wouldn't let Rina see how flustered he felt right now. Why his _dad?_ It could have been _anyone_, but it just had to end up being his old man. He glared at her, "Where are you going with this?"

Rina smirked, "I just thought I might let you know because if _he's_ judging, you have to make sure to please him, right?"

Nate's glare hardened, "Get the hell out. _Now_."

"Whatever you say," she said. "But you'll be expecting a surprise there."

"I don't need anything from you," he said. "I can win this competition fair and square."

"Maybe," she said. "Unless someone cheats and wins before you can play _fair and square_." She laughed at the stupid statement her brother made.

"Our dance routine can't be beat," he growled at her.

"Okay," she said. "Keep thinking that."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to? Does it have anything to do with Amu?"

"Oh, it has _everything_ to do with her," she said, her voice like ice. "She'll get what's coming to her."

"Just because she's a better person than you, doesn't mean you have the right to sabotage her," he said.

"I don't care," she said. "I'm going to make her _suffer_ for taking Ikuto away from me. I _know_ that she doesn't know about Ikuto's little secret. And he won't tell her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Amu's just that kind of girl who believes in virgin marriages and crap like that, Nate. She's a _fairytale lover_," she said. "If she was to find out about Ikuto, she wouldn't want him anymore. There's no way that Ikuto would tell her."

"If you do _anything_ to break them up I will—"

"Why are _you_ so angry about this?" Rina asked. "You _love_ Amu, don't you? Why would you defend their relationship?"

"Because unlike you, I want the person I love happy," Nate said. "If you can't see that, then you don't deserve Ikuto at all."

Rina huffed, "Well, at least I'm not the one who's pining for daddy's approval. I've already got it. What's your excuse?"

Nate's expression went solemn, "You already know why he doesn't like me."

Rina smirked, seeing that she won the battle here, "That's right. I almost forgot." Nate remained silent. "Well, see you later." Nate glared at her retreating figure before she turned around and said one last thing, "Oh, and if I find out that Amu and the others know about this little conversation, I'll make sure your team loses that stupid little contest."

If she made anything clear that night, she made it clear that Nate hated her more than she could ever know.

**. . .**

When Amu read Ikuto's face earlier that night as 'I'll see you later tonight,' she didn't really think he would meet her later that night. Wait, scratch that. She didn't really think he would_ sneak into her room at two AM._ She was propped up on her elbows, staring at his figure in confusion.

"You _better_ have a good reason for waking me up _now_," Amu said, angry at her boyfriend.

He grinned mischievously, "I wanted to sleep with you."

"Get. Out. _Now_." Amu stated, falling back onto her pillow and wrapping herself in the sheet.

"I need to talk to you," he said, pulling the sheet off her.

"Can't it wait till morning?" she grumbled, pulling the sheet back.

"My mom's going to be hounding me tomorrow," he said. "She won't let me out of her sight."

Amu groaned, and sat up, "Make it quick."

"I got a text from Utau earlier today," Ikuto said, then paused, "Well, I got it an hour ago, and it woke me up."

"…and it took you an hour to decide to disturb my sleep because…?"

"She said that Rina is joining the competition," Ikuto said, ignoring her and sitting down in front of her. "She's competing against us."

Amu was completely awake now, "What? Why would she do that?"

"I'll give you one guess."

Amu's face fell, "I'm dating you." Ikuto's lips formed a thin line. "It's because of me…" Amu thought about the issue. "B-but she can't possibly come up with a winning routine in just one week. It took us months!"

Ikuto shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Her dad's judging the competition."

"But what about Nate?" Amu asked. "He's his son. He can't decide between them."

"What are you guys doing?"

Kukai and Daichi walked in, sleep evident in their eyes. Kukai's hair was sticking up from the top. Amu tried to slow her heart down. She thought it was Ikuto's parents. Ikuto looked equally relieved.

"Talking," Ikuto replied.

"At two in the morning?" Daichi questioned. "Kukai came running into my room, telling me to wake up because he heard something." He seemed kind of annoyed as he asked, "What's up?"

Amu sighed, "Sorry."

Kukai sat down on the bed right next to Amu, telling her to scoot over. Ikuto decided to answer Daichi's question, "Rina's going to be in the dance competition."

Kukai frowned, "Aw! She's just doing this to get revenge! That little—"

"Shh!" Amu said. "You don't want to wake Souko or Aruto up."

"They're not going to," Ikuto said. "Their room is on the other side of the house."

"Does Nagi know about this?" Daichi asked.

"No," Ikuto said. "But he should. Kukai, go wake him up."

Kukai glared at him, "You're just making _me_ do it because I'm sitting next to Amu."

"Fine," Ikuto said. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend, and wake up Nagi."

To prove his point further and to aggravate Ikuto, Kukai wrapped his arms around Amu and hugged her, pressing his cheek against hers. Ikuto glared daggers at Kukai.

"What?" Kukai asked. "I can hug her. She's _my_ childhood friend, too, you know."

Daichi sighed, "I'll go get him. In the meantime, don't kill each other."

"Kukai, you can let go of me now," Amu said. "You're beginning to suffocate me."

"Let go," Ikuto said, menacingly.

Kukai shrugged and let go, pleased at how annoyed Ikuto was. "So, how did you find out about this?"

"Utau texted me," Ikuto said.

"How come she didn't text me?" he asked.

"She probably did," Ikuto replied.

"Then how come I didn't hear it?"

"Maybe it was on silent or something," Ikuto said.

"What if she didn't text me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Then why would she text _you_?"

"_I'm_ the captain of the team."

"I'm co-captain!"

"Captain beats co-captain," Ikuto mocked.

Kukai glared at him, "I hate you."

"Like I care," Ikuto replied.

Amu slapped her forehead. _Boys_, she thought.

The door slammed open, "Okay, that Rina chick is _seriously_ getting on my nerves."

A pissed Nagi walked in, with Daichi behind him. They both took a seat on Amu's bed.

"So?" Daichi said. "She can't compete against us; she didn't plan anything."

"Her dad is judging the competition," Ikuto said.

Nagi groaned, falling back onto the bed and covering his eyes with the palms of his hands, "So you're saying that all our hard work's gone to waste?"

"I didn't say that," Ikuto said.

"Well, it sure sounded like that," Kukai mumbled.

"We don't even know if Rina's good at dancing," Amu countered. She was beginning to feel worried. "All of her dad's dancing genes probably went to Nate and she just sucks."

"She's head cheerleader, Amu," Ikuto said. "And she's had dance lessons before."

"How many years?" Amu asked.

"Two," Ikuto said. Amu was about to retort to the amount, but Ikuto beat her to it. "But that doesn't matter. It was enough."

"Enough for what?" Amu asked.

"Enough to almost earn herself a spot on the dance team."

Amu's eyes widened, "I didn't know she wanted to be on the team. How come she didn't join?"

"I guess you could say Nate was better," he replied.

"_Way_ better," Nagi added. "He decided to join the dance team when I did."

"Since Nate is better than her, his dad will pick him, right?" Amu asked.

The four brothers glance at each other with knowing looks. Amu was confused. Daichi cleared his throat. "I don't think you understand, Amu."

"What?" she asked. "What don't I understand?"

Daichi nervously fiddled with the sheet. He wasn't sure whether or not he should say the next words on his mind. Was it his place? Nate was pretty closed to the topic as far as mentioning it goes. But what if he _wanted_ her to know, for some crazy reason? Daichi sucked in a deep breath. Nate would thank him later for it, he hoped. "Nate…" he started. Amu looked at him expectantly. Nate could also kill him later for divulging the secret. "He's his father's illegitimate child," Daichi said, rather quickly.

To say that Amu was shocked was an understatement. "Illegitimate…?"

Ikuto ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah. He's not the son of his father and his wife."

"Who was it then?" Amu asked. "Who's his real mom?"

"It was some woman he met on a business trip in New York before he had Rina," he said. "Nate's pretty touchy about the subject."

"I can only imagine…" Amu couldn't seem to grasp the idea. Questions kept bubbling up in her mind. "Where's his real mother, then?"

When Ikuto didn't speak, Daichi did, "She died from brain cancer five years after giving birth to him. He was then sent to his father, who already had Rina."

"But what about Rina's mom?" Amu asked.

"The man's rich," Daichi stated. "Some women out there don't really care for the man as much as his money."

"Rina's mom is a trophy wife?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"So does Nate's dad hate him or something?"

"I don't know if that's the right word, although it's true," Kukai said, coming into the conversation. "I would say that Mr. Hanazuki _regrets_ having Nate."

"And he would rather have Rina win the competition than Nate," Nagi concluded.

Everyone went silent. Amu was still trying to absorb everything. She felt so sorry for Nate. None of this was his fault, and yet he has to pay the price for it. It wasn't fair how he was treated. How must it feel, trying to gain your father's love? And his father openly showed his hatred for his _only_ son! Amu held her head in her hands. It was so horrible what Nate's been going through his whole life, and Amu couldn't believe she was moping over her own when he obviously had it worse. Kukai put a hand on her shoulder.

"I still think we can win this," he said.

Amu lifted her head, "I never said we couldn't."

Ikuto nodded, "There are five judges and each has twenty percent of the vote. If we can get the other four judges to give us perfect tens, adding to that whatever score Mr. Hanazuki gives us, we could beat Rina. Definitely."

"Right!" Kukai said. "I'm not letting some freaky cheerleader beat us!" Kukai stuck his hand in the middle of the group and cheerfully exclaimed, "Who's with me?"

Nagi raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so gay?"

Kukai frowned, "I'm not the one with long purple hair."

Nagi fumed, "Shut up!" He threw his hand in the middle, slapping Kukai's as hard as he could.

Kukai yelped, "Ow!"

Amu giggled, and put her hand over Nagi's, "I'm with you, Kukai."

Kukai grinned, "All right!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and followed suit along with Daichi. Daichi shook his head. "We seriously are crazy."

"How?" Ikuto questioned.

"I don't think anyone else would be up at two AM to talk about kicking a selfish cheerleader's arse," he deadpanned.

"Well said, my twin," Kukai complimented. "But that's what makes us cool!"

Daichi grinned, "I agree."

"So, we're definitely gonna win this, right?" Amu asked, one last time.

"I don't see what's stopping us," Nagi said. "Besides, we've got talent."

Amu smiled, "Yeah."

**. . .**

Souko hummed a happy tune while making chocolate chip pancakes that morning. As she set up all the plates, she found that most of her teens were more tired than usual. She raised an eyebrow. She thought it must've been because it was their first night at the ranch. They would get used to it eventually. She evenly distributed the pancakes and made glasses of chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk, mom?" Ikuto questioned while she set the plate in front of him. "Seriously? I'm not five."

"Oh, hush," she said. "I know you're just putting up an act. You _love_ chocolate milk."

Ikuto grumbled something about doting mothers while Amu and the twins snickered. _They_ didn't mind having chocolate milk for breakfast.

"So," Amu said. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I just want to go horseback riding," Daichi said. "Then maybe I'll have a picnic lunch by the lake at the end of the Elm Trail."

"The _Elm_ Trail?" Nagi questioned. "I didn't know there was a lake down there."

Daichi shrugged, "There is."

Amu popped a neat slice of pancake into her mouth. "Mmm, your mom makes the best pancakes in the world." She had a content smile on her face.

"I know," Kukai said, eating some himself. "That's why we have her around."

Souko smacked the back of his head with some rolled up newspaper, "Kukai Souma Tsukiyomi!"

"Sorry!" Kukai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I swear," Souko said, shaking her head. "If you boys don't control yourselves, I'm sending you all to military school."

"Mommy!"

Yoru came toddling into the kitchen in his baseball PJs. He held his arms up for Souko to pick him up and she carried him to the table, setting him next to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, pour Yoru some chocolate milk," she said. "I'll get his breakfast."

Ikuto got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen counter. Amu watched him as he took out a sippy cup and filled it with the drink. He tilted it over once to check if it spilled or not and he walked back over to the table, handing it to Yoru, who already had his face smothered in maple syrup. Amu had the urge to squeal, 'Aw!' but she stopped when she saw Ikuto pick up a napkin and wipe his little brother's face clean. Then she really said, 'Aw!' because the scene before her made her heart all warm.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"That's so cute," Amu said, smiling.

Ikuto pursed his lips, "Yeah?"

"Mmhm," Amu said, playing with a chocolate chip on her plate. "You acting like a big brother almost makes you seem like you care." She was teasing him, and the annoyed expression that came onto his face assured her that it worked.

Just then, Kiseki walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself breakfast. He sat down next to Amu, not saying a word. Amu cocked her head to the side, wondering what his deal was. "So, what are you doing today, Kiseki?"

Kiseki glanced up at her and then back down at his pancakes, "Sleeping."

"Really?" Amu asked, skeptical. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much," was his reply. Kiseki wasn't a talker, was he?

"How 'bout you and I spend the day together?" Amu suggested.

"Aren't you gonna be makin' out with Ikuto?" he put bluntly.

Amu's face flushed crimson, "U-um, no! I wasn't even thinking about spending the day with Ikuto!"

"Hey," Ikuto said, pretending to be hurt. "That's not nice."

Souko spoke up at this moment, "Oh, yes. I almost forgot to ask." She stared at Ikuto, who suddenly appeared a bit nervous. "Since when were you dating Amu? You know, if Tsumugu were here, you would be dead meat."

"After I broke up with Rina," he replied, avoiding eye contact with her.

"_Right_ after?" she questioned. "Isn't that a _bit_ too soon to start dating again?"

"I'm fine with it."

Ikuto turned to look at Amu, who had spoken up. She was smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm fine with it," she repeated. "I trust you."

When Amu said this, Ikuto reacted in a very strange manner. He acted somewhere between stiffening and showing a sign of relief. It was quite peculiar. Amu completely didn't notice this and she kept her attention on Souko.

Souko crossed her arms and sighed, "Okay, if you say so. But don't let me find you two doing anything inappropriate in front of Yoru." She warned. "I don't want my toddler scarred for life."

The grumpy look Ikuto supported made Amu want to laugh. She replied, "Sure."

"See?" Kiseki said. "You _were_ going to make out with him."

Amu grew flustered again. "I-I said that wasn't it!"

Kiseki shrugged, "Whatever you say." But then he whispered. "But you're gonna do it anyways."

Amu blew out a breath of air, "Fine, if you want to stay cooped up inside, suit yourself. _I'm_ going to have fun."

"Okay," Kiseki said, unfazed.

"And you're gonna miss out," Amu said.

"Fine by me," he replied.

"It's going to be _the time of my life_," she bragged.

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yup," she said.

"Have fun," he said, getting up. He piled his untouched pancakes onto Kukai's plate, which he greedily started attacking with his fork. Kiseki gave a small hand gesture as he left. "See ya."

Nagi blinked, "Guess he's not hungry."

Amu puffed out her cheeks, "What's with _him_?"

Ikuto decided to change the subject, "So, you really didn't want a make-out session?"

**. . .**

It was bright and sunny outside. The sky was _very_ blue and the clouds were whiter than white. There was a very comfortable breeze and the air smelled fresh and clean—like lavender. The smell of vanilla wafted from a bakery on the edge of town which Amu had just stepped out of with Yoru and Ikuto.

Amu held Yoru's little hand as the two walked across the road with a grumpy Ikuto behind them. Yoru pointed at various different things in the small town they were walking in. The town they were visiting was an old place. It had warm people and kind hearts living and working in it. Amu and her family used to visit often when they were in Florida. She knew a lot of people here. The town was called _Stella, _and right now, they were walking down the main road—Star Road, which contained all of the bigger shops and cafes.

"Ikuto, catch up!" Amu yelled over her shoulder. "And stop moping!"

Ikuto grumbled something along the lines of her obsessing over Yoru, who was completely oblivious to the thoughts his older brother was conjuring up to have him sent home. Then Yoru found a 'horsey ride' and he went over to sit on it. Amu sighed as she took out a quarter to put into the ride. As she was about to put in the coin, another hand beat her to it, putting in a silver quarter into the slot. The ride started.

Amu huffed, "It was only a quarter. Geez."

Ikuto shrugged, "Then you shouldn't be angry."

"_You're_ the one who's angry, Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Amu said, teasing him.

Ikuto didn't catch the _teasing_ part, "Oh yeah? Well, do you know _why_ I'm angry?"

Amu raised an amused eyebrow and mocked him, "No, I don't. Why are you angry, my dear?"

The corner of Ikuto's mouth twitched. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you're completely ignoring the fact that I'm here."

Amu bit her bottom lip, her eyes glittering with delight. "Oh, _I_ _see_." Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "You're jealous."

Ikuto was taken aback. "What the hell are you talk—"

"Ah, let me finish," Amu said, holding a finger up to his lips. "You're jealous—_of a four year old_."

Ikuto growled, "That's absurd. Completely contrary to what I am feeling."

Amu rolled her eyes. Ikuto's pride was too big. She decided to let him off the hook and whispered so that only he could hear. "You know that I spend _more_ than enough time with you. Chill for a day, will ya?" With these few words, she turned around just as the ride stopped. Yoru crawled off. Amu motioned Ikuto to follow her. "Come on. I want to meet an old friend of my parents'."

Ikuto didn't ask any questions. He followed her until they reached a petite tea shop. It was extravagantly decorated and had a sign in the window that said—'FORTUNES TOLD HERE!' Ikuto paled immediately as they figured out where they were.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm going in there," Ikuto spat, stopping a few feet away from the café.

Amu sighed, "I had a feeling you would say that." She picked up Yoru and handed him to Ikuto. "Take Yoru somewhere then. I'll meet up with you in an hour—"

"Why do you even want to meet her?" Ikuto asked. "The old hag is as scary as they come!"

Amu pouted, "That's mean, Ikuto. She's a kind woman and a good family friend. I want to at least say hello while I'm in town. Plus, even if she hates you, she loves me. So I should have no problem." Amu kissed his and Yoru's cheeks. "I'll get you both something good to eat. Those cookies you two had earlier won't sustain you for long." Amu smiled and waved goodbye. "See you in an hour."

And then it was just them. Ikuto clenched his teeth, "Damn, she's crazy."

"Dam, dam!" Yoru repeated.

Ikuto put a hand over his mouth, "Never, and I mean _never_, repeat that word again, Yoru. Okay?"

Yoru nodded and as soon as Ikuto took his hand off his mouth, he said in a baby voice, "Where did Amu go?"

"She went to go visit a witch," Ikuto replied.

Yoru gasped, "Wow."

"I know," Ikuto said in a very serious tone.

He decided to take Yoru to a park. There was a sandbox with a tree next to it. A couple of kids were already in it. Ikuto set Yoru down in the sand after taking off his shoes and sat down at the trunk of the tree. There, he yawned and began looking at his messages. He got a message from Rima: _Rina's plotting something. I don't know what, but it may hurt Amu in the end. Don't let your guard down_. Ikuto read the words over three times before he put away his phone. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bark.

Ikuto knew very well that he wasn't being completely honest with Amu. He knew he loved her and he had the guts to say it, but if she knew what happened the summer before she came to live with them, she would probably never look at him the same way. Amu was strong, he knew, but everyone has a weak point. He saw her fragile side when her mom's death hit her. She was vulnerable and right now, when she was healing, it would be the worst thing for her to find out.

And what Ikuto feared the most was that Rina would find some way into telling her, making it seem much worse. He knew that Rina had his secret memorized. Even though he hated to admit it, he was extremely worried. Ever since he and Amu started going out, he tried to keep her and Rina as far away from each other as possible. It was sad thing to do, but he didn't want to see Amu crushed.

And while he was thinking all of this, he also knew that Rina had him in the palm of her hand. She had something that could count majorly against him and he wasn't about to let everything in his life fall to pieces.

Yoru's scream woke Ikuto up from his trance. He looked to see what had happened. Yoru looked frightened. He pointed to the ground at something. Ikuto walked over to see what it was.

_A spider_.

Ikuto shook his head, "You'll never be a man if you're afraid of _spiders_." Yoru held onto Ikuto's jeans. Ikuto looked at his watch. "We still have a lot of time."

"Let's go back," Yoru wailed.

Ikuto pried Yoru off of him. "Okay, okay. Let's go to the scary witch's shop." Yoru didn't say anything. Ikuto sighed. "Amu's there."

Yoru grinned from ear to ear. "Amu!"

**. . .**

A tiny bell rung when Amu opened the door. She was greeted with a sight of warm colors—maroon and gold. Curtains draped over windows and there was a young woman at the counter, working the cash register. She was currently helping a customer.

"Say, Amu Hinamori, is that you, girl?"

Amu turned her head to see the person she was here to visit—Nobuko Saeki. She had kind blue eyes and short, violet hair. She sported round red lips and a pearl necklace. She was definitely fit to be the shop's owner. Amu smiled as she walked over to the table she was seated at. Nobuko was up in a second with her arms around Amu in a tight hug. Amu hugged her back with equal joy. She was so happy to meet her again.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Nobuko," Amu said, breaking the hug. "How's everyone?"

"They're fine, child," she said, eyes sparkling. "My, how you've grown."

"I'm still the same," Amu contradicted, taking a seat at the table. "And so is _The Fortune_, as far as I can see."

"Yes, yes. My old tea shop is running as smoothly as ever," she said, waving off the subject. "I'm just glad you haven't changed from the little spunky girl I used to know."

"I'm still Amu Hinamori," Amu said, laughing. "No matter what you do."

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Sweet and innocent Amu, unlike that freak rebel of a boy, Ikuto."

Amu had to laugh at this. If only she knew how innocent she really was. "I see you still hate him."

"No, no. I don't hate him, sweetie," she said. "I just simply didn't approve of you two spending so much time together."

Amu smiled sheepishly, "And if we were dating?"

"Well," Nobuko grinned evilly, which scared Amu a tad on the too much side. "He would be a dead motorcyclist."

"Hey, I like his motorcycle," Amu said.

"See?" Nobuko sighed. "He's already gotten to you. Tsumugu would have his neck."

"Why does everyone say that?" Amu mumbled under her breath. Then loud enough for Nobuko to hear, "He's charming, Nobuko. And he's helped me a lot these past few weeks. He can really be a sweetheart, sometimes."

"I can't say I blame you for falling for him," Nobuko said, sighing. "You two never spent a second away from each other back then." Nobuko shook her head. "And I'd be lying if I said that he didn't have the prettiest face a boy could have."

Amu smiled, "He's cute, I'll give you that, but he's _such_ a handful! Have you ever wondered what it's like to have an overly sensitive, easily jealous, perverted, overprotective boyfriend?" Nobuko blinked. "It's not easy!"

Nobuko laughed, "Oh, honey, he's just hopelessly in love with you. Just make sure he doesn't try anything funny and that you can trust him wholeheartedly."

"Oh," Amu said. "I can trust him with my _life_, Nobuko. I know he would never do anything to hurt me."

Nobuko seemed relieved at this, "I'm glad."

"I'm just happy that we both found each other," Amu said. "I mean, we were always so close, but who knew we would be in love?" Amu smiled dreamily as she picked up one of the dark red roses that sat on the table for decoration. "Our daddies always used to poke fun at us, saying that we would grow up and fall in love. And Souko and my mum used to laugh at us." Amu closed her eyes and smelled the rose. "I don't even think our dads would believe that we fell in love, although our moms might." Amu opened her eyes. "Do you believe it?"

Nobuko's eyes softened considerably, "Believe it? Child, I _predicted_ it."

Amu's eyes started to water and she pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, still holding her rose, "I wish my mom was here to know." She was whispering. Soon enough, she put her hands down and looked up, grinning apologetically. "Ugh, I shouldn't be crying. I've moped enough." Amu laughed dejectedly. "I guess I'm just happy to see you, Nobuko."

Nobuko raised her eyebrows, "Amu Hinamori, what on earth has happened to you? I haven't seen you like this since Tsumugu…" Something clicked. "What happened to Midori?"

Amu shook her head, "She's no longer around." Amu smiled. "She went to stay with my dad."

Nobuko smiled too, "Your spirit is soaring, sweetie." She picked up a card from the deck in front of her, holding it in front of Amu's face. "You have a Guardian looking after you." Nobuko continued to talk, reading Amu's fortune. "You're brave. You have many different things you love. You live in the moment and you don't really like to think about the future." Nobuko paused, seeming temporarily distracted by something. She shook it off. "The future holds many hardships, but in the end, it will be what you make it to be."

Amu looked behind her to see what was back there but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She went back to twirling the flower between her fingers, "I was always amazed at how accurate you were on these things." Amu pursed her lips. "How 'bout you predict Ikuto's fortune for me?"

"He doesn't need one," she said hastily. "He didn't come to visit, so it's just too bad."

"I think you scare him," Amu admitted.

"Scare him?" Nobuko sneered. "That's just about right."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Anyways, how long have I even been here?"

"Oh, about twenty, thirty minutes," Nobuko replied.

"Then I have plenty of time," Amu said. "I told Ikuto and Yoru I'd meet up with them in an hour."

"Oh?" Nobuko said. "So you brought them along? Isn't Ikuto a bit too old to be babysat?"

"I'm not _babysitting_ him," Amu said, finding her dislike for Ikuto's behavior humorous. "I'm babysitting Yoru, and he's helping."

Nobuko smiled knowingly, "So, acting like mama and papa already?"

Amu blushed crimson, "Ugh! Not again! Everybody's been bringing up childbirth!" Amu held a hand up to her cheek. "I'm _so_ not ready for that!"

Nobuko laughed, "You remind me so much of your mother."

"Really?" Amu asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "How so?"

"Amu, has your mother ever told you the story about how she and Tsumugu got married?" Nobuko asked curiously.

"She always told me that she would tell me when I was older," Amu said. "But when dad passed on, we didn't really speak of him, so I never asked after that."

"Well," Nobuko said, smiling. "I'll tell you everything. It's quite the story, after all. She was originally planning to get Souko and Aruto together."

Amu's eyes widened, "My mum got Souko and Aruto hitched?"

Nobuko nodded, "You see, your mother, father, and Aruto were best friends in high school. The three of them did everything together, but nobody was as close as Aruto and Tsumugu were. Even your mother noticed it." Nobuko rung a bell and ordered them both teas. "It was actually Aruto's birthday the day that Souko came to town. I still remember how beautiful she looked. She came to this very tea shop so often; it was like she lived here. I remember now—she was wearing a gorgeous white sundress and had on a matching white sunhat.

"Souko had no friends when she first came here. She was always so sad and lonesome. And Aruto immediately had his eye on her. It was a love story, Amu. A very complicated love story. They were young. And so stupid. Midori, Tsumugu, and Aruto came to this tea shop to celebrate Aruto's birthday. That's when the so called fated meeting took place. Souko turned her head just once to glance at him, and that's all it took.

"He was in love. All he ever did was look at her. Aruto, in his high school days, was quite the card. He dated a lot of girls, child. You could say that he didn't believe in love at first sight before he met Souko. Aruto didn't have the guts to talk to Souko. It just proved how much he had to learn to become a man back then. It was Midori who took action.

"Midori noticed that they were more and more often coming to the shop. It was because Souko came here almost every day after school. So, Midori walked straight on over to Souko and said, 'Hey, do you want to join us for some tea?' You could say that Souko's smile was brighter than a star. She was so happy that someone was talking to her. She took Midori's hand and sat down next to Aruto. You should have seen the look on Aruto's face, Amu! Poor boy was scared nearly to death!

"She said, 'Hello, I'm Souko,' and foolishly he replied, 'I know.' Idiot, I tell you. She blushed redder than my lipstick. Midori was laughing at this point. From that day onwards, they were a group of four, always together. Friends that couldn't be pulled apart. Friendship like that could never be replicated. Aruto would always try to catch Souko's eye as much as she caught his.

"And one day, Midori asked Tsumugu out on a date out of nowhere! It was intentional, of course because then Souko and Aruto were left alone in the tea shop. This is where her own love story came into view. That day, Souko and Aruto went out—to the stables Aruto's family owned. After that, whenever Souko smiled, Aruto smiled and whenever Aruto laughed, Souko laughed. He played her music on that violin of his and she sang with that angel voice of hers. Close as two can be. Midori had achieved her goal of bringing them together.

"Since the two started to date, Tsumugu and Midori had more and more time to spend together. I saw the way Midori looked at Tsumugu when the two came in here to eat something. She never wanted to admit it. She never wanted to admit that she was desperately in love with a goof like your father. She shined when she was with him, Amu. She didn't know, but he was beginning to love her just as much, bit by bit.

"On hot summer afternoon, the four of them came to the tea shop together, as a group of friends again. Tsumugu grinned and gave Souko a hug. It all went down from there. Midori took it the wrong way. Even the tiniest spark of jealousy can ignite the biggest of problems. She acted strangely the whole time they were here. Soon, I began to notice how only Souko, Aruto, and Tsumugu came to the shop. Midori always made some excuse as to why she couldn't come.

"Souko was worried senseless about Midori. She invited her to the shop and they talked. Midori admitted to what she was thinking. She told her, 'I think I love Tsumugu.' Souko, pleased with what she heard, smiled happily. She replied, 'How wonderful, Midori!' Midori laughed bitterly at this and said, 'He loves some other girl.' Souko obviously didn't see this as an obstacle, 'You can definitely beat her!' she said. Midori just shook her head and told Souko, 'The girl is a lot prettier than me and her personality is just as beautiful.' Souko didn't understand. All she did after those words was hug Midori while she cried. Midori had just made the biggest misunderstanding of her life.

"Poor Midori was broken after that. And Tsumugu, being just as worried for her , if not more, as Souko and Aruto were, asked her several times to come to the shop. What Tsumugu couldn't see was that Midori wanted him to chase after her. She wanted to know if he loved her at all like he did Souko, even though he was in love with Midori the whole time. So, one day, Tsumugu asked me to tell him what day she was coming. So, I told him. It was a rainy Sunday. He was at home and Midori had unexpectedly come to my shop. I gave Tsumugu a call and he came running over.

"Midori was shocked. Everything was spilled. All of those bottled up feelings, those tears, and the words that neither had the guts to say: 'I love you.' It was quite the show. Tsumugu took the camera hanging from his neck and showed Midori the pictures. They were all of her.

"You could say that they lived happily ever after, but they weren't as happy as they were when they had you, Amu," Nobuko began finishing up her story. "I still remember when they brought you into my shop. You were literally a bundle of joy for them. Souko and Aruto always wanted a lot of children and that's what they got, but Midori and Tsumugu stopped after having you. And do you want to know why?"

Amu nodded slowly, still numb from hearing the story. She whispered, "Why?"

"Because they knew that you were all they needed," Nobuko said.

Amu didn't realize she was crying until her nose began running. She wiped furiously at her eyes. "My dad…was real nuts." She was clutching the rose with all her might. Her fisted hands were covering her eyes. "My mom…she was a nut, too." Amu sniffled. "I would have never guessed that Souko and Aruto are together today because of her. If she didn't do that, Ikuto wouldn't be here for me."

"I'm sure," Nobuko said, "that he would find some way to you even if you didn't meet when you were little."

Amu stopped crying, "W-what?"

"Love as soft and pure as yours," Nobuko said, "cannot be evitable."

"Pure…?"

Nobuko smiled, "It's been a little over an hour, child." She stood up. "Don't keep him waiting."

Amu got up quickly, "That's right! I had to get them something to eat!" Amu looked at Nobuko. "What do you have?"

Nobuko shook her head, "Worried about them?"

"Well, duh," Amu said, placing her hands on her hips. Her mood seemed to instantly change with the mention of Ikuto and Yoru. "All they've eaten today is pancakes and cookies."

"I actually have some toasted turkey sandwiches," Nobuko said. "Oh! And they'll go well with some chai tea! It's all on the house!"

Amu smiled, "Thanks. That's more than I would've asked for, but can I have some orange juice for Yoru?"

"It's no problem at all," she replied. In a minute, Nobuko had a bag with the warm, toasty sandwiches, some OJ, and sweet chai tea.

Amu took the bag gratefully and began to leave, "Bye! I'll come visit again soon!"

"Take care, dear!" Nobuko said.

Amu left the shop and found Ikuto and Yoru sitting on a bench not too far from the shop. She made sure she didn't look a mess in a shop window before she walked over to where they were seated. Yoru was playing with Ikuto's cell phone while Ikuto was leaning back…sleeping. Amu wanted to yell at him for leaving Yoru unattended but she saw those dark circles under his eyes and she knew he still wasn't sleeping well. And if she had to guess, it was because of Rina and her joining the competition. She wanted to curse her then and there. Amu took a seat between Ikuto and Yoru.

"Hey, you," Amu said to Yoru. "Are you hungry?"

Yoru nodded enthusiastically. "Lunch?"

"Mmhm," Amu said, taking out a warm, wrapped turkey sandwich for Yoru.

He took it happily into his hands. Amu opened the wrapper for him and he began eating. Meanwhile, Amu took out the juice and her own sandwich and tea. She was hungrier than she thought she was. She was going to take a huge bite out of her sandwich when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do I get a sandwich?"

Amu wriggled out of Ikuto's grasp, "Yeah. It's in the bag."

Ikuto let go of her and took out his meal. He didn't feel like bothering her right now. After what he heard her say in the shop, he wasn't in the mood. As soon as he and Yoru left the park, Ikuto went to the shop to unwillingly say hello to Nobuko. _But_, he overheard Amu say something that made his heartstring wrench—_'I can trust him with my life, Nobuko.'_ Ikuto felt considerably guilty then and there. From the corner of his eye, Ikuto snuck a glance at his girl. She was gorgeous. He didn't know why he did it, but all of a sudden he kissed her cheek.

Amu froze and turned her head to look at him directly in the face. "Ikuto?" Amu blinked and then blushed. It was a late reaction. "What was that?"

Ikuto tilted his head and said with his eyes half lidded, "Can I help it if you look like an angel?"

Amu turned redder, "W-what? What's come over you?"

Ikuto scooted closer to her, "Nothing." He leaned until their shoulders touched. "Nothing at all." He was leaning on her fully now.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" he said. "Did you say something?"

Amu was really worried now. She put a hand to his forehead and gasped. "Ikuto!"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're running a fever," she said. "Did you know that?"

"No," he said. "I didn't. I just had a small headache this morning."

"Damn it!" she said. "Why did you come if you weren't feeling good?"

"Didn't I already tell you that?" he said, as if it was obvious. "I promised I would never leave you."

"You don't have to keep a promise to this extent, you idiot!" she said. Amu began packing all the food up. "We're going home. Now." Amu had everything packed up. "Yoru, come on. Ikuto's not feeling good, so we're leaving."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Yoru asked, taking Amu's hand.

"Of course," she said. Amu just picked Yoru up and put him on her hip. He would just slow them down if he was walking. Amu looped her arm through Ikuto's and started to lead him home. "Ikuto, make at least a small effort. We'll be home in a second."

Ikuto was astonished at how much Amu had a mother in her. She gets worried at the smallest things. He just wished he deserved a girl like her. He held onto her hand tightly. He didn't want to let go of it. As long as that hand was his, he would never want to let go.

If only he deserved her.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**In this chapter, I wanted to give you all a taste of Amu and Ikuto as parents. I was actually going to stop writing this when Nobuko was going to tell Amu her parents' love story, but then I realized I updated late and that you guys deserved more of a chapter. So, I gave you more, but it ended with a cliffy. It wasn't supposed to end that way, but it did.**

**Oh, and I might create a ONESHOT of Midori, Souko, Aruto, and Tsumugu's love stories. The one that was told in here, but only with dialogue and stuffz. What do you think?**

**So, what did you think?**


	16. Gimme Some Sugar

**Oooh! Another **_**updation**_**. Please prepare yourself for drama.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own—SLAP—okay, so I don't own it, mmkay? -holds red cheek-**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 16~**

**-Gimme Some Sugar-**

* * *

Souko dipped a washcloth into a bowl of ice water. She wrung out the excess water, letting it splash back into the bowl. She placed the washcloth on her son's feverish forehead and watched as he let his eyes closed.

"Honestly," Souko sighed. "You shouldn't beat yourself up like this. What on earth has gotten into you?"

Ikuto could only mumble out the next words, "I dunno."

Souko shook her head, "That's not a legitimate answer."

"I don't care about legitimacy," he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. His head was sweltering in pain. "This damn fever just needs to come off before the competition."

"No swearing," Souko reprimanded before she continued, "Your fever will be off soon enough. I'll give you something spicy to eat so you can sweat it all out."

"I hate spicy food," Ikuto said. "Just leave it. I'll get better without it."

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You're going to eat it and that's final."

"Tch," Ikuto replied.

"Now just rest for a while," Souko instructed. "I'll be back in a bit to check up on you."

When Ikuto didn't reply, Souko knew it was her cue to leave. She got up and began walking towards the door. She took one last look at her ill son before she walked straight out and closed the door behind her.

Ikuto kept his eyes shut. As soon as he had gotten home, he felt tired and his body felt heavy. His vision got blurry and his headache grew. That's when Amu began to panic. She flailed around the house yelling for Souko while Yoru pranced on over to Nagi who was out in the back just playing on the trampoline. Souko finally heard her when Amu yelled her name for the twentieth time. She had been reading _A Walk to Remember_. Once she heard what was going on, she told Amu to drop Ikuto off in his room and meet her in the kitchen, where Amu was currently making spicy chicken noodle soup.

"Souko, am I doing this right?" Amu asked. "I suck at cooking."

"Let me see," Souko said. She took a spoon and tasted the soup. She cringed. "Needs salt." Souko threw some salt it, tasted it, and smiled in satisfaction. "Amazing what a little table salt will do you."

Amu sighed, "See? If you didn't come along and check this, Ikuto would be choking his guts out trying to down it."

"It's okay, honey," Souko said, patting Amu's head. "Everyone makes mistakes." Amu smiled a little at this. "Now, just let this simmer for about a half an hour before serving it up with some ginger ale."

"Why so long?" Amu asked.

Souko smiled warmly. "Because it makes the soup taste better."

"Really?" Amu asked.

Souko nodded before glancing at the clock, "Oh, my." She quickly went over to the kitchen table and picked up her purse. "I'm going downtown for a bit. I have an appointment to meet." Souko grabbed her keys hurriedly. "Aruto should be back in an hour or two. He's just gone to visit some old friends. You have my cell number, and don't forget the soup and ginger ale for Ikuto."

"Sure—"

She was already out the door. Amu waved goodbye to virtually no one. She stared at the still soup. It was a reddish color with green veggies floating around in it. It had a bit of pasta and it smelled…like soup. Amu looked once to her left and once towards her right. She quickly blew a kiss into the soup. She smiled, hoping that now it would make the person eating the soup feel better.

**. . .**

Ikuto kept his eyes shut. His thoughts were beginning to wander. First, he was mainly thinking about Amu—her looks, her personality, and well, just basically _her_. Then he began drifting into sleep. Images swirled in his mind. They were mostly pink. That is, until he caught sight of blonde. After that, a moment in his past came crashing down on him like a wave on a surfer during a tsunami.

**. . .**

"_Ikuto!"_

_Ikuto turned around to face a girl, "Hm? Who are you?" She had blonde hair and eyes that sparkled with excitement. Ikuto took a sip of the beer he was holding. It was his second or third…or fourth. They were at a huge house party, after all. It didn't matter, though. He had a high tolerance for alcohol._

"_Eh? What do you mean 'who are you'?" she gasped. "I'm Nate's sister. You know the guy that got on your dance team this year?"_

"_It's not _my_ dance team, but yeah I know the kid," Ikuto said. "You're the sister?"_

"_Yup!" she said. "You're a junior right?"_

"_Yeah," Ikuto said, taking another sip. "I'm guessing you are too?_

"_Nah," she said. "I'm a sophomore, Rina Hanazuki."_

"_Ah," he said. "I see." He paused for a moment, before chugging down the rest of his drink. "Is there a reason you came to talk to me?"_

_She giggled and clasped her hands behind her back."Yeah, there is." Ikuto realized what she was wearing. And he would be lying if he said she wouldn't have a ton of guys after her. She wore a halter dress that stopped just _barely_ under her butt. It was a deep blue and sparkled when she moved along with her matching stilettos._

_Ikuto grinned, "Oh yeah? What's that?"_

"_I came to ask if you wanna dance," she said, grinning herself._

"_If you think you can keep up with me, sure," Ikuto said, putting his empty can on a nearby table._

_Rina walked up to Ikuto so that she was just a centimeter away from being flush against him. She ran her hands down his chest and looked into his eyes. She flashed a thousand watt smile when Ikuto's hands slid from her shoulders to her waist. Rina's shiny pink lips moved as she spoke, "Is that a challenge?"_

_Ikuto leaned his head down to her ear, "You won't know unless you try."_

_Rina's hands unbuttoned a few more buttons on his black shirt than were already unbuttoned. "Oh, I'm gonna try." Rina slipped her hand down to Ikuto's and wove her fingers through his. She dragged him over to the dance floor. It was completely dark except for blue and purple lights that gave the place a dramatic flair._

_And so they danced._

_Ikuto couldn't deny the fact that Rina was good—really good. She was a natural. It was the first time meeting the girl, and she had his attention. She looked somewhat familiar, though. Then it clicked. She tried out for the dance club. No wonder. If she tried out next year, maybe she would make it. He'd be a senior, and he could definitely find her a spot on the team. For now, he just let the music fill his ears._

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone**_

_Rina ground her hips against his. She moved her body like she had no control over it. And Ikuto danced accordingly along with her._

_Rina reached her hand back and pulled Ikuto's head down to hers. "We're pretty good together, don't you think?" Her voice was melting Ikuto's senses. He regretted having that last beer._

_At first Ikuto didn't reply, but then Rina began dancing in a way that he had to speak up, "I think we'd make one hell of a dance couple." He took her hand and spun her around before wrapping his arm around her so that her backside was against her front again. "Don't you think?"_

_Rina smiled, "Yeah."_

**. . .**

Ikuto turned around in his bed and pulled the sheets over himself. He was feeling unusually cold. His memories were jumping at him and he regretted all the mistakes he made that night. Pictures flashed in his memory. They were all over the place.

**. . .**

_Ikuto's line of vision began to blur. This girl was messing with his head. She was seductive and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He didn't even know where he was anymore._

"_Hey, Ikuto," Rina whispered._

"_Huh?" Ikuto said._

_Ikuto's eyes focused. He suddenly realized that they were slow dancing to some song. Rina had her arms wrapped around his neck and he held onto her just as tightly._

"_I think the beer's getting to you, babe," she said, her lips dangerously close to his. Ikuto wanted to close that distance._

"_Then let it get to me," he said hoarsely._

_Rina smiled and Ikuto's last string of resistance snapped. He slanted his lips over hers and didn't stop kissing her until he was out of breath. His heart thudded in his chest and he was positive that she felt the same. Her breathing grew ragged, and before he knew it, they were on their way to her parents' master bedroom. It was _her_ house after all._

**. . .**

Ikuto flipped over onto his stomach. He was beyond freezing now. The images of the night they spent together were not in any way what he thought that would happen. Ikuto grimaced at his mistake—at his awful, huge mistake. A few weeks after the said mistake was when it all went down.

**. . .**

_Ikuto sat in Chemistry, laughing with Nate. They were talking about how stupid the substitute looked in his hiked up shorts. It was hilarious. Everything was fine and dandy until Rina walked in, distressed. Her face was flushed red and she looked at Ikuto._

_Ikuto frowned at the girl's frightened state, "What's up, Rina?"_

"_Ikuto, come with me," she said, taking his hand and dragging him out of class._

_Ikuto's eyebrows scrunched up, "What's going on?"_

_Rina didn't speak until they were safely in an empty classroom. Rina let go of his, placing a hand on her hip and leaning her weight on one foot. She sighed._

"_What is it?" Ikuto asked. "Couldn't this wait until lunch?"_

"_No," Rina said. "No, it couldn't wait till lunch! Ikuto, I'm a week late!"_

"_Wait, late for what?" Ikuto said. "Just tell the person and get it over with. I'm sure you won't be in that much trouble."_

_Rina laughed, "If I could talk to freaking Mother Nature, I would!"_

"_Why bring trees into this?" he asked. "Are you part of some 'save the earth' society?"_

"_And here I thought you were smart," Rina scoffed. "I'm late for my _period_. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I'm _pregnant._"_

_Ikuto's face paled, "W-what the hell?"_

"_Feeling's mutual," Rina said, near tears._

_Ikuto grew nervous. His hands were shaking and he didn't know what was what anymore. He couldn't hear anything and everything in sight began to blur. Pregnant. She was _pregnant_. He wasn't ready to be a father! Hell, he wasn't ready to get out of high school! He couldn't raise a kid! He needed to get a decent job and buy a house—it was impossible!_

_Ikuto sat down in a nearby desk and threw his head into his hands. "Holy crap."_

"_Yeah," Rina said, angry. "This is _your_ fault! Now unless you want to be a dad in nine months, I suggest you fix this!"_

"My_ fault?" Ikuto said. "How is it my fault? _You_ were the one who said to do it!"_

"_Well, you were the one who had one too many beers," Rina snapped._

"_It was a party!"_

"_Right. And mistakes are made," she said. "What do you expect me to do about this child, now? Abort it? I can't even do that!" She was frantic. "If my father found out, he would have you murdered. Do you understand that?"_

"_Then why are you such a naughty girl, Rina?" Ikuto asked, retorting. "You know you were the one who started it all."_

_Rina flushed red, "Have you ever heard the saying 'it takes two to tango'?"_

_Ikuto shrugged, still a bit pissed, "Sure."_

"_Well," she said. "That applies here."_

_Ikuto frowned, "Can't you tell someone else and get them to help you get rid of it? I mean, other than your father?"_

"_So you really _want_ to abort it?" Rina said, skeptical. "You want to kill the baby?"_

"_It's not even a baby yet!" Ikuto said, exasperated. "It's just a…thing! I can't afford to become a father! I don't even have a job!"_

_Rina scoffed, "Neither do I!"_

"_What?" Ikuto said. "Do you actually want to have the thing?" When Rina didn't answer, Ikuto's eyes widened. She crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Rina, you know we can't take care of it."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Correction—I'm not going to try. It was a mistake, okay?" Ikuto was trying to explain._

"_A mistake?" Rina said. There was a very long pause. Ikuto began to worry that she had gone mute. He jumped when a bitter laugh erupted from her. "That's right. It was, wasn't it? A mistake."_

_Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Right."_

"_Fine then," she said in a hushed voice, as if the air was knocked out of her. "I'm letting you off the hook."_

_Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Why?"_

"_I was going to make you take full responsibility and pay for the baby, but now I changed my mind," she said._

"_What are you planning?" Ikuto asked, curious. She had something up her sleeve._

"_I will get rid of this problem somehow," she said, thinking." I guess there is no way I'm going to be a mom yet. I have cheerleading, for Christ's sake." She flipped her hair back. Ikuto immediately knew the normal Rina was back. "I will solve this problem, but in turn, you have to go out with me."_

_Ikuto felt relief. Be her boyfriend? That wasn't too bad. "Fine, but _no one_ will ever hear about this, got it?"_

"_My lips are sealed," she said, grinning._

**. . .**

The thought that he was almost a dad sent chills down his spine. It was scary to him. He didn't know what would have happened to him with all of that responsibility. And the example he would have set for Nagi would have been horrendous. With the idea of parenthood, memories from the distant path came to soothe him. Blonde began to disappear and pink took control of his mind once again. He began to feel warmer.

**. . .**

_Four kids sat on the floor in the play room. Two of them were fooling around in the play kitchen, but the other two were just about ready to start arguing…again._

"_Hey, you get to be the dog," a small voice said. "Daichi gets to be the dad."_

"_I hate dogs, Amu," Ikuto said bluntly._

"_But Kukai's already the baby," Amu whined._

"_Why can't I be the dad?" Ikuto asked._

"_Because Daichi called it!"_

"_Can't I be a cat?"_

"_But Iku is the cat," she said, holding up the stuffed animal. "See?"_

"_Are you picking a dumb stuffed cat over me?"_

"_It's not dumb!"_

"_Yeah," Ikuto said. "It is. You're dumb, too."_

_Amu began tearing up, "You're mean!"_

"_I don't care."_

_Amu started crying, "I'm gonna play with Kairi, then!" Amu started to run away._

"_Why are you going to Kairi?" Ikuto said, snatching Amu's hand._

"_You're mean! That's why!"_

"_I never said that I wasn't going to be the dog," Ikuto told her. "So we'll play house, okay?"_

_Amu sniffled, "So I'm not dumb?"_

"_Not really."_

_This seemed to be enough for the little girl, "You can be the dad when we grow up." She gave a teeny tiny smile._

_Ikuto shuffled in his seat. "Fine." He glared at her. "But if you break that promise, you really are dumb."_

"_I won't break the promise!" Amu fumed. "I'm not dumb!"_

"_So promise me, then," Ikuto stated. "Promise me right now."_

"_Fine!" Amu said. "I promise you that when we are grown ups, you can be the dad and I can be the mom, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Pinkies were locked and a promise was sealed._

**. . .**

Ikuto shot awake when he heard someone scream 'ouch'. He sat up in bed and looked at his door where his personal miracle stood with a tray of soup and ginger ale. Behold, Amu Hinamori—the woman who held his heart.

Ikuto almost laughed at the ridiculous sight. Amu had just stubbed her foot. She looked too cute to be true in the oversized apron she wore. She looked as if she had trouble holding up the tray. Ikuto rolled his eyes. He didn't know how he fell for her, but he did.

"Ah!" she said. "You're awake!"

"Clearly," he said, laughing. He tried to shake off the feeling his dream gave him.

"I made you some soup," Amu said. "Well, Souko made it, but I watched it."

"Watching the soup does not mean that you in any way made it," he put bluntly.

Amu pouted, "So? I prepared it. So there."

Ikuto grinned, "Okay, then. Bring it here."

Amu brought the soup over and set it in Ikuto's lap. "It's spicy, so be careful."

"I don't know if I can be careful," Ikuto teased. "Should you feed me?"

Amu lightly smacked his arm, "Feed yourself."

"Okay, okay," Ikuto said, putting his hands up in defense. He took a spoonful of the soup and drank it. His eyes bulged as he reached for the ginger ale and downed half of it.

Amu's eyes widened. She covered her hand with her mouth. The expression on Ikuto's face was ridiculous. "A-are you okay?" Amu asked, trying to hold back laughter.

Ikuto glared at her, "I hate spicy things."

Amu frowned, "Than why didn't you tell Souko that?"

"Because she thinks spicy food will help me in some way," he put bluntly. "It's disgusting. Just give me some cereal."

"No," Amu said, crossing her arms. "Just grow up and eat the soup."

"I _am_ grown up," he contradicted. "I just don't want to be forced to eat something I don't like. What if I forced you to eat meatballs?"

Amu frowned, "That's different. Meatballs don't help sick people feel better." Amu sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Besides, this soup is _very_ special."

Ikuto raised his eyebrows, "How?"

Amu grinned, "I made it with lots and _lots_ of love."

Ikuto blinked and burst out into laughter. "That's so cliché." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll eat it."

Amu smiled, kissed his cheek, and got up. "Brilliant. I'll go get some more ginger ale."

"Wait." Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "I don't need any more. Just stay here."

Amu tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"No reason."

Amu shrugged to herself and sat back down. She didn't notice, though, that Ikuto was slightly flushed. And it wasn't from the fever. As Ikuto quickly finished the last of his soup and pushed the tray away. Amu took it and placed it on the bedside table.

"Will you be better by tomorrow?" Amu asked, a little too quietly.

"No doubt," he said. He was slightly confused by her tone of voice. "What's the matter?"

Ikuto very suddenly realized that she was wondering if she would make it to the funeral. He would definitely be there for her, whether he was sick or not. But, he couldn't help but find it a bit funny that they were behaving nothing like two people who had to go to a funeral of a very treasured person. They weren't very sad at all. But then again, Amu said that Midori would _want_ it this way. He just supposed Amu intended to keep the tone up to the funeral like this.

"Nothing's the matter," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I'm just worried, is all."

"Well don't be," he replied. "There's absolutely no need."

"I know," she said sighing. She stood and picked up the tray. "I'm going to put this away in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Ikuto watched her leave, but stopped her, "Wait."

Amu turned around. "Yes?"

"I'll go with you," he said, getting out of bed. "I'm tired of lying down anyway."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to get rid of me that badly?"

Amu shrugged. "It's your call, really."

Ikuto decided to follow her out nonetheless. He observed as she put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. He squinted his eyes to focus his vision since his head felt heavy.

Amu looked at him curiously, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ikuto blinked. "Like what?"

"Like I'm some specimen to be observed."

"I wasn't staring at you like that," he defended.

"Um, okay…?" Amu wasn't sure if he was actually okay enough to be out of bed.

Ikuto continued to stare at Amu as she scrubbed the plate clean.

"You're doing it again! Do I have something on my face?"

Ikuto suddenly began to feel dizzy all over again. Since when were there two Amu's in this world? He held the counter to regain his balance. His legs wobbled.

"Ikuto!"

Amu caught him in the nick of time. He fell, leaning his weight on her. She turned off the sink with one hand and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Okay, dude, you have got to wake up," Amu said, poking his cheek.

"Hm?" He was barely conscious.

"I can't lift you back up those stairs," Amu said. "Just bear with me."

Ikuto hobbled along with Amu and slowly they reached his room again. Ikuto was back in bed and sleeping, and Amu made sure to tuck him in tightly. She really didn't know how to take care of a sick person, but her mom used to do this for her when she was sick. Amu knew that he was going to sleep for a while, so she went to go check up on the other boys. Maybe they could take her mind off of what was truly worrying her—Ikuto's fever, of course, but also having to face the reality of her own mother's funeral.

**. . .**

Amu stepped outside. It smelled nice, like after it rains. Nobody was outside though. She was sure Nagi and Yoru would be here. She wondered where they went. In fact, she wondered where _everybody_ went. She hasn't heard a peep from any of the Tsukiyomi's and _that_ there is a phenomenon in itself.

It's actually been a long time since she's been able to enjoy quiet silence like this. There was silence time to time of course, but not the relaxing silence where you could just fall asleep in by contemplating your thoughts.

Amu spotted the old wooden swing that she used to play on hanging from the big oak tree in the backyard. It looked tattered and the ropes looked worn. The sun was shining, but it was hidden in the perfect shade. Amu strode over to it and sat down. Her shorts didn't cover all of her thighs, so the exposed area scraped against the wood. She melted in the nostalgic feel of it as she gripped the ropes. But remembering that this was the very swing the twins and Ikuto used to torture her on, she lost some of that feeling.

She smiled anyways.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Amu saw Yukari walking towards her. "Yukari? What are you doing here?"

Yukari gave a small chuckle at Amu's bewildered expression, "I actually live around here. I didn't know it was a crime to visit."

Amu blushed, "No, no, no! It's not that at all."

"I know, I know," Yukari said. "Calm down."

There was a deep silence between the two. Amu wanted to break it. "Yukari…?"

Yukari smiled a bit sadly. She walked over to Amu and gently pushed her on the swing. "I'm terribly sorry about your mother, Amu. It must be so hard. You're only a high school girl."

Amu's hair got into her face. She remained silent. Yukari continued to push her.

"I just want you to know that the Tsukiyomi family, Yuu, and myself are always here for you," Yukari said, sensing that Amu didn't want to talk.

Amu paused for a little bit before speaking, "I don't know how to feel anymore Yukari."

"What do you mean?"

Amu took a deep breath. "I want to feel okay. In fact, I _do_ feel okay. My mom would have wanted it like this." She looked down as the swing rocked gently back and forth. "But I'm supposed to be sad. It feels strange. I might feel sad. I don't know. Maybe I'm just hiding it really well, but I feel…jumbled up."

Yukari furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not sure I get what you mean, hun."

Amu sighed, "Okay, it's like if someone gives you fifty jillion phonebooks in Chinese and tells you to call each of the numbers and order socks and piggybanks…in Russian."

Yukari laughed, "That's quite a job."

"Yeah," Amu said. "It makes you want to explode."

"It's funny, actually," Yukari said. "And impressive."

"It's neither funny nor impressive when you're the one who's feeling it."

"No," she said, smiling. "You have a vivid imagination."

"So I've been told."

"Amu," Yukari said earnestly. "I'm positive that you'll figure out how you're actually feeling soon enough. It just takes time."

Amu stopped the swing. She stared at her flip flops. "The future scares me, Yukari." Amu's eyes were glassy. "I don't even want to go to my own mother's funeral. I don't want to go and find out that she's really never going to be here for my graduation or my wedding." She kicked off her shoes and ran her bare feet over the cool grass. "I don't even know who I want to be when I get older."

"Surely you must have something you wanted to be when you were young?"

"I told myself once I wanted to be a doctor, but I changed my mind and decided a teacher would be a better option," Amu said. "I've always wanted to be a great chef, but I completely suck at cooking. I can't even make Easy Mac. I wanted to try cheerleading, too. To get out there and maybe singing would be in my future. Fat chance that was going to happen." Amu pursed her lips. "I've always loved Shakespeare and the arts, too. Thing is, my drawings look like potatoes and I'm getting a D in English. Also—"

"It sounds like you just doubt yourself," Yukari mused. "All I hear is 'but'. What if you didn't say that? Hm? The possibilities are endless, sweetie. We live in a crazy world and we get wrapped up into it. People live, people are born, and people die. It happens to everyone at one point in their lives. We fight over the silliest of things—such as racial superiority, which started World War II. It was completely unnecessary to kill so many innocent people, but we did it. Amu, people are _dumb_, okay? You don't know what the future holds, but you know who holds the future, don't you?" Amu swallowed thickly. Yukari smiled. "_You._"

Amu still didn't know how to fix her jumbled emotional state. But hearing these words, she felt better.

**. . .**

Rina Hanazuki strutted down the hallway. She completely shoved anyone who got in her way. She slammed opened the door she was going to.

"_Daddy!_" she screeched.

A man with graying hair looked up from his desk, startled. "Rina, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Why aren't I in the competition?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"The signup sheet is full, Rin," he said. "You should have signed up a month ago."

"I don't give a damn," Rina cursed. "I want to be in that competition and I want a full scale dance team ready for me by tomorrow."

Mr. Hanazuki raised his eyebrows, "What's up with the sudden interest? I thought you only cared about cheer."

"I love cheer," Rina said, nose up in the air. "But I want to prove my skills."

"You do realize your brother is—"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving him off. "Nate's not important, though. I _really_ want to be in this competition."

Mr. Hanazuki looked at his daughter for a while and after a while, spoke up, "I'll see what I can do. One of the judge's sons is also competing, but unwillingly. I just might be able to convince him out of it if—"

Rina squealed, "Thank you, thank you!" She ran over and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Love you!" She pulled away from the hug and headed for the door. "Oh, and don't forget that dance team. I need it to look good."

Mr. Hanazuki was looking at his papers again, "It'll be the best, Rin."

Rina smiled as she left the office, happily walking down the hallway. She appeared to look like a content girl, but if you looked closely, you could see that smirk plastered into her smile.

Rina giggled to herself, "Hinamori, you're gonna get it."

* * *

**Shorter than I wanted, but its okay.**

**Chapter Evaluation:**

**I hope you guys are beginning to see that all of the hurt and suffering Amu's trying to keep in is beginning to pile up. It's beginning to suffocate her. There will be some events eventually leading to another arc in this story that has to do with this. I'm **_**really**_** actually hoping you guys read in between the lines, because I hint things in the chapters that are foreshadowing what is to come. In this chapter and the last, I gave some very **_**obvious**_** hints and some very **_**subtle**_** ones.**

**Ikuto's fever isn't just some random event that I put in here for fluffiness. It's an important detail to what's coming up.**

**Were you shocked with the outcome? Or did you expect it?**

**In other news, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, IKUTO!**

**Ah, oh yes. I have this random poll set up on my profile-_What's your favorite color?_**

**So, if you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or PM me. I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. A Better Place

**I seriously need to get me a beta reader. I have no time to look over this stuff.**

****The song in this chapter is called **_**I Miss You**_** by Miley Cyrus. I know a lot of people hate her, but I personally love this song by her. Please listen to it while reading the part where it comes up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 17~**

**-A Better Place-**

* * *

Amu pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. Some of her layers were slipping out of her once elegant ponytail. Souko stood behind her and gently took out the hair tie. She combed through her soft hair with her fingers and redid the ponytail.

"You know, your parents would be proud of how strong you are," Souko said.

A bag materialized in front of Amu. It looked old, tattered. Amu's voice was quiet. "What's this?"

"Open it," Aruto said.

Amu gingerly moved the tissue paper aside and looked into the bag. "A camera?"

"It was your father's," Aruto said, coming up behind Souko. "It was one of the few things he left me when he passed on." He cleared his throat. "I just thought it was better suited for you to have it."

Amu held the camera in her hands. It was old—one of those Polaroid cameras. Amu turned around quickly and snapped a photo of Souko's family, who stood ready to leave in the hallway. The Polaroid picture came out and Amu grabbed it, waving it to help it develop. She placed the camera back into the bag and handed it to Souko to put away.

The picture had developed. Amu stared at it. "It's nice. Very formal-looking." Amu didn't let anyone else see it. The picture showed faces that were sad, tired. She placed it face down on a nearby table. She would pick it back up when they came back.

"Amu, we're going now, hun," Souko's gentle voice beckoned her.

Amu took one more glance back, "Coming."

Amu was clad in a simple, elegant black dress. It fell to her knees in the most perfect way. She clutched a banquet of white lilies and began walking out the door.

Souko noticed her distress. "Yukari said she'll be there with him as soon as his temperature goes down. He'll be there, don't worry."

Amu nodded, "It's going to be small, right?"

Souko nodded, "It's what you wanted. It's only us."

"Thank you."

Amu wished Ikuto wasn't burning up. She wanted him there with her. She couldn't do this by herself. She was willing to go to the point of making him go there with his fever, but he wouldn't even wake up. He would half-open his eyes and fall limp. Amu kept crunching the plastic the banquet of flowers was covered in. She tried to visualize her favorite spot in the universe. Her happy place.

Where was that again?

Amu nervously fidgeted. She didn't want to do this. Not at all. But she forced herself out the front door and to the awaiting car door that was open for her. She silently stepped into it, and the door shut behind her. The ride there was extremely quiet.

She saw that her mother was indeed buried right next to her father. Their graves were in a nice, spacious field, where the wind blew and one could feel free. Amu breathed in the scent of the air. It smelled of lavender and wheat. Strange combination, but it was what it was.

Amu was happy that the funeral was just silent goodbyes. She crouched down with her bouquet of white lilies, staring at the tombstones. They were engraved with flowers and in the shadow of a huge oak tree. Two of them were side by side. Her parents would be together forever. For all of eternity. She neatly split the bouquet of lilies in half and set them on the graves.

_Tsumugu Hinamori  
1965—1998  
Beloved husband, father, and friend_

_Midori Hinamori  
1965—2010  
Beloved wife, mother, and friend_

"Midori was an amazing friend," said Souko. "I will never forget her." Amu didn't even glance up. "She is the reason I'm here today with you, Amu. I couldn't be any more grateful to have met her."

This time, Amu spared a few words, "You two would have never met each other, either—you and Aruto, I mean."

Aruto genuinely smiled, "That's true. Tsumugu was always teasing me about that."

Surprisingly, Amu grinned. "Ah, Dad. Charming as always." Her expression turned grim again. "I wonder how he would act in this situation?" She pondered this for a moment. "Probably start blubbering like a baby. And then _I_ would be the one comforting _him_."

The Tsukiyomi's stared at Amu. She seemed to be talking to herself. It was quite the scene. She stared intensely at the tombstones. Quite the contrary, Amu was _not_ talking to herself. In fact, she was talking to her mother. She swallowed thickly. She felt as if she was suppressing something.

"Hm," Amu said. "I wonder if it will be a matter of time before I go crazy? I'm talking to _you_, after all. And you're somewhere deep in the Atlantic Ocean." Amu pursed her lips. "Get some pictures of the wildlife down there, that is, if you have cameras in heaven. I'm sure Dad would simply _adore_ them."

"Who're you talking to?"

Amu flinched at the sound of Kukai's voice. If she told him, surely he would think she was crazy. "Myself, I suppose. Maybe my mom. If she can hear me."

Kukai's eyebrows crinkled. "I really am sorry…"

"Oh, I know," Amu said, now sitting down so that she was sitting on her feet. "That's what you all feel. _Sorry_."

Silence engulfed everyone. Amu remained thinking for a long time. She leaned back on her hands and stared at where her father's body was decomposing. It was probably all bones by now, though. It had been twelve years since his death. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She remained silent, unmoving. Unmoving until Souko said it was time for them to head back.

"You can go without me," Amu said. "I know my way back. I think I'm due for a long walk, anyway."

Thankfully, here in the countryside, there was no traffic. There was a nice pathway to walk along. The rest of them silently left Amu alone. She heard the purr of the engines as they left into the distance. She finally turned around to find the backs of the cars slowly receding. Amu made her way over to the oak tree and leaned her back against it.

And she started crying.

**. . .**

A man with blonde hair was driving a car down the busy street of Miami. He was talking on his phone through Bluetooth. He glared angrily at the slow traffic that awaited him out his windshield. Didn't the population of this city see that he had a funeral to get to?

"Yes…" he said into the mouthpiece. "No, it was today…I'm _attempting_…traffic…I'm going to ask her today…good…thank you…goodbye."

He clicked on a button on his earpiece and the phone hung up. He picked up his cell phone and dialed another number. He set it down as the ringing came into his ear.

"Hello?" he said. "Yes, it's Tsukasa Amakawa. I need you to do me a favor…"

**. . .**

Kukai lazily hung his head out the window while his brother drove the car. He stared at the endless fields that passed them by. The radio played a tune that he recognized. He sighed.

"Hey," Daichi said. "If you don't stop sticking your head out the window like that, I'll purposely drive the side of this vehicle next to a tree so that it snaps off."

"Yeah?" he said. "And what? Give Amu another reason to talk to herself like some mentally challenged person?"

Nagihiko stiffened in the back. "S-she was talking to Midori, wasn't she? I don't think that it was abnormal."

"Amu knows that Midori's gone," Kukai said. "It was kind of…scary…watching her like that. It was as if she _was_ talking to her."

"Tch," Kiseki said, taking off the tie to the dress shirt he wore. "She's just crazy. That's how she's always been."

Kukai sent him a dirty glare. Nagi slapped the back of his head, effectively shutting him up. "Shut up."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Geez. Stop being so defensive."

"You know how lucky you are?" Nagi asked him. "We have both our parents. Amu doesn't have anyone. She doesn't have a brother or a sister or even cousins. She lost her only family." Nagi clenched his teeth. "And here you are, being so selfish, taking it all for granted." He turned his head towards the window, fuming. "You should be pretty damn grateful that you're still living here with all of us," he muttered.

Everyone was rendered speechless. It was as if he had spoken the very words they were thinking. They were all very lucky. They were lucky to be living, to be with their family. Why hadn't they seen it before? How strong Amu was? She must have treasured each and every day that she had with her mother after her father died. There really wasn't another girl like her.

"I bet," Kukai started, "more than anything, that girl wanted Ikuto to be there."

Again, silence followed, sealing his statement to be true.

**. . .**

Amu had fallen asleep under the tree. The scent of the field grew distant, as did reality. She felt a growing pain in her chest. It wouldn't subside, nor would it get smaller. Each passing second, she felt it grow. It felt much like something had clamped over her heart. As Amu faded into the space between dream and reality, she wondered—when did she grow up? When did time go by so fast? _Why_ did she have to grow up? She would much rather be in the past, where her dreams were taking her right that very second. Her dreams…where she saw her parents again.

**. . .**

_-Thirteen Years Ago-_

The patter of little feet ran through the house. Amu stood on the couch to catch a glimpse out of the window behind it. The leaves fell in hues of oranges, yellows, and reds. Her face was a bright pink and sported a displeased pout.

_Sha, la, la, la, la, sha, la, la, la, la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You used to hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong_

"Amu!" Tsumugu said, gushing with pure joy. "How does it feel like to be four?"

"I'm four?" Amu asked. She wore a cute pink dress with bows.

"It's your birthday!" Tsumugu gasped. "How could you not know?"

Amu shrugged, staring outside. "I dunno."

Tsumugu rolled his eyes. He picked her up from behind and she squealed. Tsumugu gave her a raspberry on her stomach and she laughed even more. It's when Midori walked in, sitting down next to the two most important people in her entire life.

"Hello, angel," Midori said, taking her laughing daughter into her lap. "Aren't you just a gift sent down from heaven? Not even caring about your birthday." Midori laughed. It was like magic. "My, how you've grown."

Her mother held her tightly in her arms. Amu closed her eyes. She smelled of sweets, she decided. She was oh, so very happy here. It was her happy place, she thought. It was the one place that nobody could take away from her. She would always have a way to come back to this one moment.

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here, holding me_

The doorbell rang. "Mommy! They're here! It's them! Let's go open the door!"

Amu raced to the door. Tsumugu picked her up and held her on his shoulders. He opened the door and grinned as his best friend stood on his porch. Amu held out her arms and Aruto grabbed hold of her. Amu gave him a hug. The Tsukiyomi family walked into the Hinamori residence. The atmosphere immediately soared to a joyous laughter.

Souko stepped in with a gigantic present. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"I'm four, you know," Amu said.

"I know."

"Do you know what that means?" Amu said.

Souko raised her eyebrow. "Hm? What does it mean?"

"It means that I'm getting bigger!" she said. "I was three yesterday, right? I grew up!"

Tsumugu laughed at her logic. "Let's hope you don't grow up _too_ fast, now. I don't want you to leave me."

"Oh, no," Amu said, shaking her head. "That'll never happen. You'll always come back to me, right? Whenever you go taking pictures of animals? You'll come back?"

"Always," Tsumugu said, taking his daughter back into his arms.

Amu smiled in his strong grip. "_Forever and ever_."

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though its different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you_

The candles were glowing in the dark kitchen. Four of them. Amu's expression was clearly visible in the dim light. She was in deep concentration. What was she going to wish for?

"We aren't going to wait forever."

"Well, you're going to have to wait, Iku," Amu huffed. "I don't get a second chance for wishing!"

"You can wish next time," he said matter-of-factly.

"It won't be the same," Amu said, going back to thinking. As soon as a good wish popped into her head, she shut her eyes real tight and blew out the candles. Applause sounded through the small kitchen.

Midori flicked the lights on. "Time for cake!"

Midori passed out pieces of ice cream cake. The little boys messily ate their slices after Amu took the first bite. Her parents sat across from her. Amu smiled them. They smiled back, and Amu thought it was the happiest thing she had seen in the world. She really hoped her wish would come true.

She had wished that everyday could be as wonderful as this.

**. . .**

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me_

"And they lived happily ever after." Tsumugu finished the story he was reading for her—_Cinderella_. They were lying down on either side of her on her bed.

"That's it?" Amu asked, disappointed. "Really?"

"Yup," Midori said. "Cinderella and her prince lived happily after that."

"What did they do?"

"They ruled the kingdom together," Tsumugu said, thinking of something to say. "And they had fun—like tea parties."

"Can we have a tea party when you come back?" Amu asked.

"Of course," Tsumugu said.

Tsumugu was to leave for Africa for wildlife shooting the next morning. He would be back within a month, of course. Midori stroked Amu's hair, watching as their five-year-old child's eyes drooped tiredly.

"Are tea parties fun for everyone?" Amu asked, closing her eyes. "Or do only princesses get to have them?"

"Everyone can have tea parties," Midori said.

"I'm not a princess," Amu said. "So it won't be as good."

"Amu, what's your favorite thing to do?" Midori asked.

Amu opened her eyes. "Dancing."

"Well," Midori said. "When you're dancing, you look like a princess. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because princesses are beautiful inside and out, especially when they do the things they love," Midori said. "And when you dance, you are beautiful."

Amu smiled. "One day, I'm going to be an amazing dancer."

"That's my little dreamer," Tsumugu said. "You'll do it. I know you will."

Amu fell into a blissful sleep as her mother sang 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' from Disney's _Cinderella_.

_I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

Four weeks had gone by since that night. Amu anxiously awaited her father's return. She was excited. They were going to have a tea party. She was going to be like an actual princess! Amu ran into the kitchen. She frowned when she saw the state her mother was in.

"Mommy?" Amu asked in a small voice. "Why are you crying?"

Midori shook her head as she hid her face in her hands. She was sitting at the kitchen table. The beautifully decorated kitchen's happy atmosphere did not reflect the news Midori was hoarding in her mind.

"Mommy?" Amu suddenly seemed to be much, much older. "Mommy, it's going to be okay. You need to stop crying. I know Dad doesn't like it when you cry." Amu pushed a chair so she could stand on it and wrap her small arms around her mother's head. "He's supposed to come home tomorrow. I miss him, too. Don't worry."

Midori picked up her child and placed her in her lap. She felt very pathetic, crying into her five-year-old girl's hair. Amu didn't know what was going on. She just held her mom close. It was all she could do.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though its different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you_

The very next week, Amu stood dressed in black while her mother wept beside her. She couldn't cry out loud. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't do it. If she cried like that, who knows what her mother would do? Amu stared blankly while silent tears tumbled out.

"I'm sorry," two voices said in unison.

Amu turned her head and found Kukai and Daichi standing next to her. Her bottom lip quivered. She looked back to her mother who was now in the comfort of Souko and Aruto. Each of the twins took her hand. Amu took firmly, keeping a strong façade.

Amu managed not to shed anymore tears as people said their words. It was when she saw the casket being lowered that she broke.

"No!" Amu yelled. "Daddy! You can't go!"

She ran to the casket, but a hand grabbed hers. She yanked against it. It wouldn't let go. It wasn't until it yanked her to the ground that she stopped trying to run. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she wailed into the chest she was held against.

"If you let him go this way," Ikuto said. "He won't be happy."

Amu hiccupped. "I-I love him! I don't want him to leave me!"

"He won't." He placed a hand on her head. "Don't you think he'll look down at you from heaven?"

Amu stared up at him. "H-how should I say goodbye?"

"Like you would if he was leaving to take animal pictures."

Amu suddenly found herself being lifted up by someone. It was her mother. Midori had also lifted Ikuto on her other hip. She gave them both kisses. Amu was somewhat relieved that she was no longer crying. Amu buried her face in her shoulder.

"Amu?" Midori said in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry I haven't paid attention to you this week, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Amu said. "It's okay."

Midori was fighting back tears. "Let's say goodbye."

Amu finally looked up from the sanctuary of her mother's shoulder. She stared at the black casket that was forever her father's resting place.

Amu choked on the word.

"Goodbye."

**. . .**

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

"Hey, Mom," Amu said, walking down the stairs. "We have to get going. We have to meet Tadase's parents at the restaurant."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Midori said, rushing from the kitchen. "Oh, you look gorgeous!"

Ami grinned, "So you think he'll like it?"

"He'd be stupid not to!" Midori laughed.

Amu was now fifteen. She was so happy to be dating him. Tadase Hotori. He was just…amazing, perfect, everything. She was going to marry him someday. She knew it. He was just beyond her dreams. She knew this even though she only dated him for a month. She still had some things to reveal to him, but as time passes, he will find out. This was the first time their families were meeting.

At the restaurant, Tadase stood in all his glory, waiting for Amu. Amu's face visibly lit up. You could tell she couldn't be happier.

"Hello, Mrs. Hinamori," Tadase said, shaking her mother's hand and lightly kissing it. "Pleased to meet you." Tadase then held Amu by the waist and kissed her. "And you Miss Hinamori."

Amu giggled and threw her arms around him. "Thanks."

They took their seats and gave their orders. At first there was just small talk, but then Tadase's father started to ask questions.

"So, Amu," he said. "Was your father too busy to join us for one night?"

Amu didn't like his tone. It was like he was accusing her father of skipping out on them. "No…" She was quiet.

"Oh?" he said. "So, he didn't want to come, then?"

Amu clenched the hem of his dress. "My father…passed away ten years ago."

Silence. The rest of the night was awkward. It wasn't the way Amu pictured her first formal dinner with her first boyfriend.

**. . .**

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though its different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you_

Amu was happy to be living in California with her mother. She had been there for an entire three years! It was almost like bliss. Almost.

"No," Amu had blurted at her mom's idea to move to Japan. Her mom stopped talking and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Come again?" she asked.

Amu sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm not going, Mom," she said. "I like it here. I have friends, a boyfriend, and I'm in my junior year in high school. Mom, I'm sixteen. I don't want to keep making new friends every time you get transferred."

Amu waited for her to answer to her little speech. Midori bit her lip, and then smiled. It was the same smile she had all those years ago. "I knew you were going to rebel against me one of these days," she laughed. "Well, luckily I've gotten an alternative."

"…What is it?" Amu asked, still trying to cling to a bit of hope.

"Well, I certainly will not leave you all alone, so I called an old friend of mine and she said she will let you stay at her place," she stated, kind of slowly.

"Who? Which one of your friends?" Amu asked.

Midori looked hesitant. "Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi," she replied.

**. . .**

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though its different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Amu?"

"Yes, Mom. I thought this over and I would just be a nuisance to you in Japan, anyways. You are busy all the time and you don't need to waste time taking care of me," Amu replied.

"I'll _always_ have time to take care of you, Amu," she said.

"I know, but you should use the time to rest," Amu said.

"_Flight 243 to Florida will be departing shortly. Please aboard the plane now. Thank you."_ the intercom said.

Amu breathed out. "That's my cue," she said.

Midori sniffed. "Amu! I'm going to miss you so much!" she wailed, hugging her.

"Mom, don't cry," Amu said.

Her mother never looked good when she cried. Painful memories came from the past when she saw her face with tears.

Midori wiped away the tear that slipped. She nodded. Something possessed Amu suddenly and she ran over to her mother into a hug. She was going to miss her. She would no longer have anyone to say 'Everything's going to be okay'. Her mother was always her friend when she needed one, and now she won't have her when she needed her the most, but she was not going to turn back on her decision now.

"Bye, Amu," Midori said, pulling back, and kissing Amu on the forehead and cheeks. She pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Bye, Mom," Amu said.

_I miss you_

**. . .**

Amu woke up from her slumber. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Did she know that was the last time she was going to see her mom? If only she had known, she would have never agreed to gone to Florida. She would have followed her mother to Japan and across the world. She would do anything at that moment to have her back. To have them both back.

She stared directly ahead. She rubbed her eyes. She groaned inwardly as she realized she probably looked like a complete mess. She stood up and dusted herself off. The afternoon had gone by and the sky was beginning to show warm colors. Amu decided this would be a good time to head home.

She still choked on the word as she said it. "Goodbye."

She took off her heels and held them by the straps in one hand. She had a long way to walk, so it would be better if she was not wearing them. Once more she stared at the empty field. Curiosity filled her as she began to think of the endless possibilities of where it ended. Where did it lead to? There was only one way to find out.

Curiosity did kill the cat, but that wasn't stopping her because even if that statement was true, she would just end up joining her parents.

"This is stupid," she muttered to herself. "But I'm crazy enough to do it, I suppose…"

Amu began her walk away from home. As she progressed deeper into the field, she realized that the lavender grew wilder, longer. Soon, she was knee deep in it. Even when she had been walking for what seemed like a good half hour, she realized the field wasn't going anywhere. It just kept going and going. When was it going to end? The answer was, she didn't know.

It was pointless, she decided, to go on wandering the field. She walked out to where the field met the dirt path that cars drove down. She began walking along the edge of it. The sudden urge to sleep overcame her. Even though she had probably just slept for hours, she felt tired. It was a stupid idea, she realized, to go down the stupid field.

After about an hour of walking, Amu was about to give up and just fall asleep under a tree. Maybe somebody would find her and give her a ride home. A couple of cars had driven by her to who knows where, but they hadn't asked her if she wanted a ride. She quickly checked her pocket for a cell phone when she realized that she didn't have pockets and that she left it at home.

Amu threw her head back towards the sky and stopped. She groaned. "Ugh, why am I such an idiot?"

Suddenly, a car horn honked and nearly jumped ten feet into the air. She whipped her head back and saw a car drive up next to her. The window rolled down and Amu saw a man that she had never seen before, but looked oddly familiar.

"C-can I help you?" Amu asked.

The man got out of the car and held out a hand. "Tsukasa Amakawa. I'm very please to meet you, Miss Hinamori."

**. . .**

Ikuto dragged his eyes open. He felt like someone had chopped up his body into little pieces and sewed them back together. In other words, he felt _awful_. He propped himself up on his elbows and attempted to get out of bed. But as soon as his legs supported his weight, he wobbled and sat back down. He tried it again. It was better this time.

He walked out to the living room where Nagi, Kukai, and Kiseki were watching a DVD. He entered the room and took a seat on a recliner.

"Good to see you're still alive," Kukai sneered.

"Yeah, seriously," Nagi said. "How are you even walking?"

"Don't ask me question I don't know the answer to," Ikuto said. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch!" Kukai said, laughing.

Kiseki glared at him. "That was lame as hell. You aggravate me."

"What?" Kukai said, taken aback. "What's wrong with you? Did I say direct my words at you, huh?"

"You're so freaking embarrassing," Kiseki said. "I don't know how we share the same DNA."

"You little runt!" Kukai yelled.

"Err," Nagi said, breaking up the fight. "It's around six."

"Why is everyone up so early?" he asked.

"PM," Nagi clarified. "PM, Ikuto. You slept through the entire day."

"No wonder I feel like shit," he grumbled. "Where's Amu?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the atmosphere grew uncomfortable. Even Kiseki was avoiding eye contact with him. Kukai suddenly grew very interested in the remote control. Nagi fidgeted.

"What?" Ikuto asked. "What's wrong with you? Where is she?"

"She hasn't come back from the funeral yet," Daichi answered, setting down a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "She said she wanted to walk home."

"The funer—_shit!" _Ikuto yelled, standing up. "I missed it! Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We tried." Daichi rolled his eyes. "You were as easy to bring to life as a rock."

Ikuto sat back down and buried his face in his hands. "I screwed up. She probably hates me now."

"Oh, stop overreacting," Daichi said. "You know she'll never hate you."

"Oh yeah? And what if _you_ were asleep through Ran's dad's funeral? Huh?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Her dad isn't dead."

"Exactly!" Ikuto sunk into the sofa.

"You're making no sense at all," Kukai said.

"How long has she been out?" Ikuto asked.

"A while," Kukai replied. "I wouldn't worry about it. She was talking to those tombstones like she could do it for ages."

"She was talking…_to tombstones?_" Ikuto asked skeptically.

"You know that's rude," Daichi reprimanded. "She was talking to Midori."

Kukai shrugged. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Just be patient," Daichi said to Ikuto. "As soon as she gets home, I'm sure you two can go and cuddle somewhere."

Ikuto was two seconds away from throwing something at him when Kukai said, "Like in your lake?"

"_Pond_," Ikuto said through clenched teeth. "It was a freaking _pond_."

"What difference does it make?"

"You're disgusting," Kiseki said, getting up to leave. "I hope that you realize that not everyone looks at Amu the way you do."

"Oh yeah?" Ikuto said. "One of these days, you'll envy the way I look at Amu."

"If the day comes," Kiseki said, "I'll probably die."

"Then I hope that day comes soon," Ikuto snapped.

"You'd just like to see that happen, wouldn't you?" Kiseki growled.

Ikuto glared at him. "More than anything."

Kiseki fumed. "You're just saying that because you're angry that you missed the stupid funeral! I should have been sick in your place! Because then I wouldn't have to hear about the stupid childhood memories you guys always freaking talking about!"

Kiseki stormed out of the living room, leaving Ikuto behind, still sulking on the recliner. That was the reason Kiseki was always so bitter. Ikuto knew that. It was because everyone but he and Yoru had childhood memories with Amu's full family. Yoru was too young to care, but Kiseki wasn't. Kiseki hated standing around with them while listening to how much fun they had without him.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous.

He wished he had spent that time with Amu. She was so nice to him when she came to live with them, but he just shut her away. He always thought that if she didn't exist, then this whole messed up situation wouldn't be here either. But if Amu wasn't here, then that means her parents wouldn't have gotten married. And if they didn't get married, then neither would his parents. And he wouldn't have been born.

And because of that, he hated her all over again.

**. . .**

"T-Tsukasa?" Amu said, skeptical.

"Would you care to have dinner with me, Amu? It is okay if I call you that, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Amu said. "But I need to get home. Souko and Aruto are waiting for me." Amu was going to add that she just wasn't in the mood, but she found that to be a tad rude. So she didn't say it.

"I called them at their work places to tell them where you will be," Tsukasa said. "Besides, it's only dinner. I will bring you back home right afterwards."

"It's okay with them?" Amu asked. "They said yes?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Tsukasa said. "I already have dinner reservations."

"Well," Amu said. "If you already made reservations…"

"Brilliant!" Tsukasa said. "I need to talk to you about your staying at the Tsukiyomi residence, anyway."

Amu sighed. She knew this was coming. "About that…I haven't quite made my decision…"

"Oh," Tsukasa said. "We'll see, then."

Amu got to the passenger's seat. Someone already sat there. "Oh, I'm sorry." Amu quickly held out a hand. "Amu Hinamori."

The woman had jet back hair and warm brown eyes. She took Amu's hand and smiled. "Ellie Hiroto. I'm Tsukasa's secretary. I will be joining you this evening. Pleased to meet you."

"Y-you're his secretary?" Amu asked as she took her hand back. She was so pretty.

"Yes," she said.

Amu nodded as she closed the door and took a seat in the back. "I'm sorry my feet are dirty. Walking in heels isn't fun."

"Not to worry," Tsukasa said. "You'll be changing out of them and that dress, anyways. We can't enter _La __Petite Étoile_ looking like we've just come from a funeral, now can we?"

Amu stared at him as he started driving. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but whatever it is, it sounds French." She felt a pang of hatred against him for being so rude. "And for your information, I _did_ just come from a funeral."

"Oh, I know," Tsukasa said. "I was going to be there, but traffic got the best of me. When I realized I missed it, I decided to stop by a meeting, which ended a while ago. I picked Ellie up there. And here I am."

"Joy," Amu muttered sarcastically.

Tsukasa ignored this. "I had Ellie pick out your evening dress. It's quite lovely, really."

"Where am I going to change into this dress?" Amu asked, clicking her seatbelt into place.

"We will park at a rest stop on the way to the city. You will get ready there," he said.

Amu was quiet the entire ride there. As soon as she arrived at the rest stop, she was ushered into the building and into the restroom to change into said dress. The blue empire waist number wasn't really what she thought she would wear, but it was cute. She didn't mind the little added sparkle, either. She was actually in and out of the rest stop pretty fast.

_La __Petite Étoile_ was absolutely huge. Amu's jaw dropped. "What is this?"

"A restaurant," Tsukasa answered, giving the keys to his car to a valet.

"I can see that," Amu grumbled.

Tsukasa grinned. "Glad we're on the same page, then."

Tsukasa had reserved them seats on the top floor. Amu had no idea what to order for two reasons. One, she had never seen anything like what these people were eating, and two, everything on the menu was _in French_.

"Can I just have Mac and Cheese?" Amu asked, nervously. "I don't want to eat snails."

"Just order some pasta, then," Ellie said, setting down the menu. She spoke in fluent French to the waiter as she gave him her order.

Amu whispered to Tsukasa. "She's French?"

"Yes," Tsukasa said.

Amu stared at her menu again. Looking at all the accents made her head swirl. She could barely handle Spanish. French was impossible at the moment and forever. Amu had to hurry, though. The waiter was waiting to write down her order.

"Uh," Amu said. "What he had?"

He nodded and left. Amu sighed. She didn't want to be here. She was much too depressed. The entire day she was trying to tell herself to 'be happy'. It wasn't working at all. All she wanted was to go to her room and sleep for days.

"Amu," Ellie said. "About your apartment…"

"I don't want to leave," Amu said automatically.

Ellie folded her hands neatly and rest her chin on them. "Oh, I am well aware of your situation with the Tsukiyomi's, but you cannot stay there."

"But aren't Souko and Aruto my godparents, anyway?" Amu asked.

"Not on official documents," Ellie said, taking out a manila folder. "Your parents left everything except a few items to you. In their wills, it was not stated anywhere that Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi were your godparents."

"They could take me in," Amu said. "They already did, but they could say it officially on documents."

"I would not recommend it, Amu," Tsukasa said. "That family is a family of nine people. Do you think that it would be in their best interest to take in another child who still has to pay for college and has no job? They have to pay for six more children's education."

"Ikuto has a job," Amu said. "So does Kukai and Daichi and Kairi."

"Yes," Ellie said. "They do, but part time jobs are not enough."

"Amu," Tsukasa said. "I can see your point of view on this. You love them. But if you _really_ loved them, you would give them a break."

"I'll get a job," Amu said. "I'll work as much as I can. I'll—"

"You could still visit them, Amu," Ellie said. "They would just be a short distance away. And if you think about it, if you move out of their residence, everything would be paid for by Tsukasa. Food, rent, and your everyday needs will all be taken care of."

Amu's head started to feel heavy. "I-I—"

"Don't you think you're being a little bit selfish on this case?" Tsukasa asked. "I understand that you want to stay with them, but do you really see what effect you're having on them?"

"I…" Amu said, "need to go to the bathroom."

Amu abruptly stood up and made her way to the restroom. The bathroom attendant stared at her funny. Maybe it was because she was green. Amu leaned on the sink. What was she going to do? Suddenly, Amu heard a very familiar voice enter the restroom. She must have turned greener because right before her stood Rina Hanazuki.

Rina looked Amu up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked, trying to stop shaking. This girl scared her.

"_I'm_ having dinner with my father," Rina said. "I should really ask what someone like _you_ is doing standing in one of my Daddy's restaurants."

"I-I'm here…for some important business," Amu said.

"What important business can a girl like you possibly have?"

"Why do you care?" Amu snapped.

"I was sure you'd be here with Ikuto," Rina said, smirking. "Is he avoiding you now?"

"He wouldn't do that!" Amu yelled, stomping her foot.

"Oh, and I bet he already screwed you, too," Rina said sarcastically. "Anyone in their right mind would avoid you."

Amu blushed. "I-Ikuto wouldn't do _that_ unless we were ready."

Amu jumped when Rina burst out laughing. "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ikuto doesn't care about stuff like that," Rina continued on. Rina grinned as she decided to add some lies to the conversation. Partial truth has to count for something. Why not spice it up with some lies? "He's screwed countless girls before."

"Liar!" Amu yelled, gripping the edge of the sink. "He's not some playboy! I know that for a fact."

"I never said he was," Rina said, pursing her lips. "He's a party boy, though. Gets drunk. Takes some hits. Screws some girls. You know how it is." When Amu's face whitened, Rina decided to push it further. "But isn't that the definition of a playboy? A male who plays around with a bunch of girls?"

"I don't believe you," Amu growled. "You're a damn liar, Rina. You're just freaking jealous that Ikuto chose me over you."

Rina fumed on the inside. On the outside, she smirked. "Ah, but I bet you're _dying_ to ask me that question running through your head." When Amu grit her teeth, Rina smiled. "Yes, for your information, Amu. It happened. It happened at the party Nate hosted at our house. And you know what it resulted in?"

Amu shook her head, covering her ears. "Shut up!" Amu couldn't help it. She wanted to believe in Ikuto, but everything was telling her against it. "Shut up, you stupid _incessant slut!_"

Rina simply smiled as she said, "It resulted in an abortion."

Amu fell to her knees. "No! It did not!"

"It did too, and if you ask Ikuto, I'm sure he'd tell you himself," Rina said jeeringly. "He's going to use you, hon. He's going to use you and throw you away like last month's issue of _Seventeen_." Rina looked in the mirror quickly to reapply some lipstick. "You're absolutely nothing to him."

"No, it's not true," Amu said, mumbling.

"Believe it because it is," Rina stated. "Have a nice evening, _Amu_."

Amu was left in the bathroom. She couldn't cry. She couldn't talk. She couldn't walk. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't _think_. She grabbed the sides of her head. Everything was coming at her way too fast—Tadase's breakup with her, her mother's death, and now this. It was too much for one person to handle in such a short amount of time.

Amu manages to conjure up a thought. She needed to get back to the table. And she did. And once she sat down, Tsukasa must have noticed her haggard expression because he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm in," Amu said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"I'm moving out of the Tsukiyomi residence."

* * *

**Don't kill me.**

**Chapter Evaluation:**

**Amu had snapped and Rina is being the ultimate pain in the arse. Ikuto missed the funeral, adding another reason for Amu to break. All of these details that I've added lead up to this point where Amu has decided to leave.**

**And to those of you who commented on this: YES, I know I have haters. But the thing is, I don't really care. Those people are nothing but mean and when you have fans, you're going to get haters in the package, too. I accept constructive criticism, so I don't mind you pointing out mistakes or things you don't like, but if you go as far as using my pen name anonymously to flame other people's stories claiming to be me, then you're just wasting your time because it doesn't really affect me. And if you're trying to get my attention, **_**hel-lo**_**, you can just PM or email me.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	18. These Little Things

**Prepare for a long-arse chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 18~**

**-These Little Things-**

* * *

Amu frowned. Her mood was completely awful. She was leaving Ikuto. She had told Tsukasa to drop her off about a block away from the Tsukiyomi's home so that she could get some time to think even though she was completely exhausted. The night sky was beautifully clear. The stars twinkled. Quickly, Amu's eyes spotted the first star they could catch. She closed her eyes.

"_Starlight, star bright,_" she said, repeating the same words her parents taught her. "_First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._" Amu's eyes squeezed even tighter together. "I wish that everything wasn't so difficult. Can't there be a better way for things to fall into place? Can't it be any easier?" She sighed. "Can't it be happier?"

Amu came home around ten that night. Her eyes were practically closed as she walked through the front door and flung herself onto the couch in the living room. She was _this_ close from falling asleep when an obnoxious voice made a very crude comment about her.

"Hey, your underwear's showing."

Amu's eyes snapped open and she turned around to find Kiseki standing in the kitchen, which was located right next to the living room.

"Stop looking, then," she mumbled, throwing her face back into the pillow. She shouldn't be surprised this happened in a house full of boys. "I'm tired. You can hate me all you want tomorrow."

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Amu drawled sarcastically. "The way you try to make me miserable, no matter how many attempts I make at being friends with you? Or maybe the way you completely shut me out?"

Kiseki was silent for a split moment. "Whatever."

Amu heard receding footsteps. "Stupid kid. What's with him?" she muttered. She wrapped Tsukasa's jacket tighter around her small frame. That's when she realized she still had it and that she forgot to return it. "Oh, crap." She sighed. She'll return it to him next week when she will see him to move out of Ikuto's house.

Amu heard distant voices.

"Oi, Ikuto! Amu's here!" That was Kiseki.

"What? Where is she?" And _that_ was Ikuto.

"She's in the living room, flashing her panties." Kiseki said this so naturally, as if Amu went flashing her underwear at everyone.

"What's with you?" Ikuto was yelling at him. "Get your own girlfriend, kid!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Screw off!"

"No!"

"Whatever," Ikuto said, smoothly ending the conversation. "You know, you're _really_ getting on my nerves tonight."

Amu wondered if this is what it was like having a brother or a sister. Pointless bickering. Ikuto didn't seem to enjoy it, but she wondered how it felt? And then she heard footsteps thudding down the stairs. Ikuto was coming to see her. Rina's conversation with her flashed through her mind. She shut her eyes tight. _No_, she thought. _Ikuto's not like that. Don't you dare think low of him_._ He loves you._

Before she knew it, Ikuto was leaning on the doorframe of the living room. He crossed his arms and looked at Amu with an amused expression.

"So?" Ikuto asked.

Amu groaned into her pillow. "So what?"

"Where did you go all dressed up?"

"Dinner," Amu said. "Although I didn't eat a _thing_."

Ikuto laughed. She liked his laugh. "Why not?"

"He ordered snails."

"You're very picky when it comes to food," Ikuto said.

"So you've noticed."

"Who'd you go to dinner with?" he asked.

Ikuto walked over to Amu. Amu turned her head on her pillow to get a good look at him. He had just taken a shower, she noticed. He smelled _really_ good, almost as good as he looked. The man could manage to look sexy in just black sweatpants and a navy tee. He took a seat next to where Amu lay. He ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. Pink arose wherever he touched.

"Tsukasa," Amu said, sighing at his touch.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Amu said, closing her eyes.

"Is that his jacket?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mmhm," she said. She flipped over onto her back. "Jealous?"

"A little," he admitted, shrugging. He leaned forward and leaned his forehead down to hers. "You look beautiful." Softly, he kissed her. "Amu?"

"Hm?" Amu was so content. All her previous worries were disappearing with him around.

Ikuto looked into her golden eyes, which were now open. "I'm so sorry."

"For?" Amu asked, although she knew what he was sorry for.

Ikuto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have gone." Amu saw his expression change. He looked like he was in so much pain. He frowned. Amu didn't like that. "You should have dragged me there. You know that I would never have missed such an important event. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Amu hushed. "It's not your fault you were sick, Ikuto. I know you couldn't make it. I understand."

"I'm a horrible person, Amu," he said. "I'm—"

"It's okay," Amu said, trying to calm him. He was beating himself up over this. She placed her hands on his face. She didn't realize how cold her hands were until he shivered. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't," Ikuto said, pained. He placed his right hand over hers. "It's my fault. You needed me there. And I couldn't even fight off a stupid cold."

"It wasn't a cold. It was a fever," Amu said. "I would have been a horrible person if I dragged you there when you were practically dead."

Ikuto grinned slightly. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"I know," Amu said. A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. "But you know you still weren't there." Amu grinned. "Now you have to make up for it."

A huge grin appeared on his face. He leaned down closer to her face, if that was even possible. "And what do I have to do to atone for my crimes?"

"Promise me something," Amu said. She lifted her arms to play with the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Anything," Ikuto said.

"Never ever, in your entire life, keep the truth from me," Amu said, staring at him directly in the eyes. "Never lie to me, Ikuto."

Ikuto stiffened, but now enough for Amu to notice. He tried to hide his nervousness. "You know I would never lie to you."

Amu looked for any signs of a lie in his eyes. "Promise me."

"You really need me to promise that?" Ikuto asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," Amu said. She was growing suspicious. "But you still need to promise."

Ikuto sighed. "I promise, Amu."

Amu sighed in relief. "Okay."

She didn't know what anxiety was held in her, but all of it disappeared as soon as Ikuto said those words. Ikuto promised. It would take a lot for him to lie to her, right? He's known her all these years, so he must be honest with her. And Amu trusted him, somehow. What Rina said troubled Amu, yes, but it wasn't the main reason she was moving out. She was moving out so that the Tsukiyomi's wouldn't have any more trouble. She hoped she did the right thing.

The one thing that bugged her at the back of her mind was the fact that her new apartment was not close to Ikuto's house at all. It was actually pretty far. Far as in _California_ far. She didn't even know how often she would be able to visit him. Would she be able to visit him at all? Of course, Tsukasa made sure she had a choice of what school she was going to. And the school she was going to was none other than her old one.

The reason she was going back to California was that Amu _had_ to. Tsukasa told Amu that all of their belongings needed to be sorted out, since nobody would be staying at the old place anymore. Simply put, Amu needed to get ready for life on her own. She needed to finish high school, go to college, and start a whole different routine. And it was all to make things easier on the Tsukiyomi's.

And Ikuto knew none of this.

That was another thing she worried about. How to tell him. How _was_ she going to tell him? She _really_ didn't want to think about that at the moment, so she just pushed the idea away and held onto the fact that he was here. Right here. Right now. It was all that mattered to her at the moment.

Ikuto pushed her hair back from her eyes. He knew she liked it when he did that. He almost smiled when she gave him a relaxed smile. "Anything else?"

"Well," Amu said. "Not really much. You were sick for an _awfully_ long time—"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Amu automatically wound her arms around his neck, pressing him closer to her. He trailed his hands down her sides and stopped at her hips. When Amu needed to breathe, Ikuto pulled back just to kiss her jaw, her collarbone, and finally her lips again. Amu slanted her head to the side so that he had more access. He smiled.

Somehow, they ended up at a point where Ikuto towered over her. He made sure not to crush her with his weight. Amu bent her knees so that they were propped up. She had forgotten to take off her shoes, so her heel dug into the couch. Ikuto wove his fingers through the hair at the sides of her head, but Amu still had his head locked in her arms.

It was at that moment she realized how funny they must look. Here she was all dressed up in an evening dress, and Ikuto was dressed up in casual pajamas. One of Ikuto's legs was between hers while the other was pressed between her leg and the back of the couch. He took one hand and ran it down her bare leg. Amu shivered at his touch. Ikuto moved her hair away from her neck and placed a kiss there. He placed another on her collarbone again.

Amu felt all the blood rush to her face. It was hard to imagine that he was dead to the world this morning. She felt a sharp jab of pain where Ikuto's lips were. She immediately forgot about it when he kissed her again. Her hands fell limp at the sides of her head. She did nothing but kiss him back when suddenly, her stomach growled.

Ikuto pulled back, looked into her eyes, and laughed. Amu blushed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Amu frowned. "Maybe…"

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, moving Amu so that he could lie down next to her. The sofa was cramped, so Amu was pressed against it between Ikuto's body and the back of the couch.

"Breakfast, I think," Amu said. She tried to think clearly. Ikuto's face was just an inch away from hers.

"Then let's get some food into you," he said, getting up. He grabbed her waist and easily lifted her off the couch.

Amu stumbled on her heels. She was still a bit disoriented from the kissing. Ikuto balanced her. "O-okay." Amu kicked off her shoes. She shrunk three inches.

Ikuto held her hand as they walked into the kitchen. "So, what do you have in mind?"

**. . .**

"And one, two, three, four, and five, six, seven, and eight."

Rina moved her body in sync to the rhythm she spoke. Her dance team moved the same way. Her song ended and she landed in her final position just as the last beat bounced off the walls of her father's dance studio. She breathed heavily. She had been practicing for the past two hours straight. She decided to take a break.

"All right," she said. "Take five."

Her dance team sighed in relief. Rina walked to where her duffle bag was placed. Lulu and Nana followed her. She rifled through it and found her towel and water bottle. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a long swig of water. She stared at her dance group as they talked animatedly with each other. She glared at them. Why weren't they talking to her?

She clenched her teeth. No. She didn't care. She was too good for them, anyway. There was no way she was going to talk to a bunch of losers like them. _They_ needed _her_. Not the other way around. If they didn't have her, they wouldn't even be competing in this contest. She could very well win this contest singlehandedly if she wanted. But it would look better to have them dancing behind her.

She saw that a certain boy was ogling her from their group. She rolled her eyes. Lulu and Nana giggled.

Again, she was too good for him.

Five minutes went by like nothing and Rina snapped at her group. "Back to practice!"

Some girl groaned. "Can't we rest a little more?"

Rina glared at her. "No. Get off your fat arse and get into position."

The girl looked like she was going to cry. "I'm not fat!"

Rina rolled her eyes. "Then you don't need a break." She waved her off with her hand. "_Positions_."

Lulu giggled. "It's okay," she said to the girl. "Not everyone's pretty."

"Or skinny," Nana added.

The girl ran out of the dance studio. Rina didn't even care. "Take her off the list. She forfeits." Rina looked over the rest of her group. "Anyone care to join her?" There was no reply. Rina smiled. "Good." She turned on the music. "Now one, two, three, four, and five, six, seven, and eight."

**. . .**

"A dance club?"

"Yeah," Ikuto said. "It's about a half hour away from here. It's called _Amulet_. I actually went there after Utau's birthday dinner."

"And that was with Rina, right?" Amu asked.

"Sure, when I was dating her," Ikuto said. "Come on. It's fun, and they're open all night today."

"Ikuto," Amu said. "I'm…I'm tired, and you just got better from a fever."

"Please?" Ikuto asked. "They know me there, and I really want them to know that I have the most amazing girl in the world." Ikuto put on the best convincing expression he could pull. "Plus, I'm feeling fine."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Quit the sweet talk. Do you go there often?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Somewhat. It's pretty amazing."

Amu bit her lip. "Your parents are going to kill us."

Ikuto grinned. "They don't have to know." Ikuto saw how hesitant Amu looked. "We won't be out too late. I promise." Amu bit her lip. Ikuto leaned in close to her ear. "Don't you want to have one last escaped before we go home tomorrow?"

Amu nearly froze if it weren't for her shivering as Ikuto's breath tickled her ear. Ikuto didn't know that this was one of her last nights living with them. She felt guilty for not telling him, but she also felt a bit suspicious of him. Why was he so hesitant to promise to not lie to her? Was he hiding something? Amu suddenly felt ashamed of herself. _Stupid Amu!_ She thought furiously. _He's been nothing but nice you! Have a little faith!_

Amu gave Ikuto a once over. "Are you going to wear _that?_"

Ikuto smirked. "You can't very well wear that, either."

Amu looked down at her dress. "Sure. I'll change. Meet you at the garage in…ten?"

Ikuto leaned down to kiss her once. "I promise it'll be fun."

Amu sighed and nodded. They snuck up the stairs to their bedrooms. Everyone was asleep in the house but them. It was midnight. Amu carefully turned on her light, making sure she made no noise. She shuffled through her clothing. What kind of clothes do you wear to clubs? Amu had seen some of the things girls wore, but there was no way she was going to dress up like that. She decided that maybe she would pass with a tank top…if she could find one, that is.

Amu shuffled through her bags, looking through the clothes she had packed for this weekend. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink and black striped camisole. She quickly threw on the clothing items along with a black sweatshirt. She took her hair out of her ponytail and shook it loose.

As fast as she could, she ran outside to the garage where she found Ikuto waiting for her. Ikuto was wearing nothing but jeans, a white sweatshirt, and a black tee with DKNY written on it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'm ever going to be," she replied. "Are we stealing Daichi's car?"

"Yeah," Ikuto said. "I have the keys with me. But first, we have to open the garage door—_quietly._"

Amu nodded. On the padlock, Ikuto pressed a few questions, and they heard a small beep. Ikuto nodded his head at her. Amu copied exactly what Ikuto did. He held the edge of the garage door and gently pushed against it. The door slowly went up and opened without a sound.

"You've done this before." It wasn't a question. Amu was definitely sure he snuck out a lot before.

Ikuto just shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Over the summer, for a party or two. Kukai, Daichi, and I ditched. Kairi came along sometimes."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Honestly…" She stopped midsentence as a question popped into her head. "You…were quite the party boy, weren't you?"

Ikuto grinned. "I was born one."

"Careful," Amu warned teasingly. _No, _she thought. _Rina's a liar._ She smiled almost halfheartedly. "Party too hard and you could crash."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Amu blinked and then laughed quietly. "Yeah."

When Amu turned her head to look outside, her jaw dropped to the floor as she gasped sharply. There, standing in the night was her car. She couldn't help the ridiculous grin that came across her face. Ikuto's reaction was similar. His eyes widened, and he whistled.

"Tsukasa," Amu said, as if it answered all the questions.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Tsukasa," Amu repeated. "He got it back for me. H-he must've bought it."

Ikuto pursed his lips. "Where are the keys?"

Amu's mind worked fast. "The mailbox." She shuffled over to the front of the house and quietly opened the mailbox. There, in an envelope, was a note and the keys to the car.

"Smart," Ikuto commented. "How'd you know that?"

Amu almost laughed. "Whenever my mum couldn't pick me up from school back when I couldn't drive, she always left a spare key in the mailbox with a note saying, 'sorry' or 'I love you.'"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Guess we're taking your car then."

Ikuto kissed the top of her head and left to bring the garage door down. Meanwhile, Amu sat down on the hood of her car and leaned back against the windshield to look at the stars. She closed her eyes and hummed a melody. She felt someone sit down next to her. Ikuto, of course.

Amu felt him run a hand down her arm. He held her hand tightly. Amu opened her eyes and pivoted her head to look into gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, nothing like the one on earlier that night. With his other hand, Ikuto played with the straps on Amu's camisole. It was when he began sliding them down that Amu heard the clearing of someone's throat.

She pulled apart from Ikuto so fast, she almost got whiplash. She swerved her head to see Kukai leaning on the open garage door, raising his eyebrow jeeringly.

"You two really can't keep your paws off each other, can you?"

Amu blushed. "Kukai!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"_I _should be asking _you_ that same question," he sneered.

Ikuto reached into his pocket and tossed Kukai the keys. "Go back inside," Ikuto said, pissed that he was interrupted. He grabbed the side of Amu's head and pulled it into his arms so that her body was practically on his lap and his chin rested on her head. "We're busy."

Daichi suddenly showed up, coming from the door that connected the house to the garage. "Next time you decide to steal my keys, make sure I'm asleep first, you moron."

"That was a stupid move on your part," Kukai chided. "So, where are we going? _Amulet?_"

Ikuto stared at them skeptically. "You are _not_ going."

"Of course I am," Kukai said. "Unless you _want_ mom and dad to find out about this?"

Ikuto scowled, "Blackmail has never been your strong point."

"It's pretty strong right now," Kukai grinned. He glanced at Amu. "Got your ride back?"

Amu smiled shyly. "Yeah."

"I take it that you just found out?"

"Right again," Amu said.

Ikuto was visibly frowning at the twins. "You're in the back. Amu's shotgun. I'm driving."

"What?" Amu asked. "It's my car! I wanna drive!"

"Please, Amu," Ikuto said, rolling his eyes. "You don't even know where it is."

"I can take directions," she said.

"With your reaction time?" Ikuto shook his head. "No."

Amu pouted. "Control freak."

Ikuto grinned as a reply.

Amu spent the ride to _Amulet_ listening to Ikuto talk about how great it was and playing with the rips in her jeans. Honestly, it does sound amazing, but she wondered if she would fit in? If people like Rina went there, she really did question what it was really like there. But hey, there was a first time for everything. She was only doing this because this was one of the last nights she would be living with him. She probably would never get away with this on a school night.

Amu realized that they were in the city now. The city lights blinked and they rounded a corner where they parked. It was a short walk to _Amulet_. It wasn't hard to miss. It had huge, neon letters spelling it out. And another thing that was hard to miss was the mile long line protruding from the entrance. Two burly security guards stood blocking their way.

Ikuto held Amu's hand as they walked straight to the door. Amu stared at him incredulously. He was cutting everyone in line! People glared at them. There was muttering about them. Amu avoided their glances and just held onto the back of Ikuto's sweatshirt.

"Ikuto," Amu said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Ikuto grinned. "Don't we always make a scene, anyway?"

Amu frowned. They did. She was quiet the rest of the time as Ikuto pulled out his wallet and paid the man at the door for entrance. Daichi and Kukai paid separately. The other man held the door open and gave Amu a wink. She glared at him and held Ikuto's hand tighter. He laughed under his breath. Amu was kind of angry that Ikuto failed to realize this.

As soon as Amu stepped inside, her jaw dropped. Music blasted from every corner. People were dancing everywhere. And where there wasn't dancing people, there were black leather couches. The place was dark except for the different colored LCD lights. The DJ was at the very back of the room, off to the side of the stage. Kukai and Daichi were already off somewhere, completely and effectively ditching them. Amu itched to dance.

Come to think of it, she hadn't really _danced_ with Ikuto since Rima's Halloween party. Ikuto led her to a couch. He told her to wait while he dropped their sweatshirts off somewhere. Amu didn't mind at all. It was so hot in there. There was a mirror behind the couch she sat on, giving a clear view of the entire dance floor. She gazed into it for a while. The dancing was amazing.

That's when Amu noticed something. Her hair was astray. She lifted an arm to fix the strand when she noticed something else. A red mark. On her collarbone.

Amu's face turned as bright as the mark.

"Hey, Amu." Amu turned around. Ikuto saw her red face. "Is there something wrong?"

Amu lifted her neck. "Just what is this?"

"Uh…a hickey?" he said, unsure where she was going with this.

"Yes, Ikuto! A _hickey!_" Amu wailed. "Everybody's going to see it!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, now understanding why she was so flustered. "Chill out. Nobody's going to notice it unless they deliberately lean their head down at your chest and look at it."

"And what if that happens?" Amu questioned. "Imagine what they're going to think!"

Ikuto pondered this for a moment before responding. "Then they'll know you're mine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch. "Now do you want to dance or what?"

Amu almost forgot about the hickey at the mention of dancing. She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Ikuto stared into her eyes. Oh, God, did he love this girl. She was absolutely perfect. She was beautiful. Her personality was quirky, but amazing nonetheless. He didn't know what he would do if she suddenly left her. Just once, he pressed his lips down to hers. And he found himself unable to move away. It was only when Amu giggled and gently pushed him away did he realize that he almost lost all of his senses.

"I don't like PDA, Ikuto," Amu said, rolling her eyes. "Handle yourself, please."

An idea popped up into Ikuto's mind. He wanted to request a song. It was absolutely perfect way to describe everything Amu was to him. "I'll be right back. I'm going to request a song."

Amu's eyebrows knit together. "Ikuto, what song—"

She didn't get to finish because Ikuto was already gone. Amu sighed and planted her butt down on the couch again. When Ikuto reached the DJ, he asked for a request. He tried to make it quick. The DJ didn't seem to mind taking his request. He didn't make them too often, but this was a special occasion.

Amu propped her feet up on the coffee table, her knees bent. She started messing with the rips of her jeans again. She realized that one of the straps to her black sandals was loose. She fixed it along with the bow that was crooked. She was quickly growing impatient. That's when she heard the song begin.

_Oooh that body´s like music to my ear_

Amu turned her head to look at the dance floor. Ikuto was there.

_Oooh that body´s like music to my ear_

Ikuto was walking her way. _Oh_, how her heart was beating. Her blood pounded in her ears. Was he always so perfect? She could tell his jeans hung low on his hips. And when she saw his face, her throat went dry. He had the most amazing, crooked smile in the world.

_Oooh that body´s like music to my ear  
´Cause what you want is right here_

Ikuto held out a hand to Amu. "You've been everywhere in the world, right?"

Amu bit her lip. "Not really. Just…a lot of different places."

_Oh she oh she so international  
The way the way she get it on the floor  
I´m tryin´ I´m tryin´ to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better_

"Isn't it funny how I don't even know where you've been?"

Amu rolled her eyes, squeezing his hand. "Hilarious."

They walked out to the dance floor. Ikuto pulled Amu's backside to his front, effectively trapping her. It started off as a little slow dance and Ikuto spun Amu underneath his arm. He was enjoying seeing her smile.

_Parlez vous Francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey little chica from Guadeloupe_

As the next line came along, Ikuto spun Amu around once more, this time dipping her slowly down so that her back arched.

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

Ikuto pulled Amu back up from the dip abruptly as the chorus came. His dance became faster paced. He moved his body in rhythmic patterns that followed the beat. Amu turned around to face Ikuto. She moved her hips in small circles, slowly making it so they grew to bigger circles.

_Now I don´t speak Spanish Japanese or French  
But the way that body´s talkin´ definitely makes sense  
It´s her, her body her body her body language  
It´s her, her body her body her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It´s her, her body her body her body language  
It´s her, her body her body her body_

_That make me want to say hey...(´ey!)  
Hey... (´ey!)  
Hey... (´ey!)  
It´s her, her body her body her body language  
C´mon_

Ikuto grabbed Amu by the waist, stopping her. He leaned down and kissed the part where her earlobe met the side of her head.

Amu blushed beet red. "Isn't there a better time for this?"

Her turned her around and once against pulled her back to his chest. He made a point of slowly grinding against her, dancing all the same. "What better time than when you're doing what you do best?"

"Uh," Amu said. "_At home?_"

Ikuto smiled. "Let's have some fun, okay?"

And once again, they were two halves to a whole. Dancing like they were born to do it, which they were, Amu and Ikuto made a point to steal the dance floor.

_Shorty let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let´s have a celebration baby_

_Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing _

_Now I don´t speak Spanish Japanese or French  
But the way that body´s talkin´ definitely makes sense  
It´s her her body her body her body language  
It´s her her body her body her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It´s her her body her body her body language  
It´s her her body her body her body_

_That make me want to say hey...(´ey!)  
Hey...(´ey!)  
Hey...(´ey!)  
It´s her her body her body her body language  
C´mon _

The next stanza appeared and Ikuto backed up from Amu. Amu was confused as to what he was doing, but then she realized that for the next stanza, he was dancing _for_ her. It was a slower part of the song, but he moved his body so damn sexily that it didn't matter. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

He mouthed the words, hoping that with the song she would at least see a _fraction_ of his feelings for her.

_I´m lifting up my voice to say  
You´re the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You´re banging like a speaker box  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady let me take you away _

Of course, when the chorus came up again, Ikuto took Amu's hand and moved her so that they danced side by side.

_Now I don´t speak Spanish Japanese or French  
But the way that body´s talkin´ definitely makes sense now  
It´s her her body her body her body language  
It´s her her body her body her body language  
It´s the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It´s her her body her body her body language  
It´s her her body her body her body_

_You make me want to say hey...(´ey!)  
Hey...(´ey!)  
Hey...(´ey!)  
It´s her her body body body language  
C´mon_

_Ooo that body´s like music to my ear  
Ooo that body´s like music to my ear  
Ooo that body´s like music to my ear  
´Cause what you want is right here_

They finished off the dance with one last dip. After the beat was done echoing, Ikuto slowly pulled Amu's lips to meet his. The small crowd that was watching them cheered. Amu's heart fluttered. She loved this man. How could she have ever doubted him? She didn't know, but she now she was _really _going to have some fun.

**. . .**

_Well, you're a hot mess  
And I'm falling for you  
And I'm like, hot damn  
Let me make you my boo_

'_Cause you can shake it, shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it, hell yes_

Amu laughed out loud as she and Ikuto made their way off the dance floor after dancing for the longest time. She was having so much fun. Ikuto laughed along with her, holding her against him with his arms around her waist.

"Do we have to leave?" Ikuto asked, grinning. "I love this song."

"I'm thirsty," Amu said. "I want some pop."

Amu and Ikuto stood at the concession stand where drinks and food were being sold. Amu pursed her lips as she looked over the menu. There were a lot of good things. She decided to order some food while she was at it. She saw Kukai and Daichi not too far away, so she waved them over.

"Hey, we need to get going," Kukai said.

"Nachos?" Amu asked, shoving the tray to the middle of the table. "And why?"

"It's three in the morning," Daichi said, taking some nachos.

Amu nearly spit out the pop she had in her mouth. "_What?_"

"If we're caught, Mom's gonna have our heads mounted over the fireplace," Kukai said. "I don't know about you, but I like my head on my shoulders."

"Okay then, after Amu finishes her nachos, we can go home," Ikuto said.

**. . .**

_Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, Take it  
Love me, Love me_

_Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, Take it  
Love me, Love me_

Amu stood at the front of the club with Kukai and Daichi. They were waiting for Ikuto after he told them to stay there. So far, it had been half an hour and he still hasn't shown up. Daichi was impatiently tapping his foot, while Amu glanced at the clock that was glowing neon green every two seconds. It was already a quarter till four.

"Is he serious?" Kukai asked. "He's going to get us into so much trouble."

"You guys _wanted_ to tag along," Amu stated, even though she was worried herself. She never usually did things like this.

"Yeah, we _thought_ that we would get home on time, like usual," Kukai said. "If he didn't have the keys, I would have ditched him."

"I'm going to find him," Amu said. "I'll be right back. You two head outside."

Amu jogged off into the crowd. She looked around for Ikuto, but she couldn't seem to find his blue head anywhere. After searching the main part of the club, she decided to go around back. He _did_ say that they knew him here. Maybe he was talking to the people who worked here.

Amu made her way towards the back, but all she found was the back door and a couple of girls walking away. She heard their conversation.

"—and I can't believe he took all of them on," one girl said. "He must be crazy."

"I feel bad for leaving him there like that," the other said. "He was pretty beat up."

Amu didn't hear anymore because she was already out the back door. The door led to an alley, where she saw her boyfriend slouched against a wall. He had a bloody nose and a cut on his lip and eyebrow. She gasped as she ran to him.

"Ikuto!" Amu said, frantic. "What happened? Did you get into a fight? What were you _thinking?_"

Ikuto lifted his head up slightly. "Amu?"

"Yeah, it's me," Amu said. She felt like she was about to cry.

"There were three of them," Ikuto said. "They were trying something funny with these two girls, so I—" Amu took in a sharp breath before throwing her arms around him. Ikuto winced. "Easy there."

"Why didn't you call Kukai or Daichi?" Amu asked, pulling back. She patted his lip with the sleeve of her black sweatshirt. His white sweatshirt, on the other hand, had smears of blood on it. "Aw geez. This is the second fight I've seen you get into."

"Yeah," Ikuto said, trying to laugh it off. "I think it's the third time I've had you take care of me."

"I'm not always going to be here to take care of you," Amu said. She regretted it as soon as she said it. She didn't mean for that to slip out.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked.

"Never mind," Amu said quickly, patting his eyebrow.

"Ouch," Ikuto said, grimacing. He hung his head low and held his head in his good hand. "That hurt."

Amu stiffened. "I'm so sorry!"

Ikuto smirked at her reaction and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to his face. Amu was startled by his sudden action, so she jerked back, causing Ikuto to topple forward and hit the alley floor with a smack.

"Okay, now that really hurt," Ikuto mumbled.

Amu panicked. "I'm sorry! You just—all of a sudden you—I was surprised, okay?" Amu lifted his head and placed it on her lap. Ikuto sighed and relaxed. Amu combed her fingers through his hair. "You have really soft hair, you know that?" Amu bunched up her sleeve and started to pat some of the blood away.

"Do you like soft hair?" Ikuto asked hoarsely.

"I've always liked soft hair," Amu said.

"Good," Ikuto barely whispered.

Amu gently lifted his head up. "We have to get going. Kukai and Daichi are waiting for us."

"Alright," Ikuto said.

Ikuto managed to get himself on his feet with the help of Amu. He declined her help when she asked him if he needed to lean on her to walk. They walked out of the alley and straight to the front, where they saw Kukai and Daichi waiting for them. Their eyes widened at the sight that beheld them.

"Whoa," Daichi said.

"What—" Kukai started.

"We'll explain on the way back," Amu said.

**. . .**

They made it back around 4:30AM. They were all dead beat as they fell asleep in their own rooms. Ikuto cleaned himself up before going to bed, though. Amu had changed into her pajamas as soon as she got back home. She sighed as she fell asleep, not knowing how tired she was until she hit a bed.

Four hours later, everyone was woken up. Of course, the four teenagers who snuck out that night had bags under their eyes and were tired as hell. Souko told them to back their bags because they were leaving. Amu had a hard time keeping her eyes open as she stuffed all of her belongings in her bag. She yawned as she threw the strap over her shoulder and went downstairs. The bag bounced against the back of her legs. She saw that everyone else had put their bags in a pile, so she just threw hers along with theirs.

When she made it to the kitchen for breakfast, she saw that Kukai had fallen asleep next to his bowl of cereal. Amu nearly slapped her forehead, but instead she slapped the back of his head, effectively waking him up just before Souko saw him. Amu sat down at the table and suddenly heard a crash. Ikuto just walked in, and Souko had just dropped a glass in the sink.

"Ikuto, what _happened_ to you?" Souko said, shocked.

Ikuto blinked and then yawned. "I fell down. Hard."

Souko held a hand over her heart. "Where? _When? _Do I need to take you to a hospital?"

"I don't need medical attention, Mom." Souko crossed her arms over her chest, urging him on. "I went outside for a bit yesterday," Ikuto said, shrugging. "I fell because it was dark."

"Do you really expect me to fall for such a stupid excuse?" Souko said. "Tell me the truth."

Ikuto took a seat at the table. "That _is_ the truth."

Souko seemed to relax. "Promise me you'll be more careful next time."

"I promise," Ikuto said, filling his bowl to the brim with Captain Crunch cereal.

"Good," Souko said. "Now eat up."

Amu sat at the table, silently munching on her breakfast. She couldn't help the next thought that ran through her head: Ikuto was a _very_ good liar.

* * *

**A little something from the manga. The dance competition may be the next chapter or the next two chapters, just to give you guys the heads up. I know I've made you wait forever. As for the late update, well, I'm always late, aren't I? Thanks for reading, as always.**


	19. Greeting Goodbye Part I

**Happy Reading, my little muffin cakes!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 19~**

**-Greeting Goodbye Part I-**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ I just bought that dress," Amu groaned. "Utau, you have mad persuasion skills."

"I know fashion," Utau said, taking the passenger seat. Rima got into the back. "That dress makes your arse look killer."

"Who the hell's gonna stare at my arse?" Amu said incredulously.

"I could name a few people," Rima said, clicking her seatbelt into place. "There's Ikuto—"

"Okay! Stop!" Amu said. "I don't want to know!"

"Trust me," Utau said. "It'd be a crime _not_ to buy that dress." She turned on the radio and Britney Spears pounded through the speakers.

Amu pulled out of the parking lot. "We're not even sure we can make homecoming! It's the same day as the competition!" Even though she was slightly pessimistic on the fact that they could make both events, she was hoping that Ikuto would work something out. She really wanted to go to homecoming with him.

"Homecoming ends at eleven. We'll make it for the last hour," Utau said. "Besides, we already have tickets."

"You don't know that the competition and judging will end by nine. We need an hour at least to get ready," Amu said.

"Just consider yourself lucky to have found the dress _the day before homecoming_," Rima said.

"I guess," Amu mumbled.

**. . .**

After dropping Rima and Utau off at their houses, Amu went back home. She hung her dress on the hook behind her door and threw herself onto her bed. She sighed as she closed her eyes. For the past few days, she had been practicing like mad. All she ever did was think dance. She _breathed_ dance. Amu felt severely uncomfortable in her skinny jeans so she kicked them off and replaced them with a pair of pajama shorts.

"_Amu!_"

Amu's leg caught in her shorts while she was putting them on and she fell over onto her butt. A loud thud reverberated through her room and she let out a yelp. Ikuto and Nagi came into the room at this time. Amu blushed scarlet as did Nagi. Ikuto shoved Nagi out of Amu's room and shut the door behind him.

"Don't you dare think that it's okay for you to stay here too!" Amu yelled, pulling up her shorts as quickly as she could.

"Alright, alright!" Ikuto said. He opened the door for Nagi to come in.

"What did you want?" Amu asked.

"Did you talk to Utau about homecoming?"

"Yeah, I did," Amu said. "Are you sure we can make it?"

"Utau's being _very _optimistic," Nagi said. "I'm not even sure if we can make it for the last dance with the way things are going."

"I personally think the competition is more important than some stupid homecoming dance," Ikuto said.

Amu blinked. "But I already bought my dress…"

Ikuto saw the slight disappointment in Amu's face. "Shit," he grumbled under his breath. He ran his hand through his hair. "But it'll be fun…I guess…with the dance crew being there."

Amu smiled and Nagi slapped his forehead with his hand. "You are _so_ whipped."

Ikuto glared at him while Amu picked up some clothes that were on her floor. She tossed them into the laundry bin along with the sweaty contents of her dance bag.

"So we're going to homecoming?" Nagi asked.

"Yup," Amu said.

"Great," Ikuto said facetiously.

"Now get out of my room so I can take a nap," Amu said.

"Are you sure you want to nap?" Ikuto asked suggestively.

Nagi groaned. "Don't put nasty images in my head."

"Positive," Amu said, ignoring Nagi's comment.

Ikuto sighed, "Fine then."

Nagi was the first to leave. Ikuto was about to step out of the room when Amu turned him around and gave him a quick kiss.

"See ya later," Amu told him.

And she shut the door.

**. . .**

Amu woke up hours later. It was actually ten at night. The sheets were a mess around her legs. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and yawned. Her clock told her that she had slept for about four hours.

Amu rolled back over onto her side. She still hadn't told Ikuto about her moving back to California. She didn't know how to tell him. Should she just go up to him and say it or should she tell him the news at the breakfast table tomorrow? Souko and Aruto already knew. Tsukasa informed them. She told them to keep it a secret from the boys until the day before she leaves, but she was going to tell Ikuto herself. They couldn't tell him.

Amu decided to get up. She headed downstairs just in time to watch some TV with the boys. She sat right in between Kiseki and Nagi. Ikuto sat on the recliner.

"Why is this hag sitting next to me?" Kiseki sneered.

Nagi reached over and pinched his thigh. "That's for pinching me earlier today and for Amu."

Amu couldn't help but laugh. She was going to miss these guys. "It's okay."

"Hey Amu?" Nagi piped up. "Did you hear about the venue for homecoming yet?"

"Yeah," Amu grinned. "It's the theme park downtown, right?" Amu sent a knowing glance towards Ikuto.

Daichi walked into the room as soon as Amu sent that glace. He raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you just look at him like that?"

"Oh," Amu looked up at him. "Ikuto was supposed to take me to the theme park homecoming's at a while ago, but things came up."

"We used to go to that park all the time," Kukai said, walking behind Daichi. They both sat on another couch. "Every chance we got, we went down there."

"I remember going once with all of you," Amu mused. "I loved the teacups. That was my favorite ride. The merry-go-round was fun, too."

"No way! The water rides are definitely the best!" Kukai said.

"But you get cold after a while," Amu said. "Especially in the evening."

"That's why you go in the afternoon!"

"But the lights are so beautiful at night!" Amu countered. "That's why homecoming's gonna be so great! I still can't believe they managed to rent out the entire park! It must have cost a fortune…"

"Meh." Daichi shrugged. "The park's closing down anyway. Our school got a deal on it."

"It's closing down?" Amu asked incredulously. "For real?"

"Apparently not many people go to it anymore," Kukai said.

"That's awful."

"Not really," Daichi said. "We don't even go to it anymore."

"It'll be fine," Ikuto said. "It'll shut down with a _bang!_"

"Sounds legit," Kukai said.

The conversation ended there, and the lot of them continued to watch a rerun of _Spiderman 2_.

**. . .**

Amu sat in the old tree house in the backyard. It was really late and dark out, but she brought an electric lamp, which lit the small space with a warm glow. The light was just enough to see the withered pictures tacked to the walls. Some were drawn—horribly drawn. The people looked like potatoes. Some of them were photographs. They were all happy.

Amu wrapped herself in a warm fleece blanket because of the chill after lighting a mosquito candle to keep the bugs away. All she was doing was listening to comforting music in the background. She needed to settle her nerves before the dance competition tomorrow. It was mind-boggling—how far she had come.

In spite of all that had happened to her, Amu felt extremely lucky. She had people who loved her. She loved them too. She wasn't even angry at Tadase anymore. She was trying to start everything over now that she was leaving Florida. California was all the way across the country. How on earth was she going to tell Ikuto? She decided the _time_ to tell him—after homecoming—but how in the world was she going to muster up the courage to tell him this?

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered to herself. "I'm moving back to California."

"You're _what?"_

Amu jumped violently. She snapped her head up and saw Kiseki standing on the ladder that led to the entrance of the tree house.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" Amu said. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She thought he was Ikuto!

"It's _my _tree house," he sneered. "What are _you_ doing here? Talking to yourself? That's freaky."

Amu glared at him. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Yeah because we _all_ live by that rule," Kiseki said, sarcastically.

"It'd be nice," Amu muttered.

"Maybe it would stop the stupid lectures about bullying at my school."

"That's true," Amu said quietly. There was a long pause. "Don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"That…I'm moving back to the west coast."

Kiseki was silent, which was a first. He sat with his feet dangling out of the tree house. He stared at the sky while he began thinking about it. "Why are you going back?"

Amu hugged her knees and leaned her head against the wall. "I have to. I-I have to get ready for college. And clean up the empty house back in Cali."

"That's stupid."

Amu grit her teeth. "You wouldn't understand. You're just a kid."

"So are you."

"I-I'm still older than you!"

"That's true," he said. "But you still act like a kid."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll get somewhere in life."

Amu blinked. "What?"

Kiseki shook his head. "Never mind."

"No," Amu said. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Kiseki said. "They all think you're going to get somewhere in life. Like you're someone special. Like I don't matter."

"What do I have to do with what they think of you?"

Kiseki stood up and frowned. He stared straight at Amu. "Everyone _loves_ you. Even Kairi! That recluse that always has his face in a book _gives a shit_ about what you say!"

"They love you, too, Kiseki," Amu said. "You're their brother."

"Tch," he said. "Yeah, right. That matters. You know, ever since you came here, my life's been hell. Everyone wants to be with you, talk to you, hang out with you. It's annoying!"

Amu's eyes widened. "Do…are you…lonely?"

"Why does it matter?" he yelled. "It doesn't! Everyone in this family thinks I'm some kind of failure at life!"

"Okay," Amu said. "First off, stop yelling. It' not going to get you anywhere." Kiseki shut up, surprisingly. "Secondly, I'm leaving, so your world will go back to normal. And thirdly, you'll get somewhere in life, too."

Kiseki sunk to his knees and placed his hands on them. He stared at the ground. "It's not going back to normal. It will never go back to normal. Ikuto's obsessed with you. Everyone would be depressed if you left. They would talk about memories with you…like from the past. I can't even talk to them. I have no clue what the hell the shit they're talking about is."

Amu's mouth formed an 'o' as she finally understood. Kiseki was feeling left out. He loved his brothers. She knew it, but she was standing in the way. "Kiseki?"

"What?" His voice sounded watery.

"Why don't you ever bring up a _new_ topic? I'm hanging out with Utau and Rima all the time. You should spend some time with the guys then."

"You guys have the dance thing going on," Kiseki said. "It sucks."

"You can't expect everything to happen for you," Amu said. "You have to _make_ time, dude."

Kiseki looked up and wiped at his face. He had a slight grin. "Did you just say, 'Dude'?"

Amu blinked. "Yeah." Why was that so amusing? "I've said it before…"

"It just sounded out of place," he said.

Amu didn't look at him. She knew guys didn't like it when you watched them cry. "Well I'm glad you found me entertaining…" she grumbled.

"Hey," he said.

Amu looked at her sneakers. "Yeah?"

"They really would be upset if you left."

"It'll be like last time," Amu said, trying to change the mood. "I'll come back."

"No, you won't," he said bluntly. "You only came back this time because you needed a place to stay. Why would you come back?"

"To visit!" Amu said. "I will _always_ want to see you guys."

"Will you have the time?"

Amu grinned. "I'll _make_ time."

And at this, Kiseki actually laughed.

**. . .**

Amu went back inside about an hour later. Kiseki went back earlier. Mostly everyone was asleep, except for Kairi, who was watching Discovery Channel. Amu rolled her eyes. _Nerd_, she thought. But all of a sudden, she frowned. She needed to pack.

As she entered her room, she saw that everything was messy. She even had a random plastic bag in the corner. She sighed and scrounged her closet for her bags. She pulled them out and began emptying out drawers. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She flipped out and shoved the bag back into the closet and slammed it closed. The door opened and it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" Amu said. That was the second time that night was scared by someone. "Hi, um, what's up?"

Ikuto's eyebrows scrunched together. He had a puzzled expression on his face and Amu melted. _He looks so adorable when he's oblivious,_ she thought. _Ugh! Amu, stop it!_

"What's wrong with _you_?" he asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm just…" Amu paused. "I'm cleaning."

"Cleaning." It wasn't a question. He stared at her, disbelieving.

"It's…fun," Amu said. "Yes. Cleaning is fun."

"You hate cleaning," Ikuto stated.

Amu swallowed. "Well I recently found a new resolve."

"A…resolve for cleaning?"

"Yes," Amu said. She walked toward him. "Is there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said. The back of his neck was turning red. He rubbed it.

Amu smiled and bit her lip. "Okay. Talk."

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Amu stepped aside, and said in a deep voice, "Come in."

Ikuto laughed. "Charming."

"Almost as charming as you."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and plopped down onto her bed. "Yeah."

Amu lied down next to him. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I lied. I just wanted to sit in here."

Amu smacked his belly. "You promised you'd never lie to me!"

Ikuto rubbed the spot she smacked. "Well…"

"Ikuto!"

"Kidding!"

Amu groaned. "Jeez. And I thought I was actually gonna get some cleaning done. You're just in here to mess with me."

"Pretty much."

"Go be useful and sleep. You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

"Hey, you're definitely going to college right?"

Amu raised her eyebrow. "Yes. Why the sudden interest?"

Ikuto sighed. "I'm graduating this year."

"Um, yeah," Amu said. "It would be a bad thing if you _didn't_ graduate."

"I'm not referring to that," he said. "I'm going to leave you."

Amu tilted her head to the side. "To go off to college right?"

"You seem to be taking it well," Ikuto murmured.

"Do you want me to sob for you?" Amu said sarcastically.

"No," Ikuto said. "I know this is going to seem like a lot to ask from you…but, do you think you would consider going to the same college as me? You know, when you graduate?"

Amu felt a lump in her throat. She placed her hand on his chest and her chin on her hand. "Oh, wow, Ikuto…I…I didn't even plan that far ahead."

"You've got plenty of time to think about it," Ikuto said. "I just thought it would be great if you would be there with me."

"I'll…think about it," Amu said. "I'm not as smart as you, so I'm not sure I'll get into whatever college you set out to. And I'm not sure I can pay for anything out of state."

"I'm going to college here, in Florida, so that won't be a problem," he said. "You can also get a scholarship for dancing." Ikuto paused. "But I thought Tsukasa would cover your funds?"

Amu was silent for a long time. "I'll think about it. Give me some time."

Ikuto ran a hand through her hair. "Whatever you want."

There was another long silence. "Ikuto?"

"Hm?" he said. He was on his side now, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What would you do if I went back home?"

Ikuto paused for a split second. "This is your home."

"No," Amu said, moving closer to him and setting her head on his arm. "I mean my home in Cali."

"This is hypothetically speaking?" he asked.

"Yes. Hypothetically," Amu said. "What would you do?"

"I would follow you," he said after shrugging.

"You can't buy a plane ticket," Amu countered.

"I would drive," he replied.

"Your motorcycle got destroyed," Amu said. His eyes widened. Amu quickly corrected herself. "Hypothetically, of course."

"I'll steal Kukai's car."

"He bit you after you tried and left with it."

Ikuto laughed. "Where do you come up with these things?" Amu stared at him. "All right, all right. I took a taxi."

"You'd pay for a _taxi?_" Amu asked. "That's insane. You're not allowed. I ban that choice."

"Is that even legal?"

"It doesn't matter. So what would you do?"

"Depends on what you will _let _me do," Ikuto muttered.

"How about stay here and be happy?" Amu suggested.

"Not a chance," Ikuto whispered, lifting Amu's chin so that she looked up at him.

Amu swallowed. "Then stay here and be whatever you want?"

"Depressed and lonely is what I would feel," he said.

"You're not allowed to feel that way," Amu said bluntly. "You're only allowed to frolic in pretty meadows."

Ikuto made a face. "Okay, no."

"Pretend I never asked that question," Amu whispered, lifting herself off of the bed.

Ikuto sat up and grabbed her arm. "Hey are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, that's not it," Amu said. "Just forget I said anything."

Ikuto yanked her arm back and turned her around so that she stood between his knees while he sat on the bed. "Tell me what's up."

Amu looked down at him and brushed hair out of his eyes. She knew he liked it when she did that. In her mind, she was debating on whether or not to bring up the Rina subject. She wanted to believe that Ikuto didn't do all of those things with her, but something was bugging her to ask. She needed to clear her mind of all these thoughts.

"That night I went to dinner with Tsukasa…I met Rina," Amu started.

Ikuto froze. "What…did she say?"

"I don't believe her…I don't want to, I mean, but she said that you got her…pregnant," Amu whispered the last part.

Ikuto was stunned into silence. "She told you that?" he breathed.

"It isn't true…is it?" Amu said.

Ikuto gently placed two hands on her waist. "Hypothetically speaking…what would you do if it was true?"

"I would be depressed…and I would feel betrayed. Cause you promised not to lie to me," Amu said.

Ikuto sighed. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," he said uneasily.

"So it's true?" Amu gasped.

Ikuto looked at her carefully. "No, it isn't. Rina's just spreading shit for attention."

Amu seemed to visibly sigh with relief. "Thank goodness." She smiled a little shyly. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Don't apologize," Ikuto said. "It wasn't your fault."

Amu leaned down and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "I'm still sorry."

Ikuto's heart wrenched. He was lying to her. The one thing she ever truly asked from him…he couldn't give her. Amu didn't seem to notice, though.

**. . .**

There was a day off at school the following Friday, the day of the homecoming dance. The teachers had a board meeting about school funds. Students were all excited for the dance that evening. The venue was spectacular. The entire student body was buzzing with gossip about the latest homecoming hookups and breakups.

All except for the dance team.

They were all crowded in the dance room, practicing their routine for the nth time.

"That's not good enough!" Ikuto yelled. "Ran, you're off by a step!"

"You would be too if you were practicing all damn day!" she yelled, gasping for breath.

"I wouldn't complain," Ikuto replied. He was ruthless.

"Can we take a break?" Rhythm asked. "I'm going to pass out if we don't."

"I second that motion," Ran said, raising her hand high in the air. "Plus I'm getting hungry."

Dia sat down on the ground and drank some water. "I'm sure everyone is exhausted. A little break and something to eat should get us energized, Ikuto."

"She's right," Kukai said.

"Fine," Ikuto grumbled. "Go and get your food."

Everyone sighed in relief. Ran was out the door before anybody could say anything. Amu stayed behind with Ikuto once the room cleared out.

"Are you really that worried?" Amu asked.

"Kind of," Ikuto replied.

"The routine is perfect, Ikuto," Amu said. "Any more practice and we'll be dead."

"Really think so?"

"Yes," Amu said. "Everyone's tired. Practice is important, but none of it will amount to anything if we can't perform the actual routine."

"Are you saying we should end practice for today?" Ikuto asked.

"Please," Amu groaned. "My legs hurt."

"Okay, okay," Ikuto said. "I'm pretty sure Kukai wouldn't tolerate any more of me anyway."

Amu took hold of his hand. "Well then let's go join them for something to eat."

"Sounds good to me."

**. . .**

It was seven at night. Utau and Dia were doing everyone's makeup. The girls already had their outfits on for the dance. The basic outfit was a pair of cutoff shorts, a camisole, and a white sweatshirt with paint splashes. The camisoles came in different colors. They guys wore jeans, tanks, and a similar sweatshirt in black. They all wore converse shoes.

"We're going to save time by keeping the same makeup from the dance competition to wear to homecoming," Dia said.

Amu grimaced. "Won't we sweat it off?"

"It's waterproof," Dia said. "It's a good thing that the dance theme is black and white. They're neutral colors so everyone's makeup will end up matching their dresses!"

"Well that will save us about thirty minutes," Utau said. "The hair is something else entirely."

"Natural is what we're going to go with," Dia said. "It's easier than piling on the product."

"You really planned this all out, didn't ya?" Ran said, tying up her shoelaces.

"Do you want to go to homecoming with Daichi or not?" Utau snapped.

Ran held up her hands in defense. "Okay, okay. I wasn't saying anything offensive."

Utau sighed. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little stressed out."

"We all are," Rima said, pulling her yellow camisole down. It kept riding up.

"You're supposed to show a little bit of skin, Rima," Amu told her. She was right. The camisoles were made to show a strip of the tummy.

"Ugh," Rima complained. "It's just so uncomfortable."

Utau rolled her eyes. "Well get used to it, babe."

Dia already set up the eyeshadows and brushes. They were all in sets of grey, white, and a smoky black, swept across the eyes to give a gorgeous smoky black eye with a crisp line drawn with jet black liquid eyeliner. Voluminous lashes framed the eyes and a peach lip gloss was applied. It was safe to say that when they exited the dressing room made specifically for the girls, they definitely turned heads.

"I never imagined this would have such an impact," Amu mumbled.

"I kinda like it!" Ran said, grinning ear to ear. "We are so gonna own this!"

"Don't jinx it," Dia said, but she was grinning like mad.

Currently, the girls were backstage in the dressing room area. The area was a gigantic circle that had the rooms lined up on it. There was a wide hallway that led to another area where all of the dance teams waited and where the guys' dressing room area met with the girls'. It was called the lounge. There were benches, drink tables, snacks, and music. Like a small party, but with rivals.

Just as their moods were soaring, they spotted someone that threw that mood into hell. Rina glared at them with her girls from the benches she sat at. Amu froze when she saw her and then immediately glared at her. Utau didn't even give Rina a second glance. She wasn't worth the fuss. But Rina had other plans. She walked right up to their group.

"So you didn't chicken out?" she sneered.

"Of course not," Dia said calmly. "We worked hard for this."

Rina rolled her eyes. "Spare me the optimism, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." She looked straight at Utau. "You don't stand a chance."

"I'm not sure what I'm more surprised with—the fact that you actually showed up or the fact that you know a word like _optimism_."

Their heads turned to see that Nate had spoken. Amu stole a glance at Ikuto, but he didn't look at her. He was staring directly at Rina.

"Oh, shut up," Rina said, glaring at him. "You know you will never match up to me."

Nate shrugged off the insult. "I don't need to. We'll see who'll have to do the matching up when I go to college, and you live off of dad's money."

"Excuse me?" Rina said, gasping. "At least my mother wasn't some dirty whore!"

Nate froze on the spot, as did everyone else. Nate's expression turned vicious. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said darkly.

Rina didn't even care. She huffed and turned around.

Ikuto's voice stopped her. "You really shouldn't have said that."

Rina quickly spun around to see him. She smirked. "There are a lot of things I shouldn't have said."

"You had no right," Ikuto spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you even _care?_"

"Because he's my friend," Ikuto stated firmly.

Rina formed an evil lopsided grin. She walked towards him until they were a foot apart. "And when did you get so soft? After you started dating pinkie over there?"

"Leave Amu out of this," Ikuto said, "and get your arse the hell away from my dance team."

"So cold towards me already?" she chided.

Utau stepped in and almost couldn't control her anger. "Oh _hell no_." She nearly slapped Rina across the face. "I didn't know you were so _blind_. Ikuto never liked you! Get over it!"

"He never liked me?" Rina yelled. "If he never liked me, then why would he screw me? Huh?" Rina turned her anger on Amu. "You didn't believe me, did you? I bet he didn't even get anywhere with you!"

"Rina—" Nate said.

She turned to Ikuto. "And _you!_ You're lying to her! She doesn't know a thing!"

"Rina, shut up—"

"She _stole_ you from me because she couldn't find her own man—"

"_Rina!_" Nate yelled. "_Shut the hell up!_"

Rina stopped. She was breathing fast. "What's with _you?_ You don't need to defend her. That stupid little crush you have on her won't get you anywhere. She only goes for guys that are _taken_."

Amu gaped at Nate. She whispered, "Is that true?"

Nate was very pale. "I-I…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Amu asked.

Nate sighed and ran a hand through is already messed up hair. "Because you had a boyfriend. And then you broke up with him, I thought I had a chance. But you started to date Ikuto." He grinned, a bit sadly. His eyes were shining with intensity Amu had never seen before. "And how can I compete with that?"

"You can't compete with him," Rina said. "There's a reason he's captain, you know."

"I guess so," Nate said, "but he still likes me better than you."

Rina fumed. She was about to retort when the speakers blared and the announcer began speaking over the intercom. "_Attention all dancers! The Miami Dance Competition will begin shortly! Please make sure you have your numbers pinned onto your clothing. We will call you up when it is your turn to show us your stuff!"_

The intercom turned off. A buzz went through the teams.

Rina glared at Ikuto. "You're going to regret this." And with that, she stalked away.

Everyone was silent with Rina's threat ringing in their heads. Ikuto looked frustrated, and Utau looked like she wanted to maul someone. Amu had a worried expression on her face, and not many could really see it, but Nate was shaking. He was really pale.

Rhythm was the first one to speak up. "Are you okay, Nate?"

All heads turned towards said person. Nate didn't even glance up. He breathed out a shaky breath and put on an act that was obvious to everyone. "Yeah. Completely. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go. Now."

Before anyone could comment any further, Nate walked away.

"He was lying," Amu said, stating the obvious.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That was completely obvious."

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "He always uses short, shaky sentences when he's nervous or upset."

"And he shakes," Dia added. "He gets really shaky."

"He was shaking?" Amu asked. She didn't notice anything.

"Yeah," Ran said. "Didn't you notice?"

"She obviously didn't," Rima said. "She doesn't know him like we do."

Amu knew she shouldn't feel offended, but she did. It was true—she didn't know Nate real well at all. But it still hurt to hear it.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Amu offered.

"No," Ikuto said suddenly, "I will. I have to."

So many things were running through Amu's mind. Why didn't Ikuto deny what Rina said? Why was this happening right before the competition? What's going to happen on later today? Ikuto noticed Amu's worrying. He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry," Ikuto said. "I'll fix this."

Amu's jumbled mind cleared up a bit after hearing that statement. She watched his back as he walked in the direction that Nate left. She frowned. Their team was the fourth ones on stage. She really did hope they would hurry. As soon as she was dancing, her stress would be somewhat lifted. But more than anything at the moment, she hoped that everything would be okay with Nate and Ikuto.

**. . .**

Ikuto found Nate exactly where he predicted—outside in the back parking lot. He was squatting next to the building with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Nate definitely heard Ikuto approach because he stiffened. Ikuto didn't say anything.

After a while, Nate spoke up. "She knows, doesn't she?"

"Knows what?" Ikuto asked, sitting down next to him on the ground where he was squatting.

"Knows that Rina and I are only half brother and sister," Nate said. He swallowed. "That I'm illegitimate…"

"How could she derive that from what Rina just said—"

"You guys told her," Nate said. "I saw the look on her face."

Ikuto sighed. "Sorry. We didn't mean to—"

"You did mean to," Nate said. "She even knows I like her. _You_ know I like her. This is some really screwed up shit."

Ikuto propped up a knee and placed an elbow on it. He tilted his head back to touched the brick wall behind him. "You're right. About both. Sorry."

"Do you really think that's going to do anything? Rina's still here. She's been practicing every single day. She's good," Nat said. "Damn it. I need something mind-numbing. Like alcohol."

Ikuto smirked. "That goes double for me."

"I screwed up," Nate groaned. "How was it so obvious to her?"

"What? That you liked Amu?" Ikuto said. "It was obvious to everyone. Except Amu. She can be completely oblivious sometimes."

"It doesn't matter," Nate said. "She's yours."

"That she is," Ikuto said. He frowned. "You're not going to fight for her?"

"No," Nate said. "I'd rather keep both of my friends rather than gain a girlfriend and lose a friend."

Ikuto didn't speak. It was driving him insanely mad that another guy wanted Amu. But hell—who wouldn't! It was the fact that it was Nate that bothered him the most. Nate never did things like this. He didn't go after girls. He was always a sideline type of guy. Ikuto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" he asked. "Not anything like being drunk, but one should calm your nerves."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get those?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I stole them from the security guard."

Nate almost laughed. "Do you even have a lighter?"

"Stole that too," Ikuto said, waving it in front of his face.

"Have you ever smoked before?" Nate asked cautiously.

Ikuto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I'm not addicted or anything. It's a time to time thing. Look, do you want one or not?"

Nate blew some bangs out of his eyes. "Why not?" He took one out and lit it. He took a drag and breathed out. "You're not too angry with me, are you?"

"I'm not angry with you at all," Ikuto replied.

Nate's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Why should I be?" he snapped. "It's not my fault you ended up with that bitch as your sister."

Nate chuckled. "That would have to be my dad's fault."

"Tch," Ikuto said. "Worst mistake of _his_ life."

Nate laughed a bit more, but his laughter quieted down as soon as another thought came to his head. "Hey."

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Is it true…that Rina had an abortion?" Nate asked.

"Shouldn't you know that?" Ikuto asked quietly. "You're her brother after all."

"I only heard rumors," Nate said. "If she did get an abortion, she hid it real well."

"From what I know, yes," Ikuto finally said. "She got an abortion."

The two of them were silent for a while. They both knew they were going to be called up soon. Nate didn't bother finishing his cigarette and he crushed it underneath his foot. He got up and started to head into the building.

"We've got to get going," Nate said.

Ikuto scoffed. "Talking to you really was pointless. I bet you don't even feel any better!"

Nate grinned. "That's where you're wrong."

**. . .**

Amu was watching the other dance teams perform on the televisions set up in the lounge. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Ikuto. She sighed in relief.

"Did you talk to Nate?" she asked hopefully.

Ikuto nodded. "He's fine now."

"Thank goodness," she said. "We're up next."

"Nervous, Hinamori?"

"Of course, Tsukiyomi," Amu said. "But some nerves will do you some good."

"You're probably the only one who thinks that," he said.

"I'm not." Amu pouted.

"You don't seem to be fazed about what just happened," Ikuto said, regretting what he said immediately.

Amu frowned. "That's not true."

"Don't let it get to you," Nate said, coming up suddenly. "Rina's just used to getting everything her way."

Amu looked at Nate. She had so much that she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to word any of it. What would she say?

"I—"

Amu didn't get to finish because the announcer said, "_And from right here in Miami, Florida…Seiyo High's Dance Team!"_

* * *

**Okay, so I know I'm evil. I haven't updated for months and here I am giving you guys a cliff hanger. It's nearly 2:30 in the morning, guys. So tell me your honest opinion on this chapter.**

**I typed up the beginning sometime in June. I typed some of it in July and I basically finished most of this bad boy today.**

**And...Happy Summer? I know it's late. School's gonna start and I'm going to be busier than ever! I will try to update my other stories too. Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	20. Greeting Goodbye Part II

_**Listen to the songs while reading.**_** It will enhance the experience. I tried to make this super long because, well, I disappeared off the face of the earth for a few months…**

**The songs are listed at the end.**

**Happy Reading, my cupcakes!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 20~**

**-Greeting Goodbye Part II-**

* * *

His heart thudded in his chest. What was she about to say? Everyone was already walking, and Nate had no choice to follow them onto the stage. It was huge. People were seated as far as he could see. Cameras left and right. Their image was blown up on two plasma televisions. He felt his pulse rise. It wasn't a bad thing.

Amu decided she would tell Nate what she was going to say after the competition. She really hoped that he didn't suddenly want to avoid her. Utau walked nonchalantly, fixing the strap on her purple camisole. A guy from the previous dance team grinned at her when she walked by. She ignored him, and he decided that it would be a good idea to slap her arse.

Utau squealed. She glared at him. "What was that for—"

Utau didn't get it finish because Kukai punched the sucker straight in the nose. A sickening crack was heard and blood spurted out. Kukai wiped the blood off of his knuckles onto his shirt.

"That's for touching my girlfriend," he said menacingly. Utau gaped at him. A dark blush spread across her face. Kukai raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Utau looked away. "Nothing."

"He was lucky he did that _after_ they performed."

"You're also lucky that didn't happen in front of the cameras," Daichi said.

Ran rolled her eyes. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

The team walked the rest of the way onto the stage. The crowd started cheering. Amu felt a familiar sensation for when she was winning the Linkin Park tickets. She felt the energy pulse through her. She looked around and she could tell that the rest of them felt the same. They got into position. Amu and Ikuto were partners in this dance. They stood in the back, later to be in the front.

In the dance there was only one pair of partners and that was Amu and Ikuto. The rest of the team were scattered left and right. They were to perform various dance movements—anywhere from flips to twists. It was all synchronized.

Amu felt that the song was entirely ironic to her life. It was funny how well it matched up to her. Everyone faced the back of the stage and crouched down onto one knee as their starting position.

Ikuto took a deep breath. He looked at Amu. "You ready?"

Amu smiled. "As I will ever be."

Ikuto nodded at the DJ. And the music blared through the speakers.

_Big Girl Now  
(New Kids On The Block)_

_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now_

As the first line was said, Ikuto got up and spun around.

_I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now_

This time it was Amu who got up and spun around. She threw in a little flare to her first move, moving her hips enticingly as she could.

_Back in the day when you were young (It was fun)  
Little girl, didn't think you were the one (Now here I come)  
Your sexy walk, your sexy talk (That's what's up)  
Little girl, you're clearly not the same kid from the block  
I ain't that little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure  
Boy, get your ass out on the floor, let's explore, let's explore_

Everyone moved in synchronization. They did not all have the same moves to perform, but it all worked together to create one amazingly choreographed dance. Hands moved perfectly with the feet and their bodies didn't break a sweat. They knew this by heart. Amu and Ikuto were obviously the main dancers here. Towards the end of the bridge, the boys separated from the girls so that they stood on opposite sides of the stage.

_You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow_

Slowly as the chorus progressed, the two groups merged again. Kukai and Nate threw in the first couple of quite a few back flips they had planned for the song. They weren't the same, but it worked. As the end of the chorus rolled around, everyone fell backwards, as if in slow motion, only to get back up again for the next part of the song.

_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now  
Back in the day when I was young (kind of dumb)  
But I always knew I'd be the one (now here you come)  
Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat (Girl I bet)  
Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget_

Everyone was working their arse off for this. They wanted that win. It would mean the world for the dance team. Even though they tried not to, they were glancing at the judges. Amongst them was Nate's dad. Nate's heart was thudding louder than it should when he saw that he was unimpressed. He was going to have to step it up a notch when the flip came around with Rhythm and Rima.

_Well, you ain't no little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure  
Your booty like OH!_

For this small part, the girls all turned around and smacked their asses, winning laughs and cheers from within the crowd.

_Wanna work it like a big girl, let's explore  
Now drop it to the floor, baby, get more_

Of course for this part, the team took the words into play and actually dropped to the floor. But Rima, Rhythm, Nate, and Ran didn't drop it until they all did triple back flips and finished it off with a front flip, earning a blaring cheer from the crowd and nods from judges.

_You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow_

_You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow_

As they danced to the chorus, Nate saw that his dad was actually smiling at them. His heart went from thudding to completely halting. But he kept dancing. It was what he did best.

_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now  
I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now_

Amu and Ikuto worked together for this part to create a dance combination that couldn't be beat.

_I've been waiting too long for you to get naughty  
Beat me, spank me daddy, come on, touch my body  
They say good things come to those who wait  
Come take it, mama, before it's too late_

It was energetic, fun, crazy, insane, and sexy all at the same time.

_You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow_

_You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow_

The dance team did not fail to finish off the dance with a bang. They definitely had the crowd pumped and had the judges nodding their heads in approval to each other. It didn't mean an instant win, but it meant that they did well.

Utau and Ran squealed when they finished and hugged each other. Ikuto had lifted Amu into the air and hugged her close. Amu wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kukai planted a big wet kiss on Utau. Nagi grinned at him. He decided to do what he's been wanting to do for a while now. He grabbed Rima by the wrist and chastely kissed her lips. Daichi burst out laughing and Nate shook his head, but he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Rima was redder than a pomegranate.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen—the Seiyo High Dance Team!"_

One last cheer erupted from the crowd and the team exited the stage.

**. . .**

Amu was laughing with everyone. She sat in the lounge and was drinking a bottle of Coke.

"The dance performance went great!" Dia gushed.

"It was killer!" Kukai said, standing up on a coffee table. "Insane! Spectacular!"

"Calm down!" Nagi said. "You'll break something!"

Kukai grinned at him. "So you and Rima, huh?" Nagi blushed. "An older woman. I applaud you, Nagi."

"Shut up, Kukai," Rima sighed.

As they were arguing, Amu got up without them noticing and went to go find Nate. He left five minutes ago. He couldn't have gone far. Amu made a beeline for the guys' dressing rooms. She felt perverted—like Ikuto was rubbing off on her. She shook her head. There weren't many guys there anyway. They were all in the lounge. She found the door that said "Seiyo High Dance Team."

She knocked three times, and when nobody answered, she opened the door and said, "Nate?"

Amu's eyes widened to those of saucers. Right in front of her stood a half naked Nate. It shouldn't bother her because of the incident at the pond with Ikuto, but somehow it did. She felt comfortable around Ikuto, not Nate.

"Oh my god." Amu looked away. "Put a shirt on!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Come on in, Amu."

"Seriously," Amu mumbled, looking down.

"Why does it bother you? I'm just shirtless," he said. He was smirking a little bit. "Somebody accidentally crashed into me with coffee in their hands. It got all over me," he explained.

Amu looked up. There was a red welt across his chest and stomach. It was a burn mark.

"Are you okay?" Amu said seriously.

"Yeah," Nate said. "I just cleaned the coffee off and applied some burn treatment. It's minor, but it was stinging."

"Did you ice it?" Amu asked.

"I put a cold water bottle on it," he said. "What do you need?"

Amu blinked and sighed. She sat down on a couch placed next to a wall. She leaned back and patted the seat next to her. Nate raised an eyebrow and sat down right next to her.

"What Rina said—"

Nate groaned. "I knew you were going to talk about this."

"Is that a problem?" Amu asked. "Because if you don't want to talk about it—"

"No," Nate said. "That's not it. It's just that it's kind of hard for me to talk about."

"I'm sorry," Amu said.

"To answer your question, yeah I like you, okay?" he said. "And I know that I won't get anywhere because you're with Ikuto. And that's fine. I'm okay. Nothing's wrong."

Amu noticed he was speaking in short, choppy sentences. He was nervous. "I'm sorry about Rina."

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" Nate whispered. "I should be the one saying sorry. In fact I am sorry."

"It's not your fault," Amu said. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"I know they told you everything about it," Nate said. "And besides, you lost your mom, too. So don't apologize."

"Listen, Nate," Amu said, turning to face him. "I don't know how to feels to be in your position. But I do know how to feels to lose someone. I don't want things to be awkward between us because, well, you're a good friend and I'd like to get to know you better." Amu paused. That was a lie. "Err…"

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

Amu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed and threw her head back on the couch. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Amu whispered.

Nate shrugged. He didn't know what it was, but it sounded serious. "Sure thing, Amu."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Amu opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm…moving back to California."

Nate's eyes widened. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't _that_. "_What?_" he rasped.

Amu's bottom lip quivered when she saw his shocked face. "Don't make that face at me. I have to."

Nate ran a hand through his hair. "Are you kidding me? You just got here!"

"I know," Amu said. She held her head in her hands. "I didn't tell Ikuto yet. I was planning on telling him after homecoming. I wanted to have one last fun night before I leave."

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" Nate asked.

Amu's voice shook. "I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't want to move, but I have to. I can't live with them forever."

Nate was silent. Partially because of shock and partially because he didn't know what to say. "I…will you come to visit?"

Amu lifted her head and nodded. "Yeah. I will try to."

"Good," Nate said. "Because I'd like to get to know you better too."

Amu smiled a bit. She gave him a bear hug. Nate winced. Amu gasped. "Oh, sorry!"

"No problem," he said. "And…another thing about what Rina said…my mother wasn't a whore. I didn't know her too well, but she was my mom. And I loved her."

Amu smiled. "I know."

Amu stayed in the dressing room with Nate until the rest of dance teams performed. The clock was ticking by and before they knew it, it was already nine o'clock.

"_Well, it's finally here! The moment you all were waiting for! The winners of the dance competition will now be announced! All dance teams must be gathered in the lounge. We will call up the three dance teams that have won a prize!"_

Amu looked at Nate and grinned. "Let's go!"

**. . .**

Ikuto tapped his foot nervously. He grumbled, "Where the hell are those two?"

As if on cue, Amu yelled, "Here!" She was dragging Nate behind her.

"Where were you two?" he asked.

"In the dressing rooms," Amu said. "We're ready to go on stage now!"

"You're lucky that we're the last to be called up," Kukai said.

"_Seiyo High Dance Team!"_ thundered the announcer.

Everybody gave each other nervous looks.

Rima was the first to step up. "Whatever happens, we did great."

Utau smiled. "Let's do this, team!"

The ten of them walked onto the stage. They were all very nervous. They stood on the end of the stage next to Rina's team. It was no surprise that she was up there. Her team's dance performance to "Where Them Girls At" was quite amazing. They would be tough to beat. The other team as well.

The announcer was a man with a sharp haircut and casual clothing. He looked happy.

"Now, we all know that all of the dancer performances were amazing tonight, right?" he asked the crowd, and they responded with a loud cheer of agreement. "And they had lots of fun doing it!" Another cheer. "So what about you guys? Did you have a blast?" A deafening response. "I'll take that as a yes!" The announcer smiled. "You ready to hear who won?"

"_Read it! Read it!_" the crowd chanted.

You could see it on everyone's faces. They were all nervous, but excited. It was the good kind of feeling. The feeling that you get when you're on a rollercoaster—and you know you like it. Amu was grinning like a fool at this point. She took Utau's and Rima's hands and held them tight.

"Are you _sure_ ready?" he yelled into the microphone again.

"_Yes!_" the audience yelled.

"Well, I have to say second place first," he laughed. "_Then_ I'll say first." Some of the audience laughed. The rest were booing. He announcer rolled his eyes. "And second place is—" Everyone in the room held their breath. "—_Orlando Dance Storm!_"

Orlando Dance Storm was the first team to go up on stage. They had a simply phenomenal dance performance. They had a remix tape, and it blew everyone away. They seemed dejected that they came in second, but they were happy that they didn't get third. Now it was left between Rina's Dance Team and the Seiyo High Dance Team. One of the teams was going to get first place with the gold trophy in a matter of seconds. The other was going to leave with a third place bronze trophy.

"Give it up for them!" he said, and once the crowd settled down, "And now to announce our champions!"

You could practically _feel_ the tension radiating off of every single body in the room. The two remaining dance teams were glancing at each other. Some glares were thrown, but there were mostly just scared, hoping looks. Who was going to win? Who was going to lose?

"And the winner of the Miami Dance Competition is…_Seiyo High Dance Team!_"

Utau screamed at the top of her lungs with Ran. A deafening roar ensued from the crowd, and all Amu could do was smile. She felt herself being lifted into the air by none other than her boyfriend. She squealed as he spun her around and brought her down so that their lips met chastely. He set her down and hugged her tightly.

"We won!" she heard Kukai scream.

Amu felt the exhilarating joy of victory. She turned around in Ikuto's arms and suddenly felt small in the massive stadium. The faces of some radiated pure happiness, while the faces of others showed sadness of loss. The competition was important for everyone.

Ikuto did not let go of Amu's hand as he was handed the trophy for the team. He and Kukai both raised it high and proud in the air. Amu grinned and cheered along with the rest of her team, only to glance back once at Rina. Amu could have sworn she saw Rina wipe a tear away. They suddenly locked eyes, and Rina furiously turned around and walked away.

"After party after homecoming!" Kukai hollered.

"When did you plan this?" Nate asked him.

"Just now!" Kukai said excitedly. "We need to celebrate with a party after a party!"

"It's going to be a long night, then," Dia said, laughing. She was so happy that they won.

"Give it up one more time for Seiyo High!" the announcer said into the mike.

The crowd gave its last cheer to the dance team. Nate waved at the crowd when suddenly he caught sight of his father. He stopped breathing. His father stared at him with eyes that he couldn't read. What did he think of the routine? Obviously he must have liked it…or did he? Nate attempted smiling at him, but all he got was a nod in return. That's when he knew that his father hadn't cheated him out for Rina this time. He knew that he played the game fair and gave them the points they deserved. Nate smiled.

That just made victory all the more sweet.

**. . .**

Amu's dress was black with an asymmetrical strap. The strap was lined with black silk flowers studded with white crystals. The silk strap that tied around her accentuated her waist and was tied into a cute bow in the back. The dress flowed to her knees, and she looked at herself in the window. She looked pretty. She had to admit that.

They were currently in her car, and Ikuto was driving. They were all going to the dance. The dance competition wiped them out, but they were ready to party it up. Ikuto snagged a parking space pretty far away from the amusement park. Kukai whined in the back.

"By the time we walk there, the dance is gonna be over!" he complained, pouting.

"Aren't you a soccer player?" Ikuto snapped. "Jog there."

"Fine," Kukai said. "I'll race you."

"Are you serious?" Ikuto said, dubious of his little brother.

"Yeah," he said. He scratched his chin for a second before adding, "And the girls have to ride on our backs!"

"Excuse me?" Utau said. "I am not taking place in this."

"Neither am I," Amu agreed. "We won't be late. We have a while left."

"Too bad!" Kukai said, grabbing Utau's arm and throwing her over his shoulder onto his back. He began running despite of Utau's protests. "Meet you there!"

"Hey, you cheated!" Ikuto yelled after him. He grabbed Amu and threw her onto his back, sprinting after Kukai.

Amu wrapped her legs around his waist immediately, screaming. "Ikuto, slow down! We're going to crash or _something_!"

"Amu, save me!" Utau pleaded.

Amu turned her head and realized that Kukai and Ikuto were running at the same pace now. "I would if I could but I can't!"

Simultaneously, Kukai and Ikuto jumped a fence. Of course this was a very bad idea. So they ended up face first into the grass patch in front of the fence. Amu burst out laughing as she rolled off of Ikuto's back so that she was lying on her back. Ikuto picked himself up and shook out his hair. Kukai just rolled over and groaned. Utau had gotten up and was staring down at Kukai with an angry expression.

"Well that's one way to completely knock the air out of your lungs," Kukai mumbled.

"Or to get a grass stain on your tie!" Utau said. "You're lucky I brought a detergent pen to get that out." She held out her hand, and Kukai took it gratefully. He didn't let go. "Amu, Ikuto, we're going to go on ahead. We'll meet up with you for the last couple of dances."

"Hm," Amu said in acknowledgement. They left and she turned her head to Ikuto. "Do _you_ have any grass stains on your tie?"

Ikuto crossed his legs as he sat down next to Amu. "I'm not wearing a tie."

"Good because I definitely don't have a detergent pen," Amu laughed.

Ikuto chuckled. "I think we should enjoy the rest of this homecoming, don't you think?"

"I'm content with just lying here," Amu joked.

Ikuto smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face. "Are you sure you don't want to go on any rides?"

Amu sat up. "I don't know yet. Let's look around."

The two of them got up and held hands. The amusement park sparkled with life. Amu recognized people from her school as she walked past them. Ikuto grabbed her hand, and they strolled along, looking at the different rides.

There was a glint in Amu's eyes as she dragged Ikuto to the giant drop. She was in the mood for an adrenaline rush. Amu ran straight towards the entrance since there was no line.

"Geez, you're like a little kid," Ikuto mumbled, laughing.

"So what?" Amu retorted, sitting down in a seat. "It's better to be a kid—you have no worries!"

The seatbelts came down and locked over both of them. Ikuto replied, "Yeah, true."

They were raised up into the air—a good two hundred feet. And then the ride dropped them. Amu screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt the cool night air rush through her hair as her seat shot down. She held her breath as the ride came to a stop but kept her eyes open.

The ride was short-lived, but Amu found herself occupied with several other things. She played a couple of games that she, of course, lost. She and Ikuto ended up eating pizza and fries for dinner—not very special, but they loved carnival food. After eating, they went to the dance area to burn off the calories.

"I can think of a few other things other than dancing to do to burn off those calories," Ikuto suggested.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Your desire for my body is flattering, but I'd rather dance."

"But you've been dancing all week," Ikuto said. "I need some of your quality time."

Amu smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. "Great to know. Maybe later."

"Amu!" she heard Ran call. "Come dance with me!"

"Sure!" Amu yelled back. She grabbed Ikuto's hand. "C'mon!"

After dancing, Amu wanted to wind down, so she suggested the teacups.

"No," Ikuto stated. "Absolutely not. I am not getting into a teacup."

"You have to." Amu said. "You have no choice."

"Do you even think I will fit into a teacup?" Ikuto huffed. "I will look ridiculous."

"Get in the cup, now, Ikuto," Amu said.

"No," Ikuto repeated.

Amu huffed and turned her head away. "Well then I won't go on it either!"

Ikuto stared at Amu. He saw her keep glancing at the teacups and knew that she wanted to ride them. He shook his head and let out a deep breath. He swallowed his pride and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Come on," he said. "Only once."

Amu grinned. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Yeah, yeah," Ikuto said. He smirked. "I'll just make you pay for it later."

Amu's cheeks turned a rosy pink color, matching her hair. "We will see about that," she replied.

Amu slipped easily into the teacup. Ikuto had some trouble since he was so tall. He had to pull up his knees so that his legs could fit into the seat. Amu tried not to laugh, but it was so damn hard when you saw the disgruntled expression Ikuto had on his face as he tried to ignore the people staring at him.

Amu burst into laughter. "You're too cute sometimes, you know that?"

Ikuto wasn't too happy. "What's so funny?"

"This ride doesn't suit you at all whatsoever!" Amu squealed.

"Who's the one who told me to get in this stupid cup in the first place?" Ikuto said.

Amu continued to laugh at her boyfriend's discomfort. "I think it's rather sweet that you did this for little old me." Amu scooted over in the tight space and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"That's it?" he grumbled. "A kiss on the cheek?"

Amu smiled devilishly and leaned in close. "For now."

The ride stopped immediately after that statement, and Amu got out of the teacup, leaving Ikuto stunned.

Amu looked back. "Aren't you coming?"

Ikuto didn't look away as he got out of the teacup. "Yeah."

Ikuto picked the next ride. He chose to go on the rollercoaster, hoping to scare Amu, but to his dismay, the girl loved rollercoasters. The ride started off going up to the top of a seventy foot slope. It stopped and then shot down, cascading into a loop-de-loop, three sharp turns, and plenty of swirls. The wind was a bit chilly, but nobody really cared.

"This is so much _fun!_"Ikuto screamed.

Amu laughed. "We should do this more often!"

The roller coaster was definitely worth saving for last since it was time for Amu and Ikuto to meet up with their friends. The homecoming dance was over after the last couple of dances. Many people already left to go to their after parties. Amu still wanted to save a couple more dances for Ikuto. He was right. They did need to spend some time with just the two of them. Lately, the dance competition had taken over their lives and they hadn't really done anything special together.

So they danced for a long time. They were mostly slow songs, anyway. Ikuto held her as Amu leaned her head on his shoulder. They didn't do any special dance moves or anything. They just stepped in small circles. The lights of the amusement park had dimmed, and the dance floor was glowing.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time, I opened up my eyes  
Now I see  
You were always with me_

"Was I always there for you, Amu?" Ikuto asked, jokingly.

Amu held onto him tighter. "When you were around, yes."

Ikuto frowned at this. "When I was around?"

"Ikuto, I've moved a lot, remember? You couldn't always be there for me."

Ikuto squeezed her waist. "I promise—wherever you go, I will go. I will never leave your side."

Amu closed her eyes and kept her head on his shoulder. "What if I moved tomorrow?" She sounded calm, but her head beat wildly.

"You wouldn't leave without telling me in advanced."

Amu shut her eyes even tighter to keep tears from spilling out.

_Could it be you and I never imagined?  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?  
Could it be you were right here beside me?  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

_It's kind of funny  
You were always near  
But who would ever thought we would end up here?  
And every time I needed you, you've been there to pull me through  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

"Before I moved here, I would have never thought that I would have ended up with you," Amu said.

"I'm glad you moved here," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I think…" Amu paused. She didn't know how to tell him. She was scared. Her mouth wouldn't form the words. She was shaking. The silence dragged on. Amu felt like she was suffocating. "Um, I…"

Ikuto leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, too."

_Could it be you and I never imagined?  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?  
Could it be you were right here beside me?  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

_Oh, it's you  
Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes_

"Ikuto…" Amu said.

"Yeah?"

"I think…no, wait…I know…" Amu took a deep breath. "I'm…going back to California."

It was like the world stopped for Ikuto.

_Oh, and it's real, and it's true  
And it's just me and you  
Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

"No…" Ikuto said with his eyes wide. He had the expression of a lost little boy. It broke Amu's heart.

"Ikuto, I was going to tell you earlier—"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When are you going?"

Amu was silent.

"Answer me."

Amu looked at him. "S-Sunday."

_Could it be you and I never imagined?  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?  
Could it be you were right here beside me?  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

_And it's you, and it's you  
Could it be that it's true that it's you?  
And it's you  
And it's true_

"_Sunday_?" Today was Friday…

Amu looked at Ikuto. He was holding her too tight. It was hurting her. Ikuto's face went from glowing happiness to pale horror. What could she do? She placed a hand on his cheek. She couldn't help but want to erase all the pain he showed so evidently on his face.

"You're…leaving me…?" Ikuto rasped.

Amu's heart shattered.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered. Ikuto looked like he was fighting something back. She took the sides of his head into her hands and kissed him forcefully. Ikuto didn't kiss her back. He stared at her blankly. He still held her tight.

"Ikuto…" Amu said with tears spilling down her face. "Ikuto, I'm sorry—"

Amu felt Ikuto grab her hand. He squeezed it and gently tugged at it, signaling Amu to follow him. Amu knew that they were leaving now. They walked in silence to Amu's car. Ikuto took the keys out of his pocket and got into the driver's seat. He waited for Amu to get into the passenger's seat. Amu did so and buckled herself in. Ikuto bolted out of the parking lot.

They drove for a long time. Amu didn't know where they were going. The silence grew increasingly painful. Amu said, "Are you going to talk?"

"How about you talk?" Ikuto said with a weak voice. "Why did you decide to tell me the day before you left? Didn't you consider what I would feel? We could have planned something together."

"We couldn't have, and you know it!" Amu said. "You have to go to college here. You have family here."

"Why are you going back? You have family here, too," Ikuto said. "You have me here."

Amu's reply was cut short by Ikuto putting the car into park. Amu looked around and found that they were in the middle of nowhere. It looked like they were on some type of cliff that was completely hidden by trees. Amu got out of the car and walked over to the fence that lined the ledge of the cliff. She found herself overlooking a body of water. Past the body of water were glowing city lights.

"Where are we?" Amu asked, turning around.

Ikuto walked toward her with his hands in his pockets. "Abandoned observatory field grounds." He pointed back with his thumb. Amu looked up and saw that an observatory stood on an even higher cliff. "I used to come here with my dad a lot. There's really only a telescope left in there, and nobody comes here anymore. It's a great place for privacy…or if you want to hide." Ikuto walked until he was right behind Amu with his hands on her waist. "That's not the point, though."

Amu turned around to face him in his arms. "Then what is your point?"

"Is this because of Rina?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

"What?" Amu said, shocked. "What about her?"

"Are you leaving me because of Rina?"

Amu blinked. "You think I'm leaving you because of _Rina_?"

Ikuto didn't change his emotionless expression. He was quite quiet when he murmured, "She told you about the mistake, didn't she?" He put his hands in his pockets. "I want you to know that it was a _mistake_. It will never be anything more than that."

Amu froze. "W-what mistake?"

Ikuto snapped his head toward her. "Rina's pregnancy."

Amu nearly fainted. "T-that was _t-true_?"

Ikuto paled. "Shit."

"She had an abortion?" Amu asked.

"Shit," Ikuto swore. He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Amu saw that he was clearly shaking. She grabbed his hand. He looked into her gold eyes. "Were you trying to hide this from me?" Ikuto looked away. Amu turned his face to look her in eye again. "Answer me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto swallowed a lump in his throat. He whispered, "Yes."

Amu dropped her hands at her sides. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" Amu asked bluntly. "Did you think that it wouldn't get to me eventually?"

"I hid it because I knew you would be angry or upset or sad," he said. He took her hand and rubbed the back of his with his thumb. "And that's the last thing I want."

"When I asked you if you were hiding something from me, you lied to me, didn't you?"

Ikuto sighed. "Yes, Amu. I lied to you. But I had a reason to!"

"What was it?" Amu said. "What was your reason?"

"What if it made you upset with me? What if it made you cry? What if…what if you…" Ikuto stopped talking and said, "What if you lost faith in me?"

Amu tried to hold her tears back, but they were already spilling down her cheeks. "You're crazy. You stupid boy. If you thought that was going to make me leave you, then you really don't have any faith in _me_."

Ikuto looked at her blankly. "You can't be telling me you're not upset over hearing that."

Amu wiped her eyes. "That's not what I'm saying." She sniffed quite unattractively. "Of course I'm shocked and hurt and angry that you got another girl pregnant, but that would _never_ make me leave you." Amu took in a shaky breath. "Why didn't you see that?"

"I just thought you'd…leave me," he said. "I don't think I could live without you."

"I'm not going to leave you over something like that!" Amu yelled. "Rina doesn't _matter_!"

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm more upset you lied. I want to trust you," she whispered.

Ikuto tilted her head up and kissed her. "You _can_ trust me. What can I do to make you see that? What can I do to fix this mess?"

Amu shook her head. "Nothing. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Ikuto hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me. Please."

"I can't stay, Ikuto," Amu said, pulling back.

Ikuto stared at her. "Why are you leaving?"

Amu sighed. It came out shaky. "Your family cannot support me." Amu paused. "I have to go to college next year. I can't go here. Tsukasa said that he'd pay for everything. I've got everything set up for me in California. I'm going to finish school there."

Ikuto didn't want to take what she told him. He grabbed her and held her tight against his chest. "We could have done something, you know that? Why don't you leave next year? Why does it have to be now? You could have gotten a scholarship. We could have done it together."

"Don't you see what you're saying, Ikuto? _We._ I can't do this to you anymore. I've been such a mess these past few months. Don't you see?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't respond. He buried his face deeper into her neck. She felt his breath tickle her skin there. "I won't be gone forever. I have to think ahead. College is expensive. I…your family has been more than hospitable."

Ikuto's head snapped up. "We could get jobs," he said quickly. "We could rent an apartment together and we could find a way."

Amu choked back a sob. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm not going away forever. I will see you again someday. And if this is the last time we speak for a while, don't let go of me, because I will be back." Ikuto was silent. He didn't say anything. Amu grew worried. "I-Ikuto?"

"Why can't I go to California with you?"

"Because you're going to college here. You said so yourself. I'm not going to let you ruin your future plans because of me," Amu stated.

"I'm always all for you, Amu," Ikuto said. "You _are_ my future."

"Ikuto, stop," Amu said. "This doesn't have to be that hard. I can always come back for break, and you could talk to me every day. I'm just a phone call away."

"You know that's not the same," he said.

Amu let out a deep sigh. "I know," she whispered.

Then he kissed her—long and hard. Amu felt the desperation in his kiss. He was so upset. There was nothing she could do about it, though. No matter how much she wanted to stay, she couldn't. She had a life waiting for her in California. The Tsukiyomis would have a much easier time without her, anyway. They already had to prepare college for seven boys. They didn't need another to take care of.

Ikuto only stopped kissing her for air. Amu had to pull back because she couldn't breathe. Ikuto didn't stop there. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Amu's heart beat rapidly. Her chest rose and fell, and Ikuto's lips were at her mouth again. She sighed when she felt him hold her head gently.

"We have to get going," Amu murmured against his lips.

"To where?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"The after party? Won't they be looking for us?" Amu asked.

"I'll get Kukai to cover for us," Ikuto said, kissing her again. "Nobody will miss us."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you all to myself tonight," Ikuto confessed.

Amu smiled a little bit. "I'm all yours."

"Believe me, I intend to make you all _mine_," Ikuto said.

**. . .**

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
This could be something_

After stopping by a Chinese restaurant for some takeout, Ikuto and Amu ended up at the stables they were at for fall break. Ikuto kept a spare key underneath the potted plant, so they got in quite easily. After they found more comfortable clothes to change into, Ikuto started up the fireplace, which was gas-ignited. Amu grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows, and they sat down, leaning back on a couch.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

They didn't talk about anything important. Mostly, they talked about their past memories, which seemed to be a popular topic among them. Amu told Ikuto various stories of all the different schools she went to over the years. Ikuto quietly listened to her talk and occasionally kissed her forehead. He held her tightly, as if she would disappear at any moment.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"I'm glad you stole my first kiss, Ikuto," Amu said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I am, too."

"Do you remember when you said you wouldn't mind naming our kids?" Amu asked.

Ikuto cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes."

"What do you think of Ami Tsukiyomi? And if it's a boy, his name can be Hikaru."

"You've thought about this?" Ikuto asked incredulously.

Amu blushed furiously. "U-um…is that a bad thing?"

Ikuto laughed. "No."

Amu sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"They're fine names, by the way."

Amu smiled.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

Amu decided to warm up their takeout. She was getting hungry, so she went into the kitchen and popped the food in the microwave for a minute. She brought back the food in less than five minutes. When Amu came back, she found Ikuto looking at an old photo album that was sitting on the couch before. She took a seat next to Ikuto and looked at the pictures.

"Look at Kukai," Amu laughed. "He's such a dork."

"Tell me about it," Ikuto said, grinning. "He was obsessed with soccer in elementary school."

"I think I remember that," Amu said.

"And here's Kairi," Ikuto said, pointing to a picture of Kairi in middle school. "He used to be into samurai stuff. He's getting his black belt here."

"Kairi has a _black belt_?" Amu gasped. "That's insane!"

"You think that's shocking? Kiseki won the spelling bee in the second grade," Ikuto stated.

"You're kidding me," Amu said. "Who knew he was so smart?"

"He just doesn't live up to his full potential."

"He just might with a little TLC."

"With a little _what_?"

Amu giggled. "TLC—tender loving care."

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm not sure," Amu replied honestly. "It may be a while."

"How long is a while?"

"I need to finish college there, at least," Amu said hesitantly.

Ikuto's jaw clenched. "I'll wait."

"I know you will," Amu confirmed.

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah_

At some point, Amu lied down on a pillow with Ikuto next to her. He was gently kissing her. It was sweet and loving. Amu made sure to remember it really well. She didn't know the next time she was going to get the chance to see him again or even to remember the feeling of his lips moving against hers.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey_

Amu realized the more she responded to his kiss, the heavier it got. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking of right now?" Amu asked. She bit her lip. What if she didn't want to know the answer?

Ikuto paused. "You."

Amu rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously."

"Okay," Ikuto said. "A way for you to stay."

Amu knew there was no possibility she was going to stay. So instead of replying, she brought his head down to her lips.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_

"There's a lot of time, Ikuto," Amu said.

"What do you mean? You leave Sunday…"

"I meant to figure out the rest of our lives," she said. "I think it would be for the best if we figured out where we're going first. Then, we can worry about the rest."

"Then let's take it one step at a time, starting with this one," Ikuto replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Amu asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I'm going to make you mine."

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one_

"Then make me yours."

_Two is better than one_

**. . .**

Amu woke up the next morning with a sleeping Ikuto by her side. She turned around in his arms and looked at his slumbering face. He looked so peaceful. Amu ran her hand through his soft hair, one of her favorite features about him. Amu quietly stood up and threw on the t-shirt and pajama pants she was wearing last night.

In the kitchen Amu started to make some coffee. She couldn't believe that last night had actually happened. It was like a dream. She was remembering the sweet memory of last night when suddenly she heard an anguished scream. She dropped the mug she was holding and it shattered on the ground. She ran back to the living room where she found Ikuto in a feverish state of mind. Amu gaped at him.

Ikuto's body temperature went down as soon as he saw Amu. "You're still here."

Amu didn't realize she was shaking until she saw him walk to her and wrap his arms around her. She kept her hands close to her chest. Her eyes remained wide. She didn't realize just how badly this was affecting Ikuto until now. What would he be like when she was gone?

"I'm still here," Amu said quietly.

"Why did you get up?"

"I was making coffee," Amu said.

"Wake me up next time," Ikuto grumbled, letting go of her.

Amu was still in shock, but she shook it off. "Um…let's go get something to eat in town. I'm really hungry."

Ikuto nodded. "That sounds good."

"Oh, and Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. The lack of sleep was catching up with him.

Ikuto did not expect Amu to yank his head down to kiss him. It definitely woke him up. "I just wanted to do that."

"Anytime," Ikuto breathed.

"Also," Amu said, turning very red. "I liked last night."

Ikuto raised his eyebrows at this statement and couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's a relief."

"Sarcasm isn't welcome right now," Amu grumbled.

Ikuto was still laughing as he ruffled Amu's hair. "Sorry, sorry. Let's get ready to go to town."

Amu couldn't find anything to wear for breakfast in town. The best she could do was a black pencil skirt and a purple top with ruffles, which were a bit baggy on her, considering that they were Souko's. Ikuto had clothes in his room.

The two of them took their time walking to the town nearby. They decided on a quaint little restaurant on the corner of two streets called _Clover_. Ikuto led the way into the restaurant, holding Amu's hand the whole time. A waitress led them to a nice table next to a window.

Amu wished it would be like this every day. She wanted to wake up to his face every single day of her life. She wanted the words he told her last time they came to the stables to come true—she wanted to live here one day with him. At that moment Amu promised to herself that one day she would make that dream into a reality. There was nothing she wanted more than to be with him.

Her grip tightened on Ikuto's hand, but shortly afterwards she had to let go because their food had arrived.

* * *

**I know it's late. I know it's severely cheesy. I know they're a bit OOC at points. I know that it's not the best, and some parts may have shocked you. I know.**

**It's been a while and I've lost inspiration for this story, I've been up till 5AM writing this, and I'm beat. I have finals coming up, yet I decided to update this. Honestly, guys, I can't update often anymore. My classes require all of my time. I'm literally up till 3 in the morning doing homework each night. I will try my best, nevertheless, so don't fret.**

**Songs:**

"**Big Girl Now" by New Kids on the Block**

"**Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano**

"**Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls**

**Hope your new year had a wonderful start. Reviews are appreciated.**


	21. Seclusion of the Heart

**Hello my darlings! I am back!**

**Note****: Please **_**do not**_** ask me if this story has ended when I have it clearly posted that this story is not completed! And as always, play the song while you're listening. I'm sure you all know this one. It's popular. ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 21~**

**-Seclusion of the Heart-**

* * *

"Amu!"

Yaya ran into the arms of her friend. Amu was startled at first, but then she gratefully returned the hug. It was nice to show up and be showered in hugs. She had to admit, it was awkward at first when Yaya called her up to apologize after all these months, but Amu was ready to put the past behind her and move on. She didn't want anything holding her back anymore. She needed to grow up a bit.

Yaya and Amu were currently at a burger joint where they used to come quite often when Amu went to school here. The two girls took a seat in a booth and ordered some coffee.

"How have you been?" Amu asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Fun! Finals were hard though! I had to study _so hard_!" Yaya said with excitement.

Amu smiled. She had missed her hyper personality. "But you passed right?"

"Right!" Yaya exclaimed. "Where are you living now?"

"Oh," Amu said. "Um, I'm living in the apartment complex a few blocks from here."

Yaya gasped. "You live by yourself now?"

Amu smiled tightly. "Yes, I live by myself."

"Oh," Yaya said. But she smiled again. "You have to meet Tadase and Anna and Miyu and Nina! They all missed you very much! They're on their way."

Amu snorted. "Missed me? I slapped Tadase across the face. How could he _miss_ me?"

Yaya shifted uncomfortably. "I just know that he's sorry, Amu. He really is."

"Oh really?" Amu said. "Is that why he's on his way here? Cause he _missed_ me?"

Yaya huffed. "Amu, I know it's hard for you to believe, but we all missed you! Tadase wants to talk to you, I think." She pouted her lips. "He wouldn't tell me what, though."

"Whatever," Amu said, pushing off the thought.

"I'm serious!" Yaya whined. Amu nodded and began to drift off into space. Yaya almost frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

Amu's eyebrows scrunched up. "Why?"

"I took Tadase away from you," Yaya said.

Amu shook her head. "No, I'm not mad about that."

Yaya looked confused. "Really?"

"Yaya, really. It's okay," Amu said. "I'm definitely over it."

Yaya sighed. "I'm glad." Yaya quickly changed the subject, as Amu knew she always did when she didn't like a topic. "So how was Florida? Was it hot?"

"It was warmer than it is here," Amu laughed. "But I missed the chilly weather here."

It was true that when Amu lived in California previously, she lived in the more northern part. It snowed there usually, and the weather was nice. Amu liked wearing shorts all the time, but she also missed the hot cocoa in the winter, just like her and her mom used to do.

"Really?" Yaya scrunched her nose. "I wish we had more sunlight!"

Amu rolled her eyes. "No you don't. Trust me. Sometimes, it gets _so_ hot that you just want to sit in a tub of ice cubes."

The girls laughed and chattered for about ten minutes until Amu heard the sound of Tadase's voice come into the restaurant. She quickly turned her head around and saw the blonde man that she once used to date. She felt a little bit of anger and a little bit of hurt when she saw him. She recalled what happened at the Halloween party. She remembered how she left a pretty red mark on his face.

Tadase smiled when he saw Amu. "Hey, Amu. It's been a while."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Not really. What was it? Halloween?"

Tadase winced. "Yeah…about that…"

Nina and Anna walked in through the doors. They smiled when they saw Amu, but frowned when they felt the tension in the air.

Nina chirped up. "Hey, Yaya. Let's get some fresh air."

"What?" Yaya said, pouting. "But it's cold outside!"

Anna shot her a look. "Yaya, _let's get some fresh air_."

Yaya sighed. "Fine."

Tadase and Amu were left alone in the booth. Amu awkwardly played with the button on the sleeve of her coat while Tadase stared at his folded hands on the table.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Tadase said. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Keep going," Amu said. "I'll tell you when to stop."

"You shouldn't even be mad at me," Tadase said. "I know you had a thing for that Ikuto guy."

Amu shot a glare at him. "You don't know anything."

"I may have been all the way across the country, but I'm not stupid, Amu," Tadase said.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?" Amu asked.

Tadase let out a deep breath. "No," he said honestly. "No, I don't. And I never will."

"Yeah," Amu said. "You never will."

Tadase shook his head. "Look, I know it will never be the same between us, but can we just try to forget about it. We have the same friends here…and you have to finish your senior year with us." Tadase paused, thinking of that to say next. "I think…I think it would be better if we forget."

"That's what you said on Halloween," Amu said bitterly. "To forget."

"Look, I'm not saying it's going to be easy," Tadase said, "or even perfect. But I don't want it to be a disaster either."

Amu was silent for a moment. Thinking about the situation, she realized that Tadase was right. She was going to be here for a while. She would have to find a way to cope, or she was never going to make it.

"Besides," Tadase continued. "You slapped me pretty hard. Don't you think that was punishment enough?"

Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "No," she said. "It wasn't."

Tadase groaned. "Amu—"

"But," Amu interrupted, "I am going to forget it."

Tadase grinned. "Really?"

Amu sighed. "Really. But don't think that we're best friends. You have to earn that."

"Great," Tadase said. "Let's start with today."

Amu didn't reply to his statement, but said, "Let's go find Yaya and the others."

**. . .**

Amu was grateful for being back in her solitary apartment. Tsukasa had set everything up for prior to her arrival, so it was a piece of cake to move in. Amu took a can of pop out of her fridge and sat down on her couch. She held her knees to her chest and looked around. It was so quiet…and still. That's why Amu jumped when her phone rang. She picked up her cell phone from the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Amu?_" she head a feminine voice. "_It's Souko_."

"Souko!" Amu said.

"_Yeah_," she said. "_I can only talk for a bit since I'm at work, but I wanted to check up on you. How you doing, honey?_"

Amu sighed. She decided to go with the truth. "I think I will get used to it." Amu paused. "Actually…I was thinking about getting a job. You know, to get out of the house a bit. How about you? How is everyone? How's Ikuto?"

Souko sighed. "_I'm not gonna lie, Amu. It's been quiet around here. Of course we all miss you. Even Kiseki. And don't even get me started on Ikuto_." Souko chuckled a bit, but it was riddled with sadness. "_That boy is a sulking mess. Give him a call, will you? Sometimes I think he's more of a kid than Yoru. He needs you_."

Amu teared up, and tried to laugh a little. It came out strangled. "I miss you guys, too. I'll come visit around Christmas or New Years if I can." Amu sniffled a little. "You know, Souko, it's a little lonely here."

"_Sweetie, I wish I could give you a hug, but we all knew that this had to happen. I know you're lonely, but I also know you're a strong girl. Hang in there, okay? You're a fighter. You can come home whenever you feel like you need to take a break_."

Amu smiled. _She could come home_. Amu had a _home_. The thought was comforting. "Thank you, Souko."

"_No problem, honey_," Souko said. "_Take care_."

Amu said goodbye and hung up.

**. . .**

Souko left work late that day. She came home to a quiet home where her family was off doing their daily activities. Souko prepared dinner, and the family later ate, making small conversation. They were all present, except Ikuto. Nobody wanted to talk about it. They all dispersed uncomfortably afterwards, leaving Souko to deal with the dishes. She piled them all into the sink and turned on the faucet. She sighed as she realized how mundane this was.

"Hey, Mom, is there any extra dessert?" she heard Kukai's voice ask.

"Where is he?" Souko asked Kukai when he entered the kitchen.

Kukai bit his lip and hesitated to tell his mother where his older brother was currently located. "Um, I'm not really sure…"

"That's not very convincing," Souko snapped. "Work on your speech skills. Do me a favor and sign up for the debate team. Now tell me again—_where is Ikuto_?"

"He's been locked up in his studio," Kukai sighed.

Souko tried to hide it, but a painful expression flashed across her face. Silence consumed them, but when she spoke again, she whispered, "Again?"

"It's the fourth time this week," he replied. "And it's only Tuesday." Souko didn't reply. She shook her head. Kukai looked at his feet when he said, "He won't go to dance practice."

Souko dropped a plate and it crashed into pieces into the sink. She shut her eyes and leaned on the counter. She took a deep breath and looked at Kukai as if holding back tears. Kukai had seen his mother cry a select few times before, but the expression she held was heartbreaking.

"What's happening to him?" Souko said, holding up a brave tone. "He won't even eat. My God, Kukai, why won't he _eat_?" She took in a shuddering breath. Kukai was at a loss for words. "Get him out of there. Now. Amu's not coming back if he's going to act like that." Kukai didn't move. Souko glared at him. "Kukai Souma Tsukiyomi, if you do _not_ get your ass up to that Godforsaken studio, I will cut the cables on all your video games."

Kukai gasped. "You wouldn't."

Souko's glare sharpened. "Try me, honey."

"But he won't _listen_ to me!" Kukai whined.

"Please grow up," Souko said, sighing. "And go get your moping brother out of his cave."

**. . .**

"Ikuto!" Kukai hollered, banging the door with his fist. "Ikuto! Open the damn door, Ikuto!" He heard no reply.

Kukai groaned in frustration. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and he immediately headed towards Kiseki's room. He opened the door without even knocking and saw that Kiseki was sitting on his bed with his laptop.

Kiseki immediately glared at him. "What the hell? Can't you knock? What if I had been naked?"

Kukai flinched at the grotesque thought. He shook his head and said, "I need you to pick a lock."

Kiseki raised his eyebrows and laughed. "What?"

"Pick. A. Lock," Kukai said slowly. "I'm pretty sure I'm speaking English."

"I got that part," he said.

"Come on," Kukai prodded. "You pick the lock on my door _all the time_."

"Cause you steal my stuff."

"_So_?"

Kiseki nearly slapped him. "Get out."

"No!" Kukai said. "I need you to pick the lock on Ikuto's studio door. He won't open it."

Kiseki's expression didn't change, but Kukai could tell that his attitude was changing by the lack of response.

"You want me to pick the Drama Queen's lock?" Kiseki asked.

"_Yes_," Kukai said. "Otherwise Mom will cut the cables on my PS3. Now, do it."

Kiseki rolled his eyes before glaring at him. "Fine. Just leave me alone."

Kiseki quickly shuffled through his desk drawer to find his homemade lock pick. Shutting the drawer with a loud clang, he walked away and to Ikuto's studio. He knew this lock was relatively easy to pick. Kukai watched him with sudden interest when suddenly he heard a click.

"We're in," Kiseki said. He then scrunched his nose. "He's definitely sulking."

Kukai frowned. "Mom isn't gonna be too happy."

Kiseki thumped Kukai on the back of the head. "Not if she doesn't find out, idiot. Now do something about it. I was never here."

Kukai said, "She already knows."

Kiseki didn't care. Kukai heard Kiseki's footsteps get further and further away. He went straight into the studio and wasn't particularly happy with what he saw. Ikuto sat in a corner, twirling a paintbrush between his fingers. He looked torn and just plain unhappy.

Kukai sighed. "What are you doing? It isn't the end of the world."

"I know it isn't. But hell, I have the right to make my own decisions, don't I?" Ikuto said grouchily.

Kukai nodded. "You have a point. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you turn into a recluse because your girlfriend moved across the country."

"She's not coming back." Ikuto stated. "Why would she?"

Kukai was astonished. "What the actual hell, Ikuto? Didn't she say she's come back? Stop being such a little bitch and get over yourself." Ikuto glared at Kukai. Kukai threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You need to be slapped. _Hard_."

Ikuto stood up. "Do it then."

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Look at you. You're pathetic."

"Pathetic? _Pathetic_?" Ikuto exclaimed. "You try having Utau move to the west coast, and _then_ we'll see who's pathetic."

"Huh," Kukai said. "Well I'd be pretty damn upset. But do you not _hear_ what's going on here? Or even _see _it? Amu moved back home _temporarily_. And because you can't live a year without her, you decide to lock yourself up in a room. Isn't that just _stupid_?"

Ikuto was furious. "Get out."

"Why? Afraid of the truth?" Kukai snapped.

"The truth is," Ikuto said between clenched teeth, "that Amu is going to college in California. She's _not coming back in a year_." Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose. "She…she said she would come back…but college is a long time. She's going to change…and forget about Florida."

Kukai stared at Ikuto. He didn't look like the big brother he knew and loved. Kukai took Ikuto by the ear and yanked him towards the door.

"_Ouch_!" Ikuto yelled. "Kukai, you know my ears are sensitive!"

"We're going somewhere," Kukai said. "This nonsense has gone long enough."

Ikuto glared at Kukai. "Dude, I'm older than you. _Let go._"

Kukai obliged. "Okay, but I'm still taking you out somewhere."

Ikuto scowled. "Fine," he said, "but it better not be somewhere stupid."

**. . .**

Amu stirred the pasta in the saucepan. It was around 6PM in California, which meant it was around 9PM in Florida with the three hour time difference. She was hungry. Amu stared at her phone, waiting for a reply from Ikuto. She texted him several times already. She wondered why he hadn't replied. _Maybe he's out with his buddies_, Amu consoled herself. _Don't worry._

As soon as the pasta hit al dente, Amu drained it and poured marinara sauce all over it. She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV. She saw that her dance performance was recorded on the DVR. Watching the routine made her feel more at home.

Lately Amu had been really quiet. Before, when she was with Utau and Ikuto and the others, she felt like opening up. But now, she felt like reverting back into her cool and reclusive persona. She didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. She just shut everyone out. The day she spent with Yaya and Tadase wasn't as fun as she had imagined it.

Amu finished up her pasta right around the time the dance recording ended. She watched crappy late night TV after that. Eventually, she turned it off. She threw her head back on the arm of the couch and groaned. The apartment was so _empty_. There was nothing to do. Amu was afraid that she would go crazy eventually. She checked the time. _10:30PM_.

Where could she go this late at night?

Amu was just about to pull her hair out. She wasn't tired. She was wide awake. She wanted to get out of the house. _Now_. Then, all of a sudden, like a ton of bricks, Amu jumped off the couch. She threw the dishes into the dishwasher and went to her room. She opened her suitcase and found her sweatpants. She threw them on along with a baggy t-shirt. Grabbing her keys and throwing on her trusty Vans sneakers, Amu was in her car and on her way to the nearest dance studio, which was downtown in the city, twenty minutes from the suburb she lived in.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Amu entered the freeway and she felt exhilarated when her car accelerated past the eighty mark. Amu needed dance. She _craved _it. It was like a drug, and she was physically and psychologically addicted to it. She needed to numb her mind, her body, _everything_. She felt so frustrated all of a sudden. It all felt so wrong. She should be happy to be back in Cali. _Happy_.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember__  
__The people we used to be__  
__It's even harder to picture__  
__That you're not here next to me__  
__You say it's too late to make it__  
__But is it too late to try?__  
__And in our time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burned down_

Amu merged from lane to lane, avoiding the cars that were going much slower than she was. All she needed to do was get into that dance studio. She didn't even have a clue if it was open or not. She just needed to get out of that lifeless apartment.

_I've wasted my nights__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stuck in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise_

In a matter of minutes, Amu had reached the city. The lights were bright, and Amu never felt closer to Miami. She rounded a couple of streets, looking for the studio with only her memory to aid her. Her mother had brought her here once or twice.

When Amu found the studio, she parked about a block away since there was no parking available. She was grateful that the studio was still open. The familiar scent of the hardwood floors gave Amu a certain sense of comfort. There wasn't anyone around to direct her to a dance room, so she helped herself. She would pay afterwards.

Amu quickly found out that none of the dance rooms were open. She looked around, but the only thing that was open was the workout room the dancers used to tone up. Amu didn't see anyone in the room, so she made her way in. She eyed the boxing ring. A punching bag was hung to the side, and Amu quickly thought of a couple of ideas. Incorporating boxing and dancing would be a new feat. She didn't know much about boxing, but Daichi and Kukai had taught her a thing or two during toning sessions at their own dance practices.

As soon as Amu closed the door behind her, she jumped into the ring. She found boxing tape and wrapped it around her knuckles to protect them. Amu was already hyped up on the song she was listening to in the car, so she decided to play the same one. She felt the familiar sensation of adrenaline rush through her veins. She felt the electricity shock her bones. Amu turned her torso left and right to stretch. As soon as the chorus hit, Amu was moving, letting out all of her frustrations.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Amu noticed that for some reason, her rhythm was off. She began to panic. _What's wrong with me?_ She screamed to herself. _Come on, Amu! Dance!_ Amu took a deep breath and tried it again.

_If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairytales are full of shit__  
__One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick_

It wasn't working. Amu tried and tried again…nothing was happening. Amu's frustrations were not being let out. They were building up. _Why, why, why!_ Amu said to herself, panicky. _What's wrong with you?_ Amu stopped for a second. She couldn't feel anything. _Why couldn't she feel anything?_ Amu took her water bottle out of the duffle bag she brought. She poured some over her head, even though it was slightly chilly in the room. Her grey tank top was soaked. She started again.

_You turned your back on tomorrow__  
__Cause you forgot yesterday__  
__I gave you my love to borrow__  
__But just gave it away__  
__You can't expect me to be fine__  
__I don't expect you to care__  
__I know I've said it before__  
__But all of our bridges burned down_

Amu moved her arms and legs to what she felt—which was nothing. She was afraid that she was looking like a fool, dancing alone in a boxing room to a beat that she couldn't feel with her heart. Amu stopped suddenly and felt soulless. What did she have if she didn't have dancing? She felt so lost.

"What's happening to me?" Amu whispered.

Amu thought of Ikuto. She wanted him here more than anything. Tsukasa said that she would get used to it here. He said that it would be okay. He couldn't expect her to be okay. Did he even care about her? Why was she in this mess? Why her?

_I've wasted my nights__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stuck in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise_

Amu felt stupid. She tried again and again to pick up a beat, even the drum in the background. She couldn't pick it up. She just _couldn't_.

"One, two, three, four," Amu counted.

Counting out the beat was something she learned when she first began dancing. It always helped. Amu found herself picking up a little of the beat, but she felt pathetic doing it. She could usually dance without a count. She was better than this.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?__If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairytales are full of shit__  
__One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick_

Amu felt her frustrations turn into anger. She was sweating for nothing. She wanted to scream. She wanted to thrash her arms around and scream to the world that she was fed up.

_Now I'm at a payphone_…

Amu knew the rap was coming up. She prepared herself once more. Maybe she would have more luck during the rap.

"Calm the hell down," Amu mumbled to herself.

_Man fuck that shit__  
__I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round__  
__Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing__  
__Made it from the bottom__  
__Now when you see me I'm stunning_

Amu felt herself getting a little bit better. Her heartbeat still started to go up, even though she was a bit calmer. It was because she felt herself get lost.

_And all of my cars start with the push up a button__  
__Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it__  
__Switched the number to my phone__  
__So you never could call it__  
__Don't need my name on my show__  
__You can tell it I'm ballin'_

Amu felt herself choke up halfway through the rap. She felt her nose hurt, like the way it did before she was about to break down. She felt her eyes sting.

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked__  
__Had a really good game but you missed your last shot__  
__So you talk about who you see at the top__  
__Or what you could've saw__  
__But sad to say it's over for__  
__Phantom pulled up valet open doors__  
__Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for__  
__Now ask me who they want__  
__So you can go and take that little piece of shit with you_

And that was it. Amu had it. It was only a few days since she had left, and yet she felt as lost as ever. Why did she feel this way?

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Amu screamed in frustration. She aimed her frustrations on the punching bag. All of a sudden, she was a thing of fury. All she did was wrathfully punch the bag. It barely moved. Amu didn't care. Her knuckles were going to be seriously bruised. She didn't care. At least she _felt_ something. It was pain. Amu let out grunts of frustrations as she punched the bag. The tape was beginning to fall off because of sweat. She didn't care.

"Goddamnit!" she screamed. "Damn you, Tsukasa!" _Punch_. "Screw this!" _Punch_. "Why does it have to be me!" _Kick_. "Why'd you have to leave me, Mom? Now look where I am!" _Kick. Punch. Punch_. "I'm _ALONE!_"

_If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairytales are full of shit__  
__One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick_

Amu slid down to her knees, breathing deeply. She leaned forward onto her hands. Her knuckles were bleeding. She was shaking. She was just so _angry_.

And what angered her the most was that she had no right to be angry. This was _her_ decision. She was the one who decided to leave. What's with her? Amu swiped her hand underneath her nose.

"Shit," Amu whispered.

_Now I'm at a payphone…_

Amu calmed herself down. She felt silly for being so outrageous all of a sudden. It was just that not being able to dance scared her more than anything.

"You dance pretty well for someone so angry."

Amu screamed at the voice that was so close to her. Her chest rose and fell as she stared at the figure that took in her appearance, which was haggard, sweaty, and downright messy. The boy that was looking at her had brown hair and stormy blue eyes.

"What the hell?" Amu yelled. "Who _are_ you?"

The boy smiled. "I should be asking you that. Dance studio's closed after ten."

Amu frowned. "The door was unlocked."

"I had to stay a little while longer to close up the rooms," the boy said. "Everyone knows this place closes at ten."

Amu sniffed, embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't know."

He smiled again. "Don't worry. You must be new here." He jumped into the boxing ring and held out a hand. "My name is Takuya. Takuya Nakagawa."

Amu gratefully took his hand. "Amu. Amu Hinamori. Sorry for all this. I'll pay."

Takuya laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're _really_ good."

"I didn't feel good," Amu mumbled.

"What?" he said, tilting his head.

"Ah, nothing," Amu replied. "Say, can I get a membership here? Something where I can come in whenever?"

"Well technically I'm only allowed to sign you up during studio hours," he said, but when Amu's face fell, he decided to strike a deal. "_But_, I can make an exception."

"Really?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," Takuya said. "As long as I can take you out for some coffee. I _need_ to know where you get your dance moves!"

Amu's awful mood lifted slightly. "Sure," she said. "I could always use some caffeine."

"You could use some cheering up, too," Takuya joked. "You were quite frustrated there."

Amu sighed and pushed her bangs off of her forehead. "It's complicated."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Everything's complicated. It's life. Now, how about we sign you up?"

Amu picked up her duffle, throwing her water bottle in. "Lead the way."

**. . .**

"Kukai," Ikuto said.

"Yes?" Kukai sang.

"I said not to take me somewhere stupid," Ikuto said between clenched teeth.

Kukai gasped. "This isn't stupid."

"What's going on in your mind?" Ikuto asked, angry. "What makes you think that I'd want to go to the _zoo_?"

Kukai glared at Ikuto. "Everyone likes the zoo. I don't know a single person who doesn't smile when they're looking at animals."

"Yeah, I get that," Ikuto said. "But why'd you have to bring _everyone_?"

"Mom wouldn't lend me cash unless I did," Kukai admitted. "Besides, you shouldn't worry too much. Rima and Utau are coming, too."

Just then, Kairi walked up to the group with a sticky Yoru in his arms. "Why do I get stuck with baby duty?"

Kiseki was right behind him. He smirked. "You said _baby duty_."

"Grow up," Nagi growled. "I don't even want to be here."

Kiseki glared at him. "And you think I do? This is all Prince Pouty's fault."

Ikuto grabbed Kiseki's collar and glared at him. "Say that again, and I'll kick your ass into next Tuesday."

"Go ahead," Kiseki snarled. "At least I'll be away from you!"

"Why you little—"

Ikuto dropped Kiseki as soon as someone grabbed his ear. It was Utau. She also had a hold on Kiseki.

"_Ouch_!" Ikuto yelled. "Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you people to stop touching my ears?"

"We touch your ears _because_ we know you hate it," Utau retorted. "Now quit fighting."

"Let _go_!" Kiseki complained.

Daichi just arrived to the troubling scene with some wet napkins for Yoru. "What did I miss?"

Ikuto crossed his arms and grumbled, "Nothing. Is everyone here? Let's just get a move on."

"I believe we are missing Dia," Utau said. "She said that Ran and Rhythm weren't coming."

Daichi perked up at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Why isn't Ran coming?"

"She has a college visit," said a sweet feminine voice. Dia had arrived. "I'm sorry I'm late. Daichi told me to pick up a few things for Yoru." She held up a bag. "Hope I didn't cause trouble!"

"You're fine," Kairi said, taking the bag from her. "Saya's coming today, Kukai. She and I will take care of Yoru. You guys just meet us back here before closing time."

"I am _not_ staying here that long," Kiseki said.

"Good luck getting a ride home," Kukai replied. "I'm sure it's possible, considering you don't even have change for a bus."

Kiseki shut up. "Whatever."

"So, are we all ready to go?" Kukai asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Nagi said, shaking his head. "I should be doing a chemistry lab."

"Lighten up!" Kukai said cheerfully. "You guys look like a bunch of zombies."

"You seem to be the only one who's excited," Rima said.

Ikuto sighed. This was such a _loud_ group of people. He massaged his temples. He was going to get a _huge_ headache if these morons didn't shut up soon. Quietly, Ikuto began to walk towards the reptile exhibit. He had his cell phone on him. If they wanted to catch up with him, then they could call him. Ikuto walked into the dark hall and occasionally glanced at the glass cases that held potentially dangerous cold-blooded animals. He shuddered. He never liked snakes.

"Ikuto!" he heard a voice. "Wait _up_!"

Ikuto stopped in his tracks and waited for the group to catch up with him. "Yes?"

"You could have told us you wanted to see the snakes," Kukai said. "See, I _knew_ you were excited." Kukai's eyes lit up when he saw the Kimono Dragon. "Utau! Look at that thing! It's _huge_!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and looked at Utau. She merely shrugged and said, "What can you do? He's a giant five year old."

Ikuto sighed. "It's going to be a _long_ day."

**. . .**

The school bell rang and Amu hopped into her car. She put the key in the ignition and turned on the heat. Northern California got cold in the month of November. She checked her phone. She got a few messages from Ikuto. She quickly opened them to see what was up.

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_  
_Nov. 25 3:35PM_

_I miss you. Kukai dragged me to the zoo with everyone. Remember when we went to the aquarium? The dolphins here reminded me of you._

Amu smiled at the attachment. It was a picture of Utau standing next to the aquarium. Amu remembered the pink dolphin plush toy he bought her that day. She replied to him quickly.

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori  
Nov. 25 3:35PM_

_Lighten up. I bet you're sulking. Haha. Enjoy yourself a little. And yes, I do remember the aquarium. It was quite fun as I recall. Tell everyone I said hi! I miss you, too. So much._

Amu clicked 'send' and turned the key in the ignition. She promised Takuya that she's have coffee with him, so she was off to go to the coffee shop address he had written on a note card. It took no more than ten minutes to get there. Amu went indoors since it was quite chilly outside. She ordered herself a cinnamon latte.

Takuya eyed Amu from where she was at the counter, ordering her coffee. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to face him.

"Oh," she said. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Great," he said, cheery. "How are you?"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this happy?"

He shrugged. "More or less, yes."

Amu picked up her latte and threw a five on the counter. "Well, at least someone's enjoying life."

"Hey, hey, now," Takuya said. "No need to be so pessimistic."

"Yeah?" Amu said, taking her change from the lady. "You stand in my shoes right now and tell me that."

"I don't want to be pessimistic," Takuya said. He turned to the lady on the counter. "Plain coffee, please." He handed her some money and then turned to Amu. "But I'd love to listen."

Amu rolled her eyes. "I don't tell my life story to random guys I meet in boxing rooms."

"Well, then I don't have to be a random guy," Takuya said. "We can be friends!"

Amu let out a rough laugh. "You know, if I'm pessimistic, then you're optimistic." Amu felt herself shutting him out. "We don't need to be friends."

"Don't you have any friends here?" he asked innocently, taking his coffee and change from the lady.

"Of course I have friends," Amu said.

"Then one more couldn't hurt," Takuya said.

They found a seat near the back of the shop. It was at a high table with a couple of stools.

Amu took a sip of her latte. "Okay, so you said you wanted to know some dance techniques, right?"

Takuya shrugged. "I'm more of a boxer myself. I just wanted to take you out for coffee."

"So you lied to me," Amu said stoically.

"No, I didn't," Takuya said. "I still want to know your dance techniques."

Amu set down her cup. "Listen, Takuya, I don't want to lead you on, so I'm going to tell you right now. I have a boyfriend. And I'm not going to stay here forever, okay? I'll be leaving as soon as possible."

Takuya smiled and laughed a little. "Amu, I'm not trying to pick you up," he said. "But why leave so soon? Didn't you just get here?"

"Yeah," Amu said, blushing at her assumption. "But I'm only going to be here for schooling. I will try to move out as soon as I can."

"Hate it here that much, eh?" Takuya laughed.

"I don't hate it here," Amu said. "At least, I'm pretty sure I don't. I just miss my family."

Takuya's smile faded a little, but he picked it back up and nodded. "I see. Well, I bet they miss you, too. How long you gonna be here?"

"Few years. I'm hoping to go home after high school, but the guy who's paying for my school and apartment says it might be longer," she replied. Amu felt herself getting comfortable. It was unnerving. She quickly put up her wall again and changed the subject. "How about you? How long have you lived here?"

Takuya sipped at his coffee. "Ever since I graduated high school. I came here for a new start."

"New start," Amu repeated. "Where'd you live before?"

"I didn't live anywhere," Takuya said. "I was always moving from place to place."

"Really, now?" Amu said. _What a small world_, she thought.

"Really," Takuya replied. "Now how about those dance moves?"

"Tell you what," Amu said. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

Takuya grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"But that's _only_ if you help me look for a job around here," Amu said. "I haven't been in this part of town."

"Deal," Takuya said.

**. . .**

Ikuto stared at Amu's text. He tried to call her, but the line went dead. _What is she doing?_ He thought. Ikuto had decided to stay at the aquarium while the others left to see the penguins. Finding a bench to sit at, he ran his hand through his hair and left it there, holding his heavy head with his elbow on the arm rest.

"Damn it," Ikuto said, gripping his cell phone with his other hand.

His worst fear had come to a reality. Without Amu around, he felt lonelier than ever.

* * *

**Now before all of you start saying how Amu should miss Ikuto more, I hope you realize that Amu **_**does**_** miss him, but in a way that isn't painfully obvious, like Ikuto. You have to notice the little things about her. I just hope I portrayed it well enough for you.**

**And I bet a lot of you already dislike Takuya…greatly. Haha. Well, I'm not gonna tell you how to feel on that one. I'm gonna let his character mess with your emotions. ;)**

**This story will come to a close with a few more chapters and then an epilogue. It's been a long ride. I'm grateful that I had all of you with me!**


	22. His Birthday & Distractions

**I want to thank **_**xCipiox **_**for being my 1000th reviewer. You guys, I **_**never**_** in my entire life imagined that my story would get this far. I always thought it was going to be overlooked. I love you all so, so much! You send me reviews saying you love my work and that this is one of your favorite stories. It means so much to me. I'm not just saying this, either. I mean it 110%.**

_**Thank You.**_

**Grab some popcorn and maybe a seat cushion. This one's a beast.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 22~**

**-His Birthday & Distractions-**

* * *

"Hey, Amu, did you want to go and study for this final coming up? It's going to be killer!" Amu's friend, Miyu said, stopping Amu from getting into her car after school.

Amu smiled and shook her head. "I have something to do today. I can't."

Miyu pouted. "Okay, fine. Maybe some other time though? I _suck_ at physics."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "So do I! I'm barely passing that class. What good is it going to do you to ask me?"

Miyu fidgeted and looked at her feet. "Because you're better than me?" She was hiding something.

Amu sighed. "It's about that kid, isn't it?"

"What kid?" she defended quickly.

"That kid!" Amu said. "The really smart one that always flirts with you. _He's_ the reason you're failing physics."

"Or I could just really hate the subject," Miyu said, sticking her tongue out at Amu. "But fine. I just wanted someone there when I asked him to teach me."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Trust me. You don't need me."

Amu got into her car and headed to her job. She got the job a couple of days after Takuya helped her out. She now worked at the exact coffee shop they went to that day. It was only her third day at work. The work wasn't really bad, and the pay was average. She was happy with the extra money. She worked her butt off for the past few days, working eight to nine hour shifts to raise enough money to buy Ikuto a present. Today was his birthday, after all.

She had told Ikuto to video chat with her later. She was going to essentially have dinner with him over her laptop. It wasn't much, but she could pretend like he was still there. She would send him his present over express mail today, hoping he got it by the end of this week. It would be a little late, yes, but at least he would know she remembered.

Amu arrived at work a little early. Taking off her coat, she quickly punched in her card and put on a uniform. She took the cash register from the boy that worked there, signaling the start of her shift. She wouldn't be home until around eleven or so. She was going to cut work hours as soon as she sent Ikuto his present. She knew she couldn't handle too much work _and_ school at the same time, but she did need something to keep her occupied. A job was the perfect solution to save her from her loneliness.

**. . .**

Ikuto sat on some rocks after he rode to the beach after school. It was the same beach that he and Amu lost their shoes at a while ago. He sat on a high rock so that the water wouldn't get him wet. It was getting colder outside, since the evening was approaching. He zipped up his hoodie and put up his hood. He leaned forward on his knees and shuffled through his pictures. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him to send Amu a picture of the beach. He snapped a picture.

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Dec. 1 7:42PM_

_I'm on a rock so I won't get wet this time. Do you remember this place? I think it's been forever since we've been here. When you come back to Florida, this is the first place we're going together._

Ikuto hit _send_ and set his phone down. He lied back and closed his eyes. He was so tired that he could have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn't for his phone going off a few minutes later.

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori  
Dec. 1 7:48PM_

_I definitely remember! How could I forget? I lost my favorite pair of shoes. :( You owe me a new pair. Or maybe I owe you? Who knows? Haha. I can't wait till tonight! I get off of work around eleven my time. Is that okay?_

Ikuto smiled when he read her words. He was confused when he saw an attachment. He opened up the file and his face instantly lit up. It was the picture he took of them when they came here. Amu insisted that he "say cheese." It was back when he was still with Rina.

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Dec. 1 7:50PM_

_Say cheese. You are such a child. I'm setting that as my background. And eleven is fine. Don't work too hard. You'll get tired._

Ikuto proceeded to do what he just told her. He got a reply from her a second later.

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori  
Dec. 1 7:50PM_

_I am not a child! I turn eighteen next year! An adult! A legal adult, I say! And I'm at work. I'll get fired if I get caught texting my boyfriend. Okay? Love you and Happy Birthday. See you tonight._

Ikuto smiled thoughtfully.

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Dec. 1 7:51PM_

_Can't wait. Love you more._

**. . .**

Amu ran back and forth between the cash register and the back storage room. Who knew so many people came for coffee? Especially all at once! She and the other employee were short on hands. The drive thru had to be monitored, as did the cash register. Amu glanced at the clock. Her shift lasted about two more hours. Then she was done.

"Hey, Amu!"

Amu looked at the door and saw Takuya. "Oh, hey."

"You look enthusiastic to see me," he said sarcastically.

"As always," Amu replied.

Amu and Takuya got to know each other the past two days. Takuya was like the older sibling she never had. He kind of reminded her of Kairi, but with Kukai's personality. She was starting to like him more than she liked Yaya and Tadase and the others. But maybe that opinion was biased because they did hurt her. Takuya didn't hurt her. At least she hoped he wouldn't.

"You look tired," Takuya commented.

"You think?" Amu replied, snappy.

"Jeez," he said. "Touchy."

Amu sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never really worked _this_ hard. Ever. I got a summer job once, but that was at the _library_. Nothing ever happens at a _library_." She pouted. "Why couldn't you get me a job at a library, Takuya?"

Takuya laughed. "Because you wouldn't want to. The ladies there are cranky. And I seriously doubt they want a high school kid working anywhere near them."

"Are they cat ladies?" Amu asked.

"They are cat ladies," he replied.

Amu frowned. "I bet I'm gonna be a cat lady." She was suddenly depressed. "I like cats."

"Why do you look so upset?" Takuya asked. "Cause you like cats?"

Amu gasped. "I left my cat at home!"

Takuya jumped at her sudden outburst. "Y-you have a _cat_?"

"No! I have a stuffed cat! I left it in Florida," Amu said. "Iku. His name is Iku."

Takuya just looked at her with a confused and shocked face. "Your stuffed cat. Named Iku. How old are you?"

Amu blushed when she realized what she had just revealed. "F-forget it! Everything I said!"

Takuya held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Jeez. You're _so_ weird."

"So I've been told," Amu said.

Takuya put his hand to his chin, as if making a serious decision. "You know, I _can_ see you as a cat lady."

Amu was depressed again.

**. . .**

The two hours left went by very slowly. Amu's calves were sore from speed walking the entire time, and she was _starving_. The last thing she needed to do before she went home was close up the shop. She finished mopping the floors and as soon as she did that, she was out the door in a matter of seconds. Amu even bought _herself_ a cup of black coffee to keep her awake.

Her apartment never looked so welcoming. As much as she wanted to sleep the night away, she did otherwise. Forcing herself dress nicely, Amu sifted through her closet to find a pretty red dress that clung to her every curve. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and touched up her makeup. She almost laughed to herself for getting ready for a video chat.

Amu set up her laptop in the kitchen. She set up the video message and continued to set the table to eat. Her dinner consisted of leftover teriyaki that she had the night before, microwaved to perfection. She pulled a cake that she had bought yesterday out of the refrigerator. She poured herself a glass of ice cold Coke, and, in a matter of ten minutes, her "date" with Ikuto was set up. But as soon as Amu felt her eyes droop, she made herself another cup of coffee to send a jolt of energy through her. It didn't do much, but she had to try, right?

Now all she had to do was sit down at her seat and wait for Ikuto to call her.

**. . .**

"Kairi!" Ikuto yelled across the hall. He barged into Kukai's room and shook his older brother. "Kairi!"

Kairi jolted up from his sleep in his room. "Ikuto? What on _earth_ do you need at this time at night?"

"What are you talking about? It's nine, man," Ikuto said.

"_You_ didn't have to work a double shift last night," Kairi defended. "What do you need?"

"Kairi, I need your laptop," Ikuto said urgently. "_Now_."

Kairi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Go ask Nagi. Or Daichi. I left mine at Saya's."

Ikuto groaned and left Kairi's room, slamming the door behind him. Kairi shook his head and threw the blankets over his head. "Dumbass."

Ikuto was still running rapid. He opened the door the Nagi's room, where he found him playing some sort of game on his PSP.

"Nagi, I need your laptop," Ikuto said, cutting to the chase.

Nagi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ikuto replied, "Because I was supposed to video chat Amu an _hour_ ago."

Nagi remained impassive. "Really? You're dating over video chat?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Monthly visit via airplane?" Nagi replied mockingly.

Ikuto glared at him. "Can I use your laptop or not?"

Nagi rolled his eyes and continued his game. "It's on my desk. Charger's underneath it. Knock yourself out."

Ikuto grabbed the items and left Nagi's room without so much as a "thank you." Ikuto set up the "date" in his art studio. As he looked around the vacant room, he realized that he hadn't painted in a long time. His violin sat in a case next to his painting of Amu, which was covered up by a tarp, as were many other paintings in his studio. He had covered them up after Amu's move.

Ikuto launched the video chat application and sent Amu a call. It rang a few times before it began to connect.

He stopped breathing as soon as an image of his girlfriend popped up on the screen. Slowly, he grinned.

"Hey," he said, his grin growing wider. "Don't tell me you got all dressed up for me?"

Amu smiled. And his heart skipped a beat. She said, "Happy birthday, Ikuto. It's the least I can do. You're the one who called an hour late."

Ikuto laughed. She wasn't being funny, but, _damn_, it felt so good to see her again. "What have you been up to?"

Amu breathed out. "Oh, I have been busy. Trying to stay out of my apartment. I have my job, and I guess you could say that I've been trying harder in school. I go to a dance studio every now and then."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What dance studio?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. It won't ever replace the dance team. It's some old studio I remember going to with my mother." Amu took a sip of her drink. "How's things been going with you?"

Ikuto threw his head back against the wall he was sitting against. He sighed. "The dance team's on break. Since the competition, the team felt like we needed time off to cool down, but I think it's mostly because they all miss you so much. Kiseki's still the same suckwad that he was before you came. Yoru's pouty. "Ikuto pursed his lips to think of other things that were new in his life. "And I've finished applying to colleges."

Amu's face lit up at that statement. "That's great! Where did you apply to?"

"Just some colleges that my parents picked out. They know better than I do, so I let them," Ikuto explained.

"Oh," Amu said. "And I'm sorry about Yoru and Kiseki." Amu paused. "Since you quite the dance team, you must have a lot of time on your hands. Are you painting again? Or maybe playing the violin some more? You were so good at that."

Ikuto frowned deeply. "I haven't been doing anything, really."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you."

Ikuto wanted to change the subject. "Where's your job at, again?"

Amu stopped him. "No. You're not changing the subject. What happened to you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Ikuto scoffed. "I thought it was obvious."

Amu sighed. "Ikuto, you know I can't change anything."

"You could have stayed," he said firmly.

"I could have, yes," Amu agreed.

"Why didn't you?"

Amu leaned her head on her hand. "Souko and Aruto are paying of Kairi's college bill still. And they're going to start paying for yours in a year. Not to mention, they have five other boys they have to take care of. Expensive boys. Stressful boys."

"We're not stressful," Ikuto pouted.

Amu laughed. "Oh, if only you knew. You guys are impossible to take care of. I commend your mother for doing so."

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" Ikuto grinned.

"That she is," Amu agreed. "So tell me, Ikuto. Why have you not painted? Or played your favorite instrument?"

Ikuto sighed. "You're not here."

Amu rolled her eyes. "That's obvious. Now answer my question!"

"That is the answer, Amu," Ikuto said seriously. "You're not here, so I can't."

Amu's smile disappeared. "I don't know what you mean."

"I don't have any inspiration. Any motive." He said. "I don't want to do anything. The only painting I've ever finished was of you. And playing the violin…it isn't as easy as it used to be."

"Ikuto…" Amu grew sad. "Don't tell me this."

He grinned sheepishly. "You're my muse, Amu."

Amu blushed. "Oh…"

Ikuto chuckled. "Well, now you have to answer my question."

"Oh, yes," Amu said. "I work at a coffee shop. It's usually very busy, which is nice because I need to be distracted." Amu suddenly felt heartsick. Was that really the reason she got the job? The answer was yes. She needed a distraction.

"From what?" Ikuto asked curiously.

Amu shrugged, a bit sad and lonely all of a sudden. "From you."

Ikuto grinned. "That's nice to hear. How did you find the job?"

"Oh, a friend told me about the job opening," Amu said.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, interested in her new life.

"Takuya," she said. "He's really nice. I met him at the dance studio."

Ikuto growled. "I don't like him."

Amu blinked. "You haven't even met him. Besides, I think you two would be great friends."

"I don't think we would," Ikuto grumbled.

"Stop pouting," Amu said. "It's your birthday."

"I realize that," Ikuto said.

"So then let's celebrate," Amu said, giving Ikuto a tight smile.

For some reason, she felt horrible sick all of a sudden. She was so excited earlier. Why did her mood suddenly go downhill? All she wanted to do now was conjure up some other distraction so that she wouldn't have to remember how much she missed Ikuto.

And to be blunt, the thought of not having him there with her didn't just make her sad…it terrified her. And she didn't know why.

_-One Month Later-_

Amu sat in class, staring out the window next to her into the dreary Tuesday morning. The sky was grey, reflecting her current aura. The ground was buried in a blanket of white snow, and the trees were barren. Amu looked down in her notebook, trying to find an empty spot to fill in with yet another doodle that she needed to distract her from the current physics lecture. The concept of an innate gravitational pull between planets was immensely unappealing to her.

Amu didn't know what was happening to her lately. For the past couple of weeks, she had been spiraling down some dark well that appeared out of nowhere. And she didn't know how to crawl back up. She didn't even see a light at the top of the well. It was dark. _She_ was dark. She felt a heavy cloud above her constantly. Every time she entered her apartment or thought of home, she felt like screaming and kicking and telling the world to screw itself. She didn't like the new her. The new Amu was a scary person. A lost person.

Amu never told anybody what had been going on, but she was afraid that Tsukasa had begun to have his suspicions. She occasionally went out to dinner with him to discuss how she was adjusting or how things were going. Last time, she barely spoke or ate, but she tried her best to keep up an upbeat attitude. It was like she didn't know who her true self was anymore. Was she someone who wanted to be happy? Or was she someone unsure? Someone who lost faith in themselves? Or even someone who has completely and utterly lost her way?

Amu turned to a new page in her notebook to begin a new doodle when a note was thrown on her desk. She glanced to her side to see that Miyu had tossed it. Amu picked up the note and opened it as quietly as possible.

_Wanna hang out this Saturday? There's going to be a party at Yaya's house. It'll be great!_

Amu saw this as an opportunity to escape from reality. _A distraction_. She quickly jotted down her reply.

_Sounds like fun. I'll pick you up and we can go together. Time and place?_

She tossed the note to Miyu, who scratched a hasty reply. She didn't want the teacher to catch them. He was notorious for giving out detentions on the spot.

_Pick me up at my house at 9. Do you know what you're going to wear?_

Amu rolled her eyes when she got the reply. She looked at Miyu and mouthed, "No."

"Amu, Miyu," a man's voice boomed. "Detentions. This Friday."

The two girls stated jolted upright and frowned.

"Damn it," Amu grumbled under her breath.

"Tell me about it," Miyu whined.

**. . .**

Miyu was dressed in a frilly white skirt with a faded blue chiffon top and brown, knee-high leather boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and in her arms were a black purse, two thermoses of a hot beverage, and a thick winter coat that she failed to put on in the freezing weather. Amu shook her head at that girl. She was cold just looking at her!

Miyu sat down in the passenger's seat and closed the door behind her, shivering. "It's _freezing_!"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Put on the coat, then."

"I know," Miyu pouted. "I was in a hurry since you told me to make you some coffee last minute." Miyu handed Amu her coffee. "Besides, you're not wearing a coat, either."

"I took it off once I got in the car," Amu explained, taking a sip of her coffee and then proceeding to put it in the cup holder. She asked for the coffee because of the monster headache that surfaced out of nowhere about an hour ago. She was hoping it would help because the painkillers she took did nothing for her.

"Oh, whatever," Miyu replied. "By the way, you look adorable."

Amu blushed faintly. "Thanks."

Amu herself was clad in a black body-con dress that stuck to her every curve. On her feet were silver heels that she had broken in long ago, so they were pretty comfortable. Her hair was up in a half-ponytail and was pretty low-key.

"Do you remember where Yaya's house was?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah," Amu replied. "It's in the GPS."

The drive to Yaya's house was short, and the girls arrived at the party about a half hour late. Miyu hopped out of the car and ran to the entrance. Amu turned off the engine and followed closely behind. The music could be heard from the sidewalk. She looked at the house and saw through various windows that the house was packed. Amu had been to Yaya's house before, and it wasn't even a house—it was a damn mansion. So saying that her "house" was packed was saying that the head count at this party reached the hundreds.

On top of that, Amu was slightly surprised at the fact that Yaya held the party. Although Yaya was loud and hyper all of the time, she didn't seem like the type of person to throw such a huge house party. Especially when her parents weren't home. Amu pretended not to be bothered by the fact as they stepped up the stairs to the front door.

"Hey, Amu?" Miyu asked after ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah?" Amu said, hugging herself to try to retain body heat.

"Are you going to be DD?"

Amu blinked. "Excuse me?"

Miyu sighed. "Designated driver, Amu!"

"You're planning on drinking," Amu said. It was a statement, not a question.

"One or two beers," Miyu said honestly. "Getting drunk would be _so_ trashy."

Amu pursed her lips. Getting drunk? A few months ago, she would have found the idea completely appalling. But the spiraling well she was stuck in caused her to rethink her previous assertions.

"I'm not sure I can keep that promise," Amu murmured without thinking. She froze. "Err…what I mean is—"

Miyu waved her off. "It's fine. It's a party, Amu."

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. It was Yaya.

"Hey, you guys!" Yaya screamed. "Come on in! You're late!"

"Yeah, we know," Miyu laughed. "Hey, Yaya. We need a DD."

"Oh!" Yaya said. "Tadase will cover it. He never drinks."

Amu suddenly blushed, feeling ashamed. She wasn't surprised that Tadase never drank. Although he was the kind of boy to show up at these parties, she knew that he would never do anything irresponsible. That was one of the things she liked about him…before he completely broke her heart.

Amu blurted, "Don't worry about DD. I'm designated tonight." She was surprised, and almost relieved, that she had said that all of a sudden.

"Oh," Miyu said. "Cool. Hey, you wanna dance?"

Amu nodded. Would dancing be a distraction? Or would it just remind her of bad things? She didn't know, but she was about to find out.

**. . .**

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war__  
__You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door__  
__You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score__  
__You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

The room was dark aside from the blue and purple lights that bathed the room in a cool glow. Amu had been dancing for what seemed like hours but was probably forty minutes. Her vision began to blur. She was in the middle of Yaya's basement, dancing with Miyu and Yaya. She was pressed between Yaya and some dude that was grinding Miyu. Amu felt sweaty and uncomfortably hot. She looked down at her feet. Where did her shoes go? It dawned on her that she left them next to the staircase so that it would be easier to dance. Amu felt herself get dizzy. The lights were too bright for her liking.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you__  
__Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go__  
__Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo__  
__And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

Amu decided that she needed to sit down. She shoved her way through a crowd and found herself leaning on the snacks table not too far from the dancing. The carpet beneath her feet felt soft, and it made Amu want to sit down somewhere and relax. Her wish was granted when she spotted a black leather sofa that was almost completely empty. She dragged her feet to the safe haven and fell back into the cushions.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night__  
__And I know I said it a million times__  
__But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes__  
__Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath__  
__I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself__  
__And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Amu threw her head back. She wondered why she was so tired all of a sudden. It dawned on her that she might be dehydrated. She hadn't had anything to drink all night, and she had been sweating for so long… Amu leaned forward so that her elbows rested on her knees and her head rested in her hands. She suddenly ripped the hair tie out of her half-ponytail and tied her hair into a messy bun. She put her head back into her hands only to lift her head up again in response to the couch sinking next to her.

Amu turned her head and ended up staring into bright green eyes. The boy that sat next to her had black hair and was wearing jeans and a baggy grey hoodie with a black tank underneath.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked kindly.

Amu didn't want to talk to anyone, so she lied and said, "Yeah."

He looked skeptical. "Then why don't I believe you?"

Amu wanted him to go away. "Because you're arrogant and want to believe you're right?"

He surprised her by laughing. "Okay. I might have agreed with you if you didn't look like you were going to puke. How much did you drink?"

"I didn't," Amu said, annoyed. "I'm dehydrated."

"Oh," he said. Amu was confused by his sudden change in voice. "Can I get you something to drink at least?" He grinned when he added, "For being so arrogant?"

Amu swallowed. Her mouth was dry. "Fine." Maybe he wouldn't come back. Or she could escape. Maybe she should have brought Miyu or Yaya with her…

"Punch okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Amu said.

As soon as he left and was out of sight, Amu got up and headed back to the sweaty dance crowd. She shoved her way back through to the middle where Yaya was. She grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"Amu!" Yaya squealed. "What's up?"

"Let's take a break and chill," Amu said, trying to sound as cool and nonchalant as possible. _Why do I want to act this way?_ She thought.

Yaya cocked her head to the side. "Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah," Amu said. "Totally. I'm just—"

Suddenly, the music stopped, and then new song boomed from the speakers.

_No, no body stop. Everybody move__  
__Get up and dance get up and dance__  
__Move your body b-b-body__  
__No, nobody stop. Everybody move__  
__Get up and dance get up and dance__  
__Move your body b-b-body._

"Ooh!" Yaya screamed. "I _love_ this song. Amu, you gotta dance with me!"

"Err," Amu said, unsure. "I'm gonna pass. I'll be upstairs."

Yaya pouted. "Okay then." She put a hand on Amu's shoulder. "If you're not feeling well, you can go up to my room. Or you can go home. I can find Miyu a ride home."

"No, I'm fine," Amu said. "I want to stay." _Why am I lying? _She thought. _That's easy—you're avoiding going back home to that hell hole._ Amu shuddered. "I'll be…somewhere else."

Yaya nodded quickly. "See you later?"

Amu nodded. "See you."

Yaya scuttled off into the crowd once more, and Amu was left alone…again. She sighed and maneuvered through drunken teenagers to the stairs. Upstairs was just as crowded as downstairs. The same song that was playing downstairs was playing upstairs, too. Amu could see wires that connected the speakers upstairs to the speakers and boom-box downstairs.

_It's going down tonight.__  
__The ladies looking right__  
__Dressed up with__fancy shoes__  
__Tight jeans and sweet perfume__  
__The lines around the block__  
__But we just walk right up__  
__Were here to make a scene__  
__Cause were livin the dream__  
__Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so!_

The kitchen was a complete mess. Amu made her way to the refrigerator and opened the door to find herself a drink. And then all of a sudden, the refrigerator door was shut by someone. Amu looked to her side and found that the boy from earlier had shut the door. He had two red solo cups in his hands with a bright blue liquid in them.

"Ugh, you again," Amu groaned. She glared at him. "Do me a favor, and leave me alone."

He pretended to be hurt. "That's harsh."

"Did I not make it clear that I don't want to talk?" Amu asked him.

"Hey," he said, holding up his hands with the solo cups in defense. "I'm just here to deliver your drink."

"I'm getting my own drink," Amu said.

The boy held out a cup to her, not listening. "Here."

Amu sighed in frustration and took the cup, fearing that if she didn't, he would never leave her alone. She growled, "This is probably spiked with meth and whiskey."

The boy cringed inwardly. "That's a heady combination." Amu glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "I promise there's no meth or whiskey in that cup," he said.

"Tch," Amu said, and then she immediately stalked off. It was no surprise to her that the boy decided to follow her. Amu found his stalker tendency creepy.

"Look," Amu said, stopping and turning around abruptly. "I have a boyfriend, okay? And like him. A lot. So could you not follow me like you're being paid to assassinate me?"

The boy shrugged, taking a sip out of his cup. "I think you're funny."

"Funny?" Amu asked. "You think I'm being _funny_?" She was being serious, damn it!

"Yeah," he laughed. "You get angry so easily."

"I have a goddamn clinical _headache_," Amu said, nearly screaming.

"Ah," he said, as if suddenly realizing. "So you _don't_ have a stick up your ass?"

"Ugh!" Amu yelled, frustrated. "Leave me alone!"

"Want to go somewhere less crowded, then?" he asked, ignoring her again.

"Ha! With you and your stalker ass?" Amu sneered. "I don't _think_ so!"

"Me and my stalker ass won't try anything on you," the boy said, rolling his eyes at Amu. "I got the gist—you have a boyfriend, a clinical-or-something headache, and a stick up your ass."

"First two are true," Amu bit out at him. "Third one is false."

"Doesn't seem like it," he said, teasing her.

Amu slapped her forehead. "I'm leaving you."

Amu headed up the stairs, but he called out to her and said, "You know I'll just find you later?"

But Amu pretended not to hear and headed straight for the rooftop. The last time she had been to Yaya's house was for a sleepover, and she vaguely remembered that Yaya's family had a heated rooftop. She wasn't sure if there was enough heat to stay warm, but she decided to give it a shot. Most of the party was probably indoors where all the booze was anyway.

After running up the fourth flight of stairs, Amu found herself on the rooftop. She was relieved when she saw that it was much less crowded. A small bonfire was started in the middle, and spare blankets were set to the side for those who felt chilly. Amu grabbed one of the spare blankets and sat down in a lawn chair that was set next to the bonfire. Realizing that she was incredibly thirsty, Amu downed the entire contents of her cup and sighed.

_That felt _so _good_, Amu thought to herself. _My throat was beginning to feel sore._

"Amu!" a voice exclaimed.

Amu glanced up to see that one of her school friends had taken a seat next to her. It was Nina.

"Nina," Amu said.

"I heard you were coming from Miyu," she said, "but I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I was in the basement," Amu explained. "Dancing."

"No wonder I couldn't find you," Nina laughed. "There's no way that I'd be caught up in that Grind-A-Thon."

"Trust me," Amu giggled. "I didn't let anyone grind against me." Amu thought for a second. "Except maybe Yaya." And they both laughed.

Amu told Nina about Stalker Boy, and Nina quickly explained to her that he was in her Composition class. Apparently, his name was Ray, and he was known for his charming attitude and cute boyish looks. Nina began to warn Amu of his mischievous ways. She had heard numerous rumors about him and his heartbreaking tendencies.

"Charming?" Amu snickered. "He may be cute, but he was _not_ charming."

"I'm glad you think I'm cute."

Amu looked straight up and lo and behold, right above her was Charming himself.

Nina gasped. "It's him!"

Amu rolled her eyes. "No, shit." Amu looked to her side where Ray took a seat. "You weren't kidding about following me."

"No," he said. "I wasn't."

"Tell me something," Amu asked. "Why the _hell_ are you following me?"

"I told you," he said. "You're funny."

"I don't believe that," Amu said. "What's the real reason?"

"Well," he said. "I think we could be friends."

And when he shot her a smile, Amu burst out laughing. "You…you have a freakin' _odd_ way...way of showing…it!" She tried to speak between giggles. For some reason, she felt lighter. She felt the dark cloud rise a little bit off of her.

He grinned. "Well, let's start over then. My name is Ray. And you are?"

"Amu," she said, still giggling. "Amu Hinamori."

**. . .**

Tadase Hotori jumped off of the last step as he entered the packed basement. He shoved people out of his way in order to get to the punch bowl where he had spotted his girlfriend from afar. Yaya stood with a red solo cup in hand, giggling with Miyu. From what he could gather, the conversation lingered around how much they liked the previous song.

"Hey," Tadase said, giving Yaya a kiss on the cheek.

"Tadase!" Yaya squealed. "I was wondering when you'd come and find me."

"I was caught up," he said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she said, instantly forgiving him. Yaya held up her cup to him. "Want some punch?"

Tadase took the cup from her and peered at the blue liquid inside. He was about to take a sip when the smell caught him off guard. Tadase handed the cup back to her.

Yaya frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's spiked," Tadase said. "No surprise there."

Miyu laughed. "That was obvious from the start."

"What's in it?" Yaya asked. She took a small sip.

Tadase shrugged. "Alcohol, what else?"

"Ah, maybe Amu drank this stuff," Yaya said.

"What? Amu's here?" Tadase said. "Where is she?"

"She went upstairs," Yaya explained. "She didn't look too good. She might have drunk this stuff."

Tadase's brows furrowed. "Is she okay?"

Miyu piped up. "I think that Ray followed her upstairs," she mused. "He was talking to her earlier, and he was holding two cups, so…"

"_Shit_," Tadase swore. "_Ray_?"

"Yeah," Miyu said. "Something wrong?"

"Ray's a complete _player_," Tadase said, frustrated.

Yaya said, "But Amu's responsible. She's dating that Ikuto guy. She won't two-time."

"It's not _her_ I'm worried about," Tadase said, growling, running a hand through his hair. "Damn it, he probably gave her this spiked shit, and she's probably drunk off her ass."

"Whoa," Miyu said. "You're swearing. Why are you so worked up?"

"Look," Tadase explained. "I've already messed up with the girl, and I _still_ feel bad for doing that. Hell, I don't even know if she will even talk to me, but…" Tadase paused, searching for the right words in his head. "…but I owe her this. She likes Ikuto, and I don't want her to lose him over some dumbass like Ray."

Yaya stared at her boyfriend for a long time. Then, she finally said, "Okay."

Tadase nodded. "I'm going to go find her and take her home." He gave Yaya another kiss and said, "I'll be back soon."

**. . .**

"I'm still thirsty," Amu said to Nina. "Do you think they have water bottles up here?"

"I'll get you something," Ray said smoothly. "Do you need something, Nina?"

"Anything, please," she said sweetly. As soon as he left, Nina whispered, "I don't like him, Amu."

Amu tilted her head to the side. "Why not, Nee-nah?" She enunciated the syllables in Nina's name.

"He's bad news, Amu," she said.

"Why?" Amu asked. Her mind felt foggy.

Nina grew frustrated with Amu's lack of understanding and said, "Because he's trying to get in your pants!"

Amu snorted. "Yeah, right." She sat up, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. "I told him about Ikuto."

Nina sighed. "Fine," she said just as Ray got back. "But I need to go. Like now. I have a curfew at midnight."

Ray handed the cup to Nina and gave one to Amu as well. He winked at Amu and said, "I put a little more in there."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ray shook his head. "Nothing."

Nina stood up, drink at hand. "Well, you guys, it's been fun, but I'm outta here."

Amu stared at Nina for a moment. "Oh yeah," she said. "Curfew."

"My parents will kill me if I'm not home in five," Nina said, laughing. "I'll see you?"

"Yeah," Amu said, frowning. "See you."

_Parents_, Amu thought. _Something I don't have_. She thought of Souko and Aruto. _Do they count as my parents? Or…or is Tsukasa my "parent?" _Amu inwardly laughed. _Tsukasa's more like an annoying substitute teacher._ Despite her joking with herself, Amu felt a pang directly hit her heart. _I don't like this feeling_…_I need a distraction_. Amu glanced at her cup. _This will do. I'm thirsty anyway._

So Amu chugged the drink at hand. Her thirst seemed to be never ending because Amu thought that she had probably drunk at least three or four or five more. Just as the last of the cool blue liquid slid down her throat, she felt a rush go through her head. She wasn't exactly sure how to describe it, but she knew that she felt lightheaded. Amu's eyebrows furrowed. Abruptly, she got up, and the blanket fell to her feet. She walked away from Ray to the edge of the rooftop where she leaned on the railing and tried to let the cool air clear her head.

"Ugh," Amu groaned.

"Is everything okay?" Behind her, Ray held a bottle of beer for himself.

"I…I'm not…sure," Amu said, speech slurred. "It's hot over there. Next to the bonfire." Amu leaned backwards onto the railing and tilted her head back to breathe in the chilly air. The column of her neck was exposed, and the air felt heavenly against her sticky skin.

Ray shook his head and murmured to himself, "You're such a tease, Amu."

"Huh?" Amu asked, not hearing him clearly.

"Nothing," Ray said quickly.

Amu shrugged her shoulders and stared down at her feet. She still didn't have any shoes on. "My…shoes…"

"Your feet must be cold," he said.

Amu shook her head. The fog was taking over her brain. "No…the rooftop is…is…"

"Heated?" Ray finished.

Amu clapped her hands together. "That's the word!"

Ray laughed. "You're such a child."

"Am not," Amu grumbled. She looked at her feet again. "My shoes…"

"I'll find them, later," he said.

Amu laughed, as if what he said was the funniest thing in the world. Ray jumped as Amu squealed, "That's _impossible_! I...lost my shoe out at sea! And…Ikuto…he has my… _other _shoe." Amu paused to sneeze. "Ugh…and it's in…Florida…or maybe the Atlantic…with my…dead mother…" Amu said in between hiccups. What was she saying, anyway? She didn't understand half the words coming out of her mouth.

Ray looked at her as if she had two heads. "You're drunk."

"I'm…not," Amu said. "I'm DD! I'm…not supposed to…drink."

Ray scoffed. "Well, that's not happening."

"What?" Amu drawled.

"You're not driving," Ray said. He ran his hand down Amu's arm and whispered suggestively in her ear. "But I can think of a couple of things we can do instead."

Amu shuddered and pushed him away. "No!" She stumbled away from him. "I'm…not…"

"C'mon," Ray said with his handing lingering at her hip. "I saw you dancing earlier…you looked amazing."

Amu swatted his hand away. Even though her mind was clouded, she knew that she didn't want to be touched by this bastard.

"You promised," Amu said. "You're a…liar."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "What did I lie about?"

Amu hiccupped. "Meth…and whiskey."

He laughed. "I did not put meth _or_ whiskey in your drink," he said, raising his right hand. "Scout's honor."

"You're…not a…boy scout," Amu slurred. "_Liar_!"

"I used to be," he said, pouting.

"I don't feel good," Amu whined. "What…what was…in it?"

Ray pursed his lips. "I'm not sure. I think it's just blue Kool-Aid."

"Kool-Aid?" Amu said. She raised her eyebrows at this. "I…am never drinking Kool-Aid again."

Ray laughed at this statement. "I think it's the vodka you should avoid."

"Vodka?" Amu's head snapped up. "But you said—"

"Vodka isn't meth…or whiskey," Ray said, grinning. "Now how about we go somewhere a little more private?"

Amu glared at him with as much fury as she could muster. "No! I hate you!"

"C'mon, babe—"

"No," Amu snapped. "Only…only Ikuto…"

"Who the hell is Ikuto?" Ray asked, irritated. "There's not even an "Ikuto" at our school."

"He's her boyfriend."

Ray looked to his left and found Tadase Hotori standing a few feet away, raging mad. Ray smirked. "Oh, look. It's pretty boy."

Amu looked towards Tadase. "Ta…Tadase…?"

"Amu," he said, taking her arm. "I think it's time for you to go home."

Ray stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We were just starting to have fun."

"Ray…Ray's a _liar_," Amu sneered.

Tadase snorted. "Oh, yeah. That sounds like a shitload of fun."

"Hey, man, let her go," Ray said, grabbing Tadase's shoulder.

And then suddenly, in a flurry of movements, Tadase pulled his arm back and launched it forward into Ray's nose. He pulled it back again to thrust it into his eye. Ray fell backwards at the second punch, gripping his bleeding nose.

"_Shit_!" he screamed. "_Shit_! Go to hell, Hotori!"

Tadase ignored the poor bastard and turned his attention to Amu. He spotted her next to Ray, and she was glaring at him. Tadase slapped his forehead when Amu kicked him. Actually, what Amu did couldn't even be considered a kick. It was more like a weak nudge, but Amu didn't seem to notice.

"Take that!" Amu yelled.

"Piss off!" Ray hollered.

"Liar!" Amu screamed back.

Tadase chose this moment to pull Amu away from Ray and drag her off of the rooftop. Taking her by the hand, he led her to the staircase. It was there that he realized that Amu couldn't walk in a straight line let alone go down a spiraling staircase. So he slung her arm around his shoulder and guided her down the stairs, step by step.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked.

"I'm taking you home," Tadase said. "Where are your keys?"

"They're in my pocket, silly!"

Tadase blinked. "You have pockets in that dress?"

"Duh!"

Tadase reached into one of the pockets and pulled out her keys. "I'll drop your car off tomorrow with Yaya, okay? For now, I'm driving you home in my car because I have to come back here."

"Okay," Amu said. "Hey, Tadase?"

Tadase sighed. "Yeah?"

"I think I don't hate you," Amu said.

Tadase looked confused. "Really?"

"Really," Amu said.

"But," Tadase sighed, "you're drunk. You don't mean it."

"Tadase?" Amu said.

"Yeah?"

"I miss my mom," Amu said, tearing up all of a sudden.

Tadase was silent. He was at a loss for words. But after a while, he said, "Let's get you home."

Tadase was quick in his endeavor to get Amu back home. He didn't want Yaya to worry, and he _really_ didn't want Amu to puke all over his leather seats. After strapping Amu in, he got into the driver's seat and revved the engine. He turned on the heat and let the car warm up before he began his drive.

Amu sniffed beside him. "I miss her," she mumbled. "I'm so stupid."

Tadase sighed. "You're not stupid, Amu."

"Yes," she said, "I am. If she were here, she would ground me…and then…and then…" Amu sniffed. "And then she would tell me how to fix my mistake."

Tadase sat in silence, listening to Amu cry. After a while, he said, "You know, that's actually the number one party rule."

Amu hiccupped. "W-what?"

"Don't accept drinks from stalkers," Tadase said. "I mean…it's pretty obvious—the punch is almost _always_ spiked. I'm surprised that you let him get that far."

"He's…a liar," Amu said.

"I know, I know," Tadase chuckled. "You're such a klutz, Amu."

"My shoes…" Amu said randomly.

Tadase nodded behind him. "They're in the back."

"I want to go home," Amu murmured.

"I'm taking you home right now," Tadase said.

"No," Amu said. "I'm lonely there. I meant my other home."

Once again, Tadase didn't know what to say. He sat in silence for the rest of the ride until they reached Amu's apartment complex. He helped Amu out of the car and into the building.

"The spare key…" Amu said, "is in the door jamb…"

"Thanks, but," Tadase held up the keys to her car, "you have the key right here, too."

Amu blinked. "Oh." She sighed. "I'm sleepy."

"I bet," Tadase said.

He opened the door for Amu, and she stepped in. She turned around to face Tadase and said, "Thank you."

Tadase smiled. "Anytime."

The two of them didn't make any small talk. Rather, they were quick to the chase and bid each other goodbye. When Tadase left, Amu just threw her shoes aside and went straight for the bathroom where she blew blue chunks into the toilet. She groaned as another wave of nausea hit her, and she heaved over the toilet once again. A few stray hairs caught in her mouth, so she brushed them aside. After a few more rounds of emptying her stomach contents, Amu got up to brush her teeth. Gargling mouth wash helped diminish the awful stomach acid taste in her mouth. After that, without even taking off her dress, Amu fell into her bed and drifted off into a terrifying, nightmarish sleep.

The well that she had trapped herself in kept her dark cloud at bay. It wasn't going anywhere. And Amu was afraid that there wouldn't ever be a light at the top.

_-Two Months Later-_

A faint sound resounded in the near empty room, waking her from her reoccurring nightmares. A hand reached out and slapped a nearby alarm clock. Amu groggily opened her eyes and turned around to lie on her back. Staring at the ceiling, Amu breathed out a deep sigh. Her eyes felt dry, and her bed was warm. The urge to curl up into a ball and sleep the day away was tempting. She wasn't sure what day it was. If it was a week day, she would have school. If it was a weekend, she would have work. Either way hoped that she would be distracted. That's what she needed. Distraction.

Amu rolled in her bed until she was at the edge. Creeping one foot out from under the duvet, she stood herself up. Her phone told her that it was a Saturday. She dragged the blanket with her to the bathroom where she turned the shower on and began brushing her teeth. The blanket was forgotten as Amu stripped herself of her pajama pants and old t-shirt. Jumping into the shower, she wrapped her mind into thoughts about work. Distraction.

The warm cascade of the water in the shower was of no comfort. Amu let the waterfall run the soap out of her hair. She stared blankly at the tiles that surrounded her. The talk with Ikuto…no, the video chat with Ikuto had its toll on her. While they were talking, the Tsukiyomi's interrupted them consistently with their charming laughs and heartwarming hellos. It happened during all of their video chats. Even on Christmas. Amu missed the Tsukiyomi's _a lot_, and she was happy to see them. But as the days went by, she began to feel more and more distant. She felt her strength collapsing. Seeing Ikuto with his family sent a surge of unwanted jealously through her. And Nina…she didn't remember too much from that awful party, but she remembered Nina and her curfew. Nina had parents…Ikuto had parents…

And she was alone.

She had acknowledged this fact before. She _knew_ that she was living alone. She _knew_ that this was her life from now on. She _knew_ that Ikuto had people other than her. Ikuto had Souko and Aruto and Kairi and Nagi and Kukai. Who did she have? She had no family. She had no place to go. That's why she was forced into this miserable existence. She thought that it was okay…living on her own and all. She had her own apartment, she didn't have to worry about college, and she had a boyfriend waiting for her when it was all over.

But that was it.

Amu was afraid that it would never be over. Ikuto would be in college. She would be in college. What if he didn't want to wait for her? What if she didn't want to wait for him? What if they never saw each other again?

Life had no guarantees.

At this realization, Amu felt her world crumbling. The sickening feeling of being alone began to envelope her in its dark clutches. She wanted a family to come home to. There was a feeling she was missing. The feeling of having someone waiting for you. She tried to make herself believe that Ikuto was waiting for her, but he was in Florida. She was on the other side of the country. She hated herself for being so selfish. She didn't want to come home to this empty apartment. It was cold and barren and _lonely_.

Amu wrapped her arms around herself and bent over. The hot water hit her back as she let out heart wrenching sobs. She cried long and hard because she could. Nobody could hear her anyway.

**. . .**

Amu felt weak as she pulled a sweater over her head after slipping on a pair of skinny jeans. She ignored the fact that she needed to tighten the belt on her jeans. Grabbing her bag and winter coat, Amu rushed out the door without giving breakfast a second thought. The cool winter air hit her face as she breathed in the fresh morning air. She reached into her bag and pulled out a hat and pulled it over her head. It was cold.

Amu drove herself to the coffee shop. She found herself admiring the scenery—something that she had never noticed before. The snow was muddy on the road, but on the empty fields that surrounded the road, the snow was crystal white. Beautiful. Her mornings were always particularly bad. Her panic attacks came and went with the mornings. Her mood lifted little by little as the day went on, but the same thing started over again as soon as she woke up the next day.

The parking lot was nearly empty when Amu arrived at the coffee shop. It was when she walked up to the door that she realized that the shop was closed. She checked her phone. 8 AM. She arrived right on time. Why is it closed?

"Amu!"

Amu whipped her head around and saw the shop's owner. She tried to muster up some sort of semblance of a smile and said, "Hello."

"I was just about to put up a sign. I'm giving you all a day off today," he said.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Why? You never give us days off."

"I know, I know," he chuckled. "But it's my daughter's birthday today. She's turning five and doesn't want me working today." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I'm a complete pushover."

"You're gonna close? Just like that?" Amu asked incredulously.

"Why not?" he said. "Family comes first to me."

Amu's heart wrenched. "Of course."

"I would have had the shop open if my assistant manager hadn't been out of town. She doesn't work on the weekends, see," he said.

"How many people were planning on working today?" Amu asked.

"About five, including you," he replied. "Why?"

"I can take over the job if you wouldn't mind," Amu said. "You don't have to pay me extra."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really now? Have you had managerial experience before?"

"Well, no, but I really need all the hours I can get. I'm on a tight budget," Amu lied.

The owner looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can just hand over my shop to you. You've been working for us for less than a year."

Amu's heart sunk. She tried to smile. "Yeah, you're right."

The owner looked sheepish. "Sorry, Amu." He put up the sign he had originally brought. "I will see you at work Monday?"

Amu nodded. "Yes, Monday."

Amu sat back down in her car. What was she going to do with herself now? She was planning on working her day away. Now she had nothing to distract her. She wasn't going to head to the dance studio. That would definitely _not_ be a distraction. Amu shook her head. Maybe she would find someplace to go by driving around. Or she could call Takuya.

_Takuya_.

She and Takuya had gotten much closer over the past few months. Amu was grateful to have a friend like him. Quite honestly, she wished that she could spend more time with him, but she was extremely busy with work and school. In fact, it was her fault that she didn't have a social life anymore. All she did was work, go to school, and sleep. She occasionally found time to hang out, but that was only when Takuya called her up. And they usually just hung around at her place until he had to go. He was busy, too, considering that he was studying in college for his degree in law.

Takuya would be the perfect distraction from Amu's morbid thoughts. She couldn't remember the last time she hung out with him. Ever since she cracked, Amu had been distant and closed off from the entire world. She felt the pain of the day she lost her mother every single day.

_No_, Amu thought, _you cannot think this way. Call Takuya._

Whisking away bad thoughts, Amu fumbled around for her phone and quickly dialed his number.

He picked up on the second ring. "_Amu?_"

Amu's heart jolted. Hearing the sound of his voice lifted her mood. "Takuya!"

"_What's up?"_

"Are…are you doing anything today?" Amu asked hesitantly.

She could practically hear him shrug on the other line. _"No. Not really. I was just going to watch some TV. Why?"_

"Do you want to hang out today?" Amu asked. "I could come over, or you could come over. Or something…"

Takuya laughed. _"Yeah, sure, Amu. But don't you have work today?" _

"It got cancelled because of a birthday party or something," Amu replied quickly.

"_How about you come over to my place since we always go over to yours? We could have a movie day. Or something."_

"Are you mocking me?" Amu was incredulous.

"_Maybe I am, Hinamori. Anyway, I'll text you my address."_

"Okay, then," Amu said. "Thanks."

There was a silence. _"Hey, are you okay?"_

Amu sighed. "I'll see you in a bit, Takuya."

Amu hung up, and in less than a minute, a text message pinged on her phone. She typed the address into her GPS and followed the monotone voice to a fancy apartment complex. Amu double checked that she had the right address. Could a college student really have this nice of an apartment? What on _earth_ was Takuya's part time job? Did he even have a part time job? It dawned on Amu that she didn't know Takuya at all.

Amu took the elevator to the top floor. His apartment was at the very end of the hallway. She was mystified at the sheer opulence the complex exhibited. She rung the doorbell, and almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a grinning Takuya.

"Hey, Amu!" he said.

"Hey," Amu breathed. She couldn't help but notice what he was wearing. Skinny jeans and white collar shirt. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah," Takuya said, moving aside. He held a hand out. "Make yourself at home."

Amu nodded. She stepped inside and took off her shoes. Looking around, she saw that the inside of the apartment was just as fancy as the exterior. "You…nice place."

"Thanks," Takuya said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Amu thought for a second. She hadn't eaten anything all day. As if on cue, he stomach grumbled loudly. "Err…"

"Um, would you like something to eat, too?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, please," Amu grumbled, embarrassed.

Takuya laughed. "Okay, follow me."

Amu followed Takuya into the kitchen where there was an island counter with bar stools. The stainless steel appliances looked as if they had never been used before. The cabinets were a rich mahogany color, and the counters were marble. Amu wouldn't have been surprised if the handles were hand crafted gold.

"Are you some kind of millionaire in disguise?" Amu immediately regretted asking the question. She fumbled. "I'm sorry. That's none of my business…"

Takuya looked amused. "No, no. It's fine. My mother is a model. She works all around the world, and my father is her manager. So naturally, he goes with her. Goes back to what I said before—I have moved a lot as a kid. My mom's pretty good at her job, so the apartment is just a perk."

"Oh," Amu said dumbly. _His mother's a model_, she thought. _That's where he gets his looks from_. "My mom also moved around the world. So, I can understand that part."

Takuya smiled. "We're the same in that aspect."

"Yes," Amu said, smiling for the first time in a while. "I suppose we are."

Takuya threw her a slightly worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Amu said, and again, immediately regretted it. _What is with my mouth today?_ She thought.

"Well, I gotta get some food in you," he said, serious now. "Then you can tell me all about it."

"Okay," Amu agreed.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked. "It has to be microwavable, or we're going to have to order something."

Amu cocked her head to the side. "You can't cook."

"No, I can," he said. "But I can't promise that what I make will be edible."

Amu giggled. The noise surprised her. She glanced at Takuya to see if he had noticed her strange noise. He didn't. "I can cook," Amu said. It was the perfect distraction combined with Takuya.

"You can?" he said, shocked. "I never took you for one of those girls."

"One of those girls…?" Amu was confused.

"Girls who cook?" he said, equally confused. "I don't know much about girls."

"I can see that," she said. "Mind if I rummage through your fridge?"

Takuya dramatically held his arms out in the direction of the fridge. "Rummage away."

Amu rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. Takuya sat on the counter and observed her. Amu pursed her lips and plucked out onions, bell peppers, chicken breast, and zucchini. Looking through the cabinets, she found some seasoning and oil. Amu turned on the stove and placed a stir fry pan on it.

"Do you like chicken stir fry?" Amu asked.

Takuya leaned back on his arms, staring down at her. "Sounds lovely."

Takuya's grin was infectious. Amu found herself smiling, too. "Great. So you won't mind if I ask you to cut up some peppers?"

Takuya's grin faded. He rubbed the back of his head. "Err…I can if you show me how."

Amu blinked twice. "Oh, boy. It's back to the basics with you."

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I usually don't cook."

"We've already cleared that up," Amu said. "Come over here."

Takuya hopped off of the counter and stood next to Amu who held a knife out to him. He looked as if he was afraid to touch the knife.

"Come on," Amu said. "It's not going to kill you."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Actually, knives can kill."

"Just take the damn knife, Takuya," Amu said.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Amu huffed and began to chop up the onions and zucchini. She was finished chopping up the chicken breast when she realized that Takuya was still cutting his first pepper. Her jaw nearly dropped. This boy was helpless!

"Are you serious?" Amu watched him as he slowly and meticulously sliced the pepper.

"What?" Takuya asked.

Amu nearly slapped her forehead. "Gimme the knife."

He handed her the knife, amused. "You're bossy."

"I like things to be done," Amu said. "And I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I bet," he said. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Amu paused mid-slice. "Really?"

Takuya was silent for a moment. "You have been eating…haven't you?"

"Yes," Amu lied.

"Promise?" Takuya said.

"Promise," Amu lied again, focusing her energy into dicing the peppers.

"Look me in the eye and say that," he demanded.

Amu reluctantly looked him in the eye and said, "Promise."

"You're lying," Takuya said. "When's the last time you ate an actual meal?"

Amu thought hard. "I…don't remember."

"Amu, seriously?" he said, incredulous. "That's not a joke."

"Yeah, I know," Amu said. "I just forget."

"Well, don't," he said. "You're my friend. I don't want to see you starve to death."

Amu nodded. "Okay."

"Promise me you'll eat?"

"Promise."

"Seriously."

"Okay, okay!" Amu said. "Geez. I promise."

Takuya grinned again. "Good. So how's that stir fry coming along?"

"Swimmingly," Amu said, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Eugh," he said. "That's creepy as hell."

Amu giggled again. "Hey, what movies do you have?"

"We can watch On Demand," he said. "Your pick."

Amu nodded. "Stir fry's done."

"That looks _really_ good," he said.

"If you have some tortillas, we can eat them with," Amu said.

Takuya took a fork and stabbed it into a piece of chicken. He popped it into his mouth. "Okay, that is _really_ good."

"What do you usually eat?" Amu asked, putting the stir fry on two plates. Takuya pulled out some tortilla and placed them on the plates, too.

"Like I said before—microwavable or take out," he said. "My cooking skills stop at box macaroni."

Amu frowned. "I hate box macaroni."

"Well in my world, it's as close to a cooked meal as it gets," he said.

"I'm sorry," Amu said, sincerely.

"What's with that look? It's not like I'm starving myself," he said jokingly.

Amu huffed. "I'm not starving myself. I told you—_I forgot_."

"Yeah, right," Takuya said.

Amu frowned, but the frown turned into a smile. She started to laugh. This is what she liked about Takuya—he was so carefree. Easy to be with. She needed a friend like him. They sat on the ground behind the coffee table where they leaned back against the couch. They set their food on the coffee table, and Takuya turned on some random movie. Amu didn't know what movie they were watching. It was some comedy that she had never heard of, even though Takuya insisted that it was recent. That showed how distant she had been from the world lately. The hours flew by while she was talking to him.

"So, how's your boyfriend? Ikuto, was it?" Takuya asked.

Amu paled instantly. Panic struck her bones.

_No_, she thought, _no, no, no! He wasn't supposed to ask that! I can't think about Ikuto! Okay, okay. Calm down, Amu. Calm. Down._

"He's fine," Amu said, nervous.

Takuya looked at Amu seriously. "Are…you okay?" Takuya paused for a second. "What was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?"

Amu felt her good mood from earlier completely escape her. There was no getting it back, now. "I…it was nothing. What movie is this again?" _Distraction_.

Takuya turned off the TV. Turned off the distraction. "Amu…"

Amu picked at her fingers and tried to give Takuya her best smile. "You're acting like my mother," she joked.

"Your mother," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"My mother," she said. "She said my name like you did just now."

"Does she not say it that way anymore?" he asked hesitantly.

"She can't," Amu said.

"She move far away?"

"Something like that."

"Okay, start talking."

"You can't expect me to just talk," Amu said.

"Then at least tell me about your mother," he sighed.

"Dead," Amu said bluntly. "Next question."

"Um, okay," Takuya was taken aback. "Ikuto?"

"Alive," Amu said. "Next."

"Seriously?"

"What?" Amu snapped.

"You come here and act all depressed and won't tell me what's up?"

"Well maybe I don't wanna tell you," Amu said.

"Well maybe I wanna help," he said. "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"I don't want help," Amu said.

"I think you do," he replied. "You wouldn't have called me otherwise."

"You don't know me."

"What a cliché line."

"So is 'I wanna help.'"

Takuya let out a frustrated growl. "Okay, how about this—we each ask each other questions and answer them. Fair?"

"Fine," Amu said. "You go first."

"Why are you upset about Ikuto? Are you missing him?"

Amu sighed. "Of course I do. I always miss him. Why is your fridge stocked with food if you never cook?"

"My boyfriend occasionally comes over and cooks for me," he said, shrugging.

Amu crossed her arms. "You're gay? You've never thought to have mentioned that to me? I'm hurt, although I can't say I'm surprised. I thought I was your friend."

He shrugged again. "It never came up. Stop trying to direct the conversation towards me. That's three questions in a row."

"But you asked two questions!"

"And you only answered one," he said. "I will tell you about my love life some other time. Moving on—why do depressed now? You weren't this bad before…"

Amu decided that there was no escaping his inquisition. So she told him. She told him everything. From the beginning. And somewhere along the way, she broke down like she did in the morning. It was her bad mornings put into one horrible, painful moment. She wondered vaguely in her self-pity when the pain would go away or _if_ the pain would go away. She felt pathetic. Because that's what she was. Pathetic. Was there no end to her useless and dismal breakdowns?

Yet Takuya listened to it all. He sat and listened. He didn't pity her and tell her it was going to be okay. He didn't tell her that she was strong for standing up through the pain. He didn't hug her or try to comfort her. He just listened. And that's all Amu wanted. In the end, though, when Amu finished talking, Takuya held out her arms, and Amu fell into them.

"Don't you worry, now," Takuya said. "In some, sick way, this is supposed to lead to something better."

Something better was the only promise Amu was left with before she completely passed out.

When she woke up, she was in a bed much more comfortable than her own. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, vaguely remembering the events of last night. Her cell phone was set on the bed stand next to the huge bed. The ringing was what woke her up. She checked the time.

"Shit," she murmured. It was one in the morning.

Amu picked up her phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Amu!_"

"Ikuto? Why are you calling me at one in the morning?"

"_I couldn't sleep at all. I was hoping you were awake…did I wake you?"_

"Yes, you kind of did," Amu said, irritated.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he said, dejected. "_Did you want to go back to sleep?_"

"I'm up already," Amu said. "Might as well talk, right?"

She could hear him grin on the other end. "_How's your day been?_"

"Better than most," Amu said honestly. "I miss everyone."

"_How was it better?_"

"I went over to Takuya's place," Amu said. "We kind of talked a bit and hung out. I made him some chicken stir fry."

"_You _what?" Ikuto sounded angry.

"Don't be mad," Amu said, almost rolling her eyes at him. "He's a good friend. Plus, he has a boyfriend."

"_Doesn't mean I want you hanging around him. Are you still at his place right now?_"

"Yes," Amu said. "I'm not gonna lie. I just sort of passed out here."

"…_that's it. I'm moving to California._"

"Ikuto!" Amu scolded. "Don't get worked up about this. You've spent the night at Utau's plenty of times before. I've never said anything to you."

"_Fine, but I'm not happy about it_."

"Don't have to be," Amu said, yawning.

"_You're tired_."

"A little. Tell me how your day was."

Amu listened to Ikuto talk about his day. She dozed off a couple of times, but she was sure he didn't notice. She enjoyed listening to him talk. This time there were no interruptions. No distractions. It was just her and him.

**. . .**

The next day Amu woke up without the annoyance of an alarm clock. After getting out of bed, she washed up in the bathroom and met up with Takuya in the kitchen.

Takuya smiled at her as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Morning, sleepy head."

"I'm sorry I took your bed," Amu said immediately.

Takuya shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I usually fall asleep on the couch while studying anyway."

"Oh," Amu said. She sighed. "About yesterday…"

"I won't say a word," Takuya interrupted.

Amu blinked. "No, it's not that. I wanted to thank you."

Takuya looked slightly confused, but mostly happy. "For what? For listening? A log can do that."

"You're a special log," Amu said. "Thank you. For listening."

Takuya was touched. "Anytime, Amu," he said. "Anytime."

* * *

**I was actually supposed to break this chapter up into two, but I decided to give you guys a little Christmas present. I'm not sure whether that was a good idea or a bad one…but here you are. Twelve thousand words of **_**Complicated**_**. How ya like that? I brought back old characters…and expanded on newer ones. Thoughts?**

**One more chapter, and then an epilogue. Only then shall I have conquered this beast of a story! Not sure if you have noticed…but Amu's kinda mentally unstable at the moment. I tried to develop it throughout the story after her mother's death. Can **_**you**_** guys guess what psychological impact I have bestowed upon our protagonist? Do you guys think it's going to be a happy ending?**

**BTW, I have the next chapter typed out already and part of the epilogue. I might be able to update next week. Depends on how much I want to edit and/or erase. The next chapter will also be a long one. Not nearly as long as this, but long.**

**Also…how about a review for old time's sake? I want to know how this reads. Is it choppy? Wordy? Let me know!**


	23. Healing and New Beginnings

**Mmkay so weird-ish chapter. OOC-ness going on, time moves by fast…just out of the ordinary. Next chapter is the epilogue. It will be more normal, promise.**

**Happy Reading, my happy ducklings!**

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 23~**

**-Healing and New Beginnings-**

* * *

The room was adorned with lavender walls and smelled of warm salted caramel. A woman with short brown hair sat on a maroon leather chair across from Amu. She wore a sharp suit, but she had a soft face. Her name was Mrs. Hollander, and she was a psychologist. Amu's psychologist.

"Amu, you're going to have to speak up sometime," Mrs. Hollander said. "It's been almost an hour. Your session is almost up."

Amu didn't reply; rather, she twiddled her thumbs and stared out into oblivion.

Mrs. Hollander sighed. "You do realize that the more you talk, the faster you'll get out of here."

Again, no reply.

Mrs. Hollander sat patiently in her seat, observing Amu's behavior. She wrote down a few stray notes. Amu leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.

"This concludes our first session, Amu," Mrs. Hollander said, closing her notebook. "Do you have any questions?"

Amu was silent again. The only thing that came out of her mouth was "I don't need therapy."

Mrs. Hollander fixed her half-moon spectacles. "That's what they all say, Amu, but in the end it's what heals them."

**. . .**

"_Therapy_?" Ikuto yelled. "She's in _therapy_?"

"Ikuto, lower your voice," Aruto said. "We're only telling you this because you are in a responsible relationship with Amu. The other boys don't know."

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Ikuto said, quieter, but with a voice full of rage. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She doesn't know herself," Souko said. "Sit down, Ikuto. I'll make some tea."

Ikuto reluctantly took a seat at the island counter in the kitchen next to his father. "How did this happen?"

"Her psychologist has informed Tsukasa with her diagnosis," Aruto said. "She has PTSD—post traumatic stress disorder."

Ikuto hung his head in his hands. "Shit. Don't soldiers have that when they come back from war?"

"Watch your mouth, Ikuto," Souko scolded. "Anyway, they do, but Amu's PTSD came from her mother's sudden death."

"The lack of closure and the shock of the event have affected her in a way that requires her to go to therapy," Aruto said.

Souko set a cup of tea in front of Aruto and Ikuto. "Poor girl has been having nightmares for months. Not to mention that she's not eating. Apparently, it's worse in the mornings."

"I need to go to California," Ikuto said suddenly. "I need to see her—"

"Don't be rash," Aruto said quickly. "You're still just a boy. Amu is being taken care of."

Ikuto growled. "Don't you care for her at all?"

"Of course we do, honey," Souko said, placing her hand over his. Ikuto calmed down slightly. "We love her, too, you know, but we can't just let you go to the other side of the country. Wait until college. You've applied to colleges in California, right?"

Ikuto nodded. "Right."

**. . .**

Amu sat in the lavender room for the second time now. She refused to talk still. There was nothing to talk about. She hated it here. Mrs. Hollander wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Her hour-long session was going to be over in fifteen minutes. Then she was free…until next week, that is.

"You're making absolutely no progress," Mrs. Hollander said.

Amu defiantly crossed her arms and slumped in her seat. The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence for the last fifteen minutes. Amu stared at the flickering candle on the coffee table in front of her. She wanted to bolt out of this place as soon as possible.

"Your time is up," Mrs. Hollander sighed, taking a few notes. "See you next week, Amu."

Amu jumped out of her seat and bolted right out of the door. Tsukasa was waiting for her outside in his car. Amu sat in the passenger seat and buckled herself in.

"Did you speak today?" he asked gently.

"I don't need this, Tsukasa," Amu said quietly.

Tsukasa sighed heavily. "Prove it to me, and I will stop the therapy sessions."

Amu clenched her jaw. "How the hell do I prove it to you?"

"You're being defiant. And you're angry," Tsukasa said. "Clearly, you need help."

Amu took out her iPod from her bag and blasted music in her ears. Tsukasa knew the conversation was over and proceeded to drive her home. When they reached the apartments, Tsukasa tapped on Amu's shoulder and signaled her to take the headphones out of her ears.

Amu did just that. "What do you want?"

"Do your homework tonight, and get some rest," he said. "And don't forget to eat."

"You're not my father," Amu snapped.

"I may not be your father," Tsukasa said, "but I do care for you. I've known you since you were a little girl, you know."

Amu paused. "Really?"

"Really," Tsukasa said, smiling. "I was rarely around, so it's no surprise you don't remember. But I remember your mother bringing you to business parties occasionally." He looked nostalgic. "You were the life of the party, even thought you were five."

Amu's anger settled down a bit. "I have to go."

"Yes, of course," he said. Amu opened the door, but Tsukasa said one last thing. "Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that you're not alone, okay?"

Amu didn't have words to reply. Her actions spoke for her as she closed the car door and walked towards her dreary apartment.

**. . .**

The dance team was currently stationed at the park where they were sitting underneath some trees. They were engaged in conversation about things teenagers would normally talk about—school, drama, friends, and college. Ikuto was lying on the ground, hands behind his head, staring at the clear sky. He soaked in the Vitamin D from the sun and tried to clear his mind of any morbid thoughts.

"Hey, where are you thinking about going to college, Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rima said. "He's probably going to California—where Amu is."

"I'm thinking about it," Ikuto murmured closing his eyes.

"Thinking about it?" Nagi asked. "Shouldn't you have a plan? You're a senior."

"Rhythm's already got his top college picked out," Ran interjected. "He's going to Florida University, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've already got accepted."

"I don't have a top pick, yet," Ikuto said. "But California's probably where I'm headed."

"You're head over heels for Amu, Ikuto," Dia said, giggling. "It's so cute."

"You should see him at home," Daichi said.

"It's not really cute, then," Kukai added.

"I'm right here," Ikuto said, irritated. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not."

"You're the most interesting topic," Ran pouted. "And since we're talking about you…how's that new job going?"

"It's fine. Ask Nate. He works there with me," Ikuto murmured, trying to get the attention off of him.

Nate glanced at Ran. "Yeah. I got him a job at the sports shop a little while back."

"I didn't know that Ikuto got a job," Utau said. "What do you need the money for?"

"I don't know," Ikuto growled. "College? New shoes? A horse? Do I need a reason?"

"Let's change the subject," Dia said quickly, reading the atmosphere. "The dance team won't be the same without you and Rhythm here next year."

"That's true," Utau agreed. "It's going to be weird. Kukai's going to take over as Captain."

"Who's going to be co-captain, then?" Rhythm asked.

"It'll come down to a vote," Rima replied.

"That's a long way from now," Nagi murmured, lying down.

"The future's never really that far away," Dia said. "This year will be over before we even know it."

And somehow, everyone knew that she was trying to console Ikuto.

**. . .**

"This is our third session, Amu," Mrs. Hollander said. "I'd really like to write something down by now."

Amu sprawled across the couch and tried to ignore her.

"You do realize that these therapy sessions are very expensive," Mrs. Hollander said. "You're just wasting Mr. Amakawa's hard earned money by being here if you're not going to talk."

Amu felt a pang of guilt. She glanced at her, and spoke up. "Let's get one thing straight: I'm not here because I need to be fixed, okay?" Amu snapped. "I'm here because my bossy caretaker is forcing me to."

Mrs. Hollander behind the half-moon spectacles glanced at Amu. "Frankly, Amu, I'm just happy you're finally talking to me." She wrote down something. "But that's beside the point. So how does your 'bossy caretaker' force you to come here?"

"I'll tell you how!" Amu said. "A month ago, he told me I had some type of disorder—can you believe it?"

"I believe I can," she said. "Will you tell me of that incident?"

"I can," Amu said.

**. . .**

_Amu crossed her arms across her chest, disbelieving. "Therapy?"_

"_Your guidance counselor said that if you didn't seek professional help, they were going to have to provide it in school," Tsukasa said, crossing his legs. "And I'm sure the last thing you want is attention from the kids at school, am I correct?"_

"_Damn it," Amu grumbled. "I don't need therapy."_

"_You have post traumatic stress disorder," Tsukasa said._

"_I'm pretty sure I didn't go to war, Tsukasa," Amu said sarcastically._

"_You don't have to fight in a war to have it," he clarified. "You developed this disorder after your mother's sudden death. It's been taking its toll on you."_

"_What? Are you my therapist now?"_

"_No," Tsukasa said. "But I am paying for one. So you're going."_

**. . .**

"That's why I'm here," Amu stated. "Because he's paying for you."

"That's explains _why_ you're here," she said. "Doesn't explain _how_ you're here."

Amu shrugged. "He drives me here every week."

"So you come here because you don't want to let him down?"

"Where did you derive _that_ from?" Amu sneered.

"Well, you don't have to get in the car," she said. "So you must not want to let him down, correct?"

"That's beside the point," Amu said.

"No, Amu," Mrs. Hollander said sternly. "That _is_ the point."

Amu fell back into silence once again.

Mrs. Hollander decided to change the subject to keep Amu talking. "Tell me, do you have any hobbies?"

Amu was quieter. "I…dance. I dance. It's what I'm good at."

"Where do you usually dance?"

"At a dance studio not far from here," Amu replied.

"When's the last time you went there?" she asked.

"I…don't remember," Amu said. "I think it was shortly after I first moved here. Then I just stopped."

"Why did you stop?"

"Why do you think I stopped?" Amu asked sarcastically. "It reminds me of bad things."

"What bad things?"

Amu was silent. "I think our session's over now."

Mrs. Hollander eyed Amu perspicaciously. "Yes, it seems that it is."

**. . .**

Ikuto held the phone to his ear and waited for Amu to pick up. Amu scarcely found time to call him anymore. It made him wonder what ever happened to calling each other every day.

Ikuto's heart skipped a beat when Amu answered. "_Hello?_"

"Amu?"

"_Who else?_"

"Thank God," Ikuto breathed. "How's everything going? I heard about the…the, um…"

"_Therapy? Good God, Ikuto, it's not hard to say,_" Amu said a bit harshly.

"I was worried."

He could hear Amu's voice soften. "_Yeah. I was thinking that it would. How did you find out? Souko and Aruto?_"

"Yeah," Ikuto said. "They told me. Listen, I need to tell you something…"

"_What is it?_"

"Don't give up on me," Ikuto said. "Don't give up on us. This will go by fast—you'll see. Soon enough, I will be there."

Amu sighed. "_Ikuto, did you know that the PTSD was dormant until something triggered it?_"

"What…what was the trigger?"

"_Me. Being alone. I thought I could handle it…but honestly, I was terrified._"

"You're not alone, you know?"

"_Tsukasa tried to tell me that. I know I'm not. It's just the feeling, I guess._"

"I'll be there."

"_What?_"

"I'm serious. School's out soon. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"_You'll visit?_"

"I will."

"_That's wonderful!_"

Ikuto smiled. "I miss you, too."

**. . .**

"He said he was coming," Amu told Mrs. Hollander. "This summer. It's exciting, isn't it?"

Mrs. Hollander's eyebrows shot up. "This is unusual. You're much happier than you normally are."

"Yeah," Amu said. "Ikuto's coming."

"Who is Ikuto?"

"My boyfriend," Amu said. "My best friend, my family."

She nodded. "You seem to find comfort in familiar faces," Mrs. Hollander said.

"Mostly people that I've known for a while," Amu said. "I feel better when they're around."

"I see," Mrs. Hollander said, jotting down some notes. "What about your mornings?"

Amu frowned. "Still the same. The nightmares won't go away."

"What are your nightmares about?"

"Mostly me on a plane," Amu said. "That's how my mom died. I don't know where her body is."

"Would you feel better if you knew where her body was?" she asked.

Amu shrugged. "I don't think so. I think it's just the fact that she died so suddenly."

"You're a very complicated person, Amu," Mrs. Hollander said.

"I know," Amu agreed. "Sometimes I feel like I have to put up an act. Like I have someone else that I would rather be."

"You have more than one personality?"

"No," Amu said. "Yes. Well, no. I don't think it's a personality. I think it's just hard finding a middle ground."

"Could you explain that a little more?" Mrs. Hollander said, confused.

"I mean…" Amu mumbled. "I don't know who my 'true self' is. Look, I don't even know what I want to be when I grow up. I have trouble finding a middle ground…"

"Ah," Mrs. Hollander said. "You want your personality to be defined."

"I guess," Amu admitted, unsure.

"Like I said," Mrs. Hollander said. "You're a very complicated person."

"It's not like I want to be, though," Amu grumbled.

"Not everyone has defined personalities, you know," she replied. "Some people have a bigger story behind them." Mrs. Hollander thought this was a good time to change the subject. "You've experienced family death twice, correct?"

Amu replied cautiously. "…Y-yes."

"Are you afraid that it's going to happen again?"

Amu froze. Memories from the night she found out about her mom's death resurfaced.

**. . .**

"_Why does God take away every single person I care about?" Amu asked. "It's as if I'm a plague. If anyone I care about gets too close to me, they die in some, tragic, sad way."_

_Ikuto thought about this for a moment. "Does that mean I'm going to die in some, tragic, sad way?" When Amu remained silent Ikuto said, "Because I'm pretty close to you right here, right now."_

"_Ikuto," Amu said, tears still rolling down her cheeks._

"_Hm?" he asked._

"_I don't want you to die in some, tragic, sad way," Amu whispered, barely audible. "Don't ever leave me."_

**. . .**

Amu swallowed as she looked Mrs. Hollander in the eye. "People tend to die in some sad, tragic way when they're around me."

"Who else has died in some sad, tragic way?"

"My dad," Amu said.

"How did your dad die?"

"He died in Africa while at his photography shoot."

Mrs. Hollander took a second to write down a few things. "Is there anyone else?"

"No," Amu said.

"Well, how can you be sure that everyone will die in some tragic way? I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I'm not necessarily close to you."

"Who else are you close to?" she asked. "Ikuto, perhaps?"

"The Tsukiyomi's in general. Some more than others. Like Kairi—I'm not particularly close to him. Neither am I with Kiseki. I'm closer to Souko than I am with Aruto. And I like Yoru, but he's really too young. And Nagi—he's on the dance team along with Kukai and Daichi."

"Is this all one family?" Mrs. Hollander asked, a little surprised.

This made Amu smile and giggle. "Yes!"

Mrs. Hollander was taken aback by both the information and Amu's sudden mood change. "You like the Tsukiyomi's—a lot."

"No," Amu said, shaking her head. "I _love_ them a lot."

Mrs. Hollander uncrossed her legs and leaned forwards on her knees. "Amu, why did you move here?"

Amu cocked her head to one side. "Why do you ask?"

"Why would you leave your family behind?"

"My family…" Amu whispered. "They're my…family."

"Yes," Mrs. Hollander said. "They're clearly your family."

"My…family," Amu said, as if testing the words. "I have a family."

"Why did you leave your family?"

"They…they have seven kids. Aruto and Souko, I mean. They don't have enough room for one more," Amu said.

Mrs. Hollander pursed her lips. "Pardon my saying, but they wouldn't have taken you in if they didn't think they had enough room for you."

"Yes," Amu said. "I know that, but my stay was supposed to be temporary until my mom came back. Now, I'm just alone."

"There you go again," she said. "Saying you're alone."

"Because I am."

"You are not," Mrs. Hollander said. "This is the base of your problem. Amu, you have temporarily moved away from your family. That's it. You will see them again. Just because you are not with them right now does not mean you're alone."

"It does," Amu insisted. "Nothing in life is guaranteed."

"That's true," she agreed. "But you want to know something else? You have to make the most of every situation. I know you've probably heard of that before, but it applies here very well. You need to realize that you're not alone and that one day, you will see your family again. Things happen where people become separated. It may not be through death or some sad tragedy. It may be through distance or heartbreak, but there is always a way back. You will find a way back home."

"This is my home now," Amu said.

"No," Mrs. Hollander said. "Have you ever heard of the expression, 'home is where the heart is'?"

"If home is where the heart is," Amu said, "then my heart is lost at sea—with my mom."

"You need to find a way to get it back, then," Mrs. Hollander replied. "Don't live your life like this. You're a bright girl, Amu. Find a way to cope. Or better yet—find a new heart."

"That's impossible," Amu said. "It's like you're telling me to be born again."

"Rebirth can only lead to a new beginning, Amu," Mrs. Hollander said. "That's what you need to begin healing—a new beginning."

"How do I do that? Get a new beginning?"

"You can start by accepting the past," Mrs. Hollander suggested. "We can work on that for now."

Amu bit her lip. "Okay."

**. . .**

Kiseki flipped through the channels with a math book in his lap. He popped a couple of pretzels into his mouth and stopped on a random TV show. He practiced a couple of problems on a scrap sheet of paper. Pretzel. TV. Math problem. He set this pattern for him about an hour ago.

"Someone get the camera!"

Kiseki groaned and turned around to see that Nagihiko was staring at him with a shocked face.

"What's your problem?" Kiseki grumbled. _Pretzel. TV. Math problem._

"You're doing _math_! On a _Saturday_!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Kiseki snapped. "I have a math test Monday. I haven't been paying attention in class for the past month."

"This is weird," Nagi said. "Really weird."

"I got the camera!" said a female voice—the only female voice in the house, Souko. "Where's the precious moment?"

Nagi held his arms out dramatically. "This!"

Souko blinked. "Kiseki's studying math." She held up the camera and took a couple of pictures. She had always been doting over her boys. They would forever remain her babies in her mind, despite their growing up.

"Mom!" Kiseki complained. "Quit it!"

"Don't fuss," Souko said. "You look very studious."

"Didn't you win the spelling bee in second grade?" Nagi asked.

"Yes!" Souko said. "I remember that! I was there when he got his ribbon. Oh, you were just so adorable, Kiseki."

Kiseki was red by now. "Shut up!" He packed his things and got up. He glared at Nagi. "I'm going to get somewhere in life, unlike you."

"That's no way to talk to your brother," Souko scolded. "Apologize."

"No way," Kiseki said. "He's the one who started this. It's like he expected me to be stupid or something. _He_ should apologize."

"You _never_ study," Nagi snickered. "This is a glorious day in Tsukiyomi history."

Kiseki stared at Nagi blankly. "There is nothing I can do about you. I'm going upstairs."

"Study hard!" Souko said.

"Ugh," Kiseki said, running up the stairs.

Yoru was running down the stairs just as Kiseki ran up them. "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby," Souko said, lifting Yoru up into her arms. "Did you have a good nap?" She tickled his tummy, and Yoru giggled. "Are you ready for snack time?"

"Why do you think Kiseki is studying all of a sudden?" Nagi asked Souko as she set Yoru in his highchair. Nagi sat down on the bar stool at the island counter.

"Oh, who knows?" Souko said. "I want to thank whoever got him going, though. He's a very bright boy."

"Yeah," Nagi said.

"Will you get some applesauce out of the fridge?" Souko asked. "I've got my hands full here."

"Sure," Nagi said. "He said he's going to get somewhere in life."

"It doesn't sound like something he would say, does it?" Souko said, laughing. "It's nice to hear, though."

Nagi shut the fridge after pulling out a cup of applesauce. "It's a good change."

**. . .**

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_May 30 3:35PM_

_Congrats on graduating high school! Missing you. xoxo_

_To: Rhythm Aislinn  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_May 30 3:36 PM_

_Congrats on graduating high school!_

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_  
_May 30 3:40PM_

_Thank you. The team and I are throwing a grad party for Rhythm and me. Wish you were here._

_P.S. Are you better?_

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Rhythm Aislinn_  
_May 30 3:55 PM_

_Thanks! Wish you were here._

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_May 30 4:01 PM_

_Don't party too hard. Save it for when we meet again._

_P.S. Much better than before. I hate to admit it…but therapy helped._

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_  
_May 30 4:08 PM_

_I can't party hard if you're not there. ;)_

_P.S. That's really good to hear. I hope to see you soon._

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_May 30 4:10 PM_

_Ignoring the sexual innuendo…how soon?_

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_  
_May 30 4:15 PM_

_Hopefully very. I will talk to you later, Amu. I have a party to plan._

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_May 30 4:20 PM_

_Have fun. x_

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Utau Hoshina_  
_May 30 4:50 PM_

_Watch Ikuto do something stupid today. Ha. You're LUCKY you don't have to deal with it! I'm missin' you, babe. Oh, and Rima says hi._

_To: Utau Hoshina  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_May 30 4:50 PM_

_Make sure he doesn't kill himself. Or worse. Get drunk and hook up with Rina. That would make me sad. Rima could text me, you know…tell her I said I back._

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Utau Hoshina_  
_May 30 4:53 PM_

_I don't think that will happen even if he's HIGHER THAN THE EMPIRE STATE. Have a little faith, Amu. ;) Rima's a lazy ass. You know it, too. Haha. Anyway, I've got to go. Singing lessons today!_

_To: Utau Hoshina  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_May 30 4:55 PM_

_Everyone's busy today! Geez. I'm missing out. TTYL!_

**. . .**

"He said he's coming soon," Amu said.

"Did he recently graduate?"

"Yes," Amu said. "So did Rhythm."

"Who's Rhythm?"

"A member of the Seiyo High Dance Team."

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend," Amu said. "They're having a grad party today."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Hollander asked. "That sounds like fun."

"It does, doesn't it?" Amu said. "Everybody's really busy."

"I see," she replied. "So…when Ikuto said he'll be here soon, how soon did he mean?"

"I don't know," Amu said. "I'll just have to wait, I suppose."

"Waiting is good in this situation," Mrs. Hollander said. "It allows you to take time to contemplate. By the way, how is our coping method going? It's been a while since we've talked about it."

"I'm still getting past the first step," Amu admitted sheepishly. "It's difficult. I didn't expect it to be."

Mrs. Hollander smiled gently. "Yes. It will be difficult, but look at how much you've grown since I've first met you."

"Grown?" Amu said. "You mean I'm getting fatter? You're the one who told me to eat!"

"No, no," Mrs. Hollander laughed. "I meant it in a non-literal sense. Do you understand?"

"I guess," Amu grumbled. "When do you think I will be done with therapy?"

Mrs. Hollander smiled again. "You and I will both know. Trust me."

**. . .**

Utau put her car in park in the Tsukiyomi's driveway. She, Rima, Ran, and Dia stepped out of her car as they walked to the front door. After they rang the bell, Ikuto answered the door. He was clad in dark wash jeans and a white linen shirt. He seemed happy to see them.

"Hey," Ikuto said. "Come on in."

"Has the party already started?" Ran asked cheerfully.

"It started about half an hour ago," Ikuto replied. "Everyone's out back."

"Okay," Ran said.

Ikuto let the girls walk by, but he grabbed Utau's arm and held her back. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Not you. I need to talk to you."

Utau raised an eyebrow, but whispered, "This better be good."

Ikuto grinned like a little boy. "It is."

Utau was taken aback. Ikuto? Grinning? Not possible. "What's up with you?"

"You'll see," Ikuto said, dragging her upstairs. "Follow me."

Ikuto let Utau to his room where she saw that he had a few bags packed up already. She saw a peculiar stuffed cat toy sitting on top of his duffle bag. She decided not to ask questions about it. It was probably some weird gift from Amu.

Utau crossed her arms. "What's up with the bags?" She glanced at the cat, resisting the urge to ask.

Ikuto caught her glance. "It's not mine. The cat. It's Amu's. She left it here. I'm going to give it back to her."

Utau laughed. "You're _what_?"

Ikuto rushed to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a plane ticket and held it in her face. "I bought this with some money I earned these past few months."

"From the sports shop?" Utau said. "Are you seriously ditching Florida?"

"Yeah," Ikuto said. "Listen, my flight's in an hour, and I need to get to the airport. Could you cover for me?"

"What do you mean?" Utau asked incredulously. "It's not like I can hide the fact that you're on the other side of the country!"

"What I mean is—can you break the news to my mom and dad?" Ikuto asked. "There is no way in hell that they'll let me go out of nowhere…"

"No," Utau said defiantly. "I'll get into _so_ much trouble."

"I've never asked you for anything," Ikuto grumbled. "You can at least do this for me."

"Why can't you ask one of your brothers?"

"Because I don't trust them to give the news properly. They won't know how to break the news carefully. You've met them. They're idiots," Ikuto reasoned.

The corner of Utau's mouth twitched. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Ikuto sighed. "I'm in love with her, Utau."

Utau looked at him for a long moment, and then let out a deep breath. "Fine, but you owe me _big time_."

Ikuto grinned and lifted Utau up to spin her around in a hug. "I will pay you back. I promise."

"Jeez," Utau said once Ikuto put her down. "Who knew that all it took to make your sour mood turn playful was a girl?"

"Not just any girl," Ikuto said. "Amu Hinamori."

**. . .**

Utau took a deep breath before stepping out onto the back patio. She took a seat between Kukai and Rima and took a drink that Souko had offered her.

"Utau!" Kukai said cheerfully after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You will not _believe_ what Daichi just did! He just chugged a _liter_ of soda in one go! A _liter_! And he did it in, like, five seconds!"

_Yup_, Utau thought_, Ikuto was right. They're idiots. Complete idiots._

Rima was giving Utau a look of suspicion. Utau just smiled nervously, hoping her expression didn't give anything away, but nothing got past Rima. She was keen. Cunning. _Observing_.

"Utau, where were you just now?" Rima asked.

"In the bathroom," Utau said quickly. She didn't want to break the news yet. It would ruin the party atmosphere.

"Doing what?" Rima asked.

Utau blushed. "Why the hell should I tell you? Isn't that private and personal?"

"That's kinda gross," Ran mocked. "Why do you want to know?"

Suddenly, the music was turned up louder. Rhythm pulled a blushing Dia out of her seat.

"C'mon you guys!" he yelled. "Let's dance!"

Utau was relieved that there was a change in direction. "Alright! C'mon, Kukai!"

Kukai grinned. "Let's get this party started."

Nagi glanced at Rima. "Do you want to dance?"

Rima sat firmly on the patio set. "I'm eating pineapple." She was trying to hide it, but it was quite obvious that she was blushing.

"It'll be fun," Nagi promised.

Rima sighed. "Fine. But only because you asked." She gave a small smile as Nagi pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Hey," Ran whined. "Where's Daichi? I wanna dance, too!"

Nate rolled his eyes at her. "He's lying down inside from the dare earlier. Stomachache."

Ran pouted. "Then will you dance with me?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning.

"Awesome!" Ran said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Hey," Kukai said, over the music. "Nate!"

Nate glanced over at Kukai. "Yeah?"

"Where's Ikuto?" Kukai yelled. Utau stiffened.

Nate shrugged. "Beats me."

After a while though, the team forgot about Ikuto's existence and did what they did best—dance. Even though the party was in honor of him, they lost themselves in the music, just as they always had. It was no surprise that they had missed it all so much. There was a reason that they were on the dance team at school—dancing was their passion, their lives. They spent so much time and effort in it that it was truly a letdown that they had postponed the practices.

The team laughed and sang the lyrics loudly—and quite badly. Depressing as it was that two of their best dancers were leaving Seiyo High, they were enjoying themselves as they were. These team members were the people that they were going to remember for the rest of their lives, regardless of whether or not they all went to the same college or not. The memories they all had together, the laughs they shared, and the pain that they've put themselves through would never be forgotten. In fact, that's what made them who they were today.

They were all thinking of different things while moving their bodies to the music, but they had one thought that was at least the same: they had a good thing going here, and it was a shame that it had to end.

As if reading their thoughts, Souko called out to stop their dancing. They hadn't realized, but they had been dancing for a while now. Ten or twelve songs must have gone by already. Rhythm turned down the music as the dancing came to a halt.

"Kids!" Souko yelled. "Time to eat!"

The boys were the first ones off the dance floor. The remaining Tsukiyomi boys came out onto the patio. Kairi, Kiseki, and Yoru took a seat on the patio table to get ready for dinner.

Kukai looked excited. "What's there to eat?"

"Barbeque chicken," Souko said. "You father's grilling right now."

"But that's gonna take forever," Kiseki grumbled. He was hungry. "Is there anything to eat while?"

"Appetizers," Souko replied, setting down some chips and dip. "Could one of you help me bring some plates and utensils out?"

"I will," Dia offered kindly.

"I'll bring out the desserts," Kairi added.

"Thank you, dears," Souko said. "And where's Ikuto? Is he holed up in his studio again? I swear to God, if that boy doesn't come to his own party, I will be forced to take disciplinary measures!"

Daichi stepped out onto the patio. "Hey, you guys. Is Ikuto out here, yet? I can't find him."

"What?" Nate asked with a mouth full of food. He swallowed. "Where is he?"

"Well, I was going to get him to come downstairs so that we could all have some fun," Daichi said, "but I couldn't find him anywhere—not even his studio."

Out of nowhere, Ran said, "Maybe he's in the bathroom! Like Utau was!"

Utau looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Was she supposed to tell them now? What was the right way to tell his family the news? "Yeah. He might be."

"Why would he be in the bathroom for that long?" Nagi asked, making a disgusted face.

"Isn't that personal?" Rima sarcastically drawled.

"I guess," Nagi said, blushing and looking away.

Aruto spoke up from the grill nearby. He looked worried. "Did you check everywhere, Daichi?"

"Yeah, Dad," he said. "I even checked Amu's room."

When Utau saw that Souko was really worried, she said, "Maybe he went out. Did you check the garage to see if his motorcycle is there?"

Daichi thought for a second. "No, I didn't. Did he tell you he was going out?"

Utau was flustered. "Err…not exactly." She glanced at Souko.

Realization dawned upon Souko. She glanced at Aruto. They were both smiling secretively. "I see. So he's out?"

_They know?_ Utau thought. She saw the worry pass off of their faces. _They know, and they don't care?_

"Err…" Utau said. She realized that she couldn't lie to them. "Yeah. He's out."

"Um," Dia said timidly. "Do you know where he went?"

Kukai didn't see his parent's expressions. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Utau?" Utau wouldn't look him in the eye. "Utau, where's Ikuto?" She didn't say anything. Kukai's breathing sped up. "Where's my brother?"

"Is something wrong with him?" Daichi asked, equally as nervous.

Kairi finally spoke up and looked at his mother. "Where—"

But Kiseki interrupted him with a sudden eruption. "Where is he, then?" Kiseki yelled.

Everyone jumped at Kiseki's sudden outburst. He was the last person anyone expected to react. Kiseki and Ikuto never got along, but right now, Kiseki was pale. He looked as if he was going to punch someone. Overall, he looked…lost. As if he didn't know how to feel.

"Kiseki, calm down," Aruto said, setting down a plate of barbeque.

"Ikuto's missing, and you're _grilling_?" Kiseki screamed.

"He's not missing," Aruto said. He looked towards his wife. "Do you want to tell them?"

Souko looked at Utau. "I think he wanted Utau to tell them."

"Why her?" Kiseki said, rather irate. "Why couldn't he tell us himself? Is he that much of a coward?"

"Again, calm down," Aruto scolded. "He probably took Iku with him, right?" His question was directed towards Utau.

Each of the Tsukiyomi's except Yoru and Kiseki immediately knew where Ikuto went. There was only one Iku that they all knew of—and that was the stuffed cat Amu used to drag around with her everywhere when she was little. The rest of the dance team looked rather confused at the relieved faces of the family.

"Why do you all look like you've figured it out?" Kiseki asked.

"Because Ikuto went to California," Utau said, out of nowhere.

"Cali—you mean he ditched Florida for _Amu_?" Kiseki said, shocked. "That' _it_?"

Utau nodded. "Yeah."

Kiseki slumped down in his seat and covered his eyes. "Thank God. I thought—"

"We all thought that," Daichi filled in.

"Thought what?" Utau asked.

"The worst case scenario," Kukai said, laughing nervously. He, like everyone else, was calming down.

"What's—" Utau started.

"That he went to go do drugs, get drunk or seriously high—or worse, he went suicidal," Kairi said.

Utau blinked. "Why would you think that? He doesn't seem like a suicide case or an addict to me."

Aruto shook his head and chuckled. "He isn't. Definitely not. But with the way he's been lately…it's not a hard thing to believe. I think we've just jumped to sudden conclusions."

"Oh…" Utau mumbled. She looked at Souko. "You knew about his plan?"

"No," Souko admitted. She gave Aruto a knowing look. "He didn't tell us."

"Then how did you know?"

"Ikuto's always been a bit…impulsive," Aruto said. "And the only reason he would leave so suddenly without telling us is if it was really important or if he didn't want to get in trouble."

"Usually it's the latter," Souko said.

And out of nowhere, Nagi started laughing. All eyes were on him as he grabbed his stomach and heaved out laugh after laugh. The sudden explosion of laughter was so out of place in the current atmosphere.

"What's so funny?" Kiseki said, annoyed.

Nagi took a huge breath. "Y-you," he said, wiping a tear.

"Me?" Kiseki said. His anger started up again. "What the hell did I do?"

"I thought you _hated_ Ikuto!" Nagi said. "But your face! You looked like you were about to _lose _it!"

Kiseki was stunned. "And my discomfort _amuses_ you?"

"It's so out of character!" Nagi said, laughing all over again.

Yoru started laughing for no reason. "Ha! 'Seki funny!"

Kiseki glared at the toddler. "Shut it, runt."

Yoru stuck his tongue out at him. "Bleh."

Kiseki ignored his annoying brother. "Tch."

"You did seem awfully worried about Ikuto," Kukai said suspiciously. He rubbed his chin, as if in deep thought. "Do you secretly have a big brother complex?"

Kiseki turned red. "No! You're crazy!"

"I think it's sweet that Kiseki showed compassion," Souko said, trying to ease the tension, but she just made it worse.

"Mom!"

Kairi sighed. "I think that's enough excitement. Ikuto's in California. Can we eat now?"

"That's kind of a big deal, though," Dia murmured.

"It's so romantic!" Ran squealed.

"Oh yeah," Nate said, rolling his eyes. "I guess I know now why he begged me to get him a job at the sports shop…"

"Prince charming, isn't he?" Rhythm joked.

Suddenly Rima spoke up. "I actually agree with Kairi. I want to eat."

Souko chuckled at this. "Alright then. Now that we know that my son's not running his motorcycle off of a cliff, I guess we can dig in." She looked at her husband. "Aruto, can you pass the food out? I forgot something inside."

"Sure thing," Aruto said, already passing food out on plates.

Souko stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen sink. She leaned over it and breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, of course she knew that Ikuto was going to do this. It came as no surprise to her. She was more relieved than anything. And so, she whispered to no one, "Have a safe flight."

**. . .**

Ikuto sped down the highway with his duffle bag strapped to the back of his motorcycle. He was going twenty over the speed limit, but he couldn't care less. He swerved past every car that got in his way and headed straight for the airport. Saying that he was excited had to be an understatement. He felt rejuvenated. _Alive_.

He reached the airport with time to spare. Going through the various customs before boarding the plane was torture, since Ikuto knew that in a few short hours, he would be in the same state as his girlfriend. That thought in mind, he completely ignored the employees' annoyance at him as he shuffled through the lines.

After what seemed like _ages_, he finally boarded the plane. He was lucky enough to get a seat next to a window. He was seated next to a man in a business suit. A quiet man—another stroke of good luck.

Ikuto hurriedly took out his phone to send a quick message to Amu before the flight took off.

_To: Amu Hinamori  
From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_  
_June 2 9:30 PM_

_Summer's here. I hope I get to see you soon._

Almost instantaneously, Ikuto's phone beeped. The loud noise earned him a few glares in his directions from the various disgruntled passengers. He quickly fixed his mistake and put his phone on silent before reading Amu's reply.

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
From: Amu Hinamori_  
_June 2 9:30 PM_

_Me too. It's warm up here. I get to wear shorts again. It feels weird, since the last time I wore shorts was in Florida._

Ikuto smiled. Rarely did he ever wear winter clothing. He vaguely wondered what it would be like living through an entire winter, since he had never done so in his life. He had gone skiing once, but that was only for a week. Ikuto hit "Reply" and was about to type a message when the flight attendant interrupted him.

"Sir?" she asked, gently. Ikuto didn't miss that she was gawking at him. He shuddered.

"Yeah?" Ikuto said.

"I'm going to need you to put your phone away," she said, slightly taken aback by his mood. "The flight's taking off soon."

Ikuto glared at her. "Fine," he grumbled, petulant, as he turned off his phone.

Ikuto took out his iPod and put the headphones in his ear. He turned on some music, hoping to drown out the sounds around him. The seatbelt light went off, and he buckled himself in. He leaned on his elbow and looked out of the window as he saw the scenery start to move. His heart started to beat faster as the plane picked up momentum. In a matter of minutes, they were up in the sky, and Ikuto was looking down at nighttime Miami—a sea of twinkling lights.

His nervousness failed to disappear as the flight dragged on. To distract himself, he mentally made a list of information he had to know before getting off of the plane. _One_, he thought, _Amu's address. _He remembered that he had her address somewhere on his phone. _Two, _he thought, _time she gets home_. She came home pretty late at night, which was fine. The flight was a little more than five hours, and he would arrive in California around midnight at their time. _Three_, he thought, _where did she keep her spare key, again?_ Ikuto racked his brain. He remembered Amu mentioning that she kept a spare key lodged behind the door jamb. _And four_, he thought, _what am I gonna say?_

This stumped him. What was he going to say? Should he surprise her with something creative? Something romantic? He slumped down into his seat as he looked out the window again. He was so caught up in the excitement of seeing her again he didn't even realize that he had no idea what he wanted to say.

Ikuto changed the song he was listening to. Well, at least he had five hours to think of something.

**. . .**

Amu handed a plump woman her order of a vanilla latte and a blueberry scone. She smiled, and the woman thanked her as she scuttled out the door. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven already. With the amount of work she had, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get home early tonight. For once, Amu wanted to get some sleep. Although her nightmares persisted, she wanted to get some sleep. Since school ended for her, she decided that she would spend more time working, and thus she ended up with less sleep.

Amu sat down on a stool as another employee took over the cash register. She sighed as she leaned back on the chalkboard, not caring if she got multicolored chalk all over her black top. Amu glanced at the clock once again. Ten minutes did not even go by. She picked at the loose strings on her cutoff shorts. Pouting, she wished she had someone to make the time go by faster. And as if on cue, she heard a cheery voice call out her name.

"Hey, Amu!"

Amu spotted Takuya coming into the shop. He was carrying a brown paper bag of what looked like some groceries.

"Takuya," Amu said, hopping off of the stool. She tapped the cashier on the shoulder once and said, "I'm gonna take ten. I'll take over when I get back."

He nodded. "Kay."

Amu walked around the counter after taking off her red apron—a uniform requirement. She and Takuya picked a seat not too far from the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Amu asked, sitting down.

Takuya took a seat after setting the groceries on the ground. "Dropping off some food for you to take home."

Amu blinked. "Again? I told you—I was going to go shopping tomorrow."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I know that. I just want to make sure sometimes."

Amu sighed. "You know, I'm not a little kid."

Takuya leaned forward on his elbow and settled his head into his hand. "I'll believe it when you start acting like it."

Amu frowned. "Fine." After a moment, she asked, "What did you get me this time?"

Takuya shrugged. "I'm no cook—you know that. I just got some basics. Like bread. I think I got some kind of juice, too. Maybe some spinach? That stuff's supposed to be good for you."

Amu laughed. "You're like a mom."

"Am I?" Takuya mused. "Huh. How about that?" He laughed.

"Takuya, you do way too much. Honestly, you spoil me," Amu laughed. "Hey, I'll pay you back by making you some dinner tomorrow?"

Takuya bolted upright. "Great!"

"Is this why you bought me groceries? So I could make you food?" Amu teased.

"Maybe," Takuya said, averting his eyes purposely.

"Are you always this eager?"

"Always," he replied, earnest.

"Well," Amu said, "we both are. I want to get out of here. I'm exhausted."

"Gonna sleep?" Takuya asked, his tone changing.

"I will attempt to," Amu replied. "They aren't going away."

"The nightmares?" he asked.

"What else?" she said sullenly.

"Whoa, hey, now," Takuya said, trying to lighten the sudden dark mood Amu dropped into. "Don't worry."

"Yeah," Amu said, looking at him. "You're right."

Takuya ruffled Amu's hair. "Don't let it get you down. Okay?"

Amu shook her hair back into place. "I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I do it!"

"Amu, I need you to take over," her coworker called from the cash register.

"Coming!" Amu responded. She turned to Takuya. "I gotta go."

"Okay, then," Takuya said. He held out his arms. Amu gave him a brief hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Amu said, pulling back. "See you." She turned around and started to head back to the cash register when she felt Takuya pull her back. "Takuya! What gives?"

"You've got chalk _all over_ your back," Takuya said, chuckling. He attempted to dust the colors off of Amu's black top. "There. I got most of it."

Amu rolled her eyes. She turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "Seriously—_mom_."

Takuya laughed. "Well, I'll see you."

"Yup," Amu replied, popping the 'p.'

Amu took the groceries Takuya brought her and put them in the fridge in the back. The rest of the time at the shop went by faster, but not fast enough. Amu was tapping her foot as she waited for the last of the customers to put in their orders. As soon as she gave the last person their change, she stripped off the apron and bolted from the shop, groceries at hand.

The drive home was like a routine. Amu didn't even realize she was driving until she had reached the parking lot of her apartment complex. By then, she was ready to take a shower and go to bed. Amu stepped out of the car, and suddenly realized that the lights were on in her apartment. Her heart stopped. Amu's mouth went dry. Who was it? Did someone find the spare key? Was it a burglar? A murderer? A rapist?

"Calm down," Amu mumbled to herself. "Calm _down_."

She didn't know whether or not she wanted to go upstairs. It could be some type of burglar, yes, but it could also be one of her friends who knows where she keeps the spare key. It might even be Takuya, deciding he was hungry after all. Or it might be Yaya. Or Miyu. Or it could be a serial killer waiting for her to innocently walk into her apartment only to have her blood splattered all over the fluffy white carpet. Amu gulped at the thought. Should she call the police?

Amu's knees shook as she made the decision to go into her apartment. The rational part of her mind knew that her visitor was probably one of her friends. She was just acting paranoid because she was tired and needed sleep. Amu locked her car and fished out the key to her apartment from her key rings. As soon as she stepped into the lobby, she saw a piece of paper folded on the ground. It had the number one on it.

Curious, Amu opened the note. It read:

_I was five, and you were four. It was Christmas. It was the first time that I had actually played the violin for someone. For you. Jingle bells._

Rather than speeding up, her heart stopped. There was only one person in the world that she knew could play the violin at the age of five. Amu's legs wobbled. _Could it be…?_ She thought. Amu sprinted from the lobby, but it was hard considering that her arms were full of groceries and she felt nauseous. Running up the stairs, Amu found another sheet of paper. She snatched it and opened it.

_I was seven and you were six. That was the last time I saw you before you left us. I kissed you in the tree. Our first kiss._

Amu traveled up another flight of stairs, finding another note on the banister. Confusion was evident in her eyes. She didn't know what to think. Was this some kind of prank? She ripped open the third note.

_You came back into my life when I was seventeen. You were sixteen and beautiful. You reminded me of what was important. I fell in love with you. We kissed in my art studio, and you became mine. My first finished painting was of you._

Tears sprung into her eyes. It _had_ to be him. She couldn't even say his name. She was afraid. It was delicate like glass. She walked further and saw the fourth note in the hallway to her apartment.

_Because of you, my entire life changed. Kairi became somewhat social. Kukai and Daichi talked more to others rather than each other. Nagi became braver—asked Rima out. Kiseki is actually trying in school, saying he's going to get somewhere in life. Yoru doesn't cry at all. My parents are less stressed. And me? I told you—I remembered what was important. You. You are my everything._

Rivulets flowed from her eyes. Amu found the last note taped to her door. She ripped it open, sniffling the whole time.

_You left me. You left me—and everyone still kept their changes. Except me. I was a mess. I need you like I need oxygen to breathe. You're my life. It's you. It was always you._

_I'm in love with you, Amu Hinamori._

Amu quickly unlocked the door and threw it open. She stepped into her apartment and saw that the two lamps on the sides of her couch were on, which explained why she saw her window lit up outside. Her heart beat again, quicker and quicker. She set the groceries on the table next to the door after she closed it shut.

Amu didn't see anyone, but rather, she heard a familiar melody. She remembered that she listened to it on her birthday last year. Ikuto had played it for her. She followed the music, which was coming from her bedroom. She burst through the door, and her world stopped.

There, standing in front of her, was Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Amu couldn't move. She stood there like a paralyzed fool as the boy she loved gently played the violin for her. Both of them did not say a word until Ikuto stopped playing the song. He set the violin down on the table he stood next to and, finally, looked Amu in the eyes. Neither of them smiled.

"It's been a while," Ikuto finally spoke up.

Amu swallowed. Her voice was hoarse, probably because her mouth was dry. "How did you get here?"

"I got a job, bought a ticket," Ikuto said.

Amu felt her hands shaking. "And everyone?"

"Probably figuring out that I'm here," Ikuto replied. "I had to see you." He looked pained.

Amu's heart clenched. "Ikuto…" She wanted to erase the pain. "I've missed you so much."

"I won't leave you again," he said, sincere. He was looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"Oh, Ikuto," Amu said. "I love you, too."

Amu didn't feel it, but she must have run because the next thing she knew, she was in Ikuto's arms, sobbing like she had lost him. But in fact, he was right there.

"I…I…was _miserable_," Amu sobbed.

"I was, too," Ikuto said, squeezing her. "More than you know. I was lost and broken and horribly miserable." He planted a kiss on her head.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her closely by the waist. Amu pulled back, but barely, to slant her lips over his. They felt familiar against hers. The kiss was slow, romantic. His bangs fell into her face and tickled her, and he caressed the back of her head, tousling her hair.

With that one kiss, Amu felt herself looking up from the bottom of the well she was in. She saw a bright light, and when it dimmed, she saw Ikuto. And somehow, he pulled her out of the well until she was back on the surface. Amu held Ikuto closely. She felt whole again.

Ikuto lifted Amu up into his arms, not taking his lips off of hers. Settling them both into Amu's bed, he wrapped the duvet around them. Ikuto trailed little kisses on her forehead. Amu, suddenly more awake than she was an hour ago, rested her head on his shoulder, lying as close to him as possible. Time ticked by, and the two of them sat together just like that. Ikuto absentmindedly drew circles on her back, and Amu observed his facial features.

"You've lost weight," Ikuto said quietly.

"I know," Amu said.

"You said you were better," he said.

"This is 'better,'" Amu said.

Ikuto frowned. If this was better…he didn't want to imagine what she was like before. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing this to you."

Amu saw his anguish. She paused before she slung a leg over his and straddled him. She took his head in her hands. She couldn't believe that he was here with her. He was there, and he was real. She used her thumbs to smooth the worry lines that his furrowed eyebrows formed. She kissed him.

Against his lips, she said, "You didn't do this to me."

He stopped the kiss. "Then who did? I'm at least partially responsible."

"You know this," Amu said, not wanting to talk about it. "About my mother."

Ikuto nodded and kissed her again. "You're right. I knew. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Amu said. "I'm sorry, too."

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"You stopped painting," Amu said.

Ikuto shook his head. "I needed you. I _still_ need you."

Amu brushed the hair out of his eyes. "And I, you."

Amu moved down a little so that her head was settled on her chest. Yawning, she remembered why she was so eager to get home in the first place. She fought the urge of her eyelids closing. She wanted to stay up and talk to Ikuto. She didn't want to fall asleep. Ikuto noticed Amu's eyelids drooping. He smiled softly.

Ikuto squeezed her gently. "Go to sleep."

"But," Amu mumbled. "I can stay awake."

"No," Ikuto said, kissing her head. "Sleep."

"Mm," Amu sighed.

Amu yawned again as she began to drift off into sleep. For the first time since she had arrived here, she felt like she was at home. She felt like she was supposed to be there. And for the first time in months, Amu didn't have a nightmare.

**. . .**

"And who is our guest?" Mrs. Hollander asked, sitting down in her usual seat.

Amu sat down in the same place she always did, tugging Ikuto's sleeve so that he sat down next to her. "This is Ikuto."

"This is Ikuto?" Mrs. Hollander glanced at him over her glasses.

"This is Ikuto," Amu repeated, confirming the aforementioned statement. She had brought Ikuto to one of her therapy sessions. He was waiting in the lobby for the majority of it, but she had just called him up to join her.

"You talked about me?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course we did," Mrs. Hollander said. "You're very important."

Ikuto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He didn't know how to respond. "Err…thanks."

"Amu, how are the nightmares?" Mrs. Hollander asked, changing the subject.

"They're gone," Amu stated.

"Completely?" she asked, not believing her.

"Well, no," Amu said. "I still have them sometimes, but for the most part, they're gone."

"That's progress," Mrs. Hollander said, smiling.

Amu picked at her fingers. "I think I've accepted the past, now," she said, nervously.

Mrs. Hollander raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Amu glanced up. "I've been thinking about it. Kind of trying to remind myself that it's all real. That it's not going to change."

"Does Ikuto being here help?" she asked.

"Yes," Amu admitted. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was observing her. Amu flushed under his gaze. "He helps a lot."

Mrs. Hollander nodded and smiled. "That's wonderful."

Amu smiled shyly. "I think so, too." Amu looked at Ikuto again to gauge his reaction. He was smiling. Amu averted her eyes and ended up looking at the clock, only to realize that her therapy session was over. "Time's up."

Mrs. Hollander looked at the clock. "It is." She unfolded her legs and looked at Amu seriously. "Do you have a plan, Amu?"

"A what?"

"A plan," Mrs. Hollander said. "You said that you've accepted the past. Do you have future plans?"

Amu nodded slowly. "I'm going to finish high school and go to college."

"And Ikuto?"

"He's staying with me," Amu said happily. "He's going to college here in the fall."

Mrs. Hollander looked at Amu with what seemed like happiness. "Young and in love?"

"Yes," Amu whispered, blushing.

Mrs. Hollander looked at her thoughtfully. "I suppose it is time to go, now," she said, closing her notebook. "And I believe this is your final therapy session."

"It is," Amu said, standing up. Ikuto stood up next to her and took her hand in his. "It's about time, right?"

Mrs. Hollander laughed. "Yes, I agree. But before you go, may I ask you a question?"

"You've been doing it for so long—why ask for permission now?" Amu asked, her tone light and cheerful.

Mrs. Hollander chuckled. "My question is—how did you fall in love with him?" Mrs. Hollander nodded in the direction of Ikuto. "How did you fall in love with Ikuto?"

Amu paused. How _did_ she fall in love with Ikuto? A better question would be _when_ did she fall in love with him? She had known him for her entire life. She could have fallen for him somewhere along the way. He was always there, after all. Amu pursed her lips, searching for an answer to the question, when she realized that there was no answer. Amu looked up at Ikuto who was waiting for her answer. It was when she looked at him that she knew the answer.

Smiling, Amu said, "It's complicated."

* * *

**Don't leave yet, dear readers! We still have the epilogue to go! I'm not sure when I'm going to post it, but I will try to do so quickly.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired and trying to change my nocturnal sleep schedule.**

**What did you guys think? Predictable? Shocking? I can't believe this is coming to an end. It's been so long…**

_**Thank you so much for reading**_**.**


	24. Epilogue: Colors and Promises

**Final chapter. Thank you so much for being there with me throughout this journey. This is a very gooey and sweet chapter—kind of like how cream cheese icing is.**

_**I dedicate this last chapter to my mother. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I want to be just like her when I'm older.**_

* * *

**Complicated**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**-Chapter 24-**

**-Epilogue: Colors and Promises-**

* * *

The dim lights bathed the room in a candlelit glow. The room smelled like roses and delicate perfume and radiated of nostalgia and bliss. Amu Hinamori sat on a plush vanity bench, facing a mirror. Her back was flawless and bare. Although a few stray hairs lingered on her neck from her hairstyle, she was the epitome of beauty.

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
...beats fast_

Amu's heart beat fast. She sat in front of a vanity mirror, looking at her reflection. Was that really her? The girl in the mirror had flushed cheeks, gorgeous golden eyes emphasized with taupe eye shadow, and voluminous, curly hair piled on her head. Behind her, Souko and Utau were in tears. Amu's waterproof mascara failed to run as her own tears rolled down her cheeks. She stood up to look at her dress in the mirror.

Amu swallowed thickly. A mermaid dress decorated her body with its beauty. Its sweetheart neckline was lined with crystals and sequins, which carried down to the middle of her thighs where the dress flared out in a thick curtain of tulle. Her hair was adorned with a crystal tiara, and from it a waterfall of veil fell to her feet. She glanced in the mirror where Utau was dressed in a light pink strapless gown. Souko was dressed in a midnight blue gown. Rima walked into the room as soon as Amu turned around. Rima, a bridesmaid like Utau, wore the same gown as Utau did.

Rima smiled softly. "You're beautiful."

Amu couldn't find her voice. She took in a shaky breath and nodded quickly. Utau enveloped her in a hug. After Utau released her, Souko turned Amu's head to face her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You've always been like a daughter to me," Souko whispered, leaning her forehead on Amu's.

Again, Amu nodded. Her voice was wispy and full of tears as she whispered, "I love you, too."

The door opened once again as Aruto came in. Souko turned to look at her husband. Aruto looked a little shocked at first, but his face settled into a gentle expression.

Aruto walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His voice was thick, as if he had been crying. "Right from the start, you were one of a kind." Aruto breathed deeply. "Just like your mother." Amu's lip quivered, and she jumped into his arms. Aruto kissed the top of her head. "She's here in spirit. Right beside your father."

Amu's eyes flicked to behind Aruto where she saw one more person waiting for her: Takuya. He leaned against the doorway with his shoulder and looked at Amu with pure joy. Aruto let her go and stood next to Souko, taking her hand.

Takuya held his arms open. "Do I get a hug?"

Amu choked out a laugh. "Of course."

Takuya encircled her tiny body into his arms and hugged her tightly. Amu gripped his tuxedo and breathed in the familiar scent of her best friend. Over the years, they had become so very close. It drove Ikuto crazy at times, but their friendship never ceased.

"We should go," Utau whispered to Rima, and then looking at Souko and Aruto said, "I feel like we're intruding."

Souko laughed underneath her breath. "Yes, as do I."

Aruto picked up the conversation. "Amu, Takuya. We will see you at the ceremony."

Amu looked to them and nodded, still in Takuya's arms. "Okay."

They quietly left the room, and Amu took the moment to calm her racing heart. Takuya always made her feel less nervous somehow.

Takuya pulled back from the hug. "God, I feel like I'm giving you away myself!"

Amu laughed. "I feel like you are, too."

"Are you positive you want to move back to Florida after this?" Takuya said, his expression sad.

"Takuya, he promised me we would live on that ranch," Amu said. "It's his home…my home…"

Takuya sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Hinamori."

"Oh, Takuya…" Amu mumbled, squeezing him tightly. "I don't want to leave you!"

"Can't breathe," Takuya gasped as Amu's grip tightened. "Amu, can't…breathe."

"Oh," Amu said, letting go. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Takuya said, straightening out his tux. "But I don't want you to leave me, either."

"Come to Florida," Amu said hastily. "You can bring Haru. He will love it in Florida—the sun, the beach."

Takuya smiled. "Haru and I have _jobs_, you know. Important jobs? That we can't leave…"

Amu sighed. "I know." She frowned. "Why can't you be a rich, successful lawyer in Miami?"

"Same reason you can't be a rich, successful dance teacher in California," he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love him, Amu. California's his home."

"Love," Amu murmured, hugging him again. He gently rested his cheek on her head. "It will make you do anything…"

Takuya nodded, and for the longest time, they stood there, just like that until Takuya broke the silence. "I think it's time for someone to walk down the aisle."

Amu nodded. "I'm ready." She smiled softly. "I've been waiting for this day all my life."

Takuya smiled and pulled the veil over her face. "Let's get you married."

Amu took Takuya's arm, and they made their way to the ceremony room. Amu stood outside the massive wooden doors where she felt her heart rate spike. Takuya watched her calm herself down. He squeezed her arm, and she glanced at him.

_Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"I'm nervous," Amu whispered.

"I know," Takuya said. "But he loves you."

"Yeah," Amu said, smiling. "He does."

The two men in suits that stood in front of the closed doors proceeded to open them. A white carpet donned the aisle, and it was dotted with pink rose petals. The chairs that lined the aisle were pinned with pink roses themselves, and each of them was connected with a sheer white fabric that looped from chair to chair.

The sheer lavishness of the wedding sent Amu's heart into a frenzy, hitting her with an impact. However, it was what, or rather _who_, stood at the end of the aisle that made Amu's heart _stop_. There, clad in a black tuxedo with a black bow, was her fiancé, the man she was utterly, wholly in love with.

_But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Takuya's grip on her arm was the only thing holding her back from sprinting straight down the aisle and into his comforting arms.

_One step closer_

In that moment every single person had vanished in the room except for Amu and Ikuto. Amu looked at Ikuto with bright, loving eyes. He, in turn, looked at her as if he were falling in love with her all over again. In his eyes she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His eyes wouldn't leave her delicate, gorgeous face, but when he forced himself to look elsewhere, he found himself looking at how wonderful she looked in her dress. The dress clung to her every curve perfectly. She made the dress beautiful, not the other way around.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

As for the rest of the family and friends, Aruto and Souko looked at their son with adoring eyes. They could see how happy he was, and they couldn't have wished for a better daughter-in-law. Kairi was proud of his little brother. He never outright showed his affection for Ikuto, but he cared for the boy. They were family. Daichi and Kukai were grinning like mad. They always knew that those two were going to get married, always joked about it in college. Now, they were just happy that Amu was going to part of their lives permanently. Nagi was just as excited as Kukai and Daichi were.

And Kiseki? Well, he was eternally grateful that Amu came into his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle to his older brother. Amu Hinamori had caused him to rethink about his entire life, kind of like a slap to the face. Before she came, he was just trouble. To everyone. He got detentions and suspensions constantly, but now, he was on the fast track to medical school. Who knew?

And as for Yoru, he was just himself. A little kid, growing up. He didn't understand what it was like to be in love or what love really was, but he knew that he wanted what his big brother had one day. His naivety and innocence made Amu smile many times. She wanted a son like him one day.

The dance team never got back together as a team, but the eleven of them remained very close as friends. Utau moved on to a career in singing—she got her big break in college, and now she was on her way to release her third album. Rima ended up going into acting. This had shocked everyone, since she was always so reserved, but apparently she had another side to her. Dia and Ran decided to go into the fashion business together. They designed clothes and sold them at a small boutique, _Would Be Self_, in Stella, the town that Nobuko held her shop in. They helped girls find the beauty in themselves through fashion.

Kukai played soccer for a living, and he was pretty damn proud of how far their team got over the years. Daichi, on the other hand, is an architect. He designed many buildings, such as Ran and Dia's boutique. Rhythm became a music teacher shortly after graduating college. He taught at Seiyo High School, which came to no surprise to anyone. Nagi was still in college, but he knew that he wanted to go into some kind of business when he was older. And Nate became a veterinarian. He found an uncanny love for animals over the years, and he found that he loved his job, too.

And as for the final two members? Amu and Ikuto decided to buy a dance studio near the ranch they were to live on. They were currently teaching dance in California, but they decided they wanted to move back to Florida. Their relationship had ups and downs through the college years, but Ikuto finally found his nerves and proposed to her in her apartment. And it was inevitable that they were going to argue about every single wedding detail. Souko nearly pulled her hair out at some points, especially when it came to picking out Amu's dress. But now, they were getting married. And they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Amu found herself at the threshold of the steps. She took Ikuto's outstretched hand and stepped up so that she was holding Ikuto's hands across for him, teary eyed. Ikuto had a massive grin on his face—Amu's favorite smile of his. Amu barely heard the man that was marrying them say that it was time for the vows.

Ikuto swallowed thickly and looked into the eyes of the love of his life. Time stood still. "You've completely stolen my heart and soul, Amu Hinamori." Ikuto's heart clenched. "I should have you arrested since stealing is illegal." The guests chuckled at this. Amu smiled at the simply cheesy joke. "But as it turns out, I wouldn't have it any other way." Amu's breath hitched as she clung to his every word. "I love how you've changed me. I love how you talk to my family. I love how you crinkle your nose when I do something stupid. I love how much you care about, well, everything. And I just love you _so damn much_ it hurts." Amu bit her lip as Ikuto wiped her tears. "And somehow, you're mine. I don't know how, but you picked me. And I realize that my life isn't perfect, but seeing you next to me every morning when I wake up makes it pretty damn close." Ikuto shrugged.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Amu couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes in massive droplets. She couldn't even get the words out, her voice was so thick. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi…you are one of a kind." Amu sniffed and took a deep breath. "Nobody in this entire world makes me laugh the way you do. You're my everything. And you've stolen my heart, and by some miracle that void was filled when I was able to steal yours back." Ikuto squeezed her tightly. "I will never let you go. You healed me when I was broken. I'm not perfect, and you know that. But I love you. I love you." Amu breathed out. "_I love you_."

The pastor smiled when he continued the ceremony. "Do you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, take Amu Hinamori as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Ikuto said, voice confident and secure.

"And do you, Amu Hinamori, take Ikuto Tsukiyomi as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!" Amu said, overflowing with joy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said.

Ikuto didn't think twice before pulling Amu's body into his and slanting his lips over hers as a round of applause erupted around them. The kiss was slow, sweet, and perfect. All the emotion they held in their hearts was shared in that one moment. That one moment that they will keep with them for the rest of their lives.

_One step closer…_

_-Six Years Later-_

The sunlight had shined and struck a sleeping woman's face. Amu Tsukiyomi blinked as she woke up, holding up her hand to shield the sun from getting into her eyes. She stretched as she turned around to see that she did not have a sleepy Ikuto wrapped around her body like she usually did. She sat up in bed, yawning, and she swung her legs over the edge. Slipping into her silk robe, Amu walked out of her and Ikuto's massive bedroom and towards the bathroom where she freshened up. She checked the kids' bedrooms afterwards to see if Ikuto had fallen asleep there. She was a little perplexed when she didn't see him _or_ the kids in either of the rooms.

Amu walked downstairs to the family room where a picture perfect scene absolutely took her breath away. She had found her husband sleeping on the recliner with each one of their twins in his arms. They slept soundly, and the twins cuddled into their father's side. Sometimes she really was amazed by how great of a father Ikuto was. She walked to Ikuto's side and let the image sink in. Then, she pressed her lips to each of her beloved's foreheads and brushed the hair out of her husband's eyes.

Letting her sleeping family be, Amu strode to the kitchen to make a surprise breakfast for them after glancing at the clock. _12:28 PM_. Whoa. She had slept in until past _noon_? She almost laughed. Well, this is what happens when a certain husband can't get enough of his wife.

Taking out the necessary supplies, Amu quickly whipped up a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She should be making lunch, but it would be odd to eat turkey sandwiches as soon as you wake up. Amu flipped the pancakes over just as she scrambled another couple of eggs. She turned the bacon over to its other side after stacking the cooked pancakes onto a separate plate.

Meanwhile in the family room, Ikuto stirred in his sleep. It was either the noise in the kitchen or the smell of the cooking, but Ikuto had woken up. Setting the twins on the couch with a blanket over them, he went to the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned as he followed his nose to the kitchen. He smiled a sleepy smile when he saw Amu making breakfast.

Amu glanced up and smiled warmly. "Morning, sunshine," she murmured quietly as to not wake the twins.

"Could say the same to you," Ikuto said, striding to the other side of the counter where he grabbed Amu's hips to pull her into a long, sweet kiss. He slanted his head to deepen the kiss, and Amu let him. For a while, anyway. The stove was still on, and she didn't want her house to burn down because of a kiss.

Amu smiled against his lips but pulled back since she had to plate the food. Shortly after she had set the table, the twins were already waddling into the kitchen. Ami and Hikaru were only three years old. Ami had brown hair, much like Amu's mother did, but she had bright golden eyes as Amu did. Hikaru had blonde hair like Ikuto's mother and gorgeous blue eyes that could rival Ikuto's. Ami was the more energetic of the two, whereas Hikaru was quiet and shy. The two both had their differences, but they were equally loved.

Ikuto lifted Ami into the air. "Hey, Princess. Guess what today is?"

Ami's face broke into a grin. "What?"

"Saturday!" Ikuto said in the most excited tone.

Ami squealed, and Ikuto laughed. Amu rolled her eyes. Whenever he was with Ami, he was so out of character. He became this daddy that would do anything for his baby girl. When it came to Hikaru, Ikuto was always shining with pride. He spoke a little more gently to Hikaru, seeing as how he was so much quieter than Ami, but he loved him the same nonetheless.

Amu picked Hikaru up to kiss his little lips and hug him. "How's my little man?"

Hikaru smiled shyly. "Happy."

"That's great," Amu cooed. "Mommy and Daddy have the day off today. You know what we're going to do?"

Hikaru blinked and asked, "No. What?"

"We're gonna play together _all day_," Amu said, smiling.

Hikaru's mouth formed an 'O'. "Really?"

When Amu nodded, Hikaru smiled and gave her a tight hug. Amu and Ikuto put the twins in their highchairs, and the family ate their breakfast together in peace and laughter. Saturdays and Sundays were their days off. Usually, when they went to work, they brought the twins with them anyway unless one of their friends wanted to spend the day with them, which happened more often than not. The schedule was the same for the weekdays.

By nine o'clock, the family was ready to leave the house. They tried to keep together as much as they could throughout the day. Both Amu and Ikuto taught dance at the studio, but most of the time, they just managed the place. They had some other dance instructors that they had hired, and that relieved some of the tension off of them. Their dance studio was quite popular, and they couldn't possible teach them all. While the two of them worked, Ami and Hikaru were kept in a playroom where Amu and Ikuto kept an eye on them. They went out for lunch together, and when the day was over, they all went home.

Their lives were relatively simple, but in their minds, it was their family that was important to them. Amu and Ikuto enjoyed watching their kids grow up, and they marveled at how they learned and loved each and every day. Amu smiled at Ikuto in thought across the table.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Ikuto caught her gaze and smirked. "Daydreaming about me, _dear_?"

Amu blinked and raised an eyebrow. She grinned as she said, "Always, _honey_."

Ikuto smiled maliciously. "Maybe you can tell me all about them later."

"Kids in the room," Amu said, brushing off his comment and tucking into her food. But she looked up at Ikuto from her plate and gave him a wink, promising him something later.

After clearing the table, Amu decided it was time to give the kids their baths. She set the dishes in the dishwasher and picked Ami up while Ikuto picked Hikaru up. They took the kids to the bathroom upstairs where they stripped the twins' of their clothing and placed them into the bathtub. They giggled and squealed as their skin touched the warm water. Ikuto sat down next to Amu on the outside of the tub. Amu mixed in a little bubble bath into the water, and Ami was delighted when she saw bubbles arise from the water. Ikuto picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them into the air.

Hikaru stared at the bubble rain, and a smile appeared onto his face. Ami squealed again and tried to catch the bubbles. Amu and Ikuto began to laugh along when Hikaru burst into a giggle fit with Ami. After finishing up the bath, Ikuto went to go take a shower, and Amu dressed Ami up into a baby pink dress and tied her hair into pigtails. She put Hikaru into a blue sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. By the time Amu was finished dressing the kids, Ikuto had finished his shower, and she was ready to take one herself.

Amu finished showering and dressing by the time Ikuto had the twins in the car. He strapped them into their car seats in the back. Amu stepped into the passenger's seat.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

Ikuto smiled. "It's a secret."

Ami gasped. "Tell me!"

"Nope," Ikuto said. "You will just have to wait."

Ikuto closed the door and stepped into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off the ranch property. He glanced at Amu from the side and took one hand off the steering wheel. He grasped Amu's hand in his and squeezed it. Amu smiled. She squeezed back.

**. . .**

Ami was piggybacking on Amu, and Hikaru on Ikuto. Amu and Ikuto had both taken the liberty to take off their shoes and roll up their jeans as soon as they got out of the car. They stepped out of the parking lot into the sand of the same familiar beach that they had gone to so often.

The two parents set their kids on the ground and let them run wild. Ami immediately went towards the water where she let the waves splash her feet. Hikaru stood next to Ikuto, grasping his leg. He was afraid of the water since the last time they were here, he got pushed back by a wave. Ikuto picked up his son and kissed his cheek. He carried him towards the water. Amu took a seat on the ground near the water and dug her feet into the sand. She watched her husband hold their son over the waters and let the waves gently lap his feet. She propped an elbow on her knee and leaned her head forwards on her hand.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Ikuto set Hikaru down and let him splash around. He walked over to his wife and sat behind her, having his legs on either side of her body, hugging her close to his chest. He swept her hair to the side and over her left shoulder and leaned down to kiss the junction between her neck and right shoulder. Amu tilted her head to the side, and Ikuto trailed kisses up her neck to her jaw. From there, he took a hand and gently turned her face so he could kiss her lips.

Amu pulled back and leaned back so that her head rested on his shoulder. Ikuto squeezed her tightly and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Amu began humming a tune. She let her eyes close. She listened. The waves splashed against the shore, and she heard the distant laughter of two happy children. She heard seagulls and the soft wind blowing.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"What are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm listening," Amu said.

Ikuto laughed. "To what?"

"The beach, I suppose," Amu said, laughing a bit herself.

"Strange," Ikuto said. He ran his hands from her shoulders down to her hands where he wound his fingers through hers. "What does it sound like?"

"Like…a beach," Amu said, breathing a laugh. "Utau always says that."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You know, she called yesterday."

Amu perked at this. "Really? What did she say?"

Ikuto grinned. "She and Kukai are coming back from Europe. She said she had a surprise, but Kukai kind of ruined it when he practically started having a heart attack over the phone the other day."

Amu scoffed. "What's the surprise?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because," Amu said defiantly, "you know, and I want to know too."

"What a childish reason," Ikuto deadpanned.

"Tell me," Amu insisted.

Ikuto shook his head. "No. Utau may just murder me in my sleep. And I'm sure Rima wouldn't hesitate helping her."

"She's pregnant!" Amu yelled suddenly, startling Ikuto.

Ikuto scrunched his eyebrows. "How…how did you know?"

Amu grinned mischievously. "I didn't. You just told me."

His jaw dropped. "That is _so_ not fair."

"Who's childish now?" Amu sneered.

Ikuto pouted. "At least act surprised when she tells you?"

"That won't be a problem," Amu said.

Ikuto just laughed as he listened to Amu slipping into a long rant about how she was going to plan the cutest baby shower in the world.

_One step closer_

**. . .**

The family left the beach before the sun began to set. They had reached home, and the parents were planning on resting while the kids took their nap, but their plans went downhill when the twins insisted that they get to play in the backyard for a little bit. Their perfect Saturday was coming to an end. Amu stood on the back patio, leaning against the railing and watching her husband pick up her child to place her on the slide. The wind picked up slightly and blew her long rose colored hair back. The sunlight caught on her necklace, the same necklace given to her by Ikuto many years ago, making it glint.

The backyard was vast and covered a large area of land. Ikuto had kept his word from when she was seventeen, and it amazed her every single day. Love like hers didn't happen to everyone. Ikuto once told her that they would be living on this ranch, and here they were. Happily married and living a dream. Amu stepped back into the house and saw that her little boy was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

"Hikaru, do you want to play outside?" Amu cooed, picking up her three-year-old son.

He nodded and held up his arms.

Amu picked him up and held him on her hip. Before going outside, though, Amu went into the fridge to pick up two sippy cups of apple juice. She placed them on a tray along with some animal crackers, and then she headed outside. Amu set the tray on the patio table and walked towards the playground to join her husband.

Ikuto looked up from what he was doing. He saw Amu walking towards them, and she just took his breath away. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, just jeans and a sweatshirt, but the sight of her made his heart swell. God, she was perfect.

Amu sat down on a swing and placed Hikaru on her lap, having him straddle her legs while he faced her. She gently rocked back and forth. Hikaru kept a tight grip on her shirt. He looked tired. It _had_ been a long day, after all. She glanced over at her daughter. Amu wondered vaguely how her daughter had so much energy. She had been jumping around all day, yet she wasn't tired.

It was only when it really started to get dark outside that the four of them decided to head inside. It was around the twins' bedtime, seeing how they had fallen asleep on the couches in the living room. The parents changed the kids into their pajamas and put them to bed, safe and sound, with a kiss on the forehead goodnight.

Amu and Ikuto decided to settle into bed for the night also. Ikuto slipped on a navy blue t-shirt and grey sweats, and Amu wore an oversized bedtime t-shirt. They both had their bedside lamps on, and Amu was cuddled into Ikuto's side, playing with his navy blue t-shirt. Amu was strangely silent as Ikuto rubbed her back. The silence bothered him.

He asked, "Amu, what are you thinking about?"

Amu sighed. "Utau finally decided to have a baby."

"Yeah," Ikuto said. He was confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" Amu said quickly. "Not at all! I'm just saying…"

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amu said, shaking her head.

"Bullshit," Ikuto said.

Amu bit her lip. She got out of bed and went to the huge walk-in closet that they had in their room. Amu searched the top shelf and found the black box she was looking for. She pulled it off the shelf and sat down on the bed again by Ikuto's side. Ikuto glanced at the familiar box that she pulled out. It's been years since he even looked at the box's contents.

"Memories," Amu murmured. "I was silent because I was remembering."

Ikuto scrunched his eyebrows. He knew that she got like this at times. Sometimes she just remembers things from the past, and when she did, she would be silent. It wasn't as bad as it was years ago. She had healed significantly. But it still happened from time to time. The post traumatic stress disorder would never fully leave her, and these were the signs that it still lingered.

"Hey," Ikuto said, sitting up and pulled her into his lap. Amu leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Amu said. "I just want to look through this."

Ikuto nodded. "Let's see what we have."

Amu opened the box and revealed a myriad of items. Most of them were pictures. She picked up the pile of pictures and looked through them. Ikuto laughed as he saw the picture Amu stopped at. It was of him and Daichi in the backyard when they were very little. They were playing around in the sprinkler. Amu flipped to the next picture, which was of her and her mother when they lived in Brazil for that one month.

Amu laughed. "I remember this. My mom had an assignment in Brazil, and we were there for only a month. I think I was homeschooled that year, actually. We kept moving around, so it was a pain signing up for school after school."

"Brazil," Ikuto repeated. "I think you mentioned it before…did you have to speak Spanish?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Their official language is _Portuguese_, you know."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ikuto asked defensively. "Next picture."

Amu giggled and flipped the pictures. The two of them sat for hours looking through the various pictures. There was one of her and Utau at her bachelorette party. Utau held a shot glass up into the air, and Amu held her martini glass into her hand, laughing a bit too hard—mostly because she was drunk. Another picture was of Ikuto in middle school. He looked awkward, standing on the stage for his violin recital. Kiseki and Yoru made their appearance in a picture together—they were fighting over a stuffed giraffe. Amu remembered when she showed Kiseki that she had this picture. He _flipped out_. But of course, she was never going to throw it away.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Amu and Ikuto laughed and reminisced about the good times that had gone by in their lives. The phrases "Oh! Remember when…" and "That was so much fun" came up often in their nostalgic conversation. They were lucky to have the friends, the family, and the lives that they did.

The last picture Amu stumbled upon was of their old dance team. Ikuto and Amu were both silenced as they soaked the image into their minds. The eleven of them stood in a line, arms over each other's shoulders. They had just won the dance competition of Ikuto's senior year in high school. The kids that once were in the picture were grinning like idiots, and Ikuto remembered the feeling. He felt like he was on top of the world. Amu swallowed thickly. She had felt triumphant. She had risen above. This was one memory she would never forget.

"We were so young," Ikuto murmured. "And stupid."

Amu chuckled softly. "But you have to be young and stupid before you get to be old and wise."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that from?"

Amu shrugged. "My quote calendar."

Ikuto stared at her for a second before they both burst into laughter. The clock read _1:39_ AM. Time had gone by so quickly without them knowing it. Amu put the items back into the box and slipped it underneath the bed. Shifting underneath the covers, Amu settled onto her side, and Ikuto lied down behind her, holding her close.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"Promise me something."

He paused, and then answered, "What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll be here forever," Amu whispered, barely coherent.

Ikuto furrowed his brows. He knew what she was feeling. And he also knew exactly what to say. He would say it every day for the rest of his life if he had to. "I promise, Amu."

Amu seemed to relax. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Now promise me something," Ikuto said.

Amu turned around so that she was cuddle up next to his chest. "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll be here forever, too," Ikuto said.

Amu nodded quickly. "Of course." She looked up to see that he was staring down at her. She looked into his eyes and said, confidently, "I love you."

Ikuto pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I've always loved you."

They just lay there for the longest time, and eventually, Ikuto felt Amu's breathing slow down, signaling that she was falling asleep. He leaned over her when he was sure she was asleep to turn off the table lamp, engulfing the room in darkness.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Ikuto held his wife close to his heart as he felt himself begin to fall asleep. Amu wasn't perfect, and neither was he. It was never going to be easy, but it wasn't going to be impossible. Life was not permanent. He knew that they were going to grow old, and their children would grow up. But at least they were going to be together until they were grey and wrinkly. And one day, they will pass. Life is short, limited, _measurable_.

But their love wasn't. No, their love was infinite.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**And this is the end of **_**Complicated**_**. Thank you **_**so much **_**for reading this until the very last word. I would like you guys to read this author's note because I cannot reach out to you guys any other way. I don't even **_**know**_** any of you, but you have supported me and cheered me on and pointed out mistakes and **_**helped me grow**_**.**

**If you take a look—my first chapter is horrendous. It's so…juvenile. Now, looking at the last few chapters, I can see that I have grown as a writer, thanks to you guys. I do not have the heart to change the first few chapters, but perhaps I will later.**

**You guys will probably forget this a few minutes after you read this, but I want you to know that even if you live on the other side of the world, or even here in the U.S. with me, I am grateful for the time you gave up to read this. Thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_**. I must have said that about a thousand times already, but I cannot stress enough how much I mean it. I enjoyed writing this. At times, I grew frustrated, but I finished it. And I'm glad I did. It's a wonderful feeling.**

**I still have a long way to go. I'm still only seventeen. Anyway, as always, tell me your thoughts on the chapter for the **_**last**_** time. Love you all.**

**XOXO,**

**Tsuki's Angel**


End file.
